Hands of a Healer, Hands of a Fighter
by Satipheen
Summary: A girl falls into Narnia along with Lucy, Edmund & Eustace to sail upon the Dawn Treader. Edmund thinks nothing could be worse, but trapped on a boat love, friendship and jealousy among other things bloom. The green mist is ever watchful though and what hidden secrets does she carry? Can love overcome fear? Set during Voyage of the Dawn Treader
1. Chapter 1

Hands of a Healer, Hands of a Fighter

A girl falls into Narnia along with Lucy, Edmund and Eustace to sail upon the _Dawn Treader. _Edmund thinks nothing could be worse, but trapped on a boat love, friendship and jealousy among other things bloom. The green mist is ever watchful though and what hidden secrets does she carry? Can love overcome fear? (Set during Voyage of the Dawn Treader)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One;<span>

Edmund Pevensie walked briskly along the darkened streets of Cambridge, pulling his coat tighter about himself to better shield himself from the cool drizzle that fell.

He hurried along, gritting his teeth in annoyance at the persistently damp weather that now had his coat practically sodden, after he was forced to walk from the train station.

However he tried to cheer himself along with the thought that once he got back to his Aunt Alberta's house there would be a blazing fire to warm his numb fingers and hot food to enjoy, even if it meant he would have to suffer Eustace Scrubb's snide remarks.

Edmund, checking the way was clear, rushed down a side street; he could practically hear Lucy's voice in his head admonishing him about taking short-cuts down the secluded alleyways.

But it was cold, raining, and getting ever-increasingly darker.

Edmund had been previously that day, sent by his uncle Mr Harold Scrubb on an errand to London.

His uncle hadn't even told him what the errand entailed before Edmund had eagerly agreed; anything to escape having to sit and listen to his cousin drone on endlessly, complaining about him and Lucy being only guests and taking too much liberties as such etc. etc.

And besides, Edmund had another motive in going to London.

Edmund wanted to sign up for the war.

A few days ago he had managed to silently pocket his aunt's ration book when no one else was looking. And Edmund had every intention of using it to enlist; he could easily explain away the Alberta Scrubb for Albert. A Scrubb as a typographical error.

But after he had seen to his uncle's errand; things had slowly went downhill from there.

First he had lost the ration book, and had to return to the bank (for that was where his uncle's business had been) where he had left it to retrieve it. Then secondly, when he had arrived at the bank the clerk had been reluctant to hand it over to him, as she disbelieved that it was his.

Thirdly, after he had finally convinced the clerk to give him back his aunt's ration book he had gotten lost in London as he tried to find the building where one could enlist. Then to make matters even worse the man he had stopped to inquire for directions gave him the wrong ones, and as such Edmund found himself wandering in completely the opposite way of where he wanted to go.

It was about that time that it had started to rain, and Edmund had reluctantly given up. It was as though something didn't want him to make it to the building!

So Edmund trudged his way back to the train station to get the return train to Cambridge.

But his luck had been dismal all day, and it seemed it was not about to get any better. Edmund arrived at the train station in London, already feeling abominably wretched, only to find that he had missed his train.

He had had to sulk for over two hours in damp clothes waiting; the war having greatly disrupted train schedules.

And that had been the end of the whole sorry affair and the circumstances that currently found Edmund Pevensie rushing along the Cambridge streets, drenched and perfectly miserable, having failed once again to sign up for the war effort.

Edmund clenched his jaw tightly, the muscles visibly twitching in annoyance and frustration.

Edmund had wanted to sign up for the war since the beginning, but his mother had begged him not to and so he had relented. But his mother was in America now, and she couldn't stop him if he wanted to enlist.

He knew it was awfully sly to do it now when Mrs Pevensie would be unable to stop him given there was a whole sea between them, and in truth Edmund still felt a little guilty at it but –

This was war! And he had every right to help defend his country honourably and to do his duty. Why couldn't his mother see that?

Besides he has led countless armies to great victories when he had been a King in Narnia, he had seen battle before, he was a skilled soldier.

_Yet you can't even make it to the enlistment building,_ his thoughts muttered sarcastically.

Edmund frowned darkly as he skirted around a particularly large puddle on the pavement, studiously ignoring that last thought.

Pushing on through the chilling rain, Edmund had just been about to cut once more through another alley. The action made his thoughts go irretrievably to his younger sister, and made him feel a little shame-faced, knowing she would be fretting, wondering where he was, and also for having left Lucy with no company but Eustace for the entire day.

Edmund shuddered at the thought as he reached the mouth of the alley when suddenly he froze, his blood turned to ice in his veins, his heart leaping into his throat.

The long warbling wails of the sirens tore through the air like warning screams, ever increasing in their volume.

Adrenaline coursed through Edmund's body then, every muscle tense as he quickly looked around his surroundings.

He was still in downtown, and as such the majority of buildings about him were places of work and business; like banks, offices and shops that were all already shuttered up for the night.

The streets at this time were deserted though, and Edmund cursed under his breath as he realised he didn't know where the nearest air-raid shelter was.

He and Lucy had only been staying at their aunt's a week and so were still only really settling in. He knew the air-raid shelter nearest to Aunt Alberta's house, but here in this part of town he was completely at a loss.

Edmund pushed down the frantic nerves as he swiftly considered his options in a few seconds.

As it were; Edmund considered he had only two options open to him.

One; he could either run about trying to look for a shelter and hope that he found one before the bombs fell.

Or Two; he could make for the train station he had just come from.

The train station was underground, and he knew that in times of emergency or overflow that it was used as an impromptu air-raid shelter.

Edmund chose the latter of the options as he took off in a dead sprint, racing back through the streets he had just come from, barely noticing when he splashed through practically every puddle; his trousers and shoes becoming desperately wet.

But even as he ran, Edmund felt it; a slight tremor that ran through the ground beneath his feet, a dull rumbling roar sounding from not too far away. He could hear them now above him, above the still wailing sirens; the rattle of gunfire punctuating the air as their home soldiers fired back, and the hum of the planes above all carrying their deadly cargo.

Edmund sprinted, relief washing over him as he caught sight of the train station ahead of him.

Picking up the pace Edmund shot across the street; he was only thirty metres away when he fell to the ground.

Edmund instinctively curled up, protecting his head with his arms.

As soon as the earth's trembling had ceased Edmund was on his feet again.

Already he could hear the lesser sirens, as fire brigades rushed to the scene of the latest bomb to quench the fires before they could spread.

Edmund took off again, chancing one glance over his shoulder.

The bomb had hit the street next to him; _maybe luck was on his side today?_

The buildings of the street he was on that led to the train station remained standing; but their windows had all been shattered with the sudden impact. Minor avalanches of tiles had come dislodged raining from the rooftops, smashing across the pavement like a deadly shower.

Edmund had in fact been struck with one such broken fragment of slate, a bloody gash marring his forehead, stretching from just above his left eye to his temple. But Edmund barely noticed it; the adrenaline still coursing through his body numbing the pain.

Edmund crashed into the open doors of the train station. Already tongues of orange flame blazed angrily against the black sky, plumes of billowing thick smoke polluting the air all that remained of the buildings in the next street.

Tearing past the ticket booths Edmund clattered down the stairs that led to the underground railway tracks and collapsed readily, sliding down the tiles of the nearest wall, his throat burning.

Edmund panted heavily, his head between his knees, as he fought to steady his breathing and slow his racing heart.

Slowly the adrenaline began to ebb, and as it did Edmund became aware of the sharp stinging throbbing above his left eye.

He raised his hand gingerly to his head to prod at it, only to hiss as his fingers came in contact with the deep gash.

He examined his fingertips now stained crimson with a grim expression.

"That looks nasty."

Edmund's head snapped up at the new voice.

A girl around his age, if not then one or two years older at best, was crouched down on her hunkers not a metre away from him, examining his head with narrowed critical eyes.

Edmund immediately noticed her clothes.

She was wearing the grey woollen shoulder cape with the scarlet border, grey flannel dress and the white veil attached to the back of her head.

A nurse.

Edmund stared at her dumbly for a moment.

She arched a questioning brow at him. "I can take a look at it, if you want?" she offered.

Edmund shook his head, a slight dusting of pink rising to his cheeks as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um, no – it's fine, really," Edmund protested.

She looked at him sceptically.

"I do know what I'm doing you know," she said, clearly a little irritated by her tone.

Edmund frowned lightly. _Weren't nurses supposed to be polite and pleasant?_

Edmund looked at her; her face was stained with soot and her clothes were dirty as well, and if he looked closely it seemed as though the hem of her dress was scorched slightly.

She followed his gaze curiously, and then realising what he was looking at shrugged a little, rubbing a self-conscious hand across her forehead, evidently embarrassed.

"I got caught out heading to the hospital for my shift," she explained sheepishly.

"I got caught walking home from the train station – here actually," Edmund replied.

A slightly awkward silence followed during which Edmund looked about the train station.

Further on down there was a trio of men huddled together talking, about a metre away from them an elderly man sat quietly alone, smoking a pipe, and less than half a metre from him were two middle aged women, both with stern expressions that were eyeing everyone suspiciously.

It seemed they all had been caught out.

Up above the dull thuds as more bombs being dropped could be heard, tremors shaking the earth causing little showers of dust as the lights flickered uncertainly.

"Better let me have a look at that now while the lights are still on."

Edmund turned his attention back to the nurse as she once more eyed the gash on his forehead meaningfully.

Edmund sighed; '_I might as well let her look at it._'

"Thank-you," Edmund said as he nodded his consent.

She smiled at him a little victoriously it had to be said before leaping to her feet.

"Back in a jiffy – getting my bag," she said hurriedly before moving away.

Edmund watched her go sighing deeply, wondering how long he would be stuck in here for.

She returned a moment later, plopping a large leather oblong shaped bag down beside him.

Edmund straightened a little, lifting his head slightly as she knelt down at his side.

She raised her hands to his head before pausing, her hands stilling, and smiling apologetically and blushing she lowered them again, producing a handkerchief from the pocket of her dress to clean her soot blackened hands.

Then once more she raised her hands and began to probe the wound gingerly, Edmund sitting as still as possible.

"I'm Edmund by the way. Edmund Pevensie," he introduced himself, feeling it was the right thing to do.

She lowered her hands and opening her bag she began to rifle through it until she found what she was looking for.

She met his gaze then, a padded white cloth in her hand and grinned.

"I'm Rose – Nurse Rose Edwards," she replied, and there was an unmistakable note of pride in her voice when she said it.

Edmund gave her an amused smile, as she once more set to fixing up his head.

Rose began to clean away the blood that was still flowing quite heavily from the wound.

Edmund winced – again. He realised that his wound made his head all that more tender, but he couldn't help but feel like Nurse Rose was being less than gentle.

After the wound was cleaned up Rose discarded the now stained cloth, and rifled through her bag once more.

Edmund watched her curiously. "You're a bit young to be a nurse aren't you?" he remarked off-handily.

However the effect on her was instantaneous.

Nurse Rose's head immediately snapped up, her emerald eyes narrowing fiercely. "I do know what I'm doing," she enforced once more, her tone decidedly cooler.

Edmund eyed her warily. "Of course, I wasn't implying that you didn't, I just…"

"Ah! Here it is!"

Edmund was effectively silenced, when from her bag Rose produced a needle and surgical thread.

Edmund gulped.

"Erm…Nurse Rose?"

Rose's brows were drawn down in concentration as she lined the thread up to the eye of the needle.

Edmund felt a little disconcerted to say the least.

She did say she was a nurse. She certainly had the uniform and the apparatus it seemed but…she was no older than him, Edmund's thoughts registered, with a slight degree of panic it had to be said.

"Nurse Rose," Edmund tried again, a little firmer.

She looked up at him questioningly, needle and thread still poised in her hands.

Now that she was looking at him Edmund found that he didn't know quite what to say, or how to politely tell a girl he had just met, who was going out of her way to help him, that he didn't _quite_ trust her ability to do so.

"What?" Rose intoned impatiently, an ebony brow arched expectantly.

Edmund looked at the needle and then like he had once before, considered his options.

He could One; let 'Nurse Rose' whose abilities he doubted, stitch up his very delicate head injury, and possibly cause him more harm.

Or Two; he risked offending her, safe in the knowledge that he probably wouldn't meet her ever again, and remain with his head intact.

Edmund chose Option Two, but the gentleman inside him decided to try and be tactful about it.

"I don't think it needs stitches – it's just a pretty bad cut. It will be fine," Edmund said earnestly.

Rose's eyes narrowed again. Edmund considered she looked alarmingly fierce when she did that.

"It needs stitches," she told him bluntly, needle and thread still in her hands.

Edmund eyed the sharp point of the needle. "No, I think it's fine," he argued.

Rose breathed out heavily through her nose, her nostrils flaring.

"I am a _Nurse _and I say it needs stitching," _Nurse _Rose replied firmly, looking at him sternly for a moment before turning her attention back to the task in her hands, clearly assuming the matter decided.

Edmund looked again at the needle and decided to hell with manners; '_she is not putting that needle near me!'_

"Stitches won't be necessary," he said resolutely.

Her head snapped up, her irritation clear in how she struggled still to thread the needle.

Her lips twitched and her eyes flashed green fire. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, repeated the process and then gave a sound somewhere between a scoff and sigh, her shoulders visibly deflating as she scowled at Edmund.

Edmund breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't _want _to offend her, but he wasn't going to let her start poking around his head with a sharp object just to spare her feelings.

"You are very young to be a nurse," Edmund remarked again; an unconscious will to try and justify his actions at seeing her so clearly disappointed.

"Well if you bleed to death it's no fault of mine. I tried to do my duty as a nurse but…" she started saying in a tone of loftiness as she packed away her medical equipment.

"Hold on! I'm not going to _bleed to death_," Edmund stressed.

Rose looked at him, her expression very aloof. "You might," she replied.

Edmund scowled. He was glad he hadn't let her go poking about at his head. _God knows what damage she would have done!_

Edmund folded his arms agitatedly.

"How old are you anyway?" Edmund demanded.

She glared at him by way of response. "A lady never tells her age."

Edmund rolled his eyes, and found himself hoping the bombing would be over soon just so he could escape Nurse Rose Edwards.

But as it has been established; luck didn't seem to be on Edmund Pevensie's side that day.

* * *

><p>AN: The bombing, places (i.e. train station, hospital etc.) are all entirely fictional and do not in any way depict Cambridge during that time period.

Let me know what you think; constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, reviews make me ridiculously happy, flames keep the White Witch away. /grin/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two;

She was sitting across from him humming blithely, her legs outstretched before her, ankles crossed.

This in itself wasn't the problem. In truth she barely seemed aware of it. An anxious habit.

The bombs had yet to stop falling, and there had been nervous outbursts from the few gathered down in the train station as the earth shudders' each time it was hit anew grew stronger, the lights now blanking out for minutes at a time.

Edmund seriously began to worry he might have to wait it out all night in this train station. He only hoped Lucy wasn't worrying too much.

And that was what the real problem was.

His clothes were still uncomfortably damp, he was starting to get cold and his head was steadily getting worse though the bleeding had now stopped.

Rose's humming was becoming irksome; only agitating his already growing headache, a steady throbbing behind his eyes.

"How long have you been a nurse for?" Edmund asked suddenly. If she was talking she wasn't humming, and besides; Edmund could do with a distraction.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Not long," she admitted sheepishly after a moment.

He nodded almost to himself; that made sense.

She sighed loudly then. "I'm more a nurse in training than an _actual_ nurse," she said, her voice even lower, a scarlet blush staining her cheeks.

Edmund suddenly felt agitated, his voice sharpening in bitterness though it wasn't directed at her.

"At least you get to help the war effort in some way."

Rose looked up at him curiously, her gaze studying Edmund carefully.

"You want to sign up for the army?" she asked him, though it wasn't really much of a question as a quiet statement.

"Of course I do!" Edmund replied, a little more vehemently than he had intended.

Edmund looked up at her, his gaze softening slightly as he saw her expression.

She had managed to clean most of the soot of her face, but a few stubborn smudges still remained. Her verdant gaze was drawn downwards, studying her shoes, her eyes slightly glazed over as though lost in some memory. She had her brows furrowed as though in deep concentration, a few locks of raven hair falling across her eyes but her bottom lip trembled as though she were desperately trying to hold back.

Edmund rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly.

"Do you think it'll last much longer?" he said, gesturing vaguely to above him, as he tried to change the subject.

Rose's gaze snapped out of whatever reverie she had been in, and she looked up as though considering before shrugging.

"I don't know – could be down here all night," she added, before meeting Edmund's gaze.

"How's your head?" she asked kindly.

Edmund gave a rueful smile, shrugging.

"No bleeding to death as of yet," he replied dryly, and they shared a small chuckle.

"In all seriousness though, I do have some bandages and things in my bag if you need them," Rose began earnestly.

"And no, I'm not suggesting that I try to stitch up your head again!" she grumbled, her tone implying that she still hadn't forgiven him for the slight, but that she was resigned to it.

"Thanks," Edmund nodded, and Rose slid the bag over to him.

"Do you live around here?" Edmund asked conversationally as he opened Rose's bag.

The bag was a complete disaster zone it had to be said. It was as though she had just thrown in every medical thing she could find with no thought to order.

Carefully Edmund sieved through the contents, trying to find a bandage that he could use. He would only need it until he got home, and then it would be properly seen to.

"Near enough, you?" she answered.

"My aunt lives a few streets away. My sister and I are staying with her for a while, but I normally live in London," Edmund replied, retrieving a roll of white bandage from the bag.

A silence fell as Edmund with another cloth cleaned his head as best he could, and then began wrapping the bandage around it.

Edmund was just about finished when he heard a strange noise from her, and he looked up curiously.

Rose had her head bent low, hiding her face from him and her shoulders were trembling.

Edmund's hands stilled mid-air. "Rose?" he called gently.

Rose looked up and Edmund scowled.

Rose attempted to hide a very un-ladylike snigger behind her hand, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"What?" Edmund demanded defensively.

She sniggered some more before answering him. "Your hair looks funny," she told him with a grin.

Edmund arched a perplexed brow, delving his hand into her open bag beside him again to retrieve the small pocket mirror he had seen in it.

He held it up in front of him, all the while throwing a glare at Rose who sat with a grin claiming half her face, watching him in amusement.

His hair did look funny, sticking up at various odd angles because of the bandage. He looked a bit like a hedgehog.

Edmund began to undo the bandage, grumbling under his breath.

"You could have told me, you know" he said moodily.

"I only just noticed!" she defended indignantly.

Edmund shot her a glare as he finished unravelling the bandage.

Rose rolled her eyes, muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'boys are useless' and approached. She plopped herself down beside him determinedly.

Rose held out her hand expectantly, and only after receiving a particularly scathing glare of her did Edmund relinquish the bandage into her waiting hand.

Rose immediately set to work wrapping the bandage securely around Edmund's head.

"OW!" Edmund exclaimed suddenly.

"Stop squirming!" she scolded him.

Edmund tried to edge away from Rose; which was a difficult task given she was tying a bandage around his head.

"There," Rose announced brightly, leaning back after having finished to admire her work.

Edmund grimaced. "It's too tight," he told her flatly, and really it was. He felt that his head was being compressed.

She narrowed her eyes at him in warning. "It needs to be tight to stop the bleeding."

"It's already stopped bleeding," he reminded her.

"Ugh! There's just no pleasing people," she exclaimed, moving as though to readjust the bandage.

Edmund was about to tell her that he was perfectly able to do it himself when there was a huge noise like thunder that seemed to come from directly above them. The ground shook violently, tiles coming loose from the walls and crashing to the ground.

People gave shouts and yelps of fright. Rose balanced as she was on her knees fell forward with the force of the hit, crashing into Edmund. Edmund caught her instinctively about the middle as the lights flickered twice before going out completely and engulfing them in darkness.

There was a few moments of rumbling that followed, as the tremors of the earth about them abated, and then a fearful silence stretched in the dark, in which they were all waiting for the walls to fall down upon them.

But as the seconds ticked by and nothing seemed to happen Edmund breathed a sigh of relief.

He could feel Rose's hot panicked breaths against his throat; feel the dull pressure of her nails digging through his coat as she clung to him almost desperately.

"You kids alright?" Someone's voice called out from the darkness further on down; probably one of the men's.

"We're fine," Edmund called back.

"Rose?" Edmund whispered. He could feel her whole body trembling.

There was a heartbeat of a moment and then Rose quickly scrambled off of him, blushing furiously though thankful that Edmund couldn't see it in the dark.

"Damn bombs," he heard her mutter from somewhere beside him.

Edmund raised a sceptical brow in her direction even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it.

It was Rose who started talking; her voice a little more high-pitched and nervous though she fought to steady it.

Edmund couldn't blame her. There was something singularly terrifying about waiting in complete darkness, listening to the bombs hitting the earth above you.

"Well that's the lights out – for the whole night I guess. Probably hit the lines, I wonder if all the lights are out, you know the hospital? It's probably fine though, I guess it's fine – isn't it fine?" Rose babbled on for a moment, the words spilling out without conscious thought.

Edmund reached into the darkness beside him. His hand bumped against her knee first before he managed to find her hand.

He closed his hand around her smaller one, noticing that her hand trembled almost imperceptibly.

Her voice cut off abruptly at the touch with a sharp gasp.

There was silence for a moment or two.

"Thank-you Edmund," the soft whisper came from the darkness.

Edmund squeezed her hand in acknowledgement.

Rose shifted suddenly then, though she kept hold of Edmund's hand.

There a moment more of scuffling, then Edmund felt her shoulder knock his gently when she moved to sit beside him, back against the wall, their hands entwined between them; a source of comfort in the darkness.

"You must think I'm rather silly?" she said ruefully after a moment.

"No," Edmund replied immediately. "Why would I think that?"

"Every time the bombs fall it's like the first time. I never get used to it," she confessed, in a voice so small and fragile that Edmund couldn't imagine it belonging to the girl who glared at him so fiercely moments before.

Edmund ran his thumb soothingly over her knuckles.

"I don't think anyone does, even soldiers who must see it every day," he replied.

There was a sharp intake of breath at that. Edmund could feel Rose immediately tense beside him, her hand suddenly rigid in his.

Edmund remained silent, not sure if it was something he said or just fear at the circumstances.

"You really want to join the army?" Her tone was strange, the question sudden, and it caught Edmund off guard.

"Ah, well…yes," he replied haltingly.

"You're not even sure?" she teased, though her voice was far from light.

"Of course I want to join the army; to do my duty to my country and fight to protect my people," Edmund answered; a deep strength to his words.

"You talk as if you were a king or something," Rose quipped.

Edmund opened his mouth and closed it again, looking down and blushing. It was easy to forget sometimes that here he was not King Edmund of Narnia.

"And what about your sister that you would leave behind at your aunt's?" Rose suddenly said bitterly, ripping her hand from Edmund's.

Edmund shifted uncomfortably for a moment. He could lie and say Lucy would be fine, would understand; but he knew that wouldn't be the case, far from it actually and neither would Peter or Susan.

Rose took Edmund's silence as confirmation that she was right.

"I can't sit back and do nothing," Edmund finally said quietly, his voice tinged with frustration.

"You think I like sitting here while he…" Rose began angrily but her words abruptly stopped, as she breathed harshly through her nose.

Edmund waited for Rose to continue what she was saying but she never did, and Edmund sighed heavily.

"You're a nurse. That is helping the war effort," Edmund pointed out again.

Rose grunted, obviously not agreeing with him. "Nurse in training," she reminded him.

"Still helping," Edmund argued, crossing his arms. _God she was so stubborn!_

"I probably won't even become one," she said sullenly.

"Why not?"

She huffed for a moment, and Edmund could just imagine the scowl on her face.

"Because…!" she began, paused angrily, and then it all came spilling out of her in a monologue tinged with frustration, anger and sadness.

"Because I'm no good at it! Sister Elsie says I'll never be a nurse when I have the hands of a lumberjack."

Here Rose then adjusted her voice, allowing it to go high-pitched and almost squeaky as she did what Edmund surmised was an impersonation of her superior Sister Elsie. _"Rose you're all brute force and no gentle skill. A nurse needs to be gentle, calm and swift." _

Rose scoffed then, but the light in her green eyes was forlorn though Edmund couldn't see it in the pitch black.

"Well maybe nursing just isn't for you. There could be something else you're good at," he said, attempting to offer her comfort, because really she wasn't fooling Edmund.

"Like what?" she demanded miserably.

There was a moment's pause.

"A lumberjack," Edmund said.

The tense atmosphere that had settled slightly, dissipated as they both laughed, Rose shoving Edmund's shoulder playfully.

Their laughter trailed off into contented silence.

"I didn't really want to be a nurse," Rose confessed after a moment.

Edmund smiled ruefully. It must have been something about the dark, and not being able to see the other person's face that made people more willing to speak truthfully.

"Why not?" Edmund echoed once more.

"It's not the blood or anything. I don't mind it much. When I was younger me and my…well anyway; I suppose when the war started I just wanted to do something. But truthfully, I would rather be the one _preventing_ the injuries rather than healing them."

"Preventing them?" Edmund repeated, perplexed.

"Well, yes…I can fight."

Edmund gaped at her in the dark a moment. "Do you have any idea what it means to be a soldier?"

Rose bristled at that. "Why can't I fight? – Just because I'm a girl!"

"No…well yes, but no; it's not that it's just…" Edmund started.

"Because I'm a girl!" Rose finished angrily.

Edmund clenched his fists angrily, his head was beginning to hurt slightly under the still too tight bandages.

"You have no idea what it is like to be in battle," Edmund told her darkly.

"And what you have!" Rose accused sarcastically.

Edmund ground his teeth together. _'Better than you think' _he thought inwardly but he remained silent and shook his head.

Back in Narnia he had led great armies, fought in countless battles and was responsible for some of the greatest and fiercest victories Narnia had ever seen.

Back in Narnia he had been a King, here he was just another boy.

He could understand Rose's frustration at feeling so useless, but at least he understood what it meant to be in battle. Rose had no idea.

Edmund could practically feel the waves of resentment radiating off Rose where she sat sulking beside him.

Rolling his eyes Edmund decided to be the bigger person, but _really_ he had only just met the girl and they had argued about practically _everything!_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"But you did."

Edmund breathed out through his nose. Inhale. Exhale.

"Yes well I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" Edmund waited as Rose stubbornly remained silent.

"Very well then," she relented.

Edmund rolled his eyes, glad that she couldn't see him in the dark.

* * *

><p>AN; Thanks a bunch to follows/favourites Claudia151, Silver Fletcher and pclm90!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three;

It was hard to tell how much time passed when it was pitch black. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours.

But Edmund was suddenly aware of his shoulder being shaken firmly and incessantly, and opening his eyes blearily, Edmund realised he must have fallen asleep.

Edmund blinked his eyes. _'I thought it wasn't a good idea to fall asleep after being hit on the head'_ Edmund thought ruefully – _'so much for _Nurse _Rose.'_

However, when his eyes finally adjusted to the gloom Edmund vaguely recognised the man's face hovering over him, illuminated by the harsh light of a torch.

He was one of the men who had been in the train station also.

"It's safe to go up now lad," he told Edmund.

Edmund nodded, thanking him, and the man turned to go then.

Feeling a weight on his shoulder Edmund glanced down, and realised immediately why Rose hadn't stopped him from dozing off.

Rose's head was leaning on his shoulder, her body curled against his as she slept soundly.

Edmund reluctantly nudged her. She looked peaceful when she slept – plus she was quiet, as in not speaking.

She grumbled something incoherently, swatting at his hand.

"Rose," he tried again, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Mmmnhh five more minutes John," she mumbled, snuggling closer onto Edmund's shoulder.

"John?" Edmund repeated.

Rose's eyes flew open, blinking rapidly she realised her position and jolted up.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off…" she mumbled, smoothing down her hair as a pink blush stole across her cheeks.

She studiously avoided Edmund's gaze.

"It's alright, so did I."

Rose looked around and suddenly it dawned on her. "Where is everyone else?" she remarked.

"That's why I woke you – it's safe to go up now," Edmund told her.

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause.

It was no longer pitch black Edmund noted. It wasn't fantastically bright either, but some light streamed down the flight of stairs from the train station above, and gave the place a soft if despondent kind of gloomy light.

"Well I suppose we should get going," Rose said, sounding uncharacteristically unsure.

"Um…yes, of course," Edmund got to his feet, groaning at the stiffness in his limbs.

He reached a hand down for Rose and when she took it he helped pull her to her feet. She mumbled a shy thanks and Edmund released her hand so she could brush down her dress.

With a slight frown Edmund also realised that most of the soot that had been left on her face had transferred to his coat while she slept, but it was only a mild irritation that Edmund brushed away.

With a slight hesitation they both began making their way up the flight of stairs. It felt strange after sitting in that dark train station waiting - for the wait to be well…over.

Blinking owlishly they stepped out onto the streets. The sun had just begun to peek out over the horizon, the sky still streaked with rosy pinks and peaches.

By the brightening sky one would never guess what had occurred during the night, but hanging heavy in the air was the pervading smell of burning.

Rose's shoes clicked on the pavement as she turned to face Edmund, and he her.

Edmund cleared his throat. Rose looked at her shoes as there stretched a moment of awkward silence. Neither felt they could just walk off without a word or a glance back.

"You live near here don't you – I'll walk you home," Edmund announced. It was after all the gentlemanly thing to do.

Rose looked up at him, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Erm…no actually, I'm going to go to the hospital. I was meant to have a night shift and well…" Rose trailed off, sharing a knowing grin with Edmund.

"You should come too," Rose suggested eagerly.

Edmund looked at her as he arched a perplexed brow.

"For your head I mean - you should go to the hospital for your head," Rose amended hurriedly, "I told you, you should have let me stitch it up," she added condescendingly.

A line of frustration appeared between Edmund's brows – _could she not go two minutes without offending someone?_

"Yes well – maybe later," Edmund told her. "I need to get home now. Lucy will be worried," Edmund said the last part almost to himself.

"Lucy – is that your sister?" Rose asked.

Edmund nodded, "My younger sister," he clarified.

A small fleeting smile crossed Rose's lips before that strange forlorn expression dimmed her eyes.

"I'll walk you to the hospital then," Edmund said, disturbing her reverie. He didn't know why, but he didn't like seeing such a sad expression on her face, or on anyone's if he could help it. Except Eustace; the boy was perpetually sour faced.

Rose's gaze snapped up to Edmund and she arched a brow. "Well what is the point of walking _me _to the hospital if you are only going to walk on home. You should at least come in and get your head seen to," Rose said, crossing her arms with a long suffering sigh.

_That was it!_ – Edmund reasoned. No matter what he did she always managed to either take or give offence.

"Fine then," he ground out through gritted teeth.

She smirked victoriously, turning sharply on her heel and started walking briskly, her shoes clicking on the pavement as she went.

"Well come on Edmund," she called over her shoulder, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Edmund inhaled deeply before catching up with her.

They walked in silence for a while, and when Edmund cast her a side-long glance he seen she was still smirking.

Edmund rolled his eyes heaven-ward; _he would need the patience of a saint!_

The hospital was only a few streets away so the walk was short enough.

There hadn't been much conversation once they had walked past the burnt out remnants of where last night's bombs had fell. The shells of charred remains where buildings had once stood, still smouldering in the weak sunlight.

They arrived at the hospital, Rose leading the way authoritatively, an air of purpose and a sense of belonging as she strode into the building.

However her confident persona crashed a moment later as she flamed red in chagrin, visibly cringing.

"ROSE EDWARDS!"

A stout woman with ruddy cheeks came bustling towards them. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a severe bun as she glared daggers at them.

"Sister Elsie I was…" Rose began meekly.

"Oh I can see alright what you were up to Nurse Edwards. I warned you that you were skating on thin ice, didn't I? We were rushed off our feet last night with the bombs and you decide you would rather go gallivanting with this young man." Here Sister Elsie directed a particularly disdainful look towards Edmund.

Rose turned an even deeper shade of scarlet, the blush spreading all the way to the tips of her ears as she spluttered indignantly, unable to form coherent words for a moment or two.

"That wasn't how it was at all!" Rose denied loudly, her green eyes flashing angrily.

While Edmund thought Rose was well within her rights to defend herself against the wrongful accusations, he could see that she wasn't exactly going about it the right way.

Sister Elsie's eyes widened as she pressed her lips into a thin white line, fury brewing on her face at Rose's evident disrespect for her superior.

Edmund decided to step in and defuse the situation.

"Excuse me Sister Elsie?" Edmund cut in.

The elder woman turned to him a little perplexed and expectant.

Edmund could practically feel Rose's gaze burning holes in him but he studiously ignored it and continued.

"Nurse Edwards and I were both caught out by the bombings last night and were forced to take shelter at the train station a few streets away. Once it was safe we came straight here, as Nurse Edwards was adamant that I get my head treated," Edmund finished, gesturing to the bandage around his head.

Sister Elsie seemed entirely flummoxed for a moment, before she recovered herself.

"Very well, if that is the case," Sister Elsie looked pointedly at Rose.

"It is," Rose muttered under her breath.

Sister Elsie shot her a glare before continuing.

"Then Nurse Edwards you may take this young gentleman to Ward C and let Nurse Kingsley see to his head," Sister Elsie directed a polite smile at Edmund.

"But I can…" Rose began to protest.

"_Rose!" _Sister Elsie stressed, her tone half-exasperated.

Rose snapped her mouth shut, though her green eyes still smouldered darkly.

"This way," Rose said abruptly and without another word she grabbed Edmund's wrist and began dragging him off.

"And Rose – do get cleaned up dear!" Sister Elsie called after her.

Rose pretended not to hear her.

Rose shouldered her way through some double doors, dragging Edmund after her down a long corridor that had various wards branching off it.

"Well I think…" but Edmund didn't get to say what he thought for suddenly with a strength that Edmund didn't suspect the slight girl to possess she yanked him forcibly forward and pushed him up against the nearest wall with a thud.

Edmund winced briefly at the sudden harsh contact.

Rose stood before him, emerald eyes blazing, her hands on her hips.

"What did you think you were doing?! I had that covered back there!" Rose hissed at him through her teeth.

Edmund felt his anger bristle, his own dark gaze flashing in annoyance. _He had just gone out of his way to help and defend her!_

"You're welcome," Edmund bit back sarcastically.

Rose had the grace to look sheepish at least, as she directed her gaze down to her shoes, a pink blush stealing across her cheeks as it dawned on her how unreasonable she was in fact being.

They were both disturbed by someone deliberately clearing their throat not too far away from them.

Both Rose and Edmund's gazes snapped up.

It was another nurse. She looked to be just one or two years older than them. She had glossy blonde hair and kind blue eyes with an easy smile.

"Nurse Edwards?" the nurse asked hesitantly.

"He needs his head looked at," Rose told the other nurse bluntly.

The other nurse eyed the bandage on Edmund's head and nodded, "Of course, this way," and she gestured to the ward beside them.

Edmund returned the other nurse's smile and turned around hoping to catch Rose's eye so that he could give her a look that would hopefully impart his message; '_you see - this is how nurses are meant to act?'_

But when Edmund turned around all he saw was Rose stalking off down the corridor away from them.

Edmund was going to call after her, but she turned a corner sharply and disappeared from sight before he got the chance.

The nurse waited patiently for him, and with an apologetic smile Edmund allowed her to lead him into the ward.

…

The nurse had introduced herself as Nurse Kingsley and had with swift nimble fingers dealt with the gash on his forehead. She had been insistent on checking for any signs of concussion though Edmund was convincing her that really, he was fine.

It was just as Edmund was reassuring Nurse Kingsley that he really didn't need a doctor to check him for concussion that the curtain around the bed was yanked open.

Rose tugged the curtain closed after her, quietly exchanging an acknowledgement with Nurse Kingsley.

"How's your head?" Rose asked immediately, eyeing the neat bandage on Edmund's head.

"Much better," Edmund replied with a grateful smile directed towards Nurse Kingsley.

Rose scowled slightly, though there was a slight slump to her shoulders and she nodded almost imperceptibly to herself as though she had expected as much.

"I have been just trying to convince Mr Pevensie that he needs to get checked over for any signs of concussion," Nurse Kingsley said softly.

Rose snorted, then coughed trying to cover it up.

"I don't think he has a concussion," Rose stated.

Edmund stared at her.

He didn't think he had a concussion either – _but how would Rose know that?!_ Maybe he _did_ need checked over for all she knew. He opened his mouth to say as much and then shut it just as quickly when he realised exactly who he sounded like.

Barely a few hours in Rose's company and her argumentative nature had already begun to rub off on him.

"Nurse Edwards is right. I really am fine," Edmund said again.

Nurse Kingsley sighed slightly as she shook her head, a bemused smile on her pink lips.

"Very well then," Nurse Kingsley conceded, "if you would just sign this form of release," Nurse Kingsley presented Edmund with a form, providing him with a pen.

"Is that really necessary, I mean he only got a few stitches?" Rose grumbled.

Edmund purposefully ignored her and signed his name where Nurse Kingsley pointed.

Nurse Kingsley threw a slightly reproachful look at Rose, which Rose also purposefully ignored.

Edmund handed the form and pen back to Nurse Kingsley with a murmured thanks.

"Well then Mr Pevensie you're free to go," Nurse Kingsley said jokingly.

Edmund laughed slightly.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the exit," Rose said.

Rose didn't seem to find it humorous at all. Her eyes were narrowed as she had her arms folded defensively, waiting expectantly for Edmund.

Wearily Edmund rose from the bed, not sure whether to thank or decline Rose's offer. But then it hadn't really been an offer as more of a given fact.

Nurse Kingsley mumbled something about having to attend to another patient before she left.

Edmund looked towards Rose and noticed that she had scrubbed up.

She had changed into a spotless uniform and had evidently cleaned herself of any remaining soot. Her cheeks still sported a cherry red look that only comes from vigorous scrubbing.

"What?" she snapped irritably as she caught Edmund's gaze on her.

"Nothing," Edmund muttered as he walked by her.

She walked beside him in complete silence until they reached the hospital entrance where they both paused much as they had done outside the train station.

"Well goodbye Nurse Edwards and thanks," Edmund said, gesturing vaguely to his head and having no idea why he addressed her so formally.

A faint blush coloured Rose's cheeks again and she cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, it wasn't me; it was Anna – Nurse Kingsley," Rose replied.

A moment of silence stretched before Rose suddenly thrust out her hand towards Edmund.

"Good morning Mr Pevensie. I thank you for your services."

Edmund took Rose's hand, returning the firm handshake. Her hand slipped from his, lingering for just a fraction of a moment.

And then she disappeared through the hospital doors again, her white veil streaming out for a short second.

Edmund stood for a moment before he walked down the pavement in the direction of his Aunt Alberta's house.

After arguing with Nurse Rose most the night it seemed almost strange to be in total silence walking down the street without expecting a remark from the green-eyed nurse.

Edmund mused that he probably wouldn't see Rose again. They had no reason for their paths to cross unless he ended up in hospital, or the very unlikely coincidence that they would be caught out by the bombs once more together. Both were not exactly desirable circumstances.

_No, he probably would never meet the fiery-tempered girl again,_ Edmund thought to himself as he crossed the street.

* * *

><p>Thanks to new followerfavourite; SapphireBlueSea

Replies to reviews;

HungerGamesQueen100; Thanks for the reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy.

Guest; Not necessarily, I take it as being set in the August 1946, due to the "long ago in the war years" statement in _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Chapter One; The Picture in the Bedroom. _But you are right that it can be said that the events occurred during 1942. But I lean more towards the 1946 storyline because I take it as Mr Pevensie having gotten a job, _"Father had gotten a job lecturing for sixteen weeks in America" _that he must have returned from the war and hence the war is over. The 1942 timeline does slot in nicely with the already established timeframes, LLW; the Pevensie children were evacuated during The Blitz (September 1940-41), events of PC _"one year later" _and then assume that VotDT is set in 1942. But like I said, when I said that events of the VotDT were set post-war I personally lean towards the 1946 timeline; the Pevensie children being evacuated during 1944 (the only other 'Summer' months - as Lucy tells Mr Tumnus in LLW – when London was bombed during WW2) and hence pushing the timeline up four years and setting VotDT in post-war years, most approximately in 1946.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four;

"Edmund!" Lucy practically flung herself at Edmund as soon as he was through the door.

His aunt Alberta bustled into the hallway, a look of relief washing over her features when she saw him. She hadn't relished the thought of having to write to Mrs Pevensie telling her that her son had gone missing.

"What happened?" Lucy demanded when she finally lessened the grip around her brother's neck.

"I missed the train back and so had to get a later one. Then I got caught out by the bombs and was forced to stay in the train station for shelter all night," Edmund explained.

"Your head?" Lucy asked softly, concern evident in her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing really, slates falling off the roof or something, I've already had it seen to," Edmund said vaguely, waving it away dismissively in an attempt to reassure Lucy.

He was sure she could see right through it, but for now she was just pleased that he was back safe and sound – mostly.

…

Edmund greedily wolfed down the food in front of him, doing his best to ignore Lucy's amused look.

"What? – I haven't eaten since yesterday," Edmund mumbled around the food in his mouth.

Lucy shook her head good-naturedly as she rose from the table.

"Don't speak with your mouth full Ed," she called over her shoulder to him with a grin, before leaving the kitchen.

After finishing the food Edmund leaned back in the chair.

He felt much better now that he was in clean, dry clothes and had hot food in his stomach.

'_I wonder if Rose has eaten? She can't do a shift with nothing in her stomach,'_ Edmund thought idly and then he suddenly frowned.

Where had that thought come from? Why was he still thinking about _her?_

After he had gotten cleaned up, Lucy was fixing him something to eat. Both their aunt and uncle had gone to work, and Eustace was skulking about in his room somewhere, apparently conducting an experiment that Lucy and Edmund wouldn't understand because their heads were too busy being stuck in the clouds.

Edmund and Lucy therefore had the rare opportunity to speak privately, without Eustace wandering in and making snide remarks.

So Edmund had told Lucy all about what had happened and all about his strange companion for the night. He tactfully left out his attempt to sign up for the war and what Rose had had to say about that.

That was another thought that had come to Edmund then, and Lucy had to call him four times before he heard her he was so lost in his musings.

_Why had he told Rose about wanting to sign up for the war and not his own sister?_

Well it wasn't so much he had _told_ Rose than she had guessed. But still he could have denied it even if it was a lie?

Lucy had listened patiently, and then finally when Edmund had finished his story she had commented.

She said that she suspected Edmund might be exaggerating a little, and that surely Rose wasn't as bad as Edmund would have her seem – Rose had after all insisted he go to the hospital.

Edmund had merely shot Lucy a dry look. "I only wish Lu. I had to sit with her the whole night."

Lucy had chuckled and scolded Edmund jokingly, before setting his food in front of him.

But now Edmund considered, _even_ after getting it all of his chest and complaining about Nurse Rose Edwards – she was _still_ in his thoughts.

Edmund picked up the empty plates and placed them in the sink.

It was only as he heard a heavy thump from upstairs where Eustace's bedroom was that Edmund arrived at a conclusion.

Eustace had to be one of the most irritating creatures and hence impossible to ignore.

'_That had to be it!' _Edmund thought. _'She is so annoying that I can't stop thinking about her'._

…

Just as Edmund had finished cleaning up the dishes Lucy stuck her head past the threshold of the kitchen door.

"Ed…?" she drawled the word out, a mischievous grin on her face.

Edmund raised a suspicious brow. "Lu…?" he returned.

Lucy came into the kitchen then and looked innocently up at Edmund.

"I was wondering…if you would come with me to get the groceries?" Lucy rushed the last part of her words.

Edmund groaned in frustration, "Lucy?!"

"Oh come on Ed! I need to go before Uncle Harold gets back from work," Lucy pleaded.

Edmund huffed for a moment before he relented. He could never refuse Lucy anything, plus he still had to atone for leaving her with no other company but Eustace yesterday.

Edmund donned his coat, and cap in hand he stood waiting at the front door for Lucy.

"Lucy?" Edmund called up the stairs, a little impatiently.

Lucy appeared at the top of the stairs, coat already on.

"I'm just going to let Eustace know where we are going?" she explained before disappearing once more.

"Don't bother, he'll only…" Edmund began to warn but she was gone before he could finish.

Edmund could hear Lucy rap Eustace's door, the door open and then a short sharp exchange of words punctuated by Lucy's soft tone and then the door closing abruptly.

Edmund clenched his jaw tight in frustration. Their cousin Eustace was downright insufferable at times.

However when Lucy descended the stairs her expression was as bright as usual with an easy smile on her lips.

They walked leisurely through the park towards the side of town they needed to go to. Well more specifically Edmund walked, and Lucy rode her bike keeping pace with him.

It was a slightly cool day, summer was drawing to a close, but the sky above them was clear and blue with not a single pillow of white.

"So, how was London?" Lucy asked idly.

"Hm? Oh, London – fine," Edmund answered a little uncomfortably. He wasn't exactly lying, he just wasn't telling the full truth either.

It didn't help either, that as he slid his hands in his pockets out of habit, he felt his fingertips brush against the smooth cover of his Aunt's ration book.

Edmund cringed; with everything else he had forgotten to return it.

"I can't wait until we leave Cambridge," Lucy said wistfully, effectively interrupting his thoughts. "Not that I'm not grateful to Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold for letting us stay with them," Lucy added hurriedly to which Edmund sniggered and Lucy threw him a reprimanding look, though her eyes were laughing.

"I know Lu," Edmund agreed after a moment.

There was no place like home. The only problem was that their _'home'_ was a little trickier to get to than most, and could only be entered by magic.

"When do you think we'll go back?" Lucy asked suddenly as though she could read Edmund's mind.

They shared a brief glance; knowing exactly what the other meant without having to name it.

_Narnia. _

"I don't know Lu. It'll be like last time I suspect – when we least expect it," Edmund answered. He only wished they could go back right at that moment.

Edmund could do with escaping the sudden annoying forces in his life at that moment; such as his irascible cousin Eustace Clarence Scrubb, his own inability to sign up and help the War effort and the form of one Nurse Rose Edwards who had refused to leave his thoughts.

Lucy flashed him a knowing grin as they passed through the tall iron wrought gates and out onto the pavement of the streets again.

Lucy got off her bike after a moment, instead wheeling it along beside her as the streets were too crowded.

"Is there anything happening in town today?" Edmund asked.

"No – not that I know of," Lucy answered.

"I wonder what has caused all these people then," Edmund mused as they paused outside the greengrocer's shop.

Lucy pulled out a folded slip of paper with a list of needed things scrawled on it. Edmund stood at her side, holding her bike and looking thoroughly bored already while Lucy examined the paper.

Lucy glanced up, saw Edmund's expression and rolled her eyes.

"Ed – if you're going to look like that, you can wait outside," Lucy scolded.

Edmund sighed as he moved Lucy's bike along so it didn't block the door, and Lucy throwing him one more stern glance entered the shop.

Edmund leaned up against the wall beside the bike, as he let his gaze drift and his mind wander as he waited for Lucy.

It was early afternoon, and a slight breeze whistled through the streets; the air buzzing with different conversations.

Edmund was eyeing a group of young men across the street from him, who were loitering outside of a building, talking animatedly and gesturing wildly.

Edmund was trying to concentrate on their words to hear what had them so excited when there came a roaring sound from above.

Edmund immediately flinched, his blood running cold, however relief washed over him in welcome waves when he saw the planes tearing through the sky overheard were evidently British.

"That'll be me in a few months!"

Edmund looked over again to the group of four men, as one of them pointed vaguely to the skies and the passing planes.

His friends guffawed loudly.

"As if! You're no pilot," his friend said while the other scowled darkly at his friends and their lack of support.

"I will be – I'm going to be a pilot!" he enforced vehemently.

His friends rolled their eyes, clapping him on the back with non-committal reassurances, "Course you will" one said.

"Well then while you're off in the skies we're going to sign up and do the real leg work!" one of his friend's joked and was met with loud laughter.

Edmund's gasped slightly as sudden realisation dawned and he looked around him with eager eyes.

He suddenly saw the hordes of men heading towards the building facing him in raucous groups or as determined individuals. He had already seen them, but now his brain was making sense of it.

The extra people in town today; the busyness, all the young men.

They were all going to sign up for the War.

Edmund's hand immediately flew to his pocket where he knew his Aunt's Ration Book was, resting securely and hidden, and suddenly Edmund felt energized as he pushed himself off the wall to stand straight.

_Here was his chance!_

And then just as quickly as the excitement had come it drained away, and Edmund glanced over his shoulder feeling suddenly guilty.

He could just make out Lucy's auburn head of hair somewhere near the back of the store as she deliberated over the limited choice of produce.

_Could he really just go and sign up now?_ Edmund dithered unsure.

His dark hair ruffled slightly, lifted by the breeze. _But when would he have another chance?_

With a grim look but a light in his dark eyes Edmund placed his cap on his head securely.

And so swallowing down the guilt as best he could Edmund darted across the street towards the building.

'_If I have already enlisted then not even Lucy can do anything to stop it'_ Edmund thought, though the thought settled uncomfortable in his gut.

Edmund hurried past the group of men who still stood arguing jovially and through the arched open doorway.

As soon as he was in the room, Edmund tugged his cap lower over his eyes, as he kept his head bowed and joined the line of young men.

He heard the loud talk and cajoling announcing the entrance of the four men from outside into the hall.

The one behind Edmund in the queue complained loudly about the length of the line; joking that the war would be over by the time it moved.

Edmund's expression darkened slightly. He bet that the man, though he may be older than Edmund had never seen battle before.

Edmund had and Edmund understood precisely what he was doing. _Did he?_

It grated on Edmund's nerves as he heard the arrogant, boasting tone of the man, but Edmund just gritted his teeth and bore it as the line moved steadily along.

It seemed like an Age later though it had only been a few minutes when there was only one more person before Edmund in the queue. Edmund had started to worry that Lucy would be finished getting the groceries and was now in fact looking for him.

But Edmund pushed down the thought, forcing an authoritative calm expression as he stepped up to the table.

The man who had been in the queue before him was a good deal older than Edmund. The older man stepped away beyond the table, walking towards the white curtained examination stations where he would be given a full check-up and declared whether he was fit for active duty or not.

"Mr Andrews – over here!" the older man's head snapped up at his name, as he smiled and ambled over towards the curtained off area.

Edmund froze.

Surely it was impossible.

Edmund barely realised as the officer seated behind the table took the ration book Edmund held slackly, throwing Edmund a strange look as he did so.

Edmund shook his head slightly, quickly lowering his head to try and hide his face and concentrate as the officer scrutinised Edmund carefully.

But it was too late.

Edmund looked up, unable to help himself and this time he caught her gaze.

Nurse Rose Edwards stood in her full nurse's uniform, her green eyes widened in shock as she saw Edmund and then they narrowed a second later, her lips thinning into a grim line as she marched over towards him.

* * *

><p>Thanks to new followsfavourites AngelicScream, LovingHeart22, Purrskitty6 & Layla James.

Replies to reviews;

HermioneGranger; Love the name by the way. Thanks for the review, and I hope you stay intrigued and enjoy the story.

& to everyone else who reads – thanks! Send me a few words letting me know what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five;

Rose appeared just behind the officer's shoulder, standing silently, her arms crossed and glaring daggers at Edmund, one ebony brow arched in challenge.

"Are you sure you're eighteen?" Edmund glanced down at the officer , fighting to keep his expression neutral.

But it was hard when Rose was standing silently less than a foot away from him, staring him down intimidatingly.

_Why hadn't she said anything?!_ Edmund's thoughts demanded angrily.

And then suddenly realisation dawned on Edmund.

Rose didn't know he wasn't eighteen.

As far as Rose was concerned Edmund could very well be eighteen, and hence she couldn't just barge in and demand he not be allowed to enlist.

_Why was she so keen that he not enlist anyway?!_

Swallowing down his momentary panic Edmund replied confidently. "Why do I look older?"

He could have sworn he caught Rose roll her eyes and scoff silently.

The man eyed Edmund sceptically a moment before flicking open the small book in his hands.

His _aunt's_ ration book.

And suddenly Edmund's hopes were dashed to pieces once more.

"Alberta Scrubb?" Edmund visibly cringed at the incredulous tone of the officer's voice.

"It's a typographical error. It's meant to be Albert. A Scrubb," Edmund replied, the lie rolling effortlessly of his tongue having repeated it often enough in his head.

There was a heartbeat of a moment when Edmund thought luck might actually be on his side and he could get away with it before…

"Albert. A Scrubb?!" The disbelief in Rose's voice was staggering.

The officer startled slightly, glancing over his shoulder as he only now noticed that Rose was there.

"May I help you Nurse Edwards?" the officer asked politely, eyeing Rose curiously but also with a tinge of annoyance that clearly demanded why Rose was now interrupting his work that had nothing to do with her.

Rose looked at Edmund, her gaze furious, while Edmund stood stoic, his heart thumping furiously.

A thousand scenarios raced through Edmund's mind.

"Well yes actually you can…"Rose began, her cheeks already tinged red, her green eyes flashing defiance.

Edmund ground his teeth together and was just about to cut over Rose, wondering if he could possibly salvage this when the last voice he expected to hear sounded clearly.

"Edmund, you're supposed to be helping me with the groceries."

Unable to help reflex Edmund instinctively turned towards the call of his name.

Lucy stood, the groceries in her arms as she looked at Edmund sternly, the reprimand clear in her eyes.

Rose was effectively silenced as she stared at Lucy before her gaze flickered back to Edmund, clearly questioning.

The officer closed the small book, handing it silently back to Edmund with a condescending look.

Edmund tensed his jaw tight in chagrin, even as the laughter of the man behind him echoed tauntingly in his ears.

"Better luck next time, eh squirt?" and the man went to ruffle Edmund's hair as though he were a child, knocking his cap askew.

Edmund didn't glance back once as he stalked from the building, his eyes blazing as he straightened his cap, anger coiling tight in his stomach as embarrassment flushed his cheeks.

Lucy followed after him though he barely noticed.

In his anger and humiliation Edmund forgot to feel guilty or anything else over the fact that Lucy had caught him.

"Squirt! He barely had two years on me! I'm a King! I've fought wars and led armies…!"

"Edmund!"

Both Lucy and Edmund whipped around to see Rose run out the doors of the building towards them, and come to an abrupt halt before them.

Edmund refused to look at her, instead fixing his gaze on a point to her far right.

"Can we help you?" Lucy asked tentatively, throwing Edmund a questioning look.

Rose stuttered for a moment, clearly in her haste forgotten all about Lucy.

She quickly recovered, fixing Lucy with a tight smile, though it failed to reach her eyes.

"I need to speak with your _friend_," Rose told Lucy coolly.

Edmund snorted in wry amusement.

"Brother actually," Lucy amended with a small smile.

Rose stared dumbly for a moment before she regained her voice.

"Brother? – You must be Lucy?" Realisation dawned on Rose as she looked at Lucy anew, the coldness melting from her gaze.

Lucy's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, though she still maintained a soft smile. Lucy cast a questioning glance at Edmund; clearly confused at how this perfect stranger knew her.

"Lucy this is _Nurse Rose Edwards_," Edmund stressed, looking at Lucy meaningfully.

Lucy sent Edmund a stern look for his over-exaggerated tone, but she need not have bothered, for Rose was already burning holes in Edmund with her scathing glaring.

"Pleased to meet you Nurse Edwards," Lucy smiled earnestly, as she held out a hand pleasantly to Rose.

Rose seemed momentarily flummoxed, clearly thrown by Lucy's calm and amiable behaviour. The younger girl seemingly oblivious to the tense atmosphere surrounding them.

However Edmund suspected that Lucy was more than aware of the bitterness lingering in the air, and that was precisely why she was being so genial.

Rose returned Lucy's smile hesitantly, her cheeks flushed pink as she shook Lucy's hand before she repeated her request; though the tone she used was a lot softer, than the icy one she had used moments before.

"May I speak with your brother for a moment?" Rose asked.

Lucy looked at Edmund out of the corner of her eye, deliberately ignoring the wide-eyed look Edmund sent her that clearly stressed that he did not want to be left alone with the nurse.

"Of course," Lucy said, as she turned and walked towards her bike that was propped up a little away against the waist high wall of the building's gardens.

Edmund watched his sister _abandon _him in _utter despair, _before sighing as he pushed the slightly over-dramatic thoughts away, finally turning his gaze to at least meet Rose's glare.

"The bombs must have been incredibly loud last night, because I could have sworn you said your name was Edmund Pevensie?" Rose bit sarcastically.

Edmund rolled his eyes.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Edmund demanded, annoyed that once more his plans had back-fired.

"I'm a nurse remember," Rose answered sharply.

"I take it you are not eighteen Alberta?" Rose added after a moment.

Edmund bit back his groan of frustration, fixing her with a decidedly frosty glare.

Rose seemed completely unfazed by his attempt, as she looked down imperiously at Edmund, despite being a good few inches shorter than him.

"No. I am not eighteen," Edmund ground out.

"And Alberta Scrubb?"

"My aunt."

"And what does Lucy have to say about this? It doesn't seem as though you exactly kept her informed of your decision," Rose said bitterly, her sympathetic gaze drawn for a moment to Lucy who waited beside her bike unobtrusively.

Edmund didn't answer as on the tails of the initial anger and humiliation came the guilt that Lucy now knew that he had been willing to go behind her back.

Edmund sighed in defeat, and Rose's harsh glare lessened slightly, understanding flickering briefly in her eyes.

"I see," Rose said softly.

Edmund lifted his downcast gaze to meet Rose's for a moment. She didn't look quite so terrifying when she wasn't glaring or scowling.

"Shouldn't you get back?" Edmund inquired, gesturing vaguely to the building with a slightly embittered tone.

Rose frowned slightly. "Nurse Kingsley should be coming to relieve me soon for her shift," Rose replied, but all the same she moved slightly, turning towards the building entrance.

"Have there been many enlisting?" Edmund asked, genuinely curious, staying her even though he had just prompted her to go.

A haunted look passed across Rose's face like a fleeting shadow, her eyes dimmed for a brief moment. "Too many," she answered seriously.

Edmund gave her a sad sympathetic look and Rose shifted awkwardly from foot to foot where she stood.

"Well goodbye again Edmund," Rose said, a scarlet blush emblazoned across her cheeks.

Edmund cleared his throat, " Yes, um – goodbye…Rose?"

Rose turned sharply on her heel, striding towards the entrance as Edmund let out a long breath, ready to turn and re-join his sister.

"Edmund?!" at the sound of his name he halted.

Rose was walking determinedly towards him once more, her expression set and grim, her cheeks a fiery red.

"Edmund, do you still want to sign up for the War?" Rose questioned him earnestly.

Edmund swallowed and nodded. "Do you think you could help me?" he asked hopefully.

Suddenly Rose's expression fell and then a dark scowl marred it as she scoffed angrily.

"No of course not," she replied bluntly, "I was going to deliberately make you fail your physical if you had of made it through," Rose also told him matter-of-factly while Edmund gawped at her, struggling to believe that she was serious.

Then it was Edmund's turn to glare. "Then why did…?!"

Edmund's words were cut off by…the most unexpected event.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened or why or how it was even possible.

But apparently standing still on even ground Rose managed to trip and fall forward into Edmund's chest.

Instinctively Edmund caught her about the waist as he staggered back a step at the suddenness of it all.

"Rose?!" Edmund's voice was coloured with concern as he feared for a moment that she must have fainted.

But Rose merely straightened, her eyes were even greener up close Edmund noticed briefly before Rose stepped back, her hands behind her back and her blush as deep as ever.

"S-sorry Edmund," Rose muttered, looking towards her feet.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked.

But Rose was already beginning to walk backwards towards the hospital, a strange expression on her face.

"Yes, perfectly fine. Goodbye Edmund, goodbye Lucy – pleasure meeting you," Edmund recognised that Rose's voice had taken on that slightly nervous tone as when they had been in the train station and the lights had blacked out.

Rose turned suddenly then, darting quickly back into the building.

Edmund stared after her, slightly confused as to what had just occurred.

"Is she well?" Lucy asked concernedly, and Edmund turned noticing that Lucy must have come over after seeing Rose collapse? Faint? Fall?

"I think so," Edmund answered unsure.

Maybe she was still exhausted having only gotten a couple of hours uncomfortable sleep at the train station and then to go straight back to work?

'She probably hasn't eaten anything yet' Edmund found the thought occurring to him again, but this time he didn't push it away with frustration but found that he was oddly concerned in a way.

"Do you think I should check on her Lu?" Edmund turned to his younger sister expectantly and then frowned slightly in confusion.

Lucy's gaze was distant as her eyes were trained on some sight over Edmund's shoulder.

She raised her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear demurely with a shy smile.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked perplexed, looking over his shoulder but seeing nothing there except for a few people going about their business.

There was even a soldier there Edmund noticed sourly, leaning against a wall as he flirted with –

"Nurse Kingsley!" Edmund called, the blonde woman's head snapped over towards the call of her name.

"Edmund?" Lucy called confused.

Edmund made his way swiftly over to the fair haired woman as she stared back at him perplexed.

"Mr Pevensie? May I help you – is your head fine?" Nurse Kingsley asked uncertainly, while the soldier beside her laid a protective and slightly possessive arm about her shoulders, eyeing Edmund warily.

"Um yes it's fine…may I speak with you privately?" Edmund asked, already regretting his impulsiveness.

Nurse Kingsley stared at Edmund a moment, while the soldier beside her glared at him.

"Of course," Nurse Kingsley relented after a moment with a hesitant smile.

"Anna?!" the soldier exclaimed.

Nurse Kingsley waved him away and with a pleading look and a reassuring smile. The soldier reluctantly obeyed after a considerable pause walking further on down the path until he was a good distance away and then stalled evidently waiting, and glaring at Edmund.

Edmund sighed and returned his gaze to Nurse Kingsley who was waiting expectantly if a little baffled.

"How may I help you?" Nurse Kingsley repeated with a kind smile.

Edmund opened his mouth to speak and then blushed slightly as he suddenly realised what he was about to say. 'I'm being foolish' his thoughts muttered.

But either way he was going to look foolish if he stood silent in front of Nurse Kingsley or if he voiced his thoughts.

"It concerns Nurse Edwards," Edmund began carefully.

"Oh," replied Nurse Kingsley evidently surprised, "Well I know Nurse Edwards can be…a little blunt but she really doesn't mean any offence…" Nurse Kingsley began to talk quickly as she wrung her hands out worriedly.

Edmund realised that she must think he had stopped her to complain about Rose.

"No, no – that's not it," Edmund cut through her mid-speech.

Nurse Kingsley furrowed her brow, "Then what is it?"

"Well…erm, I just…ran into her, and well I think she might be unwell," Edmund said, cringing as he heard his own words; he sounded just as foolish as he feared. He really hadn't thought this through at all.

Nurse Kingsley's features smoothed into an expression of gentle shock, "Oh, I see."

There was an awkward pause.

"I only worried that she might be overworking herself without taking into consideration last night," Edmund tried to explain.

"Last night?" Nurse Kingsley echoed, her eyes widening slightly.

"When the bombs fell – we were both caught out and forced to take shelter in the train station," Edmund hurriedly amended.

Nurse Kingsley smiled as she breathed a sigh of quiet relief and Edmund felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks.

"Well that is very kind of you Mr Pevensie –"

"Please - Edmund,"

"Edmund," Nurse Kingsley repeated with a smile, "I'm sure Rose will be most pleased to hear of your concern," here she gave him a small conspiratorial smile, her tone coy.

Edmund gaped, too stunned for a moment to correct her or try and deny the clear insinuation before Nurse Kingsley continued.

"As it were I am on my way now to relieve her at her station. Perhaps you would care to see her home safely?" Nurse Kingsley said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Erm.." Edmund hesitated – how on earth had he managed to get himself into this mess?

He had only wanted to go over and let Nurse Kingsley know that Rose might possibly be unwell. He suspected that Rose would be the type who would be stubborn enough to try and suffer on through despite whatever risk to her health. He thought, giving Rose and Nurse Kingsley both worked in the same hospital she would know whom to call for Rose – but not him!

"I'll go get her now," Nurse Kingsley said, a clear note of excitement in her tone.

"No, wait!...I mean, well, I can't…I have to see my sister home," Edmund finished lamely as he gestured towards where Lucy once more waited patiently by her bike.

Nurse Kingsley looked a little confused once again though her smile was pleasant.

"Oh, very well then – I'll let Rose know you were asking about her," Nurse Kingsley said.

Out of the corner of his eye Edmund could see the soldier from earlier approaching once more.

Edmund cringed inwardly; it was too late to try and amend his mistake now. And really what could he say to her that would sense?

He couldn't just tell her to completely ignore what he had said and tell Rose nothing – Nurse Kingsley would think him mad!

"Thanks," he muttered a little sarcastically. "Goodbye," he added before turning on his heel once more over to Lucy.

"Goodbye Edmund," Nurse Kingsley called, just as the soldier reached her.

"Who was that then?" Lucy asked when Edmund reached her.

Edmund hastily helped her strap the wooden crate of groceries to the back of her bike.

"Nurse Kingsley," Edmund answered distractedly. "Can we go?" he asked a little hurriedly.

Lucy laughed slightly. "Come on then," she said, pushing her bike along.

They walked through the tall iron gates of the park, a heavy silence hanging between the siblings.

Edmund had his gaze trained on the ground; the only sound between them the steady squeaking of one of the wheels on Lucy's bike.

Edmund sighed heavily, "I am sorry Lu," Edmund finally said.

Lucy stopped suddenly and Edmund did too as Lucy looked towards him.

"I know you think I don't understand Edmund, but I understand better than you think. I want to fight for my country and I have seen battle like you…" Lucy paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before smiling brightly, "But – we'll say no more about it," Lucy finished, effectively signalling the end of the discussion and dissipating any remaining tension.

Edmund noted that Lucy didn't ask him to promise he wouldn't try and sign up again; she knew him too well.

But he still felt shame-faced enough to quell any attempts in the near future – for now.

Edmund felt a weight lift of his shoulders as though he could breathe freely again without the guilt hanging around his neck and they began walking again.

"So Nurse Kingsley?" Lucy said, after a moment, her tone strange.

"What?" Edmund asked, giving her a side-long look as they walked along the path.

He could see the amusement in Lucy's bright eyes, her lips twitching as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Oh nothing – you just seem to know a lot of nurses these days," Lucy said before giggling.

Edmund rolled his eyes and sighed, though a smile tugged at his lips. "Not you too Lu."

…

They arrived back at the house; their Uncle Harold was already there, feet propped up, nose stuck in the newspaper. He hadn't even noticed they were gone most likely.

"Hello Uncle Harold, I tried to find…" Lucy's voice trailed off as she walked into the front room, already taking off her coat.

Edmund went on through to the kitchen as he set the small wooden crate of groceries on the table and shrugged out of his own coat.

Lucy entered the kitchen then, shaking her head as she immediately set to sorting out the groceries.

"As soon as he starts reading that newspaper, he's deaf to the world," Lucy mumbled as she moved about the kitchen.

Edmund shot her a rueful grin in understanding as she passed him by.

"Well if you would like to help Ed…Ed? Edmund?!" Lucy stopped in front of him, her eyes wide with concern as she saw her brother's ashen face.

Edmund was snapped from his reverie and he threw Lucy a distracted smile that didn't fool her in the slightest.

"I'm fine Lu," Edmund answered Lucy's clearly questioning gaze as he began to hurriedly put on his coat again.

"Edmund?! Where are you going?" Lucy asked confused, as Edmund walked down the hall.

Edmund pulled open the front door just as Eustace appeared on the stairs, frowning down at them both.

"It's like Piccadilly Circus in here, doors opening and banging, one cannot find a moment's peace to conduct experiments," Eustace complained as he stared pointedly at Edmund paused in the threshold of the open door.

But the two Pevensies ignored him as Lucy looked to Edmund expectantly, her brow furrowed in slight concern.

"Don't worry Lu, everything's fine – I won't be long," Edmund said with a brief smile. He disappeared out the door before Lucy could reply or question him further.

Edmund clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes glittering dangerously as he hurried along the streets, weaving in and out of the people swiftly.

Edmund in a few moments crossed the street, passing through the iron gates once more into the park as he retraced his steps.

Edmund's thoughts pieced the parts together and as it did his steps became even quicker.

_She hadn't fallen at all, or collapsed,_ Edmund realised – _that was why she asked me right before if I wanted to sign up for the army. She was checking if I would try again, before she…_

Edmund passed through the other side of the park, allowing himself a brief sigh of relief as he could see the greengrocer's and the building facing it not too far away.

Edmund stuck his hands in his pockets, and scowled as once more his fingertips brushed against – nothing.

Edmund gritted his teeth as he walked determinedly towards the doors to the building.

Rose had stolen his aunt's ration book.

* * *

><p>AN; Well as you may well have noticed, I used some dialogue from the Movie in this chapter. I just wanted to say that this story will be both Movie & Book-based. I will be using some dialogue from the Movie, but I also wanted to say – not all of it. I will cut scenes, undoubtedly add scenes and scenes will indisputably be thrown into chaotic array with Rose rampaging into them; just like the one in this chapter. So, just to warn you the story will not be strictly adhering to the original plot – what would be the point of me insulting your intelligence by just reiterating the move back to you with Rose making a few inconsequential quips? /grin/ So anyways…after that pointless rambling – sorry…

Thanks to new follows / & / favourites; Raven of the Moon, MehWantsCookies, Dakotalyn4 & sillystring-roxs-the-earth.

Replies to reviews;

HermioneGranger; Thanks for the review!

Dakotalyn4; Thanks so much for such a thoughtful review. I'll try and update as quickly as I can and I hope my story keeps up to the standard :D

As always thanks for reading: review and let me know your thoughts and what not?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six;

_Of all the…!_ Edmund thought angrily. He had been genuinely worried about her! – Had went to Nurse Kingsley and told her that he feared Rose might be ill! – when in reality she had just been pickpocketing him.

Edmund cursed under his breath when he realised that in his haste he had forgotten his cap.

Luckily however as his eyes surreptitiously glanced about the room, Edmund noted that the men lining up or loitering about were all new faces.

Rose had not been exaggerating when she had said there were many signing up for the War Edmund thought fleetingly.

Out of the periphery of his vision Edmund caught a flash of fair hair and looking towards it Edmund spotted Nurse Kingsley before she disappeared behind one of the curtained off areas.

Edmund grimaced slightly as he tried to think how he could edge close enough to catch the blonde nurse's attention without the officer behind the desk spotting him, who would instantly recognise Edmund.

As it turned out there was a miniscule amount of luck in Edmund's favour that exercised itself at that moment.

As Nurse Kingsley stepped out from behind one of the curtained off areas she looked up and her blue gaze caught Edmund.

She looked shocked and perplexed to see him and really Edmund couldn't blame her.

Edmund gestured for her to come over.

She hesitated clearly for a moment before she began to approach a little warily.

Edmund turned and walked towards the entrance once he had ascertained she was following.

In the few moments he had Edmund tried to construct his next words extremely carefully.

"Edmund…?" Nurse Kingsley stood unsure a good metre away from him.

Edmund blushed in chagrin at her clear uncomfortable expression; she evidently now thought him to be deranged on some level.

"Nurse Kingsley…has Nurse Edwards gone home?" Edmund asked, hoping desperately against hope.

Nurse Kingsley's expression immediately lightened, Edmund flushed promptly in embarrassment as the woman's blue eyes filled with comprehension.

Only she really didn't comprehend at all Edmund thought vehemently, but he wasn't going to try and explain that now to her.

"Yes she has," Nurse Kingsley replied with a small smile.

Edmund stared and waited, and then groaned inwardly when he realised she was going to make him ask it.

"You wouldn't happen to have her address would you?" Edmund said.

"Why of course Edmund, would you like it?"

Edmund barely bit back the growl of frustration.

"Yes," Edmund ground out.

Nurse Kingsley's beamed, Edmund groaned.

"Well, it's Chichester Street, number 112 I believe…it's so kind of you to call on poor Rose, she did look a little peaky now I recall…" Nurse Kingsley babbled on as she steered a reluctant Edmund down the path.

Edmund blanked her out instead thinking up exactly what he was going to say to one Nurse Rose Edwards when he saw her.

"…I think there's a tree in the garden," Nurse Kingsley trailed off as she stopped at the bottom of the path.

Edmund managed a smile and not to sound too sardonic when he thanked her for her help.

Nurse Kingsley assured him it was no bother before with another conspiratorial smile she went back up the path and into the building.

Edmund stood, glaring darkly and taking deep calming breaths for a moment or two before he set off down the path, in the direction of one Chichester Street.

…

As it were Edmund found Chichester Street relatively easy – _now why couldn't the signing up office in London be as simple,_ Edmund's thoughts mourned bitterly.

It was an odd house Edmund decided distractedly as he made his way up the cobblestone path, weeds poking out between the cracks in the uneven stones.

The house itself was an old Victorian house as all the houses on this street were. However 112 was different in that it was all the wrong colours or rather it used to be.

Flaking paint of all hues from sky blues to sunny yellows covered every inch of the house, the tiles on the roof were clearly in need of replacing and the windows were covered in a thick layer of grime.

Edmund momentarily worried he had come to the wrong house, but the looping _112_ on the door told him otherwise.

Sceptically Edmund rapped the door firmly, stepping back a few paces to look up at the house. It seemed to Edmund that the house itself almost seemed to lean slightly too far to the left.

Edmund also had the disconcerting feeling of being watched but when he glanced over his shoulder all there was in the garden was a gnarled oak tree, it's branches twisted like skeletal fingers, quite evidently dead.

That was the thing Edmund decided just before the door was yanked open; the whole house looked as though it was decaying.

"Edmund!" For a moment Edmund thought Rose might slam the door in his face so he stepped forward.

Rose squeaked and stepped back, the door falling open and Edmund took the opportunity to step into the hall.

Then after her initial shock subsided Rose glared fiercely at Edmund.

"What do you think you are doing turning up at my house?!" Rose demanded.

"You stole my ration book!" Edmund accused, his tone equally as angry.

"_Your _ration book?!" Rose emphasised.

Edmund rolled his eyes, a growl of frustration slipping by his clenched teeth.

"My aunt's," he amended.

"Well then; you can't steal from a thief," Rose argued, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"So you admit you stole it?!" Edmund said incredulous. He already knew she had taken it – or heavily suspected her at least, but what he didn't expect was for her to admit it so brazenly.

"Rose…Rose dear, who is it?" a woman as withered as the tree in the garden shuffled out from one of the rooms adjoining the hall, were Rose and Edmund stood arguing loudly.

Her hair was snow white and wiry with alabaster skin and pale lips, but her eyes; her eyes were the brightest green Edmund had ever seen; even brighter than Rose's.

"Eh…no one Aunt – looking for directions…erm wrong house – he's leaving now," Rose babbled hurriedly as she jostled Edmund out towards the door.

"Ration book," Edmund hissed at her.

She glared at him silently.

"Young man – you look familiar," the old woman hobbled over to them, eyes assessing him uncannily.

Edmund looked to Rose who shook her head vehemently.

"Erm…I don't think so Mam," Edmund replied politely.

"No…no, now wait there," the woman reached out and seized Edmund's wrist with an alarming alacrity for a woman of her apparent age.

"Aunt Ellie!" Rose gasped in alarm, as she placed her hand over her aunt's, gently trying to pry the woman's fingers from around Edmund's wrist.

But the woman's grasp was like iron even though her fingers were bony and looked to hold no more strength than the brittle twigs upon the dying tree outside.

Edmund looked to Rose and Rose returned his gaze helplessly.

"Now you must stay for tea Edmund dear," the woman told him resolutely.

Edmund froze, "How did you know my name?"

"Hm what dear? – Oh your name…I must have heard Rose mention it," the woman replied distractedly.

Rose looked pointedly at Edmund, her expression slightly desperate.

"I really would love to stay, but I'm afraid I…" Edmund began politely.

"Nonsense!" the old woman cut across him, hauling him back into the hall with a strength a man twice her size shouldn't have.

The door shut behind him with an affirmative click.

Only as the door closed did the grip on his wrist release and the woman without a word went dawdling back towards the room she had come from, humming blithely.

Edmund stared after her shocked for a moment before he turned sharply to Rose.

But he never got to say a word for as he opened his mouth to do so and he could see Rose do the same, the old woman cut across them once more.

"Now come along dears – don't dally in cold halls," she called brightly, evidently waiting for them at the door.

Rose for her part looked entirely embarrassed; her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she kept her gaze flitting about everywhere except Edmund.

Edmund looked to Rose, seeking guidance on this particular situation.

Rose's only silent advice was to start walking towards her aunt and the door.

"Come along Edmund," the woman called, her green eyes glinting almost unnaturally.

Edmund warily followed.

They entered into what was evidently a parlour room of some description, thought the furniture looked to be from the wrong century and incredibly old and fading…like everything else in this house Edmund thought.

Edmund took the seat offered to him, Rose taking the seat next to him at her aunt's insistence much to both Edmund and Rose's embarrassment.

"Now dear, why were you calling on my beloved niece?" the old woman began, her tone kind but her eyes as sharp as a hawk.

Edmund gulped. He didn't know if it was the decrepit atmosphere of the house, or the disconcerting gaze of the old woman that seemed as though it could pierce through his very skin, that made Edmund feel suddenly very edgy and slightly wary.

"Aunt Ellie!" Rose hissed, her cheeks blazing as she glimpsed at Edmund with a grimace.

"Erm…"

"Tea?" Edmund's bewildered gaze snapped to the old lady now looking at him expectantly, a huge silvered teapot in her hands.

"No thanks," Edmund replied.

The old lady clucked under her tongue and then proceeded to pour him a cup of tea.

Edmund looked to Rose, who was currently looked as though she wished the ground to open and swallow her up.

"Now John you really mustn't…"

"Aunt!" Rose cried sharply, cutting across her aunt before she could continue.

"What is it dear? I was only telling –" the woman's eyes zeroed in on Edmund and her eyes narrowed dangerously until she bore an uncanny resemblance to Rose. "Who are you?" she directed the question accusingly towards Edmund.

"He's leaving," Rose stood and grabbed Edmund's hand, dragging him towards the door.

Edmund followed, feeling utterly confused.

"Wouldn't your friend like some tea?" Aunt Ellie called after them genially.

"No Aunt, he must leave," Rose answered, hurriedly shoving Edmund out the door.

Rose had just been successful in jostling him towards the front door, when Edmund dug his heels into the carpet.

He turned so suddenly he nearly collided with her.

Edmund raised a brow and fixed her with an expectant look.

Rose glared and then rolled her eyes with an exasperated noise as she relented.

"Fine – wait here," she ordered firmly.

Rose cast a sceptical glance towards the door her aunt was behind, before she darted quickly, and disappeared into another room.

Edmund felt a shiver creep up his spine as he waited in the hall. There was a strange silence. It wasn't so much heavy or imposing as expectant, as though there were an invisible audience waiting for him to do or say something.

Edmund stuck his hands in his pockets out of habit as he allowed his gaze to roam around the hall.

The carpet beneath his feet may once have been colourful and full of intricate designs but it was worn and faded now; a reminder of a time gone by.

His gaze finally settled on a small table on which set some hideous porcelain monstrosity; Edmund supposed it was meant to be a horse, but it wasn't what primarily drew his curious gaze.

There was a framed photograph beside it; the sepia tones of the ink of the picture slightly faded as though from wear.

It was Rose. She wasn't wearing her nurse's uniform, her hair caught freely in some unseen breeze, the sea roiling behind her and a huge smile on her face. Despite the lack of colour in the picture Edmund could almost imagine her eyes bright and sparkling with laughter.

Beside her there stood an older boy, his arm slung around her shoulders affectionately, a matching grin on his face and in a soldier's uniform.

"Here is – what are you doing?" Rose's voice sounded from behind him, her usual glare in place when her sights landed on Edmund standing over by the table and not where she had left him.

"Who is he?" Edmund asked curiously.

Rose's icy glare melted for a moment, a ghost of a smile, a haunted look and then her scowl returned.

"No one! Is this what you normally do when you come to people's houses – nosy about the place?"

"Well I wouldn't be here if you hadn't of pickpocketed me in the first place," Edmund snapped back annoyed.

Rose silently glowered at him as she pointedly held out the ration book.

Edmund breathed a quick sigh of relief as he saw it and eagerly took it from Rose's grasp.

Rose crossed her arms; still silent, still glowering as Edmund gratefully pocketed the small book.

"Goodbye Nurse Edwards," Edmund said frostily meeting her emerald gaze, and telling himself that he would be grateful if he never saw it again.

"Hhmph," Rose didn't even deign him with a reply as she pointedly opened the front door.

An inarticulate sound of frustration bubbled in Edmund's chest.

_Was that it? No apology? Explanation?_

"Well…goodbye then," Rose said icily, her gaze flickering deliberately out the door.

Well that was it Edmund thought; from then on he would be avoiding hospitals all together, whether it would kill him or not.

* * *

><p>Thanks to new follows  & / favourites; Clary y Ally Gray, Fayola98, KatDawn80, Lillal, Secretly Greatly, LiliAnn Jackson & Pevensies49.

Also much thanks to guest reviewer, Pensies49 & 'sadiekane' for their reviews; all much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven;

Edmund walked briskly down the street, past the towering Victorian houses.

He didn't understand the green-eyed nurse Edmund decided, and then was annoyed at himself for even thinking it.

_What did it matter if he understood her or not? _

This time – for definite – he would never see her again. He was determined.

Of course when one tempts fate so brazenly, fate has a funny way of biting back.

"Edmund – wait!" Edmund halted, turning around to see Rose racing towards him.

She slowed to a halt less than a metre in front of him, panting slightly.

Edmund remained silent keeping his expression as one of cool detachment.

Rose furrowed her brow fiercely, inhaling a deep breath she rolled her eyes to the skies before speaking in what was clearly a difficult tone.

"I am sorry," Rose muttered, pointedly not looking at him.

Edmund considered asking her to repeat it but from the clenched fists at her side, her tense shoulders and deep blush Edmund decided she had suffered enough by the looks of it.

Edmund sighed heavily, "Rose I…"

Rose cut across him, Edmund frowned; she had a habit it seemed of never letting him finish what he was about to say.

"I was only trying to prevent you from doing something you may well regret," Rose said, folding her arms stubbornly.

Edmund smirked slightly; genuinely impressed by her determinacy to be always right.

"How do you know I would regret it?" he asked.

Rose scoffed lightly. "Do you know how many boys come in to enlist every day for the war – they laugh and joke and think it all a big game," Rose said bitterly, her tone sharp but there was a sadness in her green eyes and her shoulders slumped slightly.

"I am not like them," Edmund said seriously. Again he thought of all the battles he had fought in Narnia. He knew war was not something to be taken lightly. He knew war wasn't a game.

"I know," Rose said quietly, averting her gaze to her shoes, her cheeks burning. "That's why you shouldn't sign up," she added in an even quieter voice, that Edmund had to strain to catch it.

Edmund looked at Rose a little surprised, his glare softening.

"I am…," she inhaled deeply once more clearly still uncomfortable about having to apologise, "Sorry," she ground the word out, but there was a deep sincerity reflected in her eyes when she chanced a glance up at him.

"It…it was – stupid and impulsive," Rose laughed a little bitterly, "I hadn't thought it through. In truth I was going to return it to you…" Rose trailed off looking highly discomfited, as she tugged self-consciously at the cuff of her grey nurse's uniform, her head low to hide her scarlet blush.

A silence stretched for a moment in which Rose fidgeted even more.

Rose was if nothing baffling to him Edmund thought; between sharp remarks and bitter jibes there was this other layer to her that he kept glimpsing, a softer, more…

"I really can't believe you actually thought you would get away with using your aunt's ration book though," Rose's imperious tone cut through Edmund's musings.

Edmund stifled a sigh of exasperation.

"Has your aunt noticed it is missing yet?" Rose asked, folding her arms with an air that seemed slightly too smug for Edmund's liking.

"No," Edmund replied shortly.

"You should return it when you get back," Rose ordered him.

Edmund fixed her with a dry look which Rose pointedly ignored.

"Are you returning to your aunt's now?" Rose asked.

Edmund had barely answered yes, before Rose had cut over him.

"Good, I'm going that way also," she said, with a wicked smirk.

Edmund arched a suspicious brow, "How do you know which way I'm going?"

Rose looked a little sheepish though she fought to keep a superior expression. "I saw the address from the form you signed at the hospital," she confessed, shrugging as though it were something inconsequential.

Edmund stared at her a moment incredulous, and then an inkling suspicion grew in his mind as he eyed her standing there stubbornly.

"I'm not going to try and enlist again anytime soon," he assured her sardonically.

She shrugged as though she had no idea what he was talking about, an innocent expression on her face that hinted at no ulterior motive.

Edmund was not fooled and her wide-eyed look fell to a glare at his unfazed expression after a moment. Though it was slightly less harsh than it had been and Edmund even thought he saw a twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

"I am going that way anyway," she remarked airily, "And seeing as you wanted to escort me home," Rose sent him a sly grin.

Edmund flushed as he realised that Nurse Kingsley must have passed on that particular conversation to Rose.

"Fine," Edmund grumbled.

Rose's grin widened as she started walking, not even waiting for Edmund.

Edmund caught her up, "I was genuinely concerned for your health," Edmund told her, hoping to make her feel even a little guilty.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Holding grudges is very petty Edmund," she told him loftily as they strolled along to the park.

Edmund scowled at her. How on earth did he even find himself in these situations?

He found himself wondering if Rose was like this with everyone? Or had she taken a natural aversion to Edmund personally?

But then it made no sense. Why would she then go out of her way to try and stop him enlisting if she hated him so much?

Edmund let out a long breath; not only was she a walking contradiction, but Rose was going to drive Edmund to the point of distraction he realised.

Nurse Kingsley seemed like a pleasant enough woman and she had seemed to get along fine with Rose, Edmund considered and then…then there had been that picture.

_That soldier who had caused Rose to smile so brightly. _

"Ah!" Rose's sharp cry tore Edmund from his thoughts.

"What? – what's wrong?" Edmund turned to find Rose glaring darkly up at the sky.

She turned at Edmund's slightly frantic tone and blushed deeply. "Rain," she muttered embarrassedly.

Edmund arched a brow, his expression caught somewhere between amusement and puzzlement.

He didn't take Rose to be the type of girl who would worry over something like rain. She was a nurse who by her admission didn't mind blood, and she had spent the better part of the night covered in soot and in scorched clothes without much complaint.

"It's only a bit of water," Edmund teased her lightly.

Rose's ebony brows drew down as she wrinkled her nose, clearly very unamused that Edmund had turned the tables on her.

"I hate water…rain," she told him bluntly.

Edmund couldn't quite tell if she was just being difficult or genuinely serious.

They had already emerged from the other side of the park and Rose's pace had quickened considerably.

Edmund slowed his step and looked up at the skies, frowning as he noticed the slate grey clouds heavily laden. _Strange,_ he thought, _it had seemed a clear day barely an hour ago._

In the brief moment it had taken for him to consider the brewing expanse above him, Edmund found that Rose had practically sprinted down the street.

"Rose!" Edmund called after her exasperated.

She slowed slightly but didn't stop.

Edmund rolling his eyes in slight agitation caught up with her. It seemed all he did was catch up with her.

"Why are you running?" he asked when he reached her.

It was then that he noticed Rose's expression, the slight tightening of the skin around her eyes, how tense she looked.

"Rose?" Edmund asked softly.

She jolted visibly, her head snapping round to look at him, even as they turned the corner onto the street where his Aunt Alberta's house was.

She frowned but her eyes were not narrowed or hard but wide and a little vulnerable.

"I hate the rain," she answered again, her voice lacking its usual bite.

Edmund stared at her perplexed. It seemed to be a very extreme aversion to rain or water that she had.

Just as she had sounded her confession the pitter-patter sound of raindrops striking the pavement began, cool drops falling in fast succession as the clouds released their burdens.

Rose flinched.

"Come on – you can wait it out at my aunt's," Edmund said hurriedly and so saying he grasped Rose's hand and they both rushed along the pavement; Rose for once silent and complying.

Just as they reached his aunt's gate Edmund could have sworn he felt Rose's hand clasp his tighter.

But when he turned to throw a curious look over his shoulder at her he was momentarily stunned, by the bright white lightning that forked its blinding path across the thunderous black clouds.

His shock wasn't because Edmund was frightened of lightning or storms – but rather, _where on earth had the storm come from?! _

Rose wasn't as curious as Edmund it seemed as she actually bypassed him. Releasing his hand to rush up to the door, she threw a panicked look towards the skies, her green eyes impossibly wide, before she gestured impatiently at Edmund.

Edmund frowned lightly at her, utterly perplexed at her baffling behaviour.

Complying with her eagerness to be out of the rain though, Edmund opened the door and they burst into the hallway of his aunt's house, just as the skies truly opened up in earnest.

Edmund closed the door softly behind them.

"Edmund where on earth did–" Lucy trailed off mid-sentence as she entered the hall and looked up in shocked surprise. "Nurse Edwards?" Lucy exclaimed.

Rose looked at Lucy, clearly embarrassed before she pulled herself together and flashing a small meek smile returned a mumbled "Miss Pevensie."

"Call me Lucy," Lucy said brightly before she directed her clearly inquiring gaze on Edmund as Rose cleared her throat awkwardly, directing her gaze to the floor.

"Rose and I ran into each other going in the same direction," Edmund began and he caught Rose glance up at him, "And now with the storm I told Rose she could wait it out here," he finished.

Edmund didn't catch the amused arch of his sister's brow as he addressed Nurse Edwards so familiarly.

Lucy simply nodded in agreement that 'of course Rose should wait out the storm here' and smiled kindly at the blushing nurse.

Rose gave Lucy a tight uncomfortable smile though her eyes were not unkind.

"Here take off your coat," Lucy interjected quickly, diverting the attention back to Edmund to try and save the older girl some embarrassment.

Edmund shot Lucy a grateful look as he shrugged out of his coat that was rather damp with the sudden rain.

Rose however had worn no coat over her nurse' uniform, most likely forgetting to lift one after having run out so hastily after Edmund.

As Edmund hung his coat open Lucy looked sympathetically at Rose who stood sniffling a little.

"Would you like me to get you some dry clothes?" Lucy suggested kindly.

Rose's gaze snapped up, her green eyes flashing. "No!" she declined vehemently, and then the blush on her cheeks deepening further she immediately looked down before glancing up again.

"No, it's fine really," Rose added in a softer tone.

Lucy threw Edmund a discreet meaningful look that flitted for a second to Rose to which Edmund's only comprehension was to frown confusedly.

Lucy rolled her eyes slightly. "I'll go put on some tea," Lucy announced, before having said so immediately walked down the hall before Edmund could reply, disappearing into the kitchen.

Edmund stared after his sister. _Why did she do that for!?_

There was silence for a moment before Rose spoke, "Your sister seems…nice," she glimpsed up at him unsure.

Edmund shrugged, suddenly feeling quite awkward himself. It was strange almost; if Rose wasn't in the process of offending him in some way Edmund found that he actually felt embarrassed in her presence, as though he were self-conscious.

But that was ridiculous! – _Why should he feel so self-conscious in front of her?_

"Thank-you Edmund," Rose said quietly in the silence of the hall.

Edmund was a bit more than a little surprised; these few moments when Rose was actually genuine seemed few and far between.

Edmund looked down at her and felt a slight heat creep up the back of his neck. A few raven locks of hair dampened by the sudden rain clung to the curve of Rose's cheek.

She raised a hand irritably to push them away, a faint blush colouring her cheeks, as she studiously did her best to avoid his gaze.

"Can I use the bathroom to freshen up?" Rose asked suddenly, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, as she pushed back some more of her hair that had fallen forward into her face.

"Erm yes – of course, second door to the right," Edmund instructed as he gestured for her to go on up the stairs.

She nodded briefly, going to the stairs.

"Just make sure not to mistakenly go into Eustace's room," Edmund said half-teasing, half-serious.

She turned on the first stair and smiled; a small genuine smile that curved her lips, not the sardonic smirks or fleeting glimpses he had caught before and Edmund found himself easily returning it.

* * *

><p>Highly sorry for the delay; had quite a case of writer's block with this chapter. Still not completely happy with it, I just couldn't get the last half of it to my satisfaction but I didn't want to make you wait any longer for an update.<p>

Thanks to Doncamatic, xxLiveLoveReadxx, SweetSunnyRose & prydain for the favourites / & follows!

Thanks to all those who reviewed; SweetSunnyRose & HungerGamesQueen100 & especially guests reviewers; HermioneGranger, sadiekane & That1reader.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight;

"I best ask Uncle Harold and Eustace if they want some tea," Lucy wondered thoughtfully as Edmund entered the kitchen, the ghost of a smile playing about his lips for a moment.

"I wouldn't bother Lu. Uncle Harold probably still hasn't realised we're back yet and as for Eustace…"

Lucy swatted her brother as she passed by him, effectively silencing him on whatever he had to say about their cousin.

"Go and ask Eustace would he like some tea – and Edmund," Lucy warned sternly at Edmund's exaggerated eye-roll, "Be polite."

Edmund trudged into the hall just as heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

He looked eagerly and then was swiftly disappointed when he saw Eustace. It wasn't that he was _waiting_ for Rose – not at all, it was just that anyone was better than Eustace; that was all.

"Oh so now you think you can just bring guests into my house without permission!" Eustace intoned imperiously, clearly meaning Rose, as he glared darkly down at his cousin from the safety of the height of the stairs.

Edmund exhaled noisily. There was no way he was asking Eustace anything.

Edmund had a moment when his attention was drawn back to the storm as the wind fiercely buffered against the door, lightening arched across the sky, the thunder like a giant's rumble.

_Where on earth had the storm come from?!_ Edmund thought again, but he was only allowed to consider it for a split second before he felt a sharp stinging pain at his neck.

Edmund instinctively clapped a hand to his throat as he whipped his head around, his eyes widening even as they darkened, as he caught Eustace hastily lowering the shooter from his mouth.

_That infuriating…!_ Edmund saw red as he took the stairs two at a time.

Eustace immediately sunk in his spot to sit knowing Edmund would easily outrun him, "why you little…!"

"Father Edmund's going to hit me!" Eustace cried simultaneously.

And just at that moment there was a pointed clearing of someone's throat.

Both Edmund and Eustace looked up as Edmund's raised hand fell slowly, Rose standing at the top of the stairs looking down at them both.

Eustace huffed before he stood abruptly, trying to conceal his eagerness to escape his cousin's wrath.

He climbed the stairs directing a disdainful look towards Rose. "Now you definitely _are _a guest," Eustace stressed, implying that she was even more unwelcome than his cousins.

Rose's brows shot up towards her hairline, her eyes flashing with an all too familiar fury.

Edmund briefly wondered if he should stop it but found himself reluctant as a small knowing smirk tugged at his lips.

To his disappointment though Rose held her tongue, a furious blush rising high in her cheeks as she scowled darkly at Eustace.

It was strange Edmund considered, that despite her sharp words she blushed more often than not with embarrassment.

He did have the brief satisfaction of seeing Eustace cower, flinching back slightly at Rose's fierce glare.

As soon as Eustace passed, hurrying along, Rose's gaze snapped back to pin Edmund down.

She arched an expectant brow.

"My cousin – Eustace," Edmund answered, not bothering to hide the tone of his voice that evidently stated he was no more pleased by the fact than she was.

"And I thought you were bad," Rose said as she brushed past him.

Edmund paused for a moment; not sure whether to accept the back-handed compliment.

Sighing Edmund merely followed her down the stairs, not bothering to try and argue the point with her when he was sure that was the closest he could possibly get to a compliment from her.

Rose halted unsure suddenly as she reached the bottom of the stairs, not knowing where to go.

She looked up to Edmund shyly as her fingers tugged at the cuff of her sleeve. Her raven hair was once more combed back from her face, gathered neatly by a clasp at the nape of her neck.

"Oh there you are – tea's ready," Lucy paused in the hall with a bright smile.

As they seated themselves around the small table Lucy made genial small-talk about the most infamous of English conversation topics; the weather.

Only this time she was more than justified in her choice.

"It came on so suddenly!" Lucy exclaimed glancing towards the window panes rattling with the force of the relentless sheets of rain against the defenceless glass.

Despite the heat of the house, a chill still pervaded almost imperceptibly, an odd shiver up one's spine or a slight twinge of cold in their fingertips.

Edmund caught a glance of Rose out of the corner of his eye.

She was stirring her cup of tea listlessly, staring down into the hot liquid morosely. _Why was she always like that?_ Edmund wondered

_Why were her smiles so few and far between?_

But Edmund's thoughts were suddenly dragged elsewhere as his gaze fell on something else deposited carelessly on the oak of the table.

"Lucy is that - ?" Edmund trailed off as he narrowed his eyes to better see it.

Lucy peering over the rim of her cup, set it down with a soft clink as she reached for it.

"It arrived just this morning, though you rushed out without me being able to tell you," Lucy admonished.

Edmund felt Rose stiffen beside him as she glanced up at him.

Edmund had no doubt she was wondering perhaps worrying if he had told Lucy about her pick-pocketing their aunt's ration book.

But Edmund wouldn't say anything. Rose had kept silent over the extent of his attempts to enlist and so he would keep this secret for her. Though he suspected that Rose already kept a few secrets herself; hidden behind a scowl and in a picture.

Dismissing the strange thought Edmund turned his gaze once more to Lucy as she held up the letter with the neat script on the front, "It's from Susan."

Rose who had been sitting unobtrusively, staring into her cup of tea, looking quite ill at ease it had to be said, and flinching at every rumble of thunder bolted upright at that.

"Susan?" Rose repeated questioning and a tad irritated, her green eyes locking on Edmund before she blushed quickly, dropping her gaze as though she regretted having let the name slip at all.

"Our elder sister Susan, we have an elder brother also – Peter. Do you have any brothers or sisters Rose?" Lucy inquired.

Edmund found his curiousity drawing his gaze once more to Rose.

He recalled the faded picture; the boy in the soldier's uniform – _Could he have been her brother? _

Edmund's gaze sought out hers as silence stretched for a moment, the only other sound in the room of the rain striking the window and the deep grumbling thunder like from the bowels of some great cavernous monster.

"No," Rose answered, her gaze falling on Lucy, "I have no siblings."

Lucy smiled. "You're lucky," she teased as she directed a pointed glance towards Edmund.

Rose graced Lucy with a cautious smile; eased by Lucy's gentle easy manner that included her despite her surly nature, without making her feel exposed and vulnerable.

Edmund rolled his eyes exaggeratedly in jest. "Lucky? You're the youngest,remember," Edmund ribbed lightly.

Lucy merely shared a small chuckle with Rose as she sipped at her tea.

Edmund turned his attention back to his elder sister's letter, removing it impatiently from the envelope before he leaned back running a cursory eye over it.

Lucy knowing full well what the letter entailed having read it in her brother's absence, eyed Edmund carefully over the rising tendrils of steam from her tea.

Seeing Edmund's brow furrow fiercely, Lucy struck up an easy conversation with Rose who was paying particular attention to Edmund; her own brow furrowing be it with concern or confusion Lucy wasn't sure.

When Lucy had started speaking Rose's head had snapped around, a bright blush glowing on her cheeks that she had been so evidently caught out staring.

But Lucy had continued on anyway as though she hadn't noticed, and though the elder girl's responses were mostly short and to the point Lucy found that she was not nearly as half as rude as Edmund had painted her to be.

Thinking of her brother, Lucy's gaze drifted across the table just as Edmund abandoned the letter on the oak with an irritated flick of his wrist.

Edmund met Lucy's fleeting gaze and a look of understanding passed between them.

Rose watched the exchange with curious eyes as she sipped from her cup, politely averting her gaze.

Rose hated being in situations like these, where it was evident that she was clearly in the way. She would have gladly excused herself only two reasons were stopping here.

One; she couldn't go home because of the blasted storm.

Two; she couldn't excuse herself to go to the bathroom for she had just been there minutes ago.

And plus she was curious; so maybe there were three reasons.

She wanted to know what made Edmund's brows draw down fiercely like that, what made his eyes glitter darkly like that…Rose looked down sharply, feeling an all too familiar heat creep into her cheeks as she caught herself staring.

"Our sister writes that we will probably be spending a few more months here," Lucy said amiably enough, though she did glance towards her brother gauging his reaction.

Lucy hoped that by speaking of the news openly and in the presence of a visitor she would dissuade her brother from the reaction plain upon his face; the poorly concealed frustration, the annoyance and home-sickness that she herself had felt upon reading the news.

"Oh," Rose remarked quietly as a small smile tugged at her lips before she scowled.

_Why on earth was she smiling? _– another few months meant her having to possibly run into _him_ every day.

"Yes another few months stuck with mullet mouth," Edmund grumbled under his breath and even Lucy heaved a despondent sigh.

Rose suddenly felt a little peeved. _They didn't have to make their displeasure at having to stay so obvious did they? I mean that was just rude wasn't it? _Rose's thoughts hurried to cover her disappointment with its usual sharp bitterness.

"Yes I suppose Cambridge is nothing compared to London," Rose remarked airily, though her gaze smouldered darkly.

Edmund directed a glare at her but Rose did feel a twinge of guilt when she caught Lucy's wide-eyed stare.

Lucy opened her mouth to no doubt comment on it, and Rose cringed imagining what the younger girl would say. She did not expect Lucy to make an angry retort, but the girl was sweet-tempered enough that Rose could imagine her doing something like apologising, or seeking to make amends for a non-existent slight and it would all only make Rose feel worse but she couldn't apologise because then she would look foolish and blush horribly and…

Rose huffed a breath as she sighed. _Why did everything have to be so complicated? _

However she was saved from Lucy's words and Edmund's ever darkening glare by a huge thump from above them.

Rose jolted in fright at first thinking of bombs, and then remembering the storm realised that no planes could fly in that.

Lucy's gaze darted to the ceiling as she worried her bottom lip against her teeth.

"Edmund do you think…?" Lucy trailed off hesitantly.

Edmund fixed his younger sister with a stern look, "If it is this time – I'm still not going up," he told her firmly.

Lucy looked to her brother exasperated.

"You know how he always falls trying to pin those butterflies up," Lucy said with another concerned glance towards the ceiling and the now silent room above.

"I don't know why you still care for him when all he does is snap at you," Edmund remarked, remaining stubbornly unmoving in his seat.

But his words made Rose shift uncomfortably in her chair though Edmund didn't notice it.

With a noise caught somewhere between a huff or exasperation and a sigh of resignation, Lucy pushed her chair out with a loud screech as she stood.

"Excuse me Rose," Lucy said politely before with one last reproachful glance at a dispassionate Edmund she headed out of the kitchen, her footsteps light as she climbed the stairs.

"You didn't tell Lucy that I stole you aunt's ration book," Rose said quietly, chancing a glance up at Edmund, "_Why?_"

Edmund traced the grainy pattern of the knotted wood in the table with his dark eyes.

"You returned it," he said looking up at her, "There was nothing to tell."

"Oh," Rose breathed, an ever present blush on her cheeks.

She cleared her throat, looking down at her hands curled around the steaming cup. "Thank-you," she muttered.

Edmund smiled ruefully before meeting her gaze, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "Like you say – you can't steal what was already stolen."

Rose dropped her gaze as they shared a chuckle; Rose's green eyes warming slightly.

She leaned towards him conspiratorially, her lips curved slightly, "Have you returned it yet?"

Edmund arched a brow at her, "I haven't exactly got the chance," he laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes, fixing him with an imperious look, "That officer at the enlistment office won't fall for the same trick twice," she informed him condescendingly.

Edmund resisted the urge to mirror her actions and roll his eyes.

"I've already told you – I am not going to try and enlist again anytime soon," he told her exasperated.

Rose leaned back abruptly, her spine rigid against the back of the chair as she stirred her tea, the spoon striking the porcelain noisily, with the storm continuing on in the background.

"Anytime soon…" Rose repeated slowly, her eyes narrowed, "That doesn't mean _never_ again." A troubled look flashed across her face, though she fought to hide it behind an expression of nonchalance.

Edmund tried not to squirm under her unyielding gaze; for a moment his thoughts flashing back to Rose's aunt with her piercing emerald eyes.

Edmund flexed his fingers against the wood of the table feeling a bubble of irritation rise up in him.

"Why does it matter so much to you if I enlist or not?" Edmund retorted hotly.

Edmund inwardly cringed when Rose immediately flinched before she pursed her lips and eyed him with that ever fierce glare, whatever warmth that had been in her eyes bleeding away.

She tilted her chin upwards and fixed him with a cool stare beneath her lashes. "It doesn't," she replied coldly.

Edmund wanted to point out to her the inconsistency of her argument. He felt strangely touched in a way when he considered how determined Rose had been in her attempts to stop him from enlisting but the question was still – _why?_

For a moment Edmund studied her profile silhouetted by the light from the window behind her; the lightning still branching across the sky like ethereal streaks of liquid silver tinged with blue.

He distantly heard the saccharine voice of some popular war time song on the radio, interrupted sporadically by blasts of static in the other room.

Edmund almost laughed at the absurdity of it if he truly considered it.

In essence he knew nothing about Rose. Well, none of the important things his sister Susan would chide him; like who her family were, what school had she attended – he didn't even know her age!

And yet…he knew that she didn't mind the dirt and soot but that for some unknown reason she feared the rain, that she blushed more often than not to all varying degrees of scarlet, that she had a tongue like a whip that she used to annoy and insult him, she was a nurse but didn't want to be, her touch was less than gentle but her intentions well-meant, she was easily offended and all she seemed to do was rile him with insults and yet…when she smiled, truly smiled, Edmund considered that he had never seen eyes so green.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all those who read to new favourites  & / follows; Amandapanda7, Goalphabeticalorder, Wisegirl113, Amis55 & MusicIsMyLife1214000.

Also especial thanks to Goalphabeticalorder, Guest & 'sadiekane' for their reviews.

Happy Valentine's Day! – Don't forget to let me know what you think in a review if you have the time. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine;

After the unusual direction his mind had gone in Edmund shook his head to dislodge the errant thoughts feeling a slight heat rise to his own cheeks.

Rose turned to him, her eyes still narrowed, her lips still pursed in annoyance. "You should return your aunt's book now," she told him firmly. Edmund sent her a slight frown, the sharpness of her tone almost bouncing off him now, though he felt almost strangely exasperated by her return to her bitter bite.

"Edmund!"

Both Rose and Edmund jolted in their chairs at the sudden sharp cry.

"Lucy," Edmund breathed, forgetting everything. He immediately pushed his chair back, vaulting from the table and rushing for the stairs, ascending them two at a time.

Moments later and he burst into the small back room that was Lucy's, not quite knowing what to expect.

What he found was Lucy frowning, clearly displeased with her arms folded at an equally annoyed Eustace, who stood fidgeting on the spot though he turned his nose up indignantly and tried to appear aloof.

Edmund's expectant gaze immediately fell on his younger sister, the initial worry dissipating upon seeing that the younger was visibly alright.

"Lucy?"

"Eustace fell," Lucy began sternly, directing her pointed gaze on the said boy who was squirming now under the sudden attention.

Edmund briefly felt a small shock divert his attention when sensing the presence of someone behind him, he glimpsed over his shoulder only to see Rose standing there, listening with rapt attention.

Dragging his attention back to what Lucy was saying he was able to find out what the whole incident had been about.

Eustace; their ever-annoying cousin had indeed fell – while trying to remove the picture from Lucy's bedroom that is.

Edmund glared darkly at Eustace.

Both he and Lucy had grown rather fond of the picture on the wall, being that it reminded them of somewhere very dear to them; Narnia, their home.

Lucy and Edmund had in fact had a conversation not too long ago on how Narnian the ship looked, how the turquoise waves foamed with the white surf rising up, looked almost real enough that they could taste the salt breeze on their tongues. Of course their cousin Eustace had been creeping stealthily along and eavesdropping on their conversation. And as such he had seen fit to tease them about it. Lucy had prevented and told Edmund quite firmly then, that he was not to lay a hand on the younger boy. Edmund wondered if she would be so quick to prevent him this time.

Edmund didn't know why Eustace claimed to want the picture, and whatever explanation was given Edmund was sure the real underlying reason Eustace was taking it was to annoy his cousins as much as possible and make their stay as miserable as it was supposedly making him. Though it seemed to take very little to annoy Eustace Clarence Scrubb.

"It's my house and therefore my picture – I can take whatever I like!" Eustace piped up indignantly.

Lucy sighed, dropping her crossly folded arms as her initial outburst faded; "Yes but you almost fell and hurt yourself in the process," Lucy told him firmly.

Eustace huffed for a moment, puffing out his chest before answering, "I didn't almost fall! – You just startled me that's all!"

Edmund rolled his eyes before Lucy spoke suddenly.

"You were on the floor when I came in!" Lucy exclaimed to which Eustace responded with spluttered protests.

Edmund didn't try to conceal his grin as he leaned against the door casually. He caught the look of amusement flash across Rose's face before she controlled it, but there was still a twinkle of laughter in her eyes as she surveyed the scene.

Feeling his gaze on her Rose's gaze slid suddenly over to meet Edmund's eyes where they stilled for a moment. Edmund distantly wondered why Rose had followed him upstairs, before his thoughts reasoned; _She was a Nurse, she was probably used to responding without much conscious thought to a cry of distress._

And then Edmund frowned slightly; not precisely troubled but just deep in thought. _Why did he reason her actions for?_ Edmund's thoughts queried. _Because she was still a mystery to him, and mysteries were there to be solved,_ his thoughts answered.

However Rose's green eyes suddenly snapped away from his…

"Are you hurt Eustace?" Lucy asked not unkindly.

"Of course not!" Eustace exclaimed initially, before he relented a little and sniffing admitted in an arrogant tone, "Probably some bruising to my spine – it will most likely prevent me from doing any of my chores."

Edmund bristled. He and Lucy did more than their fair share about the house while Eustace more often lazed about, preferring to order rather than actually do anything.

Edmund opened his mouth to rightly give Eustace a piece of his mind when a sharp voice cut across him.

"Bruising to your spine?" Rose repeated, eyeing Eustace with barely concealed scepticism, one ebony brow arched frostily.

Eustace swallowed nervously. "Yes," he confirmed, seeming a little less confident all of a sudden, especially as he took particular note of Rose's nurse's uniform.

Edmund didn't try to hide his smirk as he stood to the side slightly so that Rose could come further into the room.

Lucy looked a little surprised, not expecting Rose to be there at all.

"I should look at it then," Rose intoned seriously, folding her arms sternly as she looked at Eustace.

Edmund looked at her then, her words making his thoughts drift to the night in the train station when she had treated the cut on his forehead.

_What had made her approach him?_ Edmund thought curiously. Was the cut on his forehead and her determinacy to do her "duty as a nurse" enough to let her approach a complete stranger?

And yet despite her shows of bravery Edmund still recalled how she had trembled against him when the bombs had shook the very foundations of the earth, and how her hand had clutched his when they were plunged into the waiting darkness.

The more he saw, the more Edmund couldn't help but feel that Rose was hiding beneath an exterior; a decidedly rude and irritating exterior that frustrated Edmund to no end. But what was even more confounding and annoying, was that Edmund found that he was inexplicably interested by the Rose that lay beneath the hard exterior.

Edmund caught the faint glimmer of laughter in Rose's eyes, the slight twitching at the corners of her lips and he had to stifle his laughter then as Eustace visibly struggled to grasp an answer.

"And who are you to come barging in here?" Eustace finally managed to argue defensively.

Edmund saw the familiar flash in Rose's eyes but there was still the ghost of a smile toying at her lips, before she replied haughtily. "I am a Nurse of Queen Alexandria's Royal Army Nursing Corps," Rose paused letting the solemnity of her words bear down for an interminable moment on a wavering Eustace.

Edmund smirked slightly. _Nurse in training _he thought inwardly, and he could have sworn he saw Rose's gaze flicker to his for a brief moment, as though she had heard him if he had spoken aloud. He saw the indignation battle with the laughter in her eyes before her gaze snapped back to Eustace.

"I had best treat you immediately before paralysis sets in," Rose told him sombrely.

"What?!" Eustace squawked.

Lucy looked at Rose then to Edmund, not quite able due to her short acquaintance to be able to tell what exactly Rose was playing at.

Edmund found that he was content to lean back and let the situation unfold in front of him.

One; because Eustace was paling with every passing second and actually looked like he might be in danger of fainting. Edmund tried to not feel too vindictive over the observation.

Two; because he got the strange impression that for a few moments he was able to peer beneath the green-eyed nurse's mask. He could see the flicker of humour in her green eyes, the smile tugging at her lips beneath the grave face she was wearing.

And Edmund considered briefly how it was easier to see the light in Rose's expression rather than the darkness.

He could distinguish the happy shine in Rose's eyes, the genuine curve of her lips but the shadows that flit fleetingly across her expression; he could distinguish neither their reason nor cause. And for some reason it almost troubled Edmund.

However Lucy was looking to be torn between taking Rose seriously and trying to placate Eustace's growing hysteria. His sister's gaze flickered to his, her eyes' widening slightly in urging him to do something.

"I'm not going to be paralysed!" Eustace cried angrily, but the anger he had wanted to project with his furrowed brow and raised voice being greatly belied by the distinctive panicked edge to his voice.

"You might," Rose answered loftily. Edmund quirked a brow as he recognised how she had replied the exact same thing to him in the train station the previous night when he had objected that he would bleed to death.

Eustace scowled but still seemed genuinely worried. Lucy seemed to have caught on, or had at least assumed by now that Rose was not being serious, and her gaze was slightly reproachful though a smile danced around her lips as she shook her head softly.

Eustace's panicked gaze darted between them all for a few moments as Edmund bit back his laughter, Lucy's reproachful look deepened though so did her own smile, and somehow Rose still managed to maintain a mask of sober gravity.

And then suddenly Eustace realised and his expression fell as he glared darkly. "Oh ha ha! I see," he bit out sarcastically, "You children were all playing a stupid little game," Eustace sneered.

Edmund rolled his eyes, Lucy looked painfully patient and Rose quirked a brow; none bothering to point out to Eustace that they are all older than him.

"Well I suppose I can expect nothing less from fanciful imbeciles like my cousins and if _you _truly are a nurse then…" Eustace trailed off but the completely derogatory tone of his voice left none in doubt that if he were to have finished his assessment, it would have been less than complimentary.

Rose's eyes widened as she pressed her lips into a fine white line. "Now you look here…!" Rose's voice was like acid, the air around her practically crackled with fury.

The storm battling outside their window seemed to even shrink back for a moment at the own personal storm that was suddenly brewing inside the small room.

The small window in Lucy's room suddenly burst inwards, the fine gossamer curtains billowed wildly like two banshees caught in the wild wind's grasps. The door slammed shut with a sharp bang like a gunshot that was quickly overshadowed by the loud rumble of thunder.

All in the room jumped; Lucy rushed to fight against the roaring wind and close the window but despite Rose's initial flinch her burning, scathing gaze did not leave Eustace.

Edmund shifted warily. In truth he had been surprised and somewhat impressed that Rose had managed to stay composed for so long. Edmund would be the first to admit that Eustace more than needed a cuff round the back of his head sometimes, but he wasn't sure if letting Rose enact it out was the best thing to do.

Rose opened her mouth to speak again but her words were drowned out by another rumble of thunder and Edmund was just about to speak across her when the strangest thing happened.

He spluttered in shock at the spray of salt water that suddenly slapped him in the face.

"EDMUND!" he heard Lucy call him frantically and for a brief moment he looked confusedly towards the window wondering why Lucy wasn't there still battling to close it, because that's the only place the water could have come from. _Wasn't it?_

And then as his gaze fell finally on Lucy, he saw what she was staring at, her face one of complete euphoria.

The picture on the wall…_the sea was rushing into their room!_

Many others would have taken extreme fright at such a thing, but Edmund felt no such fear as his whole body thrummed with silent excitement, a broad grin bloomed across his face, as the water started to flow faster, a brisk breeze swept into the room. He caught Lucy's gaze briefly and saw the ecstatic expression reflected on her face.

They knew instantly what was happening.

Narnia was calling. They were going home.

However at that moment two things happened. Eustace immediately started babbling in a voice high-pitched with frank fear and wild panic as he edged away from the picture.

But wanting to believe it a trick of some sort Eustace then reconsidered and surged forward, lunging for the picture as he tore it down from the wall with surprising ease threatening to "Smash the rotten thing!"

Edmund and Lucy tried to wrestle the picture from him, the water now rushing out at a powerful speed. However a different force altogether wrenched the picture from all their grasps, where it fell to the ground and water began to fill the room immediately.

Only then did Edmund even think to look back for Rose. A part of him almost expected to see the bedroom door lying open, the flash of a white veil as she disappeared from sight.

However Rose hadn't left the room, though it didn't seem to have been a conscious decision.

She had her back pressed to the door, her green eyes wide and fearful, her face sickeningly pale. Even at a distance Edmund could see that she was shaking like a leaf, as she gazed in complete terror and distrust at the water swirling around her legs as though it were a pit of snakes.

_I hate…water, rain._ Rose's words sounded in his mind, her aversion to the rain…

"Rose!" Edmund called, hoping that if he could catch her eye he could reassure her.

Rose looked up at the shout of her name, her hands pressed so hard against the door behind her, her fingertips were white with the pressure.

Edmund immediately saw that her mask had slipped but the only thing on her face at that moment was terror, a horrible chilling fear.

And it was the last look Edmund caught of her before they were wrenched underneath the rapidly rising water and Rose's sudden scream was swallowed up.

* * *

><p>Thanks to new follows  & / favourites; MellarkLovesEverdeen, Raven Winter, SkyeBlu03, Evangelinelocke, PurpleFanMagic, Veyrona.

And especial thanks to SweetSunnyRose, Amandapanda7, MellarkLovesEverdeen, PurpleFanMagic and guest 'sadiekane' all for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten;

The brief shrill of Rose's scream resonated in Edmund's head for a moment as he twisted under the water trying to catch a glimpse of Rose, Lucy…even Eustace amongst the obstacles that floated all around him; Lucy's writing desk, the bed, a chair.

The water was not as cold as Edmund somehow expected it to be. Strong arms beat against the swirling invisible currents as he fought his way to what he supposed to be the surface.

A moment later and Edmund broke through the turquoise waves, gasping for air, searching the rolling waves as far as the eye could see around him.

Squinting to try and shut out some of the bright sunlight deflected by the waters, relief immediately filled Edmund as he caught the sight of Lucy a few feet away and he saw the splashing and gurgled shouts that were Eustace.

However the relief was short lived as Edmund quickly realised that he couldn't see Rose anywhere. He whipped his head around, looking frantically across the endless blue.

"ROSE!" Edmund called, his voice coloured with concern.

A split second later and Edmund felt the crushing grip of panic release his heart as a familiar ebony head of hair broke the surface of the waves, less than a metre away from him - only for seconds later to once more disappear below them in an impressive display of splashing and flailing limbs.

Cursing under his breath Edmund sucked in a lungful of air before he lunged forward.

Blood pounded in his ears as Edmund swiftly sliced through the water, burning adrenaline coursing through his limbs.

He reached her within a few moments and ducking below the surface he caught Rose around the waist and dragged her upwards.

However Edmund had barely drawn breath before Rose immediately pushed him down again. Edmund instinctively released her and managed just in time to hold his breath before he found himself completely underwater.

Rose - without Edmund supporting her, plunged once more, her legs kicking out furiously.

Edmund's lungs cried out at the lack of oxygen as he pushed towards her in an attempt to help her however she knocked the air out of him with a swift boot to the abdomen.

Air burst forth from his lungs in a surprised cry that was silenced by salt water, a thousand miniscule bubbles appearing in rapid succession across his field of vision.

Innate instinct kicked in swiftly as Edmund surged upwards and coughing and spluttering he reached the surface.

"ROSE!" Edmund called his throat hoarse, every muscle in his body burning as blood pounded in his ears, his heart thumping furiously against his ribcage.

Preparing himself Edmund once more caught Rose by the waist and felt her immediately latch onto him.

Edmund tried to catch her flailing arms that clutched at him desperately.

"Rose you're going to drag us both down!" Edmund tried to reach her, as her legs tangled with his below the water.

"ROSE!" Edmund tried again and this time something seemed to filter through to her.

Rose was coughing and spluttering even worse than he was, struggling to heave in enough air to alleviate her burning lungs.

She clung to him as though for dear life, her arms wrapped around his torso so tightly she was almost crushing him and Edmund was struggling to keep afloat with the use of his legs alone. However at least she wasn't mindlessly writhing in every direction and potentially injuring them both anymore, Edmund thanked fleetingly.

"Rose," Edmund tried to lessen her death grip which resulted in a panicked, ragged scream from her.

Edmund almost fell to another coughing fit that nearly had them both sinking below the waters again. "Rose – you're holding too tightly," Edmund managed to rasp out, his throat like sandpaper.

Rose lessened her grip by a fraction, as Edmund treaded water furiously to keep them both afloat, holding onto Rose as best he could.

"SWIM!" Lucy's shout cut through the beating of his heart in his ears just as the shadow fell across them.

Both Edmund and Rose snapped their heads around and saw it approaching.

The huge hull of the ship loomed above them, blocking out the sunlight as it drew closer. It moved through the waters with deadly proficiency, the glistening emerald head of the dragon poised ready above them, with a huge purple sail trimmed in gold like a blot against the cloudless blue sky behind it.

Edmund gritted his teeth. "Rose – you're going to have to trust me."

For the first time Edmund noticed that Rose had lessened her grip and when he glanced back he met her green gaze, locks of her ebony hair clinging to the curve of her cheek freed from the clasp at the nape of her neck.

She was terrified, he could see that plainly, and though her hold on him was no longer crushing it was still considerably tight. He could feel her nails digging into his back, could feel the barely perceptible shiver running the length of her body – of fear or cold, he wasn't sure.

"I trust you," Rose said, her voice sounding as rough as his.

The brief exchange lasted a few mere seconds, before looping an arm about her Edmund began to swim in the opposite direction as fast as possible, ignoring the ache beginning in his muscles.

"Edmund! Edmund! – It's Caspian!" Lucy's gleeful shouts managed to filter through and Edmund immediately stopped, turning as welcome relief crashed over him. He even managed a breathless laugh.

Lucy was a few metres behind Edmund and beside her there was the familiar face of Caspian throwing him a beaming grin.

Sailors from the ship were swimming towards them with measured strokes.

Distantly Edmund heard Eustace crying loudly and making whoever's unfortunate job it was to assist him even more difficult.

With aid from the sailors they were able to make it over to the pulley with Caspian and Lucy going first. Eustace was still straggling behind in his attempts to swim back to England.

Able to catch his breath while waiting for the pulley Edmund tugged Rose's hands away, her green eyes widening in alarm.

"Stand up," he told her with a small smile playing at his lips.

She looked at him deadpan, managing to still scowl at him but look terrified at the same time.

Edmund rolled his eyes slightly as he demonstrated, finding solid wood as he stood and grasping one of the ropes for support.

Rose's cheeks took on a slightly pink tinge as she frowned at him. Before following his example, she stood up, clutching for the rope beside her with both hands, casting a particularly hateful glare towards the gently undulating waves.

"You can't swim," Edmund stated obviously as there were shouts above them as sailors prepared to pull them up. He hoped that was the answer, otherwise she had done a spectacular job at trying to drown him.

Rose directed a particularly withering glare at him as she was bent over slightly panting heavily, her green eyes narrowing, not deeming him with an answer.

Suddenly the pulley lurched up and Rose staggered and nearly threw herself back into the water only Edmund caught her in time.

"Hold on," Edmund said breathlessly, as Rose once more found herself clutching to Edmund as the pulley edged upwards.

Rose looked up at him embarrassedly. Droplets of water sparkling like gems caught in the sunlight, ran down the curve of her cheeks that were burnished red, her eyes bright – and_ annoyed,_ he realised.

"What did _you_ do?" Rose suddenly accused.

Edmund looked to her perplexed, "Me?"

"I am in the middle of the bloody ocean!" Rose's voice heightened in volume, tinged with almost hysteria, and that same nervousness that Edmund could recognise now. "I know I stole your aunt's ration book but…" her voice trailed off, rasping as she looked to him expectantly, and with a desperate hope that she wasn't losing her mind.

Edmund couldn't help it – he looked down in attempt to hide the small laugh. But all the same Rose saw it, and with an indignant huff she shoved his shoulder, seemingly forgetting that it was _him _supporting _her._

Edmund staggered back on unsure footing, Rose yelped in sudden fright and seconds later as they both lost their balance a huge splash could be heard.

The feeling of weightlessness, the sobering slap of the water and the confused shouts from above was all belied by one thing…Edmund simply couldn't believe that Rose had pushed them both back into the water. He almost felt like laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

The only thing stopping him was as he once again surfaced; Rose was predictably scrambling and splashing a few feet away.

"ED!" Edmund glanced up for a split second to see Lucy hanging over the edge far above them with Caspian, her expression caught unsure between laughter and concern.

When he looked back a burly sailor was holding Rose up with ease, and by her expression Rose was unamused to say the least by her impromptu return to the water.

The second time they made it up; Rose glaring silently at him all the way, as though it were _his _fault they had fallen back in!

As sailors pulled them in using long poles Caspian was there to greet them with Lucy, both grinning.

"It seems you have been too long away from Narnia's seas Ed," Caspian teased.

Edmund smiled, shaking his head fondly before Caspian reached out and gave him a brotherly clap on the back as he wrapped a dry blanket around his shoulders.

Edmund returned the gesture, unable to help the grin that spread across his face even as locks of dripping hair fell across his eyes.

_Finally!_ – They were here; back in Narnia, their home where they belonged. Indescribable warmth was building in his chest, and only one word could describe it – happiness.

The war and the feelings of uselessness and frustration that it inspired were left behind in England. He had left behind Cambridge's paved streets for Narnia's clear skies and endless waters.

A brisk breeze blew carrying the spray of the sea, and Edmund could taste the salt on his lips even as the sun warmed his face. He was in the place he loved most once more; _Narnia._

However Edmund's musings were interrupted as Caspian pointedly cleared his throat, sending an expectant and curious glance back towards the dripping girl.

Rose stood unsure, her cheeks predictably flushed red as her emerald gaze flitted uncertainly from the deck of the ship to the sailors closest to her. Despite how small and vulnerable she appeared clutching her arms to herself, Edmund could clearly see that the sea waters had done nothing to dampen the fierce fire in her, clearly evident in the scathing burning glare she was directing pointedly towards him.

Edmund arched a brow. Despite her obvious hatred of the sea, Rose was exactly alike in temperament to it, Edmund considered.

Her moods were completely unpredictable; from withering glares to fleeting smiles, Edmund never really knew what to expect from the green-eyed nurse.

However, berating himself silently for being remiss in essentially forgetting Rose in his new-found joy at being in Narnia once more, Edmund approached her, Caspian following.

Meanwhile Lucy was hanging once more over the ship's side frowning slightly; though in exasperation or concern it wasn't clear. Eustace was being particularly difficult about getting on the pulley as he spouted off various things involving "British Consul" and "kidnapping".

Caspian motioned to one of the sailors nearby, who in response pressed another blanket into Caspian's outstretched hand.

When they reached Rose, Caspian offered her the blanket with a kind smile that barely coaxed a quirk of her lips in return.

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath, as Rose wrapped the blanket tightly about herself.

"Caspian, this is Rose Edwards," Edmund introduced, after Caspian prompted him with an expectant glance.

Rose's verdant gaze snapped to Caspian, her blush deepening and Edmund frowned.

"You are blood-related?" Caspian inquired, looking between Edmund and Rose.

"No!" Rose cut in immediately with her vehement denial, shaking her head resolutely.

Caspian smirked slightly, clearly amused while Edmund looked on a little miffed. He didn't want to be related to Rose either, but she didn't have to seem so completely appalled.

"This is unusual?" Caspian turned to Edmund meaningfully, also directing his glance over Edmund's shoulder to Lucy who was approaching, after having ascertained that Eustace had finally been convinced to get on the pulley.

Edmund knew what Caspian meant. Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter were all Pevensies – all siblings who had been brought to Narnia. Caspian had already assured Lucy that he had not called for them again, and yet here they were, and with a non-related girl. Edmund was also curious about it as well to say the least – _why had Aslan brought Rose to Narnia?_

However at that moment Edmund had another problem. While he understood Caspian's meaning and Lucy did also, there was one person who undoubtedly did not – Rose.

Edmund caught the flash of anger in Rose's eyes, the indignant purse of her lips. "I didn't exactly plan…!" Rose's voice rose as she pinned Caspian down with a scalding glare, only to be interrupted as Eustace quite literally spilled onto the deck in a heap of limbs.

It wasn't so much Eustace's appearance that interrupted the green-eyed girl's words, for given Rose's previous encounter with Eustace, Edmund suspected she would have carried on giving Caspian a piece of her mind while Eustace spluttered at her feet.

No…what undoubtedly gave Rose pause, and made her green eyes grow impossibly large, the colour for once since Edmund had met her draining from her face – was the two foot mouse with a dignified red feather on a gold band around one ear, and a tapered rapier at its side, that nimbly leapt across to Eustace.

* * *

><p>Apologies for long delay – spring exams, writer's block – blah, blah, blah; most important thing though – story is back on track!<p>

And also especially thanks to those who encouraged me to continue with their reviews; SweetSunnyRose, Amandapanda7, sadiekane, guest (x2), S10Luxoka and EmmyElizabeth403. They were all very much appreciated; thanks to new followers / & / favourites also; me-you-food-fun, green book worm, dream lighting, alex-PevensieWeasley, Bubble-Gum1lol, lilycullen1997, .kawaii, RayneAllNight, Miss Mon & EmmyElizabeth403.

**ALSO! – Should Rose be involved in a 'love triangle' – just an idea that I'm throwing out, as there have been a few mentions. Your thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

Now of course apologies for the delay…again, now I could bombard you with excuses but I shan't; other than Rose is damn well uncooperative :P and I will try to update asap!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven;<span>

Eustace spluttered, coughing up mouthfuls of sea water with his eyes squeezed shut, swatting at the weight above him that was in fact Reepicheep.

Struggling to blink open his eyes against the salt water that ran in rivulets from his sodden hair, Eustace gave a shriek of surprise. "Get off me!" and Reepicheep was flung suddenly across the deck, though the dignified mouse managed to scramble across the wooden boards and regain his composure, as he skidded to a halt before Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Rose.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy exclaimed brightly, with a huge grin on her face at the welcome sight of an old friend.

"Your Majesties," Reepicheep swept into a deep courtesy.

"Reep what a pleasure," Edmund began…

"You know it!" Rose's incredulous voice broke through and Edmund grimaced slightly.

"My lady, I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Reepicheep addressed a wide-eyed Rose chivalrously.

Rose blinked, frowned and then, "You're a mouse…" she mumbled numbly.

Reepicheep gave a long-suffering sigh, and Caspian smirked slightly.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace scrabbled to his feet, jabbing an accusatory finger at Reepicheep.

"I was merely trying…"

However the rest of Reepicheep's words were lost to Edmund as Rose tugged fiercely on his collar.

Rose it seemed on the appearance of Reepicheep, had looked around the surrounding crew members in the hope of finding a face that would share a mutual look of disbelief with her.

What she had found instead only disconcerted her more to say the least.

Edmund followed her widened worried gaze first to the Fauns, then the Satyrs, then the Dwarves and finally to the Minotaurs.

She had _that_ expression on her face; the one that begged for someone to tell her that she wasn't losing her mind.

Presently Edmund heard Eustace's voice suddenly rise to an impetuously whining volume as his cousin stomped across the deck furiously. Edmund gritted his teeth as he considered that was hardly helping things.

"Rose, I know this may seem strange..." Edmund began gently, thoughts whirring through his mind as to the best way to approach the subject of...well, broadly speaking - Narnia.

And suddenly as quick as thought, the vulnerable and fearful expression on Rose's face vanished as her eyes narrowed to murderous slits.

"Strange?" she repeated, her voice ringing with incredulity. "Strange doesn't begin to cover...this! Finding myself suddenly in the middle of the sea when moments before I was on solid ground in the middle of Cambridge!"

"That is what I'm trying to explain to you," Edmund just managed through gritted teeth, his patience sorely stretched.

However Rose would not be placated as her voice only rose in volume, "Explanation?! - What possible explanation could there be for _this?_"

"Well maybe if you let me, I could give you one!" Edmund almost shouted back. He knew it was childish to try and do something like outshout another person one was having an argument with.

In truth, he could understand Rose's fear - an emotion, despite their short acquaintance, he imagined she didn't exactly deal well with.

And for someone - especially one particularly fearful for some unknown reason of water - to be dumped in the middle of the ocean without warning, in a way that completely defied the logical reality of the world Rose was accustomed to...well, he could imagine it would be precisely _terrifying._

But...with her eyes flashing green fire and hands curled into white fists at her side, her cheeks burning a scarlet red as water dripped from her, and she spat out every word at him as though they were darts she were throwing...well, Edmund found himself very hard-pressed to be sympathetic towards her situation in those moments.

"I am on a boat in the middle of the ocean!" Rose announced loudly, throwing her hands up in the air, the blanket falling forgotten from her shoulders.

"Repeating it won't change the fact!" Edmund replied equally as loudly; neither of them aware of the hushed shocked silence that had fallen across those gathered on the deck.

But it didn't matter - they could have been in the middle of Cambridge or the middle of the Narnian seas for all it mattered - for the situation devolved into one main issue. Whatever had happened to find her in this almost unbelievable scenario, Rose was set to blame Edmund for it.

Rose suddenly folded her arms defensively as she arched an ebony brow imperiously. "What did _you _do?!" Rose demanded.

"I didn't...!" Edmund began to defend himself, when Rose cut across him with an angry scoff, as she dropped her arms to instead point a fierce finger at him.

"You...you..." Rose pursed her lips together as she searched for an insult.

Edmund crossed his arms, mirroring her arched brow as he waited and Rose's blush deepened.

"Edmund...!" Lucy hissed, nudging him forcefully.

"You're some kind of..." Rose pressed her lips into a thin white line, and suddenly Edmund knew what Rose was trying to say, only she desperately didn't want to say it because in her mind such things were only fantasy.

"What's that?" Edmund asked in a completely unfazed manner, to which Rose's blush spread to the very tips of her ears as her eyes narrowed to smouldering emerald slits.

"Edmund?!" Lucy's voice sounded in his ear, her voice painfully controlled, though underlying it was a severe reprimand.

"No Lucy, if Rose wants to say something she can say it," Edmund explained, in a far too forced genial tone.

Rose uttered a noise somewhere between a shriek of frustration and a growl of anger - several nearby sailors couldn't be blamed for taking a step back.

"You're a wizard!" Rose suddenly accused, poking Edmund forcibly in the sternum. Her cheeks were practically glowing, flamed with the embarrassment of what she had just said.

"Ed you never mentioned you were a wizard," Caspian called, his face a picture of curious innocence.

Lucy sent him a withering glare, as Caspian desperately tried to smother his smirk, "That is hardly helping," she said sternly.

However it didn't seem to either add or detract the fuel from the fire of the argument only building between Rose and Edmund; that was only set to get _worse…_

"Wizard?!" Edmund exclaimed with a grin. Rose's knuckles were stretched white as she clenched her hands tightly into fists.

"Caspian!" Lucy exclaimed, gesturing a little frantically, as Edmund seemed in danger of receiving more than just Rose's harsh words.

Caspian cleared his throat, as he pushed himself from his previous casual stance of leaning against the ship's side.

"Drinian move the men along," Caspian commanded authoritatively, as he eyed Rose and Edmund still fiercely arguing less than a foot away with a slight frown.

"I wouldn't try to interrupt that situation my King - an argument between a man and his wife is something best left alone," Drinian advised, as Rose's voice rose high.

"There is a talking mouse and you want me to believe everything is fine!"

"Well I'll...! You try to be polite," Reepicheep piped up offended, though he went unnoticed by both Edmund and Rose, and most else, as Lucy turned to Caspian and Drinian with wide eyes - "Man and wife! They barely know one another!"

Drinian and Caspian exchanged a glance that spoke volumes, before with a nod Drinian began to usher the men away to attend other duties with a few gruff orders. They moved reluctantly though, having been rather enjoying the show, and craning in looks as they went.

"I am inclined to agree with your cousin!" Rose cut across sharply.

"Eustace?!" Edmund exclaimed appalled.

"Eustace fainted over ten minutes ago," Caspian called over, as Lucy essentially shook her head in despair.

Rose and Edmund simultaneously called back similar comments that captured perfectly, that as far as they were concerned they could throw Eustace back in the seas again.

"That's my cousin!" Edmund suddenly defended, and Lucy rolled her eyes. "When my brother comes to his senses, throw him overboard," she said, as Caspian chuckled before with one last despairing look Lucy made resolutely for the cabin doors and disappeared below deck.

"You didn't like him so well ten minutes ago!" Rose shouted.

"Yes - but he's _my _cousin!" Edmund stressed.

Their argument had long since strayed from the realms of sensibility, if it ever existed in the beginning – to simply arguing for the sake of arguing against the other.

"I'm beginning to think that it's you who is the more insufferable one and not your cousin!"

"Me?! - That's ridiculous!"

Caspian and Reepicheep exchanged meaningful glances, "My my, it is strange companions that their Majesties have brought with them this time," Reepicheep remarked.

Caspian eyed Rose and Edmund still arguing, who seemed oblivious to the fact that the deck had essentially cleared now.

"Very strange indeed," Caspian agreed, before Reepicheep leapt nimbly to the deck and followed the way Lucy had gone moments before.

"Your cousin has the right idea about _kidnapping!_" Rose accused fiercely.

"Well seeing as you seem to agree with Eustace so much, maybe you can swim back to England with him!" Edmund answered.

Drawing in a rallying breath, Caspian approached them.

"Ed...Ed! EDMUND!" Caspian cleared his throat as Edmund finally deemed to look at him, Edmund's eyes still smouldering darkly.

"Eustace fainted ten minutes ago," Caspian repeated in a normal tone.

Edmund seemed set to continue the argument regardless when something seemed to click. "Oh," Edmund remarked quietly as the news finally sunk in, and with it the realities of their situation and the now empty deck.

Likewise Rose as she finally took in her surroundings, her fierce dark scowl smoothed away as her green eyes widened slightly and her lips formed a small silent _'o'_ of unpleasant surprise. Her expression one of mute dread as she realised the extent of what had just occurred.

She looked in short, essentially horrified, though at what Caspian couldn't say, as she half-raised a barely perceptibly trembling hand to her mouth.

Caspian almost imagined he caught a whispered _"oh no"_ under her breath.

Edmund closed his eyes for a brief moment as he inhaled deeply, and Caspian cast him – cast them both, a small sympathetic smile.

"Perhaps more private quarters would have been more suited for such a _conversation_?" Caspian said quietly, and Edmund heaved a weighted sigh before he turned to Rose.

She stood now clutching her arms to herself resignedly, water still dripping of tangled locks of ebony hair, and Edmund found himself feeling strangely guilty at her suddenly pale face and slumped defeated shoulders, her verdant gaze drawn resolutely to the stretch of deck between them.

Edmund opened his mouth to speak, when Caspian placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a subtle shake of his head.

"Drinian," Caspian called and the Captain was at his side almost instantly. "Show Rose to one of the main cabins that she may use at her comfort."

Rose's head snapped up, eyes predictably narrowed, lips turned down, a sharp retort resting on her tongue as a sudden flare of warmth entered her cheeks.

However her expression melted to one of begrudging acceptance, as she eyed Caspian's face that was devoid of any hints of pity or amusement that had caused her initial distrust.

"This way," Drinian gestured for Rose to follow him, and after a moment of clear hesitation she muttered a "_thank-you"_ under her breath directed in Caspian's direction. Then forcing herself, she turned sharply on her heel to disappear with Drinian through the cabin doors that led below deck.

She studiously avoided Edmund's gaze.

As soon as she was gone from sight Edmund groaned aloud, running a hand through his own tangled dripping hair.

"That got out of hand quickly," he muttered dryly, as he walked aimlessly towards the side, Caspian following.

Caspian chuckled quietly as he once more propped himself against the ship's side. Edmund leaned over it, frowning slightly as he watched the silver-blue waters part in sprays of frothy white surf, as the ship glided through the waves.

Edmund sighed again. He had understood Rose's situation – he _did_ understand her situation – well, as far as to know that her fear would more than justify a less than reasonable response from her.

_If only she had of listened…?! _She was just too stubborn for her own good sometimes. But still Edmund felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in his gut. Undoubtedly Rose shared in the guilt he was feeling, especially if her studious avoiding of his gaze was anything to go by. But Edmund also felt he should partake in any blame that was to be dished out for the circumstances that had ensued.

It was Rose who had been thrust into the unfamiliar circumstance; it was he who should have refrained from devolving into a full-blown argument with her, no matter how much she provoked him.

"Lucy mentioned you have just met?" Caspian queried curiously.

Edmund snorted in wry amusement, "It's been an…_eventful_ acquaintance since the beginning."

"Your Majesty," Caspian turned expectantly towards Drinian who had appeared at his side, "I left the lady in the fourth cabin…"

"How did she seem?" Edmund interrupted suddenly.

Drinian looked to Caspian for a moment before answering, "Vexed Sir."

"Drinian – I had been hoping to make this as an announcement to all aboard but…circumstance prevented," Caspian cast a fleeting glance towards Edmund. "However as Captain you should know," Caspian paused for a moment before subtly his posture straightened to a more formal one and he continued, "This is Edmund the Just – High King of Narnia," Caspian gestured grandly towards Edmund as a new-found awe and respect entered the weathered Captain's eyes, "His sister is Lucy the Valiant, High Queen of Narnia whom I brought aboard first."

Even despite what had just occurred Edmund couldn't help the deep sense of pride that filled him as he was named his earned title. Something in him seemed to be awoken as a new strength entered his stance, and he straightened his spine and stood tall with set shoulders, rather than slouching morosely over the side railing of the ship.

"Forgive me Your Majesty. I did not know, though I should have realised by Reepicheep's acknowledgement to you both," Drinian said gravely, making to sweep into a deep bow only Edmund prevented him.

"It's alright, we weren't expecting to drop in on you like this," Edmund said with a brief quirk of his lips.

"Captain!" a voice suddenly called and all three heads snapped round.

A Faun with a velvety blue waistcoat, and a mop of curly tawny hair that fell over his equally blue eyes was paused at the threshold of the cabin doors that led below deck.

"What is it?"

"What dry clothes are there to bring that girl in the fourth cabin?"

"Have more respect!" Drinian commanded suddenly. "That is Edmund the Just – High King of Narnia's wife!" Drinian snapped. The Faun's eyes grew impossibly large for a few seconds as he eyed Edmund. Then with a quick courtesy and a murmured awed "Your Majesty" the Faun ducked below deck once more, with assurances he would deal with the "Just King's Queen" appropriately – and all before Edmund could so much as blink from shock.

"Rose is not my wife!" Edmund declared vehemently, a fiery blush that almost rivalled Rose's blooming suddenly in his cheeks. "Why would you think that?" Edmund added hurriedly, as Caspian quirked a curious brow at his severe reaction.

Drinian remained looking unconvinced as he answered. "Because only a wife argues that fiercely with her husband," Drinian said knowingly, and then with a brief courtesy Drinian excused himself to attend to some other business about the ship.

Edmund remained looking in mute shock for a moment before he snapped to his senses. "I better go and stop that Faun before any chance at patching things up with Rose is completely lost," Edmund said, already moving hurriedly towards the cabin doors.

"And Ed!" Caspian called and Edmund paused casting a distracted impatient glance over his shoulder. "Get some dry clothes," Caspian instructed with a smile. Edmund nodded once with a grateful smile, before he disappeared below deck and Reepicheep emerged barely a moment after him.

"Well their Majesties _cousin_ seems to be fine – her Majesty is attending him now," Reepicheep remarked as he approached Caspian, leaping nimbly to perch on the railing.

However the mouse's keen gaze was drawn back to the cabin doors, as he glanced questioning towards where Edmund had disappeared down a few moments ago.

"And our other guest…?" Reepicheep left the question hanging in the air, as Caspian's thoughtful gaze drifted likewise towards the cabin doors briefly.

Then Caspian returned his attention to Reepicheep once more and with an evident smile in his voice said;

"He will have a harder time trying to convince the men that this Rose Edwards is a perfect stranger to him, than he will asserting his royalty, even after that very un-royal-like display."

* * *

><p>I would like to thank those who reviewed; 'Guest', Wisegirl113, MusicIsMyLife1214000, SweetSunnyRose, SecretlyGreatly, Bubble-Gum1lol, 'Goalie', Evengelinelocke, 'sadiekane', 'Guest', HollowBerry103, 'Guest', ManonVarendaz &amp; Amber and Ruby – especially for the feedback in response to the 'love-triangle' suggestion.<p>

My original plan never included a 'love-triangle' and I'm happy to say that I'll be sticking with the original plan for a good many reasons that you all mentioned; over-cliché, over-complicates plot and especially the following two points really swayed me: Rose's character just isn't exactly conducive to inspiring romance. Caspian – falling in love with her? It'll be a miracle if he resists throwing Rose off the boat. :P And as regards Rose fancying Caspian also; same deal – Rose is extremely guarded and it will be difficult for her to admit her feelings even for Edmund. Also I believe with the whole 'chain of command' thing there will be enough strain on Edmund and Caspian's friendship without adding Rose into the mix. So all in all: NO LOVE TRIANGLE.

Also thanks to all new favourites / & / follows; all much appreciated, and to all who read.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve;

Darting quickly down the stepped mahogany ladder Edmund shot down the passageway.

_Wife?! _He shuddered to think what Rose's reaction would be to that.

He only remembered too clearly how Rose had vehemently denied being even related to him when Caspian had asked.

But then being someone's _wife _was a very different thing to being related to them, some soft voice in the back of his head whispered.

Frowning Edmund pushed the thought away, breathing a quick sigh of relief as he saw the Faun in the velvet blue waistcoat, paused outside a cabin door with a bundle in his arms.

"Wait!" Edmund called, picking up his pace as he raced towards the Faun.

The tawny head snapped around, eyes widening marginally when they saw him before Edmund slowed to a stop beside him.

"Your Majesty," the Faun acknowledged with a brief incline of his head. "We have no suitable attire for a lady aboard I'm afraid, but I picked out the finest clothing at my disposal for your wife," the Faun explained meaningfully.

Edmund felt the brazen blush rise to his face again as he cleared his throat awkwardly, remembering all too clearly what Drinian had said.

"Er…thank-you," Edmund said, taking the proffered bundle of clothing from the Faun – now for the difficult part.

"However Rose isn't actually my wife," Edmund began, making to keep his voice hushed; only too aware that the Rose in question was only on the other side of the door, beside him.

He had come to make amends not start a whole new argument if she happened to overhear.

"Oh," the Faun remarked immediately, his blue eyes widening a little before he smiled genially, "Your betrothed then? Your Majesty is very lucky indeed then to land upon the _Dawn Treader _with a King and Captain aboard to carry out the ceremony."

"Ye…what?! No!" Edmund said, the blush creeping around the back of his neck. He was sure he could feel the water droplets running from his still dripping hair, practically sizzling with the heat.

The Faun blinked, thoroughly confused and Edmund cringed internally.

This was excruciating – _surely every crew member didn't think this?!_ The thought alone made Edmund blanch.

How on earth could he explain this to each and every crew member without Rose finding out?! – And somehow not dying of embarrassment first?

He didn't know which was worse – to allow them to go on thinking Rose was his wife, or to have to individually explain to _each_ and _every_ crew member who had seen them argue that Rose _wasn't_ his wife – far from it actually.

This _'wife' _situation alone made Edmund whole-heartedly regret his argument with Rose. And he was sure Rose would certainly agree and they could make amends just over that fact - given Rose didn't blame him first for the whole situation.

_He was meant to be a King for crying out loud! _Edmund's thoughts despaired, before calm reason began to infiltrate once more – He was afterall Edmund the Just; known for his expert reasoning in the most complex and difficult of circumstances.

It was simply a case of mistaken identity. Rose couldn't blame him for that, and the crew members would simply see it as an honest mistake; something they could all laugh about one day.

However the first and crippling factor to his calm reasoning came in the form of two unblinking, doubting and completely disbelieving blue eyes.

Edmund tried not to scowl, like he was sure Rose would have done, at the mischievous smile playing about the Faun's lips.

"I see," the Faun answered slowly.

"No, I don't think you do," Edmund replied a little tersely, remembering all too clearly the coy smile that had played around Nurse Kingsley's pink lips when she had said the same thing.

Suddenly a very prominent thought crashed in hurriedly to Edmund's calm.

Nurse Kingsley had clearly imparted to Rose what _she _had thought Edmund had been implying when he expressed concern over Rose's health; and now if crew members were suddenly to go about referring to Rose as his _wife_!

It just didn't bear thinking about – surely Rose couldn't think that _he…thought about…her – like that?!_

Edmund took a deep steadying breath – to hell with his dignity and pride. He was going to make sure every single crew member down to the smallest – being Reepicheep – understood that there was _nothing_ other than an accidental acquaintance between him and Rose – starting with this smirking Faun.

"Rose is just a…a," Edmund's thoughts stuttered for a moment - _friend?_

_Is that what the green-eyed nurse was to him? _Edmund blushed fiercely for a moment.

"A friend," Edmund stressed resolutely, while the Faun looked at him deadly serious, nodding comprehendingly.

Edmund sighed a quiet expletive of relief – _finally!_

"Yes – just friends," Edmund repeated, feeling more at ease as the Faun's expression remained sombre.

"Friends," the Faun echoed and Edmund was thankful to note that there was no sceptical lilt to the Faun's voice when he said it.

Edmund nodded, "I would be very grateful if you could…ahem, pass that…message on – to the crew I mean." Edmund fought the rising blush.

The Faun blinked before nodding understandingly. "Of course Your Majesty, of course – it's a delicate situation," the Faun stroked at the tawny tuft of hair on his chin, looking very sage.

Edmund sighed – at last someone understood that given that Rose was clearly unaccustomed to Narnia, any added complications would only deteriorate matters further.

Edmund allowed himself a small smile. "Thank you…" he trailed off questioningly, looking to the Faun expectantly.

"Tarius Your Majesty," the Faun answered.

"Thank-you for the clothing as well Tarius," Edmund emphasised as he gestured to the bundle he still held. "I'm sure Rose will be grateful," he added on behalf of green-eyed nurse, guessing that the possibility of Rose speaking to a Faun at all in the next half hour was highly unlikely, given her severe reaction.

The Faun smiled back genially. "I believe your cabin is adjacent to King Caspian's," the Faun elaborated, detailing to Edmund directions and that dry clothes and such would be already waiting there for him.

Edmund glanced briefly down at himself. He was still in sodden clothes, and he really would like to get changed before going to have another argument, or hopefully peaceful explanation with Rose.

However he considered Rose seeing him, handing her dry clothes as she stood dripping while he was perfectly dry, would not start them off on a good note for a calm discussion.

"I'll just leave these in to Rose first," Edmund said, gesturing to the folded garments he still held, "Then I'm sure I'll be able to find my way to the cabin, thank-you Tarius."

Tarius grinned, and bidding a courteous farewell turned to continue on down the passageway, leaving Edmund to square his shoulders and rake in a rallying breath, before he raised a hand to knock on the cabin door.

"Oh and Majesty!"

Edmund looked around questioningly, hand still raised, to see Tarius paused at the end of the passageway, poised ready to descend through a hatch to the lower decks.

"Concerning your _delicate situation_ – I wouldn't worry Sire; she'll come around eventually – That's how my wife and I began – as _just friends._"The Faun flashed one last conspiratorial grin at a gawping Edmund, just before his tawny curly head disappeared through the hatch.

_That was it!_ Edmund thought fiercely – Rose was not leaving this cabin for however long the remainder of their voyage lasted!

He just couldn't possibly risk Rose having a very similar conversation with other crew members; only he doubted very much Rose would have any trouble getting her point across, and that the unlucky crew member would be regretting having ever opened his mouth in the first place.

However just as he was cementing his plan, on how to somehow keep Rose ostracised in her own little cabin here – where if she really wanted, she could try her best at ignoring the fact she was in Narnia; the door before his still raised hand was yanked open. Edmund was met with a pair of fierce green eyes that were most certainly not calm, serene or understanding.

…

Rose's sharp gaze bored into his own dark one for barely a second, before it flitted to his still raised hand – which he hurriedly dropped – to the dry bundle of clothes.

_Well – time to start making amends,_ Edmund thought, rallying himself mentally.

"These are for you," Edmund said, offering her the folded clothes, which she accepted after a moment's hesitation and silent glaring. "I realise they probably aren't what you're used to, but they were the best considering."

Her green eyes had seemed to be studiously fixed on an embroidered pattern on the collar of the burnished red shirt, but suddenly her gaze snapped up.

"And were you going to rap the door and give me them before I opened it, or wait until I developed pneumonia?" she bit sarcastically, before turning sharply on her heel, back into the cabin.

Edmund scowled at her narrow shoulders as he walked determinately into the cabin, shutting the door after him.

Rose whipped around swiftly at the sound of the cabin door slamming shut, her eyes wide and almost fearful. Before she realised Edmund had followed her into the cabin, and she hurriedly schooled her expression into a scowl, a blush fast darkening on her cheeks.

"How am I meant to get changed if you're here?" she said, arching an imperious brow, her tone resuming that decidedly lofty arrogance that had Edmund's patience immediately set on edge.

_No!_ – Edmund thought resolutely. He would not lose his temper with her_ – again. _How was it that this green-eyed nurse seemed to know exactly which buttons to push to rile him like no other?

And _she_ said _he_ was the insufferable one?

Ha! _Wife?! – _even friend seemed to be stretching the truth by the looks of it, at this point.

"I thought we needed to talk. If you want to get changed first I'll leave and get changed also – but whether you like it or not, we _are _going to talk."

For a moment Edmund was shocked at the resolute firmness to his tone as he spoke, and by the widening of Rose's eyes so was she.

However Edmund considered the greater shock was when Rose setting the dry clothes on the table in the centre of the cabin, pulled out a chair and sat down, nodding her head as she spoke.

"Alright" she agreed meekly.

_Now why couldn't she be this reasonable all the time?_ Edmund thought exasperatedly.

Sighing Edmund took the seat facing her; both of them seemingly forgetting that they were still dressed in soaking clothing with dripping hair.

Edmund glanced about the spacious cabin recalling Caspian's advice about more _private quarters _for the conversation he was planning on having with Rose.

The walls were a warm russet orange in colour and swirling patterns of autumn leaves danced across them. There was a small fireplace, rich mahogany furniture consisting of a small circular table and two chairs which they sat at, a sideboard table, a large wooden chest and the bed that retained some privacy by a crimson red curtain that could be pulled across.

His gaze finally fell on Rose and he reflected that Caspian had been right; she seemed – _calmed_ slightly here, where she was not surrounded by things she feared and didn't understand.

And with a slight start Edmund realised something else – she was looking back at him. Not the frosty half-glances or scathing glares he had been receiving since she opened the door, and certainly not the studious avoidance of his gaze that had been present directly after their argument.

She looked discomfited; that much was obvious. She was already wearing a scarlet blush and her fingers were fumbling at the wet cuffs of her grey nurse's uniform.

But she was looking at him.

Edmund sighed almost tiredly in relief, with a sympathetic gaze as he felt…it.

It had been the same feeling in the darkness of the train station when her hand had clutched his as the earth rumbled around them. Or when the lightening had arched across the black sky and he had grasped her hand pulling her along to his aunt's house for shelter. Or when she had held onto him tightly in the water after her initial best attempts to drown them both...she was terrified.

But it was more than just that – it was like she had said, her voice gravelly and hoarse with her nails digging through his shirt as he kept them afloat. _I trust you._

It was as clear as day in her expression as her gaze remained trained on him, waiting patiently for the explanation she had denied him only minutes before.

She was terrified but she trusted him – like she had been terrified in the train station but trusted him to give her comfort as the bombs fell, or when she had been terrified and he had grasped her hand tightly in the rain to bring her to shelter, or when she had finally admitted it in the water, _I trust you _– with her life essentially.

And now she trusted him again – to make sense of the astounding circumstances she found herself in, to somehow explain to her the impossible – to tell her the truth.

Edmund felt resolved then.

In all honesty, and with good reason, he had been silently dreading trying to explain Narnia to Rose once again, but suddenly he found himself strangely motivated.

She trusted him.

As a king of Narnia, as a man of his word…as Rose's friend, Edmund vowed silently that he would do all in his power to show her that her trust in him was justly earned.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all new followers  & / favourites!

Especial thanks to SweetSunnyRose, Amber and Ruby, AshLove05, 'Guest', My Name is Alice & 'Guest' for their reviews. It really does make me ridiculously happy to read even with a few words that someone is enjoying my story :D

Thanks to all those who read and continue to persevere my erratic updating :P


	13. Chapter 13

A longer chapter to make amends for my tardiness hopefully…

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen;<span>

A silence had grown in the cabin; a pregnant pause filled with expectation.

Edmund inhaled deeply before he spoke.

"You're in Narnia."

Rose's left eyebrow twitched as she desperately resisted the urge to interrupt.

"Narnia is…" Edmund searched for a way to explain _what _exactly Narnia was to someone who had no idea.

"Another world…" Edmund finally settled on, allowing a moment for the statement to sink in.

Rose's brows rose marginally but other than that she remained stoic.

"In Narnia things such as…such as _magic _exist, a deep magic that governs all in Narnia. Those you saw on deck – the Fauns and Minotaurs, talking animals such as Reepicheep, are just a few of the many different races that exist in Narnia besides humans."

Edmund tried to gauge Rose's reaction to all he was telling her, but her mask was resolutely back on and her expression was frozen in one of mild caution; eyebrows slightly raised, lips pursed, eyes marginally narrowed.

He frowned for a brief moment, before he considered gratefully that at least she was listening this time; a considerable improvement from his last attempt.

"We were called here by Aslan," Edmund told her.

Suddenly Rose became animated, "Called? – Me?! I assure you I quite evidently happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

A ghost of a knowing smirk passed across Edmund's lips, "You are never called to Narnia by _accident._"

As the words left his mouth a feeling that he couldn't describe suddenly flared in Edmund; questioning and probing. _Then why am I here once more? And Lucy?_ Of course returning to Narnia was a dream come true, and Aslan had told them when they had been here last, that it would not be his and Lucy's final visit to Narnia. But…Eustace?! – _Rose?_

There was barely a beat before Rose voiced his very thoughts. "Then why am I here?"

Edmund met her emerald gaze. "I don't know," he admitted softly, catching the fiery blush that emblazoned itself in Rose's cheeks at that moment, before she dropped her head, clearing her throat awkwardly.

Her head snapped up moments later, the blush still ever-present but her gaze determined. "You have been here before…" she trailed off; her tone wasn't so much accusatory as it was curious.

"Twice," Edmund clarified. "The first time we were young children – Peter, Susan, Lucy and I; we were evacuated to the country to Professor Kirke's house. Lucy stumbled across Narnia first– it seemed at the time by _accident, _while playing hide and seek in the back of a wardrobe…" Edmund trailed off, seeing the look of hardy scepticism melt from Rose's face as something like hushed awe crept into it as she listened. Her green eyes were keen, yet she fought to keep her expression from showing too much interest.

Edmund smirked slightly as Rose leaned forward eagerly, looking a tad irritated that he had stopped his recounting, but too stubborn to ask him to continue for it would betray her genuine curiousity.

However his smirk faded as Edmund realised that his pause hadn't been to tease Rose, but for a different reason altogether.

Edmund swallowed a little thickly, remembering only too clearly the events that had followed Lucy's discovery.

The outcome had undoubtedly been joyous, the victory complete euphoria and the years afterwards during the Golden Ages some of the happiest in his life but…Edmund recalled all too well the sacrifices necessary for such a victory.

He told himself he didn't want to overwhelm Rose as when he spoke again he had glossed right over many things – _traitor. _

Edmund shuddered, though unbeknownst to him Rose's sharp gaze caught it and she frowned, suddenly concerned at what had caused the icy chill in Edmund.

Shaking away the uncomfortable thoughts Edmund inhaled deeply. He had long been forgiven by Aslan Himself for what he had done and to dredge up old guilt would be to dishonour the forgiveness Aslan had bestowed upon him.

Looking up with a new-found determination Edmund caught the strange look of almost tenderness on Rose's face before she covered it hurriedly with an impatient, expectant frown.

A ghost of a smile and then Edmund continued, "We stayed long until we were adults in what was known as the Golden Ages…"

He immediately saw Rose's eyes widen in incredulity – he had suspected as much.

"Adults?!" Rose repeated disbelieving.

Edmund nodded, giving a somewhat sheepish shrug before he elaborated. "When we stumbled back through the wardrobe we fell out of it as children again. The second time we went back we were older, but we didn't stay as long – that was when we met Caspian."

Edmund watched as Rose digested the information. He was deliberately keeping things as simple as possible for her - he didn't think to suddenly go spouting off about great wars, a White Witch and Telmarine armies would be any comfort to her.

There would be time enough for a more extensive history lesson later if she so wished it; for now he only needed her to understand and accept.

Rose chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment, her brow furrowed in deep concentration before she asked, "Who's Aslan?"

Edmund did smirk then as his mind replayed himself asking the same question what seemed like a lifetime ago.

She caught the smirk and her own lips twitched, an ebony brow arching. But the anger, the blaming and the fear had long bled away from her mind, and there was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes when she spoke, her voice sharp and imperious.

"I realise that may have been a very stupid thing to ask by the equally stupid grin you're wearing but – I haven't exactly been here that long," she scolded.

However her words only made Edmund's grin widen; the similarities too much to ignore.

She frowned, ebony brows drawing down fiercely, "Now what?"

"It's nothing," he assured her, though by her look she most certainly didn't believe him.

"Aslan is the ruler of all Narnia…" Edmund began.

"What like a King?" Rose interrupted.

Edmund paused, "He is the King of all Kings but doesn't quite actively rule," he replied slowly.

Edmund inhaled deeply; time to tell her _that._

"Aslan made my brother Peter, my sisters Susan and Lucy and I…Kings and Queens of Narnia."

Blank stare.

Edmund winced. He knew he shouldn't have told her that. That was just pushing the realms of her reasonability – _but she would've found out eventually!_ His thoughts argued. _What with everyone going about calling him Your Majesty!_

"So this man Aslan he..."

Rose trailed off as Edmund dropped his head to try and hide his wide grin and snigger.

Rose scowled darkly, pursing her lips as she arched an ebony brow. "Yes? Something you'd care to share?" she ground out through gritted teeth.

"Aslan isn't a _man_," Edmund replied.

Rose expression gentled to one of more confusion rather than irritation.

Then Edmund's gaze caught it out of the corner of his eye, just above the fireplace.

He rose to his feet, Rose's questioning gaze following him as he moved.

When he reached the fireplace, with a fond smile he directed a glance over his shoulder before pointedly bringing it back.

"You cannot be serious?" Rose intoned incredulously, getting to her feet to mirror his actions.

She threw him another disbelieving look as she stood beside him, before with narrowed sceptical eyes she looked at the carved lion's head in the centre of the mahogany fireplace.

And as she looked at it, it was as though something in her expression softened and hesitantly she reached out her hand towards it, running her fingertips almost curiously over the carved mane.

Simultaneously and instinctively Edmund reached for the mahogany likeness of Aslan; the great lion's face sombre yet somehow not severe, there was a gentleness almost that seemed to be somehow discernable even in the carven image.

However, as his fingertips touched wood, so too did they brush Rose's; a bare whisper of a touch. But it was enough for Rose to snap her hand back with an audible gasp.

Edmund retracted his own hand rather quickly, feeling a heat creep up the back of his neck. He felt rather ridiculous – it had been an accidental touch, barely even a brush of their fingertips. _Yet how on earth could such a silly thing seem so intimate?_

"Sorry," Rose mumbled somewhere to his right; he didn't feel ready to look at her just yet.

"It's fine, it was nothing," Edmund assured her quickly.

"No, it wasn't. I'm sorry," Rose repeated, clearly annoyed.

And then Edmund turned and looked at her, as he realised Rose was no longer talking about the accidental touch.

She was facing away from him, feigning absolute intent interest on the golden and russet leaves frozen forever in their descent on the walls of the cabin.

But even from the profile of her, her stance allowed, he could see she was blushing rather badly. Her arms were hugged tightly about her torso, her fingertips white with the pressure being exerted on them as she clutched her own arms.

Edmund sighed, relieved. "We both lost our tempers – perfectly understandable given the circumstances really," he shot her a wry smile; saw the flicker of her green eyes as she caught it before looking away hurriedly.

She cleared her throat pointedly, tilted her chin upward stubbornly, "Yes, well, be that as it may – losing your temper is a very immature thing to do."

Edmund frowned. _How on earth had she managed to turn an apology to make it sound like she was admonishing him?_

"Yes, like I said, _we _were _both _behaving like children – in front of the whole crew," Edmund said firmly.

He saw her shoulders stiffen, a quietness fill the air – like the still before a storm.

Edmund took a deep breath to rally himself; _and things had been going so well, _he thought grimly.

She turned her head slightly, and Edmund's posture relaxed as he saw that her expression held no aggro; but merely she looked contemplative, more serious.

"The _whole crew _saw us arguing," she said before she worried her bottom lip against her teeth, frowning deeply.

Edmund winced. There was no way he was going to live that down – Lucy would tease him mercilessly for it; not vindictively, but his younger sister had a subtler way that made it all the more effective. Edmund smirked, shaking his head fondly at the errant thought, before he realised that Rose didn't look at all relieved. In fact, she looked deeply concerned.

"None will mention it," Edmund assured her confidently. He knew Caspian and Drinian would make sure of that. "Besides – they understand how difficult this is for you," Edmund added in a softer tone.

Something claimed Rose's features then for a moment; briefly discernable in the easing of the hard line of her shoulders and an almost grateful quirk of her lips. But it was swept away like a brisk sea breeze and her expression hardened.

"I find that difficult to believe," she muttered, casting him an aloof look.

Edmund wasn't sure which part caused her bitter doubt; that the crew wouldn't be gossiping about them, or that someone could possibly understand her. Edmund had the strange feeling that it was the latter.

However he gritted his teeth against making a matching sharp reply. Rose's very argumentative nature made it so very easy to fall into a war of verbal sparring with her, _but_ – Edmund reminded himself of the reason he had come here in the first place; to make amends.

He even forced himself to try and imagine the fear she must have felt, at being so unexpectedly and terrifyingly thrust into another world and feeling like she was losing her mind – because really, her current imperious expression was doing nothing to make him feel particularly empathetic towards her.

_No…_Edmund thought, his feelings torn between bitterness and sadness – _no one understands you Rose, because you won't let them._

Suddenly there was a gentle yet insistent knock on the cabin door, followed by a muffled voice calling for "_Lady Rose."_

Rose's imperious expression crashed for a moment as she looked to Edmund, immediately alarmed.

Edmund nodded once to her before he called for the person to enter.

There was a moment of audible fumbling, before an older sailor with a tanned open face popped his head through the door.

"Oh Your Majesty, forgive me. I didn't know that you were here," the sailor bumbled apologetically, on beholding Edmund.

"Oh no it's fine – really," Edmund assured, gesturing for the sailor to come in.

The sailor smiled gratefully as he shouldered the door open and came further into the cabin. A tray was balanced in his hands, with a stoppered glass jug of some sort containing an amber liquid sloshing about merrily inside, and a single earthenware cup.

"From the Captain - it's meadowsweet wine; perfect for warming the insides up after a cold dip," the sailor explained with a slight chuckle as he placed the tray on the table.

Rose eyed the liquid warily, but all the same she mumbled a quiet thanks to the man.

"Tarius I believe is bringing some round to your cabin now," the sailor looked towards Edmund before he continued, "However, if Your Majesty would prefer to have his things moved to this cabin so you may stay with your wif…"

"NO!" Edmund cut across him fiercely. Both the sailor and even Rose looking to him perplexed.

Edmund took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart – _that was far too close for comfort. _

"No," Edmund repeated in a more normal tone, casting the sailor an apologetic look, "I will return to my own cabin shortly," Edmund assured.

The sailor cast him a slightly puzzled look, while Rose was outright scrutinising him with an arched brow.

"Right you are Majesty," the sailor agreed amiably, murmuring courtesies before he left the cabin.

"What was that?" Rose immediately asked as the cabin door shut.

"What?" Edmund attempted to look unconcerned.

Rose's ebony brow arched even further, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms resolutely.

"Nothing," Edmund quickly muttered. Going to the table he began to pour some of the liquid into the cup, hoping desperately it would be a good enough distraction.

He could feel Rose's gaze still trained on his back. "Here – this will help warm you up," Edmund said as turning, he held the cup out to Rose.

She studied his face for a moment more in sceptical silence, before accepting the cup from him gingerly; she turned her dubious gaze to the liquid.

Edmund sighed in relief turning back to the table.

"It sounded like he was about to call me your wife."

Edmund was thankful that his back was to her as he replaced the stopper on the glass jug, or else she would have been able to see as every façade of his calm crashed quite spectacularly.

Edmund did his best to reign in the surprise, the shock, the dread – though her voice had been unusually calm when she had said it, almost casual.

Steeling his nerve he turned to face her.

Rose was sipping at the meadowsweet wine, her brows knitted together as she evaluated the sample, before with a small noise of approval she took a deeper drink.

Her green eyes peered at Edmund over the cup and their expression almost had Edmund staggering. He could see the laughter sparkling in her bright eyes as clear as the sun on the blue waves.

Edmund felt his own expression of incredulity building on his face. Once more it seemed, Rose had managed to catch him unawares.

She lowered the cup, hummed thoughtfully. "This is actually quite good," she said, gesturing to the half-emptied cup.

Edmund could only watch in something like astonished silence as she brushed past him. The clink of the stopper being removed and the slosh of the liquid sounded as she refilled her cup at the table.

With a breathless chuckle that trailed off into a grin and a shake of his head, Edmund leaned back against the table.

He turned his head slightly to look at her, saw the smile curling her lips, the suppressed laughter in her bright eyes as she pretended to be straightening the dry clothes he had brought her, still on the table.

"Who?" he asked with a grin.

Her own demure smile finally gave way to a wide grin as her green gaze flitted to him for a moment. "The mouse…" she trailed off.

"Reepicheep," Edmund clarified.

Rose nodded. "When the Captain was showing me to this cabin, the mouse passed and he referred to me as Edmund the Just, High King of Narnia's wife," she finished, finally raising her head to look up at him, the grin still firmly in place.

Edmund chuckled, shaking his head again. If only Rose knew the trouble he had went to, trying to explain the situation to Tarius just outside her cabin door and prevent her discovering the misunderstanding.

"What did you say to him?" Edmund asked, genuinely curious.

Despite his best efforts he had been unable to convince Tarius of anything.

Her expression smoothed, the grin disappearing. She arched an imperious ebony brow as she offered the cup of meadowsweet wine to him.

Edmund accepted the proffered cup, watching her curiously with narrowed eyes, though a smile playing about his lips still.

"I told him he was mad," Rose said simply, with a half-shrug, diverting her attention back to the table.

Edmund snorted in amusement into the cup as he raised it to his lips.

He could just taste the pleasant warmth of the velvet liquid sliding down his throat, a flower of heat blooming before as Rose spoke again he harshly coughed, almost choking.

" – that there was no possible way you could be a King."

* * *

><p>As always much thanks to new follows  & / favourites and especial thanks to AlanaFaith15 (thanks for the suggestion – taken aboard rest assured :D), My Name is Alice, SweetSunnyRose, Amber and Ruby & Female whovian for taking the time to review – all greatly appreciated. :D

A/N; folks! – Right, well, I did warn a while back that Rose getting chucked into Narnia would undoubtedly alter the plot, sometimes minor or major-ly. So…just a hint to be prepared for

But I just wanted to see what people's opinions would be of that? I have no intention of destroying C . S Lewis's wonderful works, and when I say major plot changes, I don't mean I'm going to have aliens rampaging into the scene or something completely wacky, but, at the same time I don't want this story to become completely predictable; and me just reiterating the script and events of the film/book back to you with Rose running amok every once and awhile :P So…after all that gabbling – your thoughts would be greatly appreciated;

Canon plot alterations? A-okay or not particularly keen?


	14. Chapter 14

Of course, sincerest apologies for the delay.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen;<span>

Lucy exited her personally appointed cabin, just as she heard a door close further on down the passageway.

Looking down she recognised the figure emerging from the cabin.

"Ed?"

Her elder brother snapped his head around at the call of his name expectantly, and Lucy made her way down the passageway to him.

"Why on earth are you still in those wet clothes?" Lucy exclaimed with a slight chuckle as she reached him, on beholding her brother's still very wet appearance.

Edmund gave her a brief grin before he answered his voice lowered. "I was talking to Rose," and then Edmund sent a pointed look over his shoulder towards the cabin he had just exited.

"Oh," Lucy remarked in comprehension, and she gestured for them to make their way further down the passageway.

"How was she?" Lucy inquired, "Calmer?" she added hopefully.

"Much," Edmund answered with immense relief.

Lucy gave him a wry smile before her expression sobered once more, "And how is she…taking things?"

"I'm not sure," Edmund answered and Lucy frowned seeing the troubled expression on her brother's face.

"I'm sure she'll come around Ed, it's probably just the shock," Lucy said comfortingly.

Edmund smiled gratefully at her, his posture relaxing slightly under Lucy's curious gaze.

Lucy considered for a brief moment she could almost understand Drinian's assumption that the relationship between her brother and the green-eyed nurse was more than their short acquaintance would suggest. Edmund seemed to express a substantial amount of concern over Rose, who was essentially still a stranger to them.

"And you're alright?" Edmund inquired suddenly, disturbing her musings.

Lucy looked to him with a bright smile. "We're in Narnia Edmund, I'm more than alright," Lucy answered, and they shared a small understanding chuckle.

"I was on my way to see Eustace," Lucy said, "Reepicheep said that Daran – one of the Minotaurs aboard that is, brought him to the more general quarters," Lucy explained.

They paused simultaneously as they reached the hatch at the far end of the passageway and Edmund sighed deeply, his expression once more brooding.

"What is it Edmund?" Lucy said.

"Why do you think Aslan brought Eustace and Rose to Narnia?" Edmund asked perplexed.

Lucy considered the question for a moment or two before she resolved that there was only one possible answer.

"I don't know. However if Aslan has brought Eustace and Rose to Narnia, then He clearly has some purpose for them," Lucy finished.

The only thing they could do was to trust in Aslan.

Edmund nodded in agreement, his expression lightening. "I'm going to get changed now," Edmund said, as he glanced down at his wet clothing with a grimace, "My cabin is next to Caspian's."

Lucy nodded as she made to move in the opposite direction, "I'm going to find Eustace – " Lucy began, shaking her head at her brother's exaggerated eye roll.

"I think it should be suggested that we throw him back in," Edmund muttered.

"Ha!" Lucy exclaimed loudly, before a sly grin spread across her lips, a twinkle entering her eyes that immediately unsettled Edmund. "And what about Rose? – Should we toss her back in as well?" Lucy inquired far too innocently.

Edmund narrowed his eyes for a brief moment as Lucy laughed brightly, knowing she had caught her brother out.

"She can't swim," Edmund finally muttered.

Lucy shook her head, a victorious grin still playing about her lips for a moment that Edmund was pointedly ignoring.

"I really do need to get out of these," Edmund reminded his younger sister, tugging at the collar of his still wet shirt that was becoming more than uncomfortable and chilling, and to get away from the seemingly knowing grin his sister was wearing.

"Be quick though - Caspian mentioned he wanted to speak to us after," Lucy informed him, "Most likely concerning our current voyage," Lucy added with a grin, as her eyes twinkled almost, envisioning the many adventures that awaited them here in Narnia.

Edmund shared a knowing look with her before Lucy turned, making to follow Reepicheep's directions to get to the more general quarters where Eustace would be.

"Lucy..." Edmund began hesitantly, and Lucy turned, looking to Edmund curiously as a pink blush stole into her elder brother's face, "You may hear some of the crew – talking, about this ridiculous rumour going about, concerning…me – and Rose."

Edmund chanced a glance up at his sister, and Lucy fought to keep the smile from bubbling to the surface.

"Oh you mean that you are Rose are married?" Lucy inquired casually, with far too much innocence.

Edmund just barely stopped himself from gawping. He closed his eyes for a brief moment instead, shaking his head as a smile slowly curved his lips. "This is ridiculous," he stated, opening his eyes to fix Lucy with a frank gaze.

"No Ed, this is a boat – news travels fast," Lucy countered with a smirk.

"Besides, don't worry Ed; I know you wouldn't dream of getting married without telling me first," Lucy added with a grin.

Edmund chuckled under his breath. "Precisely," he agreed.

…

Lucy found the general quarters easily enough, and it seemed that she really hadn't been exaggerating when she had told Edmund news travelled fast on a boat.

Every crew member she happened across bowed most courteously, addressing her in most gracious and flattering terms as "Your Valiant Majesty." Lucy of course, insisted to each one to call her "Lucy."

It seemed that the regal identities of the _Dawn Treader's_ latest additions had spread like wildfire.

Lucy tried to smother a grin as she wondered if the _other rumour _had spread just as quickly.

She entered the general quarters that were about amidships on the _Dawn Treader_ and had hammocks swinging like great flapping wings from their fastenings.

And when Lucy reached Eustace he was already awake – green, swaying…and complaining.

"I will have you know I am British subject and…!"

"A British what then?" a young sailor with a heavy accent and a curious yet earnest expression, was perched on a barrel in front of Eustace, frowning thoughtfully as Eustace launched into tirade after tirade.

"I am a British civilian – of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and I will not be...!"

"United Kingdom of Great Britain?" the sailor drawled contemplatively, chewing at the nail of his thumb as he seemed to be concentrating. "Ne'er heard of it," he finally remarked, looking to Eustace for further clarification.

"Eustace!" Lucy thought it best she stepped in before Eustace fainted again.

Her cousin's face was going through interesting shades of greens to reds like an overripe apple.

"Hhmph – so you finally show up is that it? Well you've had your fun, now take me back," Eustace folded his arms, fully expecting for Lucy to suddenly whisk him back to England.

Lucy furrowed her brow; wishing she had of asked Edmund how he had managed to convince Rose she was in Narnia.

"Your Majesty, Kan at your service," the young sailor hopped off the barrel, bowing low to Lucy.

"Oh there's no need for all the formalities Kan – call me Lucy," she answered with a bright smile, before she added meaningfully, "And thank-you for helping my cousin. He's a litt…"

"Helping me?! This fool has done nothing but repeat what I said like a parrot," Eustace exclaimed looking to the man in question indignantly, "Dressing like a pirate – no respectable sailor on British seas…"

"You are no longer on _British _seas – you are on Narnian seas," came a weary exclamation from somewhere above them.

Lucy and the young sailor Kan grinned, as Eustace whipped around fearfully, eyes wide, "I demand to know who said that!"

"Me," came the sardonic reply as Reepicheep brandished his rapier and tapped Eustace lightly on the shoulder with it.

Eustace leaped back with a startled yelp, whirling so fast he almost fell only for Lucy steadying him.

Eustace raised his wide eyes to the hammock swinging from the top to see Reepicheep, balanced expertly despite the rocking of the ship, looking down at him.

Eustace glared at the mouse. "Haven't you got somewhere else to be," Eustace snapped.

"Eustace!" Lucy exclaimed. "Reepicheep is a most courageous knight of Narnia, and as such deserves respect when spoken to," Lucy admonished, while Reepicheep could almost be said to be blushing under the praise.

"Well if you must know, I am here because this is _my _bunk," Reepicheep then addressed Eustace.

"And that's yours," Kan pointed helpfully at the bottom bunk in relation to Eustace.

Eustace went an interesting shade of red at that, as he spluttered dumbly for a moment. "I will not be sharing sleeping quarters with that rat thing!" he finally managed to exclaim.

"Ha! And you think I want to share with you – you ingrate skeletal interlope!" Reepicheep shot back, seemingly forgetting whose company he was in for a moment. Reepicheep was known for having quite the fiery temper when provoked, and he didn't particularly take well to being insulted.

Lucy rolled her eyes skyward for a moment; almost wishing Edmund and she could have swapped.

_Surely Rose hadn't been this unreasonable,_ Lucy thought inwardly…_well, second time around anyway._

…

Eustace grumbled complaints under his breath as he rubbed his elbow miserably, having being tossed for what seemed like the hundredth time into a wall as he made his way along the passageway.

The most disastrous had been climbing the ladder up the hatch to get to the passageway.

It hadn't helped that each time he painfully landed on his rear that mouse thing, lounging languidly as it was in its hammock – that provided a perfect view of the hatch – would make some comment about working with the rocking of the boat.

His cousin had spent the better part of fifteen minutes trying to convince him he was in some fanciful, imaginative place called _Narnia, _with the help of her clearly also stark raving mad, pirate conspirator Kan, who interrupted every few seconds with another inane question_. _However it seemed after a while, that even his more patient cousin Lucy had her limits.

Lucy had given him directions to her own personal cabin where he could rest alone, though Eustace had an inkling suspicion, that it had more to do with the fact that he would be away from others, rather than the other way around.

He didn't mind much, _as long as he didn't have to be near that rat thing!_

…

The door to Edmund's cabin was already opened when Lucy ascended through the hatch and walked along the passageway.

Peeking in Lucy saw Edmund was just tugging on his boots and she rapped lightly on the door.

Looking up Edmund grinned in greeting, clearly glad to be in dry clothing again.

"How on earth did you manage to talk Rose around?" Lucy immediately asked, leaning heavily against the door frame.

Edmund chuckled, "Talk her around?! – you were there on the deck, weren't you?"

"But she believes you now?" Lucy pressed.

"As far as I know and hope," Edmund answered. "I take it your talk with Eustace didn't go well," Edmund said with a smirk that was far too smug.

"He is adamant that we've kidnapped him and we are now _adrift on a pirate craft on foreign seas,_" Lucy relayed.

"Why on earth would we want to kidnap _him_?!" Edmund remarked, getting to his feet.

"I sent him to my cabin – I was sure Reep was going to challenge him to a duel at any moment. I wasn't sure how we would explain to Aunt Alberta that Eustace had been run through by a mouse."

Lucy and Edmund shared a small chuckle before there was another rap on the slightly ajar door.

"Ed – you ready?" the familiar voice of Caspian sounded from the other side.

Lucy went to the door, opening it with a welcoming smile.

"Good you're both here," Caspian remarked, "And our other guests are settled?" he prompted questioningly.

"More or less," Edmund answered.

"I sent Daran to check on them," Lucy added and Caspian nodded in agreement, right before Edmund interrupted.

"You sent a _Minotaur_ to check on Rose?" Edmund asked, with a mildly alarmed expression.

Lucy winced slightly, "In hindsight, I didn't think that through," Lucy apologised.

"Daran is a gentle giant," Caspian reassured, "_Your _Rose will be fine," he added with a grin.

Edmund frowned as he followed Lucy and Caspian down the passageway to the adjacent cabin.

"She is not _my _Rose," Edmund corrected firmly.

"Oh, Caspian, did you hear the news?" Lucy asked conversationally, and Caspian looked to her expectantly.

Edmund already had an inkling suspicion, and he groaned as Lucy confirmed it and answered in a casual tone, "Yes – Ed is married."

"Really?" Caspian began with faux cheerfulness as Lucy laughed brightly, "Congratulations Edmund, here on your honeymoon are we?"

Edmund scowled, "You know I told Rose that as a _responsible King _you would be doing all in your power to put a stop to that completely inaccurate rumour."

Caspian and Lucy smothered their sniggers as best they could. "Put a stop to it?" Caspian echoed, "I'll be doing all in my power to encourage it."

"Wh – Caspian!" Edmund spluttered indignantly.

"We're on a ship Ed. We need some new entertainment every once in a while," Caspian teased, while Lucy gave up trying to hide her laughter and they reached Caspian's cabin.

"Yes, but it's _me_ Rose will throw overboard," Edmund muttered as he passed a still smirking Caspian, following Lucy into the cabin.

* * *

><p>Again, apologies for the awful delay!<p>

Thanks to all new followers / & / favourites!

Thanks to all those who reviewed; Imane, AlanaFaith2 (no poison nope! :P), SweetSunnyRose, Guest, Amber and Ruby, AshLove05, My Name is Alice, Guest, StarFleet01 (loved your suggestion!) & GothicGirl1996. And especial thanks to those who gave feedback on the whole canon-alteration thing; very much appreciated.

Yes Rose's one liner at the end of the previous chapter caused quite a stir – I'll let you draw your own conclusions. Was it an accident? On purpose? Spur of the moment thing? I quite like SweetSunnyRose's synopsis.

Also as StarFleet01 mentioned – book or movie? I was planning on following the movie primarily, just because I like slotting things in that are visually more recognisable, but I will be incorporating elements and scenes from the book as well.

Furthermore – in case anyone may have noticed, I am completely ignorant when it comes to boats, so apologies if I have been using any boat terminology incorrectly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen;

Lucy looked contemplatively at the diamond cordial in her hand, a smile still dancing about her lips at the many, many memories the small object inspired. Lucy was not one to become attached to material things, but in this case she was glad to make an exception. And besides, the object was far more than a pretty trinket and held far more resonance.

After Caspian had shown them to him his cabin; a room Lucy had instantly fallen in love with - their gifts had been swiftly returned and were received with much joy.

Well, Lucy's were anyway.

Lucy still remembered the slightly uncomfortable twinge as Edmund refused Peter's sword. It was afterall, the right thing to do, and Edmund was nothing if not just and fair.

But...

Lucy shook her head, a little annoyed with herself at having entertained such foolish thoughts. She only had to look before her to see all was right, any discomfort vanished already.

Caspian and Edmund were concentrating on the map spread out on the table in front of them, chatting and joking animatedly as they gestured wildly about adventures past and present and hopefully future.

They were in a much smaller cabin now; one where the walls were covered in charts and maps. Where little stubs of candles stood upright in hardened pools of wax telling tales of chart-masters; Captain and King alike, having spent nights deliberating over the smoothest course on the seas.

They were waiting on the arrival of the captain Drinian and the First Mate aboard Rynelf.

Lucy looked once more down at her diamond flask, revisiting her previous considerations.

"I was thinking I could give Eustace a drop," Lucy announced, and immediately Edmund and Caspian turned to face her, interrupting their conversation on the voyage ahead.

"I doubt even your cordial could improve Eustace," Edmund said immediately.

Lucy threw Edmund a look while Caspian grinned in agreement.

"I meant for his sea-sickness," Lucy elaborated.

"You are sure you would waste it or something as minor as that?" Caspian inquired.

"It would only take a drop," Lucy reassured. "Or…" she continued, "You can listen to Eustace complain endlessly for the whole voyage," she finished innocently, looking to them expectantly.

Both Edmund and Caspian reconsidered rather quickly after that and Lucy grinned, "I knew you would agree."

"Yes, you have a very persuasive way of putting things Lu," Edmund remarked dryly, just as there was a knock at the door, and Caspian called for the person to "Enter."

Drinian appeared, murmuring respectful greetings with a slight bow as he stepped into the cabin. A taller man with thick dark hair and keen eyes, who Edmund and Lucy assumed to be Rynelf, followed him. And finally, rather unexpectedly but pleasantly so, Reepicheep entered, bowing low to them all.

Introductions were swiftly made and their small group of six innately gathered round the table, Reepicheep perched on the edge of it at Lucy's elbow.

"And now all are present who need be, I think we may proceed," Caspian said, leaning forward eagerly over the map.

Lucy took a deep breath, braving herself to ask the question she knew was burning just as hotly in Edmund's mind.

"How fares Narnia?" she asked hopefully.

Caspian grinned, immediately allaying her worries. "You do not think I would set out on a voyage without first having established peace in Narnia?" Caspian teased lightly.

"Peace?" Edmund echoed incredulously, "across all of Narnia?"

"In just three years," Caspian said rather proudly, and Edmund and Lucy exchanged relieved smiles.

Returning to Narnia was truly wondrous, but it had been a concern of them both from the beginning of their purpose for being in Narnia; namely the past two occasions had seen them called into the middle of wars. It was a most pleasant and welcome surprise to discover that this time would perhaps yield different results.

A fleeting sensation of gladness also brushed Edmund's thoughts, though not for himself but for another as he considered that there was no war here, unlike back home. _No enlisting, no soldier uniforms, no reason for Rose to look haunted,_ he thought privately.

"His Majesty's efforts in establishing peace in Narnia have been most successful. There's no trouble at all now between Telmarines, Dwarfs, Talking Beasts, Fauns and the rest," Rynelf praised warmly with a gracious nod to Caspian who flushed slightly under the praise.

"Well, where are we sailing to then?" Edmund asked, looking to the map where the last location of the _Dawn Treader_ had been marked; a few day's journey or so heading away from Galma.

"To the East!" cried Reepicheep excitedly and Drinian, Rynelf and Caspian exchanged knowing chuckles, having evidently heard such exclamations before.

Lucy laughed softly, her fingers lightly trailing along the map; Narnia, the Lone Islands, the Eastern Sea…_East, East…_

"Yes, to the East noble Mouse," Caspian assured gently with a good-natured chuckle. "But first we have _other matters _to attend to," Caspian said meaningfully, his expression sobering and Lucy and Edmund exchanged glances.

"Other matters?" Edmund repeated, his eyes sharp as he looked to Caspian expectantly.

Caspian took a deep breath, clearly preparing what he meant to say, "Before I took back the throne, my uncle tried to get rid of some of my father's most loyal friends and supporters – the Seven Lords of Telmar." Caspian turned to look pointedly upon the wall behind him, and for the first time Lucy noticed the sketches that hung there; the unfamiliar faces staring back at her.

"What happened to them?" Lucy asked quietly.

"My uncle sent them on a quest to go off and explore the unknown Eastern Seas beyond the Lone Islands…" Caspian began.

"And they never returned?" Edmund guessed.

Caspian smiled grimly, "The last known word from any of them was from the Lone Islands where we sail for now."

"And will reach as planned if the weather stays fair," Drinian input and Caspian nodded his thanks.

"I always maintained that I would find what became of my father's loyal friends, as soon as I had established Narnia in peace enough to leave it for an extensive voyage," Caspian said, his gaze scouring the map under his hands as though it would suddenly show him the answers.

"It is a noble thing to do," Lucy assured him and Caspian gave her a grateful smile.

"So you see our voyage lies ever eastward," Caspian said and for a moment, reflected in each of their eyes was a burning excitement, despite the seriousness of Caspian's quest. They all eyed the blank expanse of map of the mysterious waters of the Eastern Seas.

"Well, what _does_ lie East of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Uncharted waters – things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and such…" Captain Drinian trailed off as Rynelf chuckled at his side.

Edmund grinned. "Sea serpents?" he repeated, a hint of incredulity to his voice. He would be under no circumstances explaining _that_ to Rose, he was adamant.

"Alright Captain, that's enough of your tall tales!" Caspian admonished jokingly before he took a crunch out of an apple.

…

The golden sun was shining brightly, the sky was as blue as a robin's egg with not a single pillow of white, and a brisk sweet sea breeze guided them ever onward. All in all it was a beautiful day, and after their discussion they all readily agreed that it would be a shame to waste such a day below deck.

"Ed, you coming?" Caspian prompted with a questioning look, as Edmund stalled slightly in the passageway.

"Erm…I was just going to check on Rose," Edmund admitted a little sheepishly.

Edmund studiously did his best to ignore the none too subtle grin Caspian flashed him, Lucy just as bad.

"I am sure now that she had time to calm down, you will find her more agreeable," Caspian encouraged.

Edmund threw Caspian a disbelieving look. _Agreeable, _implied Rose might go for more than a minute without offending or glaring at him, and Edmund somehow highly doubted that was humanely possible for the green-eyed nurse.

_I must be a glutton for punishment then;_ Edmund considered ruefully, as he walked down the familiar passageway and reached her cabin.

With a deep breath, Edmund rapped the door lightly. Perhaps he had been too harsh Edmund considered, he knew Rose could be _agreeable, _and he had seen her lips curl in a smile, seen laughter shine in her eyes and had even joked with her. The only problem was every flicker of light on Rose's face was inevitably followed by shadow, when she would glare and snipe at him.

Edmund frowned as he rapped the door harder, "Rose?"

No answer.

Edmund creaked the door open slightly, calling into the cabin again, "Rose, are you decent?"

The last thing Edmund considered he needed, was to walk in on Rose while she was half-changing. She would kill him for sure Edmund thought, as a hot flush crept into his cheeks.

However there was still no answer and finally opening the door wide, Edmund saw clearly why – the cabin was empty.

Edmund frowned darkly. Why on earth had he allowed Caspian's comment to make him believe that Rose might actually be sitting calmly, sipping a cup of meadowsweet wine at the table?

Caspian didn't know Nurse Rose Edwards. Edmund did, and he grimaced as he considered the endless amount of trouble she could find herself in while wandering around a ship.

Shutting the door firmly Edmund took off quickly down the passageway. They were afterall on a ship and he would find her…eventually, he reasoned, though he hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

Descending the hatch at the end of the passageway swiftly, Edmund turned sharply to only narrowly miss colliding with Daran, as the great ship rolled over some particularly strong waves.

The Minotaur righted him with a hearty chuckle. "The seas are a bit choppy today Sire – it's the current leading out from Galma," he added knowingly.

Edmund threw him an apologetic smile, having to strain his neck to look up at him, "You wouldn't happen to have seen Rose about – the other girl who came aboard?" Edmund inquired hopefully.

"I have indeed Your Majesty," Daran confirmed and Edmund almost breathed an audible sigh of relief, "Not a few moments past; she and your Majesty's cousin."

Edmund considered his relief was rather short-lived, "Eustace?! What _is _she doing?" Edmund exclaimed in surprise almost to himself.

"They were trying to find the ship's sickbay," Daran explained.

Edmund frowned, feeling disconcerted to say the least by now; _Rose, running amok a ship…with Eustace – seeking medical attention?_

Edmund thanked the Minotaur graciously, before getting directions to the infirmary he set off in pursuit.

He briefly entertained the idea that Eustace had been foolish enough to try and belittle Rose again, and Rose had decided not to exact restraint this time. And as his footsteps sped up Edmund only hoped Rose hadn't inflicted any permanent injuries.

…

Reaching the designated door of his cousin's cabin Eustace had in perfect tandem with the rocking of the ship almost flung himself through the door, where he promptly discovered that it wasn't Lucy's cabin at all.

He groaned miserably, as the rocking of the ship abated slightly and he was able to refocus his attention.

The nurse – the only one who had seemed even as remotely as disturbed as he was by their recent abduction, stood before him glaring, in clothes that were quite evidently men's and far too big for her.

"I was looking for my cousin's cabin – this clearly isn't it," Eustace declared, standing straight and grabbing onto a nearby chair to steady himself, as the ship rolled once more over endless waves. Rose for a moment looked distinctly ill at ease; her lips pressed into a thin white line.

"Evidently not," Rose snapped irritably, as soon as the motion of the ship had eased, and she pulled uncomfortably at her billowing clothing that hung about her smaller frame.

"I see they gave you a change of clothes - and your own cabin," Eustace remarked pointedly, folding his arms over his roiling stomach as he loitered still. Eustace was the type of boy never to be deterred, no matter how unwelcome his presence evidently was.

Rose stopped her fumbling and looked up with a ready glare, "You're very perceptive," she remarked icily.

"Yes, well I have to share quarters with that rat thing!" Eustace told her bitterly, fishing for the sympathy he felt he was duly deserving of.

"I pity the rat," Rose muttered scathingly.

Eustace scowled opening his mouth immediately to protest when Rose cut across him, "Is there a particular reason why you are _still _here?"

Eustace folded his arms stubbornly, ignoring her question, "I see you are taking your abduction very well," Eustace remarked sardonically.

Rose arched an imperious ebony brow. "Abduction?" she repeated flatly, looking like she was barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well you can't seriously believe in all that magic rubbish Lucy tried to tell me about?" Eustace exclaimed; his arms crossed arrogantly, as he spoke to Rose as though she were pitifully dense.

Rose blushed scarlet red, her left eyebrow twitching as her glare darkened. She rather looked like she was valiantly resisting the urge to slap Eustace.

"I'm a nurse in the middle of a war," Rose snapped harshly instead, her green eyes flashing angrily, "I have seen enough to know there are no such things as miracles or magic or anything else like that," her voice trailed off, the colour draining from her face after her outburst.

Eustace shifted uncomfortably as he dropped his arrogant stance. He opened his mouth to speak before Rose spoke across him again haughtily.

"However..." she began imperiously, "I doubt even _you,_ Mr Scrubb, can deny the situation we currently find ourselves in, and the circumstances which brought us here - both undoubtedly defy logical reality. Now _you_ may continue to believe all manner of foolish things concerning abductions, but..." Rose paused, inhaling a deep breath as though to compose herself, a red blush once more stealing into her cheeks, "I am choosing to believe your cousin."

Eustace frowned, folding his arms stubbornly at the loss of his potential ally, "I don't see why," he grumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes before directing a scathing glare on the younger boy, her patience close to breaking. "For the sake of my sanity," she growled, and Eustace tried to edge discreetly away from her, as he turned a worrying shade of green that had momentarily nothing to do with his seasickness.

There was a moment's pause before Rose huffing loudly spoke again, her expression softened.

"And because..." she stopped, pursed her lips before admitting in an irritated tone, her cheeks flamed red, "...I trust _Edmund_."

It was about that time when Eustace feeling ever more wretched and turning greener with each passing second, decided he was rather quite through with it all, and sunk miserably into one of the nearby chairs, moaning.

Rose immediately fixed him with a narrowed gaze as she pursed her lips, frowning lightly before rolling her eyes slightly in resignation she went over to him, crouching down to be level.

"Eustace," Rose called firmly, placing a stern hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

Suddenly the ship rolled once more, the lantern hanging from the low ceiling swinging with the movement. Eustace groaned, dropping his head into his hands looking greener than ever. However the colour seemed to have bled away from Rose's face completely, as she immediately tensed, her hands trembling slightly.

"Eustace," Rose repeated, nudging him impatiently as soon as the motion had eased. Said boy looked up, by now thoroughly miserable and Rose sent him an exasperated half-hearted glare. "Come on," Rose announced resolutely.

Eustace looked at her unsure and questioning, and Rose looping her arms under his hefted him to his feet; the lurching movement almost costing Eustace his breakfast.

"Where are we going?" Eustace asked, but it came out more a whine than the demand he had hoped for.

Rose rolled her eyes. "To see if we can get you some ginger tea, before you decide to decorate my cabin with the contents of your stomach," Rose grumbled, half-supporting Eustace as they made their way to the passageway.

* * *

><p>Now I would apologise rather profusely for the very late update, but I don't think it would really cut it. May I say this however, this chapter was utter torture to write; nothing went right, words failed me continuously and I was stuck in a constant starting and stalling, editing and deleting process that drove me crazy. Honestly, currently I have about nine different versions of this chapter, each drastically different, but I finally settled on this one…and it's finally over. *shudders* Now on with the story, and hopefully it will be easier to write than this chapter was!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

A double update to apologise for the lateness once more, and here you are FairyPirate! – I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen;<span>

Edmund reached his destination of the ship's infirmary just in time to see…the strangest sight loping towards him down the passageway; Rose: half-dragging a whimpering Eustace towards the sickbay.

Edmund stood for a moment with a dumbfounded expression, a brow arched in speechless question; and Edmund had thought it was _he_ who found himself in the most peculiar of predicaments.

_Perhaps Rose and he both had such a talent,_ he thought wryly, _and that's why they kept running into each other so inescapably._

"Rose, what on earth did you do to my cousin?!" Edmund exclaimed, as soon as the initial dumbstruck astonishment had waned enough to let him speak. Unfortunately Edmund did not have much time to put any conscious thought into his words before they had left his mouth. As much as Eustace tried his patience to the extreme, Edmund did not want to have to explain any injuries to his Aunt Alberta.

Rose's head snapped up as she only noticed Edmund, her cheeks flushed scarlet, but whether from embarrassment or exertion wasn't clear. However in the next moment there was a resounding thump as Rose swiftly disengaged herself from supporting Eustace, and said boy (being extremely unsteady and swaying on his feet) fell in a hump of limbs and moaning complaints to the deck.

"Your cousin is seasick," Rose practically seethed through gritted teeth, attempting to appear aloof and imperious while Eustace struggled at her feet, "I did nothing."

Edmund inhaled a deep rallying breath and stepping forward he went to help pick Eustace up off the deck, and Rose with an exasperated eye roll did likewise.

Between them they were able to make it to the slight off-cabin that served as the sickbay, and Edmund could almost feel the waves of resentment coming off Rose like a tangible heat.

As soon as they got there a Faun immediately attended them; "Nausus" was his name, and he was the ship's healer aboard as well as fairly handy with a bow. Nausus had, with a fond sympathetic chuckle, helped Eustace onto the small cot bed that was in the cramped cabin, while Eustace was set to complain about the hygiene standards of the place.

Rolling his eyes slightly Edmund turned to Rose, and felt an unfamiliar blush creep into his face as he noticed for the first time that Rose was no longer in her nurse's uniform.

However when Rose noticed his slightly curious gaze her ebony brows drew down fiercely. "What?" she snapped defensively.

Edmund blinked rapidly and clearing his throat he diverted his gaze hurriedly. "Nothing," Edmund muttered, "It's just odd seeing you without your nurse's uniform," Edmund shrugged casually, inwardly cringing at his own words.

Rose flamed scarlet red, pursing her lips, her eyes widening in a somewhat horrified expression before she snapped her gaze away from Edmund, her fingers twisting her billowing sleeves rather viciously in their grasp.

Edmund sighed exasperated and he could have sworn he caught Nausus cast a slightly amused glance over his shoulder at them, as he and Rose loitered in the passageway just outside the cabin, studiously avoiding one another's gazes.

Edmund rallied himself mentally; they had merely gotten off on the wrong note…again.

Inhaling deeply Edmund attempted to bridge the tense silence that had settled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of harming Eustace before – I was just…concerned when I found you weren't in your cabin," Edmund explained, running a hand through his hair and chancing a glance towards her.

Rose blinked at him, her gaze softening for a moment as her cheeks blushed a cherry red only for seconds later her eyes predictably narrowed. "I wasn't aware I was being imprisoned," Rose snapped, folding her arms defensively.

Edmund rolled his eyes; momentarily flummoxed at how Rose had managed to hear his apology and completely twist it into something different. He also resolutely pushed down the thoughts of how he had planned to do just that not so long ago, currently trying to convince himself that locking Rose in a cabin was neither a kingly nor gentleman-like thing to do.

"You are clearly not being imprisoned," Edmund muttered under his breath, doubting if it was even possible, as the two of them lingered in the passageway outside the infirmary, unneeded and unheeded by those within and yet neither of them made any move to turn away from one another.

Rose scowled at nothing in particular before her gaze inexorably drifted and lingered on Nausus; as it seemed to occur to her that she had in fact conversed with a Faun.

The anger bled away from her rigid shoulders as her eyes grew wide with inquisitive curiousity, her head slowly tilting to the side.

Edmund felt a smirk begin on his lips at the expression of incredulity building on Rose's face as she watched Nausus walk lightly about the cabin mixing up a draught for Eustace; his hooves clacking on the wood. Luckily Nausus hadn't noticed her intense gaze on him and Edmund wondered if he could somehow discreetly suggest to Rose to stop doing that with every Narnian creature she met or she was sure to cause offence eventually; well - more than usual, he revised.

Rose feeling his gaze on her, snapped her head around and Edmund almost prepared himself for the sharp retort that never came.

She blushed a fiery red before her lips slid into a soft lopsided smile, "I think it will take some getting used to," she admitted quietly, gesturing briefly to Nausus.

Edmund smiled, picking up on her meaning, "It can be a little…shocking to begin with," he offered.

"I think your cousin turned greener after seeing the Minotaur," Rose confessed, looking to him almost shyly, a small smile curling her lips, her green eyes brightening.

Edmund chuckled lightly, "I can well believe that," he murmured in agreement, feeling his shoulders relax as the tension from earlier seemed to evaporate; Rose's mood changing like a sudden tempest fading away.

"I don't want to drink it!"

Eustace's adamant refusal caused both Rose and Edmund to look towards said boy, who was sitting up on the low bed, scowling at the steaming cup Nausus was patiently offering him.

"It will make you feel better," Nausus insisted gently and Eustace gave the cup a half-interested glance, before flat-out refusing it once more.

With a sigh Nausus straightened, placing the cup on the small table. "There is not much I can do for you if you don't wish to take the draught," he explained patiently, looking to Eustace hopefully, but Eustace was evidently opposed to consuming anything that might have been offered.

Rose scoffed audibly as she rolled her eyes.

"If you won't drink it then you would at least feel better if you went up on deck," Rose said resolutely, almost surprising Edmund as she stepped into the cabin.

Edmund considered for a moment, that Rose expending her nursing duties was something she did without much conscious thought; be it stitching up head wounds while in the middle of a bombing or trying to cure seasickness on a ship in a magical land.

Edmund smiled, feeling strangely relieved; if she was ordering about Eustace in such terse impatient tones, then perhaps she was accepting Narnia more readily than he had imagined she would.

Eustace glared at her blearily, "I feel positively wretched enough without going up there!"

Rose pursed her lips as she narrowed her eyes at him in a scathing glare. She opened her mouth no doubt to give some withering reply when Edmund spoke over her for the sake of peace, leaning heavily against the doorway.

"Eustace you really would feel better if you got some fresh air," Edmund reiterated in a firm tone, and Nausus seconded the opinion more gently.

Edmund's gaze flickered to Rose for a moment, "And so should you," he added suddenly in a softer voice.

Rose's head snapped around, her lips a thin white line as her eyes widened in seeming alarm, "I'd think not," Rose replied immediately, her voice stark.

"It would help with your seasickness," Nausus said, looking to her kindly.

"I'm not seasick," Rose snapped haughtily, throwing a glare at Edmund for his suggestion to which Edmund's only response was to give her an unfazed look. _She was being just as difficult as Eustace for goodness sake!_

Nausus smiled indulgently, his eyes knowing, having heard the same denial from a hundred young sailors before her.

Edmund fixed Rose with an unyielding gaze, preparing to make some remark about her being a nurse and surely she could see the sense in dealing with her own seasickness, when the words faded on his lips and he studied Rose's profile.

Each time the ship rolled over a particularly strong wave Eustace turned an interesting shade of green as he clutched at his stomach and groaned looking horribly miserable – well more than usual, Edmund amended – but Rose…

Rose paled, every line in her body tensing and her eyes were wide and vulnerable – just like how she had seemed when it had rained, Edmund's thoughts recalled.

And with a start Edmund silently berated himself as he realised that Rose was telling the truth or rather a half-truth; she wasn't seasick at all…she was afraid.

"Eustace!"

All occupants of the small infirmary snapped around at the cry, except for the named Eustace who was too busy making a general fuss about being ill.

Lucy entered the infirmary going immediately to Eustace, frowning sympathetically, "I was about to tell you off for not staying at my cabin but…" Lucy trailed off.

"I doubt he's as bad as he is making it seem," Edmund muttered.

Eustace paused his pained moaning and glared at Edmund, "I am very ill," Eustace stated matter-of-factly.

Edmund rolled his eyes, Rose scoffed, Lucy shook her head and Nausus hide a small grin by turning to busy himself with some medical accoutrements on a small table.

Lucy managed a patient smile. "I think I have something that may help," Lucy said, as she produced the small diamond cordial from its pouch on her belt.

Eustace looked set to initially refuse Lucy, however he hesitated as he looked for a moment mesmerised by the ruby red liquid that seemed to burnish gold in the light.

"I suppose I could try a few mouthfuls," Eustace said begrudgingly.

Lucy gave a loud peal of laughter. "A drop Eustace," she amended with a smile.

_A drop?_

Edmund's gaze flickered to Rose who was watching Lucy's actions with a curious frown etched on her features. _Would a drop of the fireflower juice take Rose's fear from her?_

Fear could be as much a physical ailment as a mental one Edmund reasoned; and judging from Rose's ashen complexion at each lurch of the ship, Edmund considered her fear was making her feel perhaps as ill as Eustace was pretending to be.

Edmund leaned towards her, his hand outstretching for a moment to brush her elbow but he stopped himself before he could. Rose's gaze immediately flew to him as the periphery of her vision caught the movement.

Her gaze searched his face expectantly, her cheeks burnished red.

"Lucy's…medicine would do you good as well if you took a drop?" Edmund suggested kindly; hoping to appeal to the logical medical side of her, before he would resort to telling her all about magical fireflower juice that healed any injuries.

Rose's ebony brows drew done in a slight frown. "No," she refused flatly, turning her gaze back as Lucy stood, replacing the cordial at her hip.

Lucy faced them, an amused light dancing in her eyes which Edmund didn't see as he frowned at Rose's rigid shoulders. _Why on earth was she insisting on being so stubborn when he was only trying to help her?_

_Because she is afraid,_ his thoughts reasoned logically.

Edmund sighed, expelling his frustration at Rose's stubbornness. The only two approaches Edmund had seen Rose take to controlling her fear was the heated enraged arguing they had engaged in before or this – this cold, distant repressing of every dark shudder.

Edmund didn't know which he disliked more. At least when he was arguing with her it was Rose who stood before him, her green eyes blazing. But when she was like this; when a mask as expressionless as granite would descend, Edmund considered how Rose could seem an entirely different person.

"Ed, Rose – you should come up on deck. It really is a beautiful day," Lucy enthused as she brushed out of the ship's small infirmary, leaving a much calmed Eustace in the capable hands of the healer Nausus. The potion having worked it's magic, made it quite impossible for Eustace to maintain his miserable insistence on being ill, and feeling strangely bereft the young boy had decided he would rather like to take a short nap.

Edmund saw Rose tense as an insincere smile graced her lips, "No, I am fine, thank-you," she said.

Lucy was momentarily thrown by the refusal, unable to see how anyone could refuse such an offer. Edmund had warned her that the nurse could be difficult and foul-tempered for little reason, Lucy reminded herself.

"Well perhaps later then?" Lucy said vaguely, not wanting to be too pushy. _But surely Rose couldn't be planning on spending the entire voyage below deck, not when they had such fair weather to enjoy!_ Lucy's thoughts were almost aghast at the very notion.

Edmund saw Rose's posture stiffen further, a mask of cold civility sliding into place at Lucy's words. "Perhaps," Rose replied shortly, and in a tone that confirmed the complete opposite.

Lucy threw a discreet puzzled glance towards Edmund and Edmund minutely shook his head in response. Now was not the time to launch into a full discussion of Rose's evident fear of the water; for the green-eyed nurse that had smiled a few minutes ago with him had retreated, and a stony replica stood guarded at front.

Lucy smiled genially then; bright and breezy as though there were nothing amiss at all. "Well I look forward to seeing you above deck later on then," Lucy said non-committedly in parting, as with a last meaningful look to her brother she continued down the passageway to ascend to the deck above where the sun shone brightly.

"There is no point in us staying here," Edmund broke the silence softly as he gestured towards the infirmary where Nausus was working quietly and Eustace had already dozed off, snoring lightly.

Rose pursed her lips looking unsure as she glanced to Edmund, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "We can return to your cabin," Edmund suggested, allaying her worries that he was somehow going to force her above deck.

Rose nodded gratefully, a relieved sigh allowing her shoulders to relax slightly as they made their way along the passageway towards her cabin.

The ship lurched suddenly and Edmund could hear the creaking and groaning of ropes and masts as he kept his feet with only the slightest stumble. The memories of voyages like these during the Golden Ages, returning to him the effortless ability to remain standing aboard a ship on choppy seas.

However, unlike during the Golden Ages, one key factor upset Edmund's whole balance; Rose.

Rose, who having no sea legs whatsoever, careened almost directly into him and nearly had them both sprawling on the wooden boards.

Rose gave a sharp yelp, the mask shattering in lieu of the unexpected.

Edmund caught her by the elbow tightly to stop her from pummelling him to the floor - and somehow miraculously, by Aslan's grace he was able to keep his own balance this time, unlike on the pulley.

As soon as she could Rose snapped herself free from his grasp and he saw the deep chagrin etched clearly across her expression, not to mention the crimson blush flushing her whole face.

Rose rubbed a hand embarrassedly across her forehead, pushing back a few locks of unruly ebony. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath accompanied by something that sounded suspiciously like _"damn ship."_

Edmund smothered his smirk. "It's fine," he assured her, gladdened by the rosy blush rather than the ivory mask. "You'll get better at it over time," he added encouragingly.

Rose flashed him a somewhat sarcastic quirk of her lips in response, entirely disbelieving, as she turned to continue down the passageway, Edmund following.

_It was either that or he would just have to be around to catch her at all times,_ Edmund mused with an inward smirk.

* * *

><p>Thanks to new follows  & / favourites! :D

Thanks especially to all that reviewed; Amber and Ruby, Mediatrix (don't worry, I intend to! :P), SweetSunnyRose, randomusername123 (sorry, you had some difficulty reading the chapter to begin with!), SkyFleet01(yes, definitely going to use your suggestion! :D), SkepticallyHopeful, Female whovian, NarnianFairy, My Name is Alice, AmeHime1798 & FairyPirate!

It actually makes me ridiculously happy to read that people are enjoying this story and once more I am very sorry about my erratic updates! I'm still not happy about how these chapters turned out, but I really wanted to continue on with the story and couldn't wait any longer for spontaneous inspiration.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen;

Edmund inwardly considered that he shouldn't have been too surprised that before they had even reached the end of the passageway they had already had one argument.

"I do not know what I would be taking," Rose countered, looking up at Edmund with narrowed obstinate eyes, "_Magic medicine _isn't very reassuring," she added haughtily.

Edmund scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Do you really think my sister would try to poison you?" Edmund said sarcastically.

He had gently tried to broach the subject of Rose taking a drop of Lucy's cordial again after seeing how pale Rose had been when the ship rolled over some gentle waves.

His hand had hovered near her elbow in case she should need his support, but Rose stubbornly steadied herself without him. Refusing help seemed to be an especially dogged trait of hers Edmund was coming to learn.

Rose rolled her eyes, scoffing irascibly; two spots of colour growing on her previously pale cheeks.

"I am not ill and therefore do not require medicine," Rose said resolutely, turning sharply on her heel to march in the opposite direction towards the hatch.

Edmund frowned at her rigid back. _Stubborn to the risk of her own health, _he was right, Edmund thought grimly as he followed.

However by the time they reached the relative familiarity of Rose's cabin the green-eyed nurse's mood seemed to have mellowed out to something more regular and less hostile.

Edmund was coming to find that Rose had rather two kind of tempers; there were the brief flares of irritable eye-rolling and scoffs with a few biting remarks thrown in for good measure. However those little outbursts seemed to be common-place with Rose and passed as quickly as they came.

The second kind of Rose's temper was the rather more dreaded sort; the kind that had her screaming at him on a crowded deck. They thankfully seemed more rare Edmund considered fleetingly, before a dark heat rose to his cheeks as a sudden realisation occurred to him -

_Anyone would think he was conducting a study on the green-eyed nurse!_ Edmund thought alarmed.

They entered the cabin, and Edmund nudged the door closed while Rose stalked by him.

He saw her whip something from the table hurriedly before tossing it onto a small soggy lump on the floor, that Edmund quickly discerned was Rose's sodden nurse's uniform.

Rose then went instinctively to sink into one of the two chairs at the table, releasing a quiet sigh as she ran a hand across her forehead almost wearily.

Edmund could see that being thrown into a magical land impromptu, nearly drowning and having to deal with mythical creatures all in so short a space of time had clearly sapped even the stalwart nurse in Rose.

Edmund offered her a gentle smile as he wandered over to the table to stand behind the opposite chair, his hands leaning on the back of it.

Rose glanced up at him, an ebony brow arched in silent question. He could see the inkling suspicion building on her face, the guardedness beginning in the stiffening of her shoulders. She no doubt assumed he was going to try and question her about why she refused to go up on deck and Edmund inwardly admitted she was right.

Curiousity burned in his thoughts about Rose's severe aversion to the sea. _Why was she so afraid of water?_

But it was a matter of basic practicality if nothing else. They were going to be on a boat for an indeterminate amount of time, and despite previous fleeting thoughts, it just wasn't feasible for Rose to spend the entire time below deck; for the sake of her health at least!

Looking at Rose however Edmund supposed that a few more hours would do no harm; she could use the time for a much-needed rest.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Edmund suggested, nodding in the direction of the bed.

Rose's brows drifted to her hairline, her mouth opening in slight shock. She had evidently been preparing to battle him, and Edmund's non-confrontational question threw her.

She snapped her mouth closed after a moment before Edmund could prompt her, a scarlet blush rising high in her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she replied shortly, "I don't take naps during the day anyway," she added with an unconcerned shrug.

Edmund flexed his fingers against the back of the chair as an almost expectant silence fell.

Well if she wasn't going to sleep then…now was as good a time as any to discover why Rose feared the water Edmund reasoned, not exactly looking forward to asking such a question.

However he disliked the idea of Rose cowering afraid in silence even more. He wanted to help her – if she would let him; which judging by previous experience seemed unlikely.

Edmund opened his mouth to ask her bluntly; he hoped that a direct question would receive an equally straight-forward answer.

"Why are you afr- "

However before the words could fully leave his lips Rose had spoken across him, "Who's cabin is this?"

Edmund snapped his mouth shut, acutely mindful that Rose had turned the tables exactly on him, catching him unawares with the unexpected question.

"I'm not sure," he answered truthfully.

"Won't they need it?" Rose continued swiftly.

Edmund could see she was trying her utmost to waylay him away from his original question.

Edmund shrugged slightly, "I'm sure whoever's cabin it was volunteered to give it up. You and Lucy are the only two women aboard – it was only proper you both get your own cabins," Edmund answered.

"Women," Rose mused aloud, her tone nonchalant before she arched an ebony brow, eyeing Edmund coolly, "Don't _you _have your own cabin too?" Rose commented conversationally, leaving the insinuation hanging blatantly.

Edmund's expression fell slightly as a smirk curled the corners of Rose's lips.

"Lucy's cabin is next to yours," Edmund told her for future reference, deliberately changing the subject and ignoring her slightly smug look.

However Rose's expression sobered in the next moment as she looked fleetingly down at her hands, her fingers fumbling with the red oversized cuffs.

She cleared her throat, once, twice…"I-I've been feeling…out of sorts, with the suddenness of all…_this. _I hope your sister - Lucy knows that," Rose's gaze flitted up to him unsure and suddenly shy.

Edmund smiled quickly, hearing the apology in her words despite her never actually having voiced it. "Lucy knows," he assured her.

Rose appeared slightly mollified before her cheeks burned even hotter for a moment. "And you too?" she muttered, in as off-handed a manner as she could manage, studiously avoiding his gaze.

Edmund's smile grew and he felt faintly proud of Rose that she was trying to explain and apologise for her previous sharp words in her own faltering way.

"I know," Edmund reassured her quietly, and Rose's gaze snapped up to meet his for a brief moment, warmth flaring in her eyes as a small smile flashed across her expression.

A certain visible tension left Rose's shoulders then and an inaudible sigh of relief trembled on her lips for a moment.

She looked to Edmund, her expression notably brighter and as untroubled as he had seen it since they had landed on the _Dawn Treader,_ and the sight in turn made Edmund felt inexplicably lighter.

_Perhaps asking her about her aversion to the water could wait a while?_ Edmund mused silently. It was nicer having Rose smile at him, rather than scowl.

"How is your head?" Rose asked suddenly, her green eyes earnest.

Edmund's eyes widened slightly as he blinked; for a blank second his thoughts stumbling over the words uncomprehendingly, before his mind irretrievably went back to the night the bombs had fallen and he had first met Rose Edwards.

Strange how it felt like it had happened ages ago Edmund considered. The sudden leap into Narnia had no doubt aided, in making Cambridge and its related events seem far in the distant past.

When he refocused he noticed Rose looking to him expectantly.

"Fine, I guess," he shrugged.

Rose still eyed him sceptically though as she crossed her arms evidently waiting.

With a slight eye roll that only earned him a quick glare from Rose, Edmund pushed back his hair for a brief moment that covered the gash.

"There," he mumbled, feeling rather embarrassed about the sudden attention for such a small thing as he dropped his hand hurriedly.

But Rose evidently wanted a more thorough examination and being as stubborn as she was she wasn't going to relent until she had got her way.

Rose leapt to her feet, a definite spring in her step at the opportunity to become _Nurse _Rose Edwards again.

Edmund felt a fond smile slant begrudgingly across his mouth despite his irked embarrassment at Rose's persistence.

He found himself amused that Rose seemed almost excited, that same sense of purpose and air of pride surrounding her as when she had announced to him in the darkened train station covered in soot that she was "_Nurse _Rose Edwards."

Rose pointedly coughed, her gaze flickering impatiently to the chair she had just vacated.

Edmund looked to her deadpan but Rose's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Edmund for the sake of peace complied and sat down on the chair in front of her.

He imagined Rose's patients felt the same sense of trepidation he did now; Rose being an odd mixture of eagerness and uncompromising sternness. Edmund was also grateful that Rose didn't have her medical bag with her, and so couldn't suddenly produce any sharp needles this time.

Rose's green eyes were bright with a rarely seen vigour as she cleared her throat pre-emptively looking very much the superior nurse despite the lack of proper uniform.

Edmund could see she was trying not to grin though as she strived to appear aloof and professional, examining the neatly stitched gash with narrowed critical eyes, humming thoughtfully.

Edmund had to swiftly bite the inside of his cheek to hold back his laughter. He had a feeling that if he were to laugh at that moment he really would be in need of medical attention. So he sat as still as possible, even though Rose looked so gravely serious for such a small cut.

"Am I going to bleed to death?" he asked her, fighting to keep his voice even and serious as he sent her an innocent smile.

Rose of course seen through his attempts but Edmund could equally see the laughter shining in her own eyes as she arched an imperious ebony brow, "I think you will live Mr Pevensie," she intoned loftily, before with a grunt that Edmund interpreted as her reluctant approval she made to move away.

However at that moment something rather unexpected happened.

Rose leaned back, readying to straighten when the gilded gold oil lantern on the ceiling above Rose's head swung wildly on its fastening, with an audible groaning creak, as the ship lurched down into a sudden rising wave.

Rose staggered unsure with a sharp ear-splitting yelp, looking wildly panicked. Edmund on instinct reached forward to catch her. His hand shot out to grasp her flailing wrist as he tugged her upright.

However, a combination of Edmund's over-momentum, and Rose's complete lack of direction meant that despite the best intentions the action led to a rather unexpected outcome.

A split second later found Rose had landed inelegantly with a muffled 'oomphf' right into Edmund's lap.

Rose immediately emblazoned a fiery red as she looked in muted shock at Edmund, her hands unwittingly braced on his shoulders, her mouth hanging open.

Her green eyes were impossibly wide like headlamps, as Edmund felt her warm startled breath wash across his face, causing a shiver to race up his spine, even as blazing heat flushed his face; their noses almost bumping.

Inevitably it didn't end there however, as the cabin door suddenly burst inwards, revealing the Captain Drinian, the Master-Archer Rynelf and Caspian himself. Edmund even thought fleetingly he caught a glimpse of some other faces behind Drinian's shoulder but it was hard to distinguish.

"We heard a scream - !" Caspian began grim-faced, tensed as though ready for a fight of some sort.

However, almost instantaneously, the serious expression on Caspian's face had fled as he took note of Rose perched still on Edmund's lap, both wearing crimson flushes, and a wide grin spread across Caspian's face.

"Oh I'm sorry," Caspian drawled unapologetically, as he leaned almost casually against the door-frame, "Are we interrupting something?" he added innocently.

Drinian and Rynelf exchanged indulgent chuckles, meanwhile politely averting their gazes before Drinian turned to whoever else had raced to Rose's cabin at her cry. "It's alright lads, move along now," the Captain ordered brusquely, though there was an undeniable lilt of laughter to his voice.

Rose scrambled off Edmund's lap so promptly to all this, that she almost fell to the floor, flat on her face in her haste. In actual fact she did – with a heavy thump and a long curse, which snapped Edmund immediately from his dazed stupor of shock.

His long years of reigning during the Golden Ages, and innumerable battles and countless enemies slain, had in no way prepared him of what to do, when green-eyed nurses with unpredictable and rather daunting tempers, tumbled into his lap.

"I'm clearly no longer needed here…" Caspian trailed off, his grin widening, as he reached quickly to shut the cabin door once more.

Rose had scrambled to her feet by that stage, Edmund too. Rose's face burning as bright as a brand, though Edmund wasn't much better.

"His head!" Rose blurted out suddenly, in some sort of explanation and defence to Caspian. She looked to Edmund desperately and prompting.

Edmund gained his voice, "R-Rose was checking my head – " Edmund gestured to the small cut and somehow managed to stumble out some sort of explanation, "She fell," Edmund finished rather quickly.

Caspian looked to them both, a smile was playing about his lips that was making Edmund feel quite uneasy.

Caspian opened his mouth to no doubt make some diplomatic comment to smooth the whole incident over when Rose spoke again rather unexpectedly, "Lucy!"

Caspian glanced over his shoulder expecting the named girl but the passageway was empty now. Having ascertained that there was no cause for alarm Drinian had the men scuttling back to their tasks.

"What?" Edmund glanced at Rose frowning confusedly, wondering if all the blood that was rushing to her face had addled her brain, producing hallucinations.

And then Rose fixed Edmund with a cool stare, as she jutted her chin upwards haughtily. Even for a moment, Edmund had to admire her attempt at lofty superiority even if the scarlet blush she was still wearing undermined it.

"Yes Lucy," Rose snapped, eyeing Edmund meaningfully with a fierce glare. "She said to meet her on deck," Rose elaborated, and with barely a falter Rose marched determinedly towards the cabin door.

Caspian hurriedly stepped aside for her, with a highly amused grin which earned him a withering glare.

"Which way to the deck?" Rose demanded stiffly.

Caspian had no sooner pointed the direction to Rose when the nurse had stalked from the room without a backward glance.

Caspian had the right-mind at least to wait until Rose disappeared from sight, before he broke down into laughter and Edmund sunk into the nearest chair with a groan as he raked a hand through his dark hair.

He was still wearing a hot flush, and struggling to comprehend just what in Aslan's name had happened in the past few minutes.

Edmund shot a dark look at Caspian who was straightening now. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Caspian approached the small table, a grin still firmly plastered in place, his shoulders still shaking with chuckles.

"Don't," Edmund ground out the one word with deliberant, as Caspian looked like he was going to speak.

"She was checking the cut on my head when the ship lurched and she – fell," Edmund explained assertively. It seemed far easier to say it, when he wasn't acutely aware of the form of the very person beside him, who had crashed into his lap and life recently so unexpectedly.

"Of course," Caspian agreed.

"She just fell!" Edmund argued loudly.

"I didn't say otherwise!" Caspian defended, and Edmund shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

The past few moments had somehow rattled Edmund more than their near drowning that morning.

Something suddenly occurred to Edmund as he leapt to his feet. "She's gone up on deck!" Edmund exclaimed while Caspian looked to him his expression caught between amusement and puzzlement.

Without actually intending to do it Edmund had practically chased Rose up onto the deck, and he imagined it was something Rose would neither be dealing with well, or be well pleased about.

Edmund hurried towards the cabin door, Caspian in tow.

"And what's the matter with that?" Caspian's voice sounded behind him confused.

Edmund reached the stepped mahogany letter that led above deck before he paused half-way up the ladder and Caspian cast him an expectant look.

The last time Rose had been above deck had been when they had argued so fiercely. Rose occupied as she was with flinging accusations at him, had barely seemed to notice that the sea was glistening all around her.

A sudden idea sprung to Edmund; a slow realisation dawning.

Rose had been so distracted with accusing him of being a wizard she hadn't the time to dwell on the fact that she was sailing on the very sea that she feared.

_A distraction…_Edmund mused.

"Caspian I think you should get Peter's sword," Edmund said cryptically before he climbed the rest of the ladder onto the deck.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all new favourites  & / follows!

Replies to reviews;

SweetSunnyRose; Thanks for the review! Well I can't promise that Rose will make it easy!

Amber and Ruby; Thanks for the review! – Check it now :)

Lilie; Wow, I am very very flattered; sure if you want to translate this story into German, go ahead! Just if you could make sure to credit me as the author, and send me a link to your translation so I can put it on my profile! Thank-you so much!

Bex; Wow…thank-you so much; like loads and loads! I'm so glad that you like Rose and you're right, there's no prophecy or anything like that with Rose, but I'll not say anything more; don't want to give away too much! I can't wait to write all the action scenes, and I really hope you enjoy them, and that they live up to your expectations! Maybe the end of this chapter will give you a hint what is coming next? Thanks again so much!

Guest; Thanks for the review! He will indeed!

Guest; Athbhreithnitheoir 100! Do buille faoi thuairim ceart. Go raibh mile maith agat an méid sin!

UnofficialBrideOfPeregrinTook; Thanks x3! I'm really glad you think I kept Edmund in character.

Barb; Thank-you; not at all – I'm awful at updating! – Sorry!

NarnianFairy; Thank-you so very much! Sorry, I'm real bad at updating. I'm working on it, I promise!

StarFleet01; Thank-you x2! Well, I hope it lives up to your expectations then!

reader; haha – thanks! Here's the update!

Just King Edmund; Thank-you! Well, Rose is rather difficult, but don't worry the tension is set to rise!

Imane; Thanks for the review and the suggestion! – Definitely keep an eye out! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen;

Lucy laughed brightly, the sunshine catching the golden hues in her hair.

She turned so suddenly she almost collided rather unexpectedly, with perhaps the last person she imagined to encounter on deck so soon after their previous conversation.

"Rose!" Lucy exclaimed, grinning before she took note of Rose's ashen complexion.

However, Rose in response to Lucy starting to look quite concerned, visibly rallied herself. "Lucy," Rose replied acknowledging, though her voice sounded strained.

To any passing crew member who would nod respectfully in their direction, the two young women appeared complete opposites.

Lucy was standing confidently and comfortable, her feet planted firmly on the slightly undulating deck. Though Rose was a sliver taller than Lucy it was indiscernible in those moments as Rose was slouched, her arms crossed over her torso protectively. Lucy was clearly enjoying the sun on her face while Rose looked almost sickly as she slunk in the shadows.

"Rose, are you alright?" Lucy asked concerned, noting everything that the passing crew members were, "Are you ill?"

Rose's spine visibly straightened, she inhaled a deep wavering breath. She looked to be steeling herself up for something.

"I'm really fine," Rose answered, her voice stronger, looking uncomfortable at the sudden attention being awarded them on the open deck.

Lucy didn't seem convinced but she remembered the look Edmund had thrown her when Rose had exhibited similar behaviour below deck. Lucy absently wondered where her brother was now while Rose was here alone.

"Well why don't I show you around a little," Lucy suggested, pasting on an encouraging smile, "I've only just received the grand tour myself," she admitted with a sheepish chuckle.

Rose looked for a moment like she might refuse and a brief glimpse of something like exasperation creased her features, but she nodded all the same, awarding Lucy a tight smile in return.

"Thank-you," Rose murmured, and though Lucy got the feeling that Rose wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of a tour of the _Dawn Treader,_ when she looked at Lucy there was something genuinely sincere in her eyes that made Rose seem less distant.

Lucy gestured ahead of her and they began walking at a leisurely pace, weaving in and out amongst sailors; humans and non-humans alike, who all greeted them cheerfully.

Lucy would chance glances at Rose at intervals; her green eyes widened whenever a Faun, Satyr or Minotaur would stray across her field of vision, and she would stare for a few moments before Lucy would start pointing out other things to her.

They ended up on the upper deck at the prow, where the great emerald and gold dragon head was raised fiercely.

Lucy went immediately to the foremost, enjoying watching the spray of white foamed surf as the ship ploughed through the waves. Rose however hung back, her shoulders tense and her face white.

Lucy worried her bottom lip against her teeth as she toyed with a lock of her hair. _Should she offer Rose something? Was she sick?_ – But Lucy was sure that if that was the case, Edmund would already have offered the nurse aid. Given that her brother knew Rose better than she, Lucy didn't want to venture and hazard some guess that would offend Rose.

Despite feeling sympathetic towards the green-eyed nurse, Lucy also felt a cool distance. It was neither party's fault, Lucy was adamant to resolve, although Rose wasn't exactly conducive to encouraging budding friendships.

However chancing a glance over her shoulder at the still sickly older girl, Lucy could clearly identify that something wasn't quite right.

She was just about to voice her concerns when a soft melodious singing caught her ears. Lucy tilted her head to the side slightly and even Rose's head perked up at the lilting tune.

Lucy grinned suddenly, and beckoned silently and eagerly over her shoulder to Rose.

Rose frowned, casting a dubious glance before she reluctantly approached.

When Rose reached her Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder to stall her, pointing to the great dragon's head where the pleasant song was originating from.

Rose had looked taut as Lucy had gestured to the great dragon's masthead that was back-dropped against the choppy blue waves. However her narrowed eyes slowly grew round as her lips let out a small "oh" of surprise.

Reepicheep unaware of his two observers continued on, one small paw holding him steady, his eyes fixed ever-eager upon the distant Eastern horizon.

Lucy smiled fondly, "That's pretty."

Reepicheep jumped startled as he turned to face his two listeners, looking rather abashed.

He moved closer to them, running nimbly and without the slightest hesitation of fear over the masthead. Rose watched his movements mesmerised. There was an undeniable grace, an almost discernable nobility and dignity, as ridiculous as it sounded Rose thought, in the mouse's actions; the way he waved a paw in the air regally as he talked or how his tail curled behind him.

Rose had expected, well…a rather big mouse scrambling and scrabbling, but Reepicheep was quite a lot more than his dumb counterparts.

Rose jolted startled when she realised that the mouse was speaking to her. She mentally chastised herself to begin referring to him by his proper name in her thoughts, lest she cause offense by unwittingly blurting out "mouse" again.

"Y-yes?" Rose asked unsure.

Reepicheep cleared his throat politely, "I was inquiring as to what you thought lay in the uncharted Eastern Seas?"

Rose arched a brow, opening her mouth dumbly when Lucy leapt in for her rescue.

"Rose has never been to Narnia before Reep," Lucy said, casting Rose a sheepish smile.

Rose returned a small one of her own gratefully.

"Well then the adventure is double for you lady!" Reepicheep exclaimed.

Rose frowned in confusion when Reepicheep continued on enthusiastically.

"We voyage to discover what lies in the East, and to complete our King's own personal mission. You on your first adventure in Narnia will sail upon waters that most Narnians haven't even seen!"

Rose contemplated the mouse's words with slight concern, "We are sailing to somewhere not on any maps," Rose queried.

"A fitting adventure is it not?" Reepicheep continued on undaunted.

Lucy however caught Rose's look of mild alarm and hashed on quickly, "Well what do you think lies East of the Lone Islands Reep?"

Reepicheep paused for a moment and Rose got the impression that the small furry face in front of her was suddenly rather solemn, and yet the mood was not grave. It was a feeling of barely contained excitement and reverence that hummed around the small creature.

"I have heard that the furthest East one can sail is to the edge of the world; Aslan's country," Reepicheep said importantly.

Lucy's eyes grew misty as she let out a small gasp of wonder.

Rose wanted to scoff in disbelief – _edge of the world._ However this morning's events had defied every logic of her reality already, that the derisive sound caught in her throat. Paintings that came to life, mythical creatures and animals that could talk…Who was to say the mouse – _Reepicheep _ – wasn't speaking the truth?

The thought was a perturbing one Rose mused, but there was something more that overshadowed her mild panic. She couldn't help the curious and unfamiliar flare that suddenly burned within her at the mention of _Aslan._

Edmund had mentioned him in the cabin, his voice hushed with that same kind of awe and reverence.

He – _Aslan _was a lion, a King of Kings, Edmund had told Rose.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, not fully knowing what she was going to say when Lucy spoke across her. And Rose found herself almost startled, as Lucy voiced the very question Rose realised she had wanted to ask unknowingly.

"Do you really believe there is such a place?" Lucy seemed to wait with abated breath, as she leaned eagerly on the prow railing.

Rose found herself leaning forward almost in tandem. She couldn't understand or comprehend why she wanted to hear the answer so badly, nor did she fully realise that for a few moments the sea and her fear of it had faded into the back of her mind.

Reepicheep gave an indulgent chuckle, "We have nothing if not belief," he said wisely.

Lucy smiled understandingly as she sighed whimsically, her gaze drifting longingly towards the Eastern horizon.

However for Rose the spell almost was broken, as she leaned back abruptly, the roar of the ocean rushing in on her making her shudder.

Rose scoffed audibly as she whipped her head around, looking towards the cabin doors below.

She pushed down the cold disappointment and refused to acknowledge the reason for it.

However her disdainful utterance previously had not gone unheard, and when Rose returned her gaze she got the impression that Reepicheep was looking at her searchingly.

Rose frowned, uncomfortable under the scrutiny; irked that it was so difficult to distinguish Reepicheep's expressions.

"You have not been in Narnia long?" Reepicheep queried.

Rose stiffened her spine, trying to suppress the shudder as the sea rolled all around her. She had the feeling Reepicheep was sizing her up; looking or scouring for something in her, she wasn't sure what.

Lucy looked to Reepicheep pensively, a slight line between her brows.

"As Lucy already said this is my…first 'visit' to Narnia," Rose answered back haltingly.

"And do you believe that Aslan's country lies at the uttermost Eastern Seas?" Reepicheep asked.

Rose pursed her lips, "I do not know," she admitted stiffly, riled by Reepicheep's insistence.

Reepicheep's proud posture seemed to deplete a little though and when he spoke his voice was warmer, "Well none of us know," he replied and Rose got the impression he was smiling at her, "But do you _believe_ that Aslan's country is there?"

Rose shifted uncomfortably as the ship dipped down into some rising waves, making a cascade of crippling fear and nausea grip Rose's heart and stomach vice-like for a few endless moments.

"It makes little difference what I believe," Rose answered sharply, "Because it doesn't matter how much you hope or believe - it doesn't change anything," Rose finished bitterly.

Rose felt something chilling settle over her, something that was completely incongruent with the warm sunshine that was smiling down at them and yet she couldn't shift it.

Rose had felt a prickle of anxiety that perhaps she had let her words run away from her and she had offended Reepicheep and Lucy who had listened silently to the exchange.

However when Reepicheep and Lucy exchanged a quick look, Rose was surprised to see the emotion that burned in Lucy's eyes.

It was as bright as the sunshine above their heads as a small smile curled her lips.

She broke the gaze with Reepicheep and Rose wasn't quick enough to disguise her curious expression when Lucy's eyes landed on her, still filled with that strange emotion.

"Narnia can be a very…transformative place," Lucy said enigmatically and Rose almost found a scowl marring her features as she struggled to comprehend the hidden meaning she was sure was within the words.

As her thoughts dwelled on this strange land she had ended up in by means that were beyond her imaginings, Rose found a rather pertinent question occurring to her. She was mildly annoyed at herself for not asking it before.

_What must her Aunt be thinking?!_ She had only hastily invented the excuse that she was returning Edmund's forgotten cap to him as she had rushed out the door, not even bothering to lift a coat even though the skies were turning mysteriously gunmetal grey.

Her Aunt must be worried sick, fretting.

"What happens back in England while we are here then?" Rose asked perplexed and worried.

Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment, "To be honest I'm not quite sure. All I do know is that when you return it is as if not a second has passed."

Rose blinked as her initial worry abated before she frowned silently, "And what if you never leave here?"

"Oh," Lucy said surprised, "Well...I don't know. We've always returned," Lucy answered with a genial smile.

…

Caspian stepped out onto the deck into the sunshine, Peter's sheathed sword held tightly in one hand.

He cast about the deck looking for Edmund and frowned in puzzlement when he couldn't find the younger King.

He had however spotted Rose and Lucy in conversation on the upper deck. Lucy had caught his eye and grinned, giving him an enthusiastic wave which he returned. Rose however didn't seem to notice, by the slight turn of her head it looked to Caspian that the nurse's gaze was fixing unflinchingly on the sparkling waves.

Caspian was just beginning to wonder what on earth Edmund was up to when the said person appeared emerging from the opposite hatch from the direction of the armoury.

Caspian grinned as Edmund approached him.

"Right, care to explain what we're doing?" Caspian said teasingly, already having a fair idea as he eyed the silver sword now in Edmund's hands.

Edmund grinned, "Has Narnia been so peaceful these past years that you don't know what to do with a sword in your hand?" Edmund countered with fake surprise as a brief flash of shock crossed Caspian's face.

Caspian smirked wickedly then as he nudged Edmund's shoulder with his own, already unsheathing his sword and handing the leather scabbard off to one of the sailors.

…

Rose's gaze snapped around at the sound of his familiar voice. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she watched one of the sailors hurriedly start to clear the deck as Edmund and Caspian moved to a more central position.

She saw Edmund's gaze sweep across the deck and then his head raised and he caught her eyes. She felt a brazen blush rise unbidden to her cheeks as he smiled brightly at her and she looked away hurriedly.

"Are you sure about this?" Caspian said, following Edmund's line of vision.

"Why? – Afraid you'll lose?" Edmund teased laughingly as he gave his sword a few practice swings.

"You do know I'm stronger than you," Caspian said lightly with a smug grin.

Edmund laughed, "We'll see," he replied challengingly, his gaze once more flitting to the upper deck to where he knew Rose was standing.

Even from the short distance he could see she was pale, but he almost imagined he had saw colour rise in her cheeks and curiousity flicker across her expression as she looked at him.

"If you are going to be so easily distracted, I'll fight blindfolded so as to make it fair," Caspian called, most certainly grabbing Edmund's attention as a heat crept around the back of his neck.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," he answered while Caspian remained looking rather smugly unconvinced. "What are we waiting for?" Edmund pushed eagerly.

"Nothing," Caspian said casually but all the same he spoke on, "So you were showing off your battle wounds to Rose earlier when she fell?" Caspian teased.

Edmund's eyes flickered for a panicked moment up to Rose before returning to Caspian. Edmund rolled his eyes with a laughing scoff, "Hardly," he replied forcibly.

Caspian grinned, "Don't worry, I'll have given you some more by the end of this duel for _Rose Edwards _to see to."

Edmund's eyes narrowed, as he finally raised his sword in preparation, "Caspian if you weren't the King I would knock you out."

…

"Rose!"

Rose snapped her head around, her cheeks practically glowing as she realised that Lucy had quite evidently been calling her more than once while her attention had been otherwise occupied.

However as Lucy opened her mouth to speak a small exclamation at her side stopped her.

"Well, well what's this then?!" came the eager voice of Reepicheep as he looked over at the main deck from the rail.

Lucy glanced over distracted and a grin spread across her face at the same time that Reepicheep cried, "Aha! A duel between kings; now this really will be something to see!"

"Wh – wait, a what?!" Rose cried in alarm.

Lucy threw Rose an excited grin, "A swordfight!" she elaborated, turning her gaze back to Edmund and Caspian now standing about a metre apart on the cleared deck.

Rose spluttered dumbly for a moment with wide round eyes before the clash of metal on metal made her head snap around.

And Rose gasped sharply, lurching to clutch at the rail with white-knuckled fingers just as Edmund ducked expertly from a swing of Caspian's sword that would have otherwise decapitated him.

"Is he bloody damn well mad?!" Rose declared shrilly.

Lucy laughed soundly unable to help it as Rose looked almost horrified. She placed a reassuring hand on the nurse's arm.

"I assure you milady King Edmund and King Caspian are two of the most renowned and skilled swordsmen in the whole of Narnia," Reepicheep said, as he practically bounced in his eagerness, watching the fight progress.

Rose winced and inhaled harshly, a ripple of excited murmurs sounding around the crew members as the resounding clash of steel echoed once more.

"He's going to get himself hurt the idiot," Rose stressed hoarsely to Lucy at her side. Though her gaze never once left Edmund as he whirled lightly with a dangerous grace that made Rose's breath catch in her throat for an entirely different reason than worry.

Lucy grinned, glancing briefly at the blushing nurse, "My brother is an idiot when it comes to many things, but sword-fighting isn't one of them," Lucy soothed her, crying out with the rest of them as Caspian was forced back a pace.

Reepicheep had become fully invested in the duel and was nimbly dancing across the rail the girls were leaning against as though he were fighting an invisible opponent himself.

Rose almost knocked him off his perch though when suddenly she lunged forward with a strangled gasp when Caspian's sword strayed close enough to split the hairs on Edmund's head.

Rose felt her heart pounding in her throat as thoughts whizzed through her head like smoke through her fingers.

She was frozen like a statue, rooted to her spot, her eyes fixed with a nail-biting intensity upon every single move.

Her green eyes discerned every flex of Edmund's wrist that had the silver sword in his tightly clasped hand slicing deadly through the air. She gritted her teeth every time he did as Edmund moved with practiced precision across the deck effortlessly as though he were merely recalling the steps of a simple dance.

She tried to reason her unyielding interest in only _one _of the two duellers. However Rose rationed that she knew Edmund better than Caspian hence her heightened concern for him.

Plus…she had met Caspian _in _this world, as a part of this Narnia and seeing him wielding a sword seemed almost – natural?

However she had met Edmund as part of her logic-bound Cambridge, England that she was used to. But now…the Edmund Pevensie who had been so blushingly bewildered when faced with the stern unyielding force that was Rose's aunt had melted away.

The Edmund Pevensie before her now held the sword in his hand as though he had been doing it his entire life.

He grinned carelessly, boyishly and absolutely devastatingly to Rose's heart rate as he easily dodged an otherwise lethal swing of Caspian's sword.

Rose could also fleetingly see that Caspian was just as skilled; he had stature and height over Edmund.

Somehow without her knowledge and most definitely without her consent Rose had begun to take a rather different approach to the duel unfurling before her.

"Caspian lift your sword!" Lucy cried at her side.

"Edmund move your arm faster or lose it!" Rose countered, clutching the rail before her with abusing force.

Meanwhile Caspian grinned up at their most enthusiastic clique of spectators; consisting of the only two females aboard the _Dawn Treader_ and one incensed Reepicheep who was practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

Caspian raised his sword emphatically to Lucy who rolled her eyes with a hopeless grin before he allowed Edmund's parry to glance off his own with a singing of metal.

"Was this what you were hoping for?" Caspian queried as Edmund lunged in for another quick attack.

Edmund tossed his head, a few locks of dark hair falling across his brow as he breathed heavily.

For a second his eyes locked with Rose's and then with another grin he turned.

Their swords flashed brilliantly in the sun's rays as they met resoundingly.

And then suddenly Edmund was standing with the edge of his blade pressed to Caspian's throat and feeling the cool blade against his own.

Cheers erupted around those gathered at the spectacular display of unequalled swordsmanship and Rose finally felt her heart sink from its uncomfortable residence lodged somewhere in her throat.

She breathed and joined in the rapturous applause politely. She knew nothing of sword-fighting, but she didn't need to, to be able to appreciate that what she had just seen was unprecedented.

They lowered their blades and Caspian laughed, clasping Edmund's shoulder for a moment, "It seems I was wrong – you've grown stronger my friend."

Edmund grinned, feeling earned pride suffuse through him, "It seems I have," he accepted the praise humbly.

After a moment more of basking in the awed rapture of the crew Drinian called them back to work and Edmund found his gaze irretrievably drawn to the upper deck.

Rose wasn't looking at him anymore but Edmund's grin widened as he saw the healthy flush in her cheeks glowing and how she was evidently deep in conversation with Lucy – and Reepicheep!

Edmund smirked; he had definitely achieved his goal in distracting Rose that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Thanks to new follows  & / favourites!

Replies to reviews;

Amber and Ruby; Thanks for the reviews! No not Rose – I imagine Rose would have quite a few words if Edmund drew a sword on her :P

AmeHime1798l Thanks so much for the review! I really hope you continue to enjoy!

Silver Fletcher; Shucks – thanks! You know it is :D

SweetSunnyRose; Thanks for the review! Caspian most certainly won't be – and I hope you still enjoyed this sword duel.

Bex; Thanks so much for the review again! I hope the duel lived up to your expectations then, and I love writing the 'friendship moments'. I definitely think you have got Rose and her personality sussed out haha; don't worry plenty of "interactions" with others coming up – Rose won't be able to hide away as much as she might want to, and I don't think our good King Edmund would let her anyway ;) I hope you continue to enjoy!

Just King; Thanks so much for the review! It is always such a huge relief to hear that Edmund is in character! Oh dear, well a quick reassurance; things with Rose and Edmund will _never _run easy, but Rose is just extra prickly at the moment, due to the crazy turn in her circumstances.

British Girl; Thanks so much for the review, I am so glad to hear you are enjoying it! There will be an upcoming mermaid scene, it may be a while yet, but I hope it will live up to everyone's expectations, I had lots of fun writing it! I'll try!


	19. Chapter 19

Right, let me begin by thanking my beta UnofficialBrideOfPeregrinTook for all her help with this chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen;<span>

Edmund rubbed his hand against the hard angle of his shoulder, wincing briefly.

"Were you really going to cut my arm off?" he asked aloud with a joking grin.

Caspian snorted in amusement, "I think your Rose would have made quite the objection if I had," he replied dryly.

Edmund scowled but Caspian chose to ignore it.

"Stop doing that," Edmund said, nudging Caspian in the ribs with his elbow.

"What?" Caspian asked innocently.

"She is not _my _Rose – I've only known her a few days!" Edmund stressed.

Caspian grinned, "So that's what this was about?"

Edmund arched a puzzled brow.

"You know if you _really _wanted to show off we should have practiced before-hand, worked in some more impressive parries," Caspian said grinning.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "I didn't _really _want to show off at all," he replied, "Is this what you do at the Cair's tournaments?" Edmund teased.

"King Caspian would never deliberately pre-determine the outcome of any duel. That would be dishonourable," Rynelf said as he reached them to take the swords from both Caspian and Edmund.

Caspian frowned sulkily while Rynelf smirked unapologetically.

"What's this?" Edmund asked curiously, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Caspian muttered resolutely.

"King Caspian lost a duel to a twelve year old lord of Galma," Rynelf said, looking to Caspian triumphantly.

"What was that?" Lucy appeared at Caspian's side, looking at them expectantly, a grin dancing about her lips.

Edmund saw Rose come to stand at Lucy's shoulder as she fidgeted with the cuffs of her shirt, blushing and doing another spectacular job at avoiding his gaze.

Edmund cleared his throat, "We're talking about Caspian fixing duels – and apparently very badly if he _lost._"

"Oh no, that was the desired outcome," Rynelf said, enjoying every little revelation. Caspian squirmed, "Do you not have a ship to be seeing to Rynelf?"

"I've got the ship Sire," Drinian looked down at them from the tiller with a subtle grin on his face, "Carry on Rynelf."

Caspian sighed exaggeratedly, "My subjects are conspiring against me," he mourned aloud and Lucy snickered unabashed.

Edmund smiled as he caught Rose's lips twitch but when her gaze fleetingly caught his she looked away hurriedly.

"Why in Aslan's name did you want to lose to a twelve year old lord of Galma?" Lucy queried.

"I shall let his Majesty divulge that," Rynelf said bowing respectfully to go off and return the swords.

"Rynelf!" Caspian called despairingly, "He leaves me to tell the worst part!"

Edmund inched around on the pretence of reaching for one of the cups that had been set out for them on a nearby barrel. When he was close enough that he was brushing shoulders with her, Rose reluctantly dragged her gaze to meet his.

Edmund felt his worry abate. He had thought that perhaps his distraction hadn't worked afterall and Rose was avoiding his gaze because she was still terrified here on the open deck. If that was the case he didn't want to be cruel and forcibly make her stay where she so clearly didn't want to be. He was thinking of how to provide a discreet escape for her. However, her eyes weren't afraid and her cheeks blazed with a healthy crimson flush.

_Then why does she suddenly seem so…shy around me almost?_ Edmund's thoughts queried puzzled.

"So…what was the worst part?" Lucy demanded while Caspian groaned.

"The _'prize' _was a kiss from the Duke of Galma's daughter," Caspian said.

Edmund coughed into his cup of water while Lucy gasped aghast, laughter glinting in her eyes. Even Rose bowed her head low, a hand raised to suppress her snickering laughter.

"Caspian that's awful!" Lucy cried, swatting at the King's arm.

Caspian looked across to Edmund who was thankfully recovering from having inhaled rather than drank half his cup of water.

"Squints, and has freckles," he explained.

"Poor dear," Lucy said sympathetically. "That was very un-Kingly like of you," she added in a firm tone that was nevertheless laced with amusement.

Caspian grinned boyishly, "Very well – I'll marry her on the way back, shall I?"

"I think you should!" Lucy exclaimed. "The Narnian King losing to a twelve year old boy? I bet the poor girl knew exactly what you were up to!"

"I swear on my honour she didn't. She thought I was being sympathetic to the little lord," Caspian assured them.

"You swear on your _honour?_" Edmund began teasingly, "You've just admitted to purposefully losing a duel to a twelve year old to avoid kissing a duke's daughter."

"Which is why the better part of valour will always be discretion – I knew I should never have told Drinian and Rynelf; thick as thieves those two," Caspian said meaningfully and glancing up they saw the Captain and First Mate at the tiller, laughing heartily at some private joke.

"Right well, I have some things to attend to. I trust you will be able to find diversion enough to entertain yourselves for a while?" Caspian said turning to them.

"I'm sure we will," Lucy agreed happily.

Caspian turned to leave and then thought better of it, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips. Edmund wished he had his sword back in his hand just at the exact split second that he realised what Caspian was going to do.

"Rose what did you think of the duel?" Caspian asked in his most courteous tone. "Do you think Edmund fought well?"

Rose startled at Edmund's side, her shoulder bumping against his as she cleared her throat.

"It was – " Rose visibly scoured for an adjective. "Exciting," she settled on, a blush darkening on her cheekbones.

Caspian grinned, casting Edmund a sly glance. Edmund shot him a warning one back but Caspian ignored it while Lucy was once more caught in her usual limbo between disapproval and laughter.

"Edmund almost lost his arm. That would hardly have been pleasant entertainment," Caspian began seriously and Edmund resisted the urge to drop his face into his hands and groan. "It was your quick advice that most likely saved him."

Edmund felt a burning blush creep up his neck. Caspian looked to be resisting the urge to laugh and they all knew he had pushed it too far. Especially Rose who was shooting Caspian a withering look and Edmund retracted his earlier wish of having a sword on hand. He suspected that Rose might have snatched it out of his hand at that moment if she could and risked committing regicide.

"I hardly find reckless boys throwing around pointy sticks at one another entertainment," Rose snapped irritably, arching an imperious ebony brow.

"You may be grateful of those _pointy sticks _if we were to be attacked by enemies of Narnia," Caspian said, half-teasing, half-serious.

"Unless of course they're twelve year old lords of Galma," Rose shot back immediately, "Then I think we would be in some trouble."

Lucy burst out laughing first and Caspian graciously accepting defeat held up his hands grinning.

A scarlet blush emblazoned itself in Rose's cheeks but a crooked smile tugged stubbornly at her lips. She looked up unsure towards Edmund and Edmund grinned at her reassuringly.

"Right – well, I know when I am beaten and so I will make my retreat with as much dignity left as I can," Caspian said, inclining his head towards Rose.

Rose smiled. Despite her initial reservations that had strangled her voice to begin with, the open and sincere smiles of those around her eased her fraught nerves that still simmered and jolted with each rock of the ship beneath her soles.

Caspian bowed slightly to them unnecessarily before turning to approach the stairs leading up to Drinian and Rynelf.

Lucy chuckled still as she wandered over to perch herself on a crate nearby.

"That was really impressive sword-fighting in all honesty Ed," Lucy said earnestly.

Edmund smiled. "Thanks Lu. I'm sure you're still as handy with a dagger," he added ruefully.

"Rose and I were hard-pressed to decide who would win," Lucy continued. "Though Rose, I think had a feeling it would be you," Lucy finished with an innocent grin.

Edmund levelled his sister with a frank stare as she smiled sweetly back at him. Edmund approached the side casually, "You're as bad as Caspian," he hissed at his sister. Lucy's grin never faltered; in fact it seemed to grow with pride.

Edmund glanced back over his shoulder and felt a strange sense of cold disappointment. He noted that Rose had not followed them over to the edge as he had been hoping but was loitering at the crates nearest the main mast.

She had her arms folded agitatedly across her torso, her fingertips once more white with the pressure of clutching her own skin. Her gaze was locked on the sight of the sea over Edmund's shoulder; her eyes filled with deep mistrust.

Edmund sighed. He had recently learnt by acting on a hunch that Rose's fear of the water only remained abated given there was sufficient distraction. And even then Edmund chastised, he couldn't exactly expect her to suddenly shrug off what was clearly a deeply engrained fear for her in the space of one afternoon and an "exciting" sword duel.

Talking about it he was sure would help, but the last time he had tried that, she had danced as expertly around the subject before he could even breach it, as Edmund had with a blade in his hand moments before.

Lucy's expression had sobered slightly as she noticed Edmund's concerned gaze locked on a paling Rose a few metres away.

"Edmund?" Lucy turned to her brother, attempting to catch on.

Edmund turned to her expectantly.

"Reep was telling us – Rose and I that is – about the Eastern Seas," Lucy began.

Edmund caught the movement out of the periphery of his vision. Rose's head had snapped up.

"Oh, what was Reep saying?" Edmund queried, his gaze flitting expectantly between Rose and Lucy, hoping…

Lucy looked to Rose with an encouraging look.

Rose, he was sure, no doubt was able to distinguish their less than subtle attempts to drag her into conversation but it wasn't haughty pride that entered her eyes but something like gratitude as she gave Lucy a faltering smile.

"The mo – Reepicheep mentioned we would be sailing for Aslan's country," Rose said, looking to Edmund as though for confirmation.

"It's always been Reep's greatest dream," Edmund answered.

"So we are…" Rose began hesitantly, "Sailing I mean – for the _edge of the world_?" She frowned, looking in equal measures daunted and awed by the idea.

Edmund nodded in response and Rose looked momentarily flummoxed.

"Edmund do you think if we keep sailing for the edge of the world, we'll just…tip off the edge?" Lucy voiced with a small chuckle.

Both Lucy and Rose looked to Edmund in eager expectation and Edmund wetted his lips as he considered his answer.

It was a terrifying, daunting thought to sail to the end of the world Edmund knew. But there was also a burning excitement in Edmund; for at the end of the world, in the utter East was…Aslan's country.

"Don't worry. I expect we're a long way off from there yet," Edmund finally settled on levity for his answer.

It was a strange thought but he wanted Rose to be able to understand…more.

He could see the complete awe reflected in the cerulean of Lucy's eyes as they traced the distant horizon. However although he could see that Rose was affected by the thought; it was the 'edge of the world' that had captured her attention and only the barest flicker of something Rose couldn't understand herself, when she heard the name _Aslan _and the promise of his far-off country.

"I see you are all still talking nonsense."

Their three gazes snapped around at the snide remark accompanied by the creaking of the trellised hatch door as Eustace emerged.

He looked generally disgruntled but notably less green as he brushed down his clothes that were now dry yet terribly wrinkled.

"Every sensible person knows you can't tip off the edge of the world as the globe is a sphere," Eustace told his youngest cousin sneeringly. "And I don't know how you can defend and claim to trust him so completely when he only encourages such nonsense," Eustace directed his words to a scowling yet blushing Rose as he gestured towards Edmund dismissively.

Edmund had, after countless years of honing it, prided himself on a good control over his emotions and a high threshold to be goaded before he snapped. However, his youngest cousin had a way of lowering that threshold considerably, no matter how many times Edmund tried to tell himself that Eustace was really still only a boy.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy inquired lightly, peering over at Eustace with a cautious smile.

"Yes – no thanks to you!" Eustace spat in reply.

Edmund tensed immediately. He was forever in awe of his sister's perseverance with those who little deserved it, but what he absolutely hated was seeing Eustace shove Lucy's kindness back in her face. And he knew Lucy would never retaliate because his younger sister wasn't vindictive.

Edmund turned to tell his sister what he was always telling her, to 'leave Eustace – he wasn't worth her effort' knowing the words would have no effect on Lucy. But he also knew Lucy would be annoyed with him if he checked their cousin. When it came to Eustace Edmund had learnt it was best to ignore the gibes.

"It was Lucy's medicine that stopped you from being sick!"

Both Edmund and Lucy's heads snapped up at Rose's outburst as she glared scathingly at Eustace.

Eustace flinched. He had forgotten for a moment how singularly terrifying the green-eyed nurse could be, especially while she was wearing such a feral look of anger.

"It…helped," Eustace admitted begrudgingly, "but it was my iron constitution that did most the work in pulling me through," he argued.

"Your iron wh - !"

Edmund moved at that precise moment to step in front of Rose; he wasn't sure if he was shielding Eustace from Rose's wrath or trying to soothe Rose's ire by blocking Eustace from her sight.

Reepicheep conveniently chose that moment to appear as he perched himself supportively at Lucy's elbow. The mouse had an expression of such lofty superiority and calm collectedness it would make a Minotaur cringe.

"As effervescent as ever I see?" Reepicheep drawled and Edmund felt a smirk twitch the corners of his lips.

He refocused his attention on Rose who was still seething but was clearly letting Reepicheep take on the task of taking Eustace down a notch or two.

She didn't felt as confident here on the open deck, with the sea air and its distinctive salt taste combing through her hair.

"My cousin…" Edmund began in a quiet murmur.

" – is an idiot. I'm aware," Rose finished for him dryly.

Edmund offered her a wry smirk that she returned after a moment's hesitation, her eyes softening. There was still some taut irritation in her clenched teeth as she watched Eustace continue to argue with Reepicheep over Edmund's shoulder.

"Here – " Edmund gestured further across the deck and Rose willingly followed him, until they stood in the shadow cast by the upper deck against the staircase that led to the tiller.

And as they turned to face one another the last of the irritation had melted from the hard line of Rose's shoulders.

Edmund caught Rose's gaze fixed on him intently but when he met her stare she averted her eyes hurriedly, a blush rising quickly to her cheeks.

She had that strange look about her again; it wasn't fear – he knew what Rose looked like when she was afraid, and that wasn't what was wrong now.

He had seen the same look briefly after the duel, when she had tried to avoid his gaze.

For some reason it made Edmund feel self-conscious and he raised a hand to ruffle his dark hair, before his hand then drifted without much conscious thought to his still slightly tender shoulder.

It had been a long time since he had been placed in a situation where he was expected to move quite that quickly to avoid a sharp blade.

It was Rose who spoke first, her eyes shrewd and discerning as they alighted on Edmund's actions.

"Are you hurt?"

The clinical demand of her tone was softened considerably by the worried purse of her lips and the soft tilt of her head.

Edmund cleared his throat. "No I'm fine really," Edmund assured her swiftly. He felt a heat rise up the back of his neck as he contemplated fleetingly how he always seemed to be injured in Rose's presence. _She must think me unable to get through a day without some sort of calamity_ he thought chagrined.

Rose arched an ebony brow, clearly unconvinced. "Is it your shoulder or your arm?" she pressed on undeterred.

Edmund frowned slightly; her dogged determination while strangely touching could also be exasperating.

"My shoulder and arm are both fine," he reassured her. "Caspian wasn't really going to cut off my arm you know," he added with a brief quirk of his lips, a teasing light entering his eyes.

Rose's lips twitched but she still eyed him unwaveringly for a few endless moments.

"I still say you were mad to participate in such a thing," Rose said loftily.

"I thought you _enjoyed _the 'exciting' duel?" Edmund prompted her, smirking slightly at the blush that rose swiftly in Rose's cheeks at that.

"When I wasn't worrying you would become skewered on a sword," she muttered under her breath immediately in reply. Her blush darkened when she realised what she had said.

"You had no cause to worry about me," Edmund assured her, wearing a large grin that had undeniably something to do with the thought that Rose had been worried about him.

"I am a more than capable swordfighter," he added. He hadn't meant it to sound boastful – not really anyway, only honest. However he couldn't help but imagine Caspian's devious grin if he had overheard his words.

He resolutely repressed the thought that suggested he could possibly be wanting to impress Rose.

However meeting Rose's deadpan verdant gaze, he realised he need not have worried about such a thing.

Rose pursed her lips, eyeing him coolly for a moment before answering. "Of course you are," she agreed. "Is that why you were nearly killed seven times?" she added shrewdly.

"It wasn't seven – " he began to protest when Rose cut across him.

"I counted." She stared at him silently for a moment. "Eight if you include serious maiming; you almost lost your arm."

"I really was fine," Edmund told her. "I have been trained in sword-fighting for decades now as a King."

And there it was – that expression was back on her face.

"What's the matter?" he blurted out immediately.

Rose's blush darkened before she glowered up at him, though the expression lacked its usual intensity.

"It's strange," Rose confessed after a moment and Edmund arched a brow in silent question.

Rose cleared her throat pre-emptively as she attempted a careless shrug. "I'm just not used to being in such…prestigious company," Rose began nonchalantly.

Edmund looked to her baffled.

Rose then, huffing and rolling her eyes elaborated, "It is…sinking in shall we say, that Lucy, Caspian and…_you_ are really Queen and Kings of this place, and – I find it a little strange is all."

"Oh," Edmund remarked, not having expected that answer.

Rose looked down quickly, scuffing her boot against the worn deck, feeling an all too familiar heat crawl into her cheeks.

It hadn't meant anything to begin with, her thoughts argued weakly; just a superfluous title that she had rolled her eyes at. But watching the duel had unexpectedly altered how she perceived Edmund, Lucy and even Caspian.

_Royalty? _

The thought was a little head-spinning; if Edmund really was a _King _in this place, as Rose was fast coming to accept, then Edmund certainly wasn't just the boy she had met in Cambridge. And Rose found herself very hard pressed to deny that she suitably found herself a little awe-struck accounting for her avoiding Edmund's gaze so pointedly after his duel.

But then when her anger had spiked at his cousin's irritating words, he had been there again; a King still but still just…Edmund. Edmund Pevensie.

Rose snapped out of her musings with a flustered scowl as she realised she had been staring – _again. _

"Your cousin isn't a King is he?" Rose rushed out with a horrified grimace to cover her lapse.

Edmund dipped his head slightly to staunch his laughter at Rose's look of mild panic. He shook his head, making to cast her an apologetic look but Rose was laughing with him.

"Eustace isn't King of anything," Edmund assured her through his laughter.

"So if you're a King does that mean I should be referring to you as Your Majesty?" Rose inquired, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

Edmund frowned even as he grinned, "No that would just be…_strange_," he said. The thought of Rose suddenly calling him _Your Majesty _seemed too impersonal. "We're friends afterall, and friends don't have to use titles," Edmund assured her.

Rose's expression of mild amusement was wiped from her face like chalk with a swipe of an eraser. Her eyes were round with seeming astonishment and her lips were opened slightly.

_Friends?_

"What?" Edmund said noticing the abrupt change in her expression. "You _want _to call me 'Your Majesty'?" he teased.

Rose blushed as her expression changed swiftly once more and she scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly. "No," Rose replied in a disconcertingly sweet voice, laughter shining in her eyes and a smirk dancing about her lips. "I wouldn't want you to get a big-head if I started calling you _'Your Majesty' _– your crown might not fit."

Rose grinned and then snickered as Edmund attempted to look imperiously offended.

Then Rose's expression softened as something unsure flickered across her expression, and her hands fiddled with the cuffs of her billowing shirt.

"Friends?" Rose repeated quietly and a rueful look crossed her expression. "I rather thought I had just crashed into things that had little to do with me," she said, attempting to sound careless.

"Well…I'm glad you _crashed into things_," Edmund told her sincerely with a half-smile, holding her gaze for a long moment before feeling a heat creep up the back of his neck forcing him to look down at the stretch of deck between them. Edmund cleared his throat as he raised a hand to ruffle his hair.

"So am I."

Edmund's head snapped up to see Rose blushed a fiery red. For a brief second their eyes met, and instead of hurriedly looking away this time or awkward flushes, they simply smiled and found that it was far easier than either of them could have expected.

Then a smirk began to curl the corners of Rose's lips again and Edmund considered how he was beginning to learn that Rose could be quite mischievous when she wanted to be, despite what her usually stern demeanour would suggest.

"As your _friend _then I would like to check the arm that you nearly lost."

Edmund rolled his eyes but he couldn't find it in himself to think Rose's stubbornness quite as exasperating as he did before. Rather, he found it more endearing than was perhaps sensible. Especially given that she was eyeing him with that steely determined look she had worn in the train station right before she had produced a needle and thread.

"And what if I am _King _Edmund again? – Will you still insist on checking my arm?"

Rose rolled her eyes scoffing, a grin now firmly in place on her lips. "Pfft – of course."

"Is this what I should expect having a nurse for a friend? A lifetime of fussing?"

Rose rolled her eyes as a sardonic smirk graced her lips. "And is this what I am to expect by having a _King _as a friend?" she countered, a tone of false arrogance lilting her words.

"Expect what exactly?" Edmund asked, not sure if it would be really the wisest thing to hear it given the wicked smile growing on Rose's lips.

However he didn't get the chance to hear it and Rose never got the opportunity to say it as another voice rang out.

"Land ho!"

* * *

><p>Thanks to all new favourites  & / follows!

Replies to reviews;

SweetSunnyRose; Thanks for the review and I am really glad to hear that you enjoyed it! I promise the Lone Islands will be…_interesting._

Bex; What can I say? – Thank-you seems to inadequate; believe me when I say reading a review of a few words that simply says they like my story has me grinning manically, so imagine the splitting grin I wear when I see your review! No cookies or presents required! :D – Though, if you really want to do something for me…go have that Narnia Marathon! I have a lot of upcoming scenes planned for the Lone Islands that I think you're going to enjoy! I'm also super happy that you think my story amalgamates so well with the actual story – that's such a huge compliment! – As is hearing my story is in your top ten! Thanks! And I completely understand what you mean about the 'jealousy scenes' and yes there will be more; a little dose of jealousy is healthy I think? :P

Amber and Ruby; Thanks for the review! – Wow, that's a huge compliment to me, I'm glad you were able to 'learn' and enjoy :D

Guest; Thank-you for the review! – I honestly didn't think there would be so much rooting for Rose/Edmund this early on in the story :P but I'm immensely pleased to hear there is :D

Thenightowl157; Haha; thanks for the review! Now! – Where would be the fun in that? Falling in love is a tricky business :P

UnofficialBrideOfPeregrinTook; THANK-YOU! I am actually so relieved to hear that Rose is blending in and not being too over-bearing; it can be immensely tricky trying to give Rose precedence but still not having her over-shadowing main characters; which is something I absolutely hate! Thank-you ever so much again!

Christa; Thank-you so much for such a nice review and for being so understanding! I know my updating is horrible, and there really is no excuse for it most times, but I hate posting chapters when I feel I haven't got them quite right, though I will try to be quicker. Rosamund! – Haha; I love it! :D Who do _I _picture playing Rose? – This may seem strange, but I have never really had an actual person or image in my head, but your question made me go on the hunt for something that would help with your imagining Rose with dark hair. So I finally decided on the actress Katie McGrath (mostly from the series Merlin); hope that helps in picturing Rose. In my head Rose changes constantly :P

Guest; Thanks so much for your review and I'm really glad to read that you enjoyed it! I hate too fast-paced stories as well which is why I'm going to take this one nice and steady; I mean before love there has to be other things…trust, attraction, friendship, etc. :P The mermaid scene will be a little while yet, but I just hope it lives up to everyone's expectations; a little sneak glimpse of it? – Expect one very _jealous _Rose :P But I'll say no more, I don't want to spoil anything!

Just King; Haha; thanks for the review and I completely understand; head-whacking does seem to be in order at times! Exactly; Rose being completely distracted was entirely understandable with a Just King around! Oh, well, Rose's fear of the water is because…now! I couldn't possibly say :P You'll just have to wait and see!


	20. Chapter 20

Well, of course apologies for the delay – some GOOD NEWS! The next four chapters are already written and have already been beta'ed by my wonderful beta UnofficialBrideOfPeregrinTook! So I can confidently say, that the next chapter shall be posted this Friday! Boy, it felt good to be acutally able to give a definite date for the next update! Thanks as ever for everyone's patience and…

HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty;<span>

Sailors at work lifted their heads in response to the cry, raising weathered hands to shield their eyes as they scanned the distant horizon. Edmund and Rose instinctively rushed to the ship's side to look out over the waves eagerly. Air rushed out between Rose's lips in a surprised gasp as her eyes landed on it. It seemed like nothing but a smudge on the horizon, a hazy blur rising out of the endless blue.

"Land..." Rose breathed, a small smile curving her lips when Edmund glanced at her. She returned his look, her expression visibly brightened at the prospect of dry land nearby.

"The Lone Islands," Caspian called down to them from his stance at the tiller.

Lucy made a small sound of excitement as she grinned at Edmund. "Do you remember the last time we were here? The tournament where Pete was unhorsed?"

Edmund snorted in amusement, catching Rose glance at him curiously.

"I'll have you know that as soon as we reach this dry land I'll be contacting British consul and have you all arrested for kidnapping," Eustace's voice piped up with an imperious threat.

Edmund rolled his eyes slightly, but the normal swift agitation that rose in him at Eustace's antics didn't occur. He even caught Rose mirror his actions and roll her eyes as a wry smirk twitched the corners of her lips.

It was hard to take notice of Eustace's remarks when a new excitement had gripped them all with their destination in sight.

"When will we reach it?"

Edmund turned as Rose's words sounded close by him. She was looking up at him expectantly, her eyes bright. Edmund's gaze flickered for a moment over the water as he considered her question before he turned, intending to ask Caspian.

Caspian, he found, was already close by engaged in a 'conversation' with Eustace over the conditions aboard the _Dawn Treader,_ which Eustace claimed were "zoo-like."

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep commented casually and one got the impression that the mouse was arching a lofty brow.

Caspian grinned in agreement while Lucy smothered a laugh. Even the smirk on Rose's lips grew more pronounced.

"He's just warming up," Edmund added, exchanging a chuckle with Rose.

"As is the food."

They all turned at the new voice to their conversation, and even Eustace paused in continuing his complaints at the mention of food to be had.

The Faun healer aboard the _Dawn Treader,_ Nausus, stood slightly to the side with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Great," Caspian grinned, "I'm famished, especially from that unexpected rescuing this morning," he added.

Lucy snorted as she hopped lightly from the crate. "_Rescuing?_"Lucy announced as she passed Caspian, heading towards the doors that led below deck. "I'll have you know I am a more than capable swimmer."

"Not all of you are!" Caspian called after her laughingly as he made to follow.

Edmund had saw Caspian's gaze pointedly slide towards Eustace, who was already beginning to splutter indignantly. However Edmund also felt Rose's shoulder stiffen uncomfortably where it brushed against his own.

It was then that Edmund realised how close Rose was standing to him, her head tilted unconsciously towards him as she scowled at Caspian's retreating back.

Edmund cleared his throat as he glanced down at her. "He didn't mean you," he murmured, not wanting to draw attention to something he realised Rose was sensitive about.

Rose looked up at him sharply and then a heat rose to her cheeks almost instantaneously as she realised what Edmund had moments before. Rose visibly swallowed as she stumbled back a step. "It's still true about me though," Rose mumbled stubbornly, heat still burning in her cheeks.

A playful smirk lifted the corner of Edmund's lips. "I could teach you to swim," Edmund offered, throwing Rose a disarming grin.

Rose blinked at him, her mouth opened slightly as her brow creased in confusion. "In the water?" Rose blurted out unthinkingly.

Edmund shot Rose an amused look, "Well where else?" he said laughingly as Rose blushed scarlet red, frowning embarrassedly at him.

Edmund smiled apologetically before he leaned in closer once more, lowering his voice. "It would help you get over your fear of the water," Edmund added quietly in a more serious tone as he pointedly caught Rose's gaze.

It had been the first time Edmund had been able to actually voice the words and he knew it was only because Rose had been distracted. She was unprepared to waylay him this time.

Rose was evidently startled, her green eyes wide as she looked up at Edmund. Then visibly gathering herself Rose readdressed the proximity between them once more as she leaned back, unnerved at the closeness that inevitably scattered her thoughts. She crossed her arms as a comforting barrier, frowning at Edmund.

"I'm not afraid of the water," Rose said, her voice a little higher-pitched than normal. Her frown darkened to a glare at Edmund's disbelieving stare.

"It's drowning I'm afraid of," Rose corrected him, arching an imperious brow.

Despite the sharpness to her words, Edmund felt the stoic expression he was wearing morph into a begrudging smirk at Rose's answer. He sighed.

_She was so_ _stubborn._ However Edmund considered that metaphorically trying to beat an explanation or even an admission of fear of the sea, out of Rose, would be exactly counter-productive.

Rose _trusted _him. Edmund just had to remain patient that Rose would tell him why she was afraid of the water when she felt ready.

Edmund shot her a mildly exasperated look, his lips curved in a small, stubborn smile. Rose caught his look and her own flustered, guarded look dissolved. "I'd probably end up drowning you," Rose muttered, snickering as she offered him a shy, lopsided grin as apology.

"I take it you two aren't hungry, then?"

Both Edmund and Rose jolted as Caspian's voice called to them, the amusement clear in his tone. Edmund looked up to see Caspian's knowing smirk as he loitered by the cabin doors casually.

"We're coming now," Edmund stated quickly before Caspian could elaborate any further. And without even considering his action Edmund automatically placed a guiding hand on Rose's elbow. Rose didn't protest, instead allowing Edmund to effectively steer her towards the cabin doors, past a still smirking Caspian.

Rose stepped out of Edmund's light support on her elbow to hold her arms out in front of her for balance as she descended the short flight of mahogany steps.

Edmund kept a careful eye on her footing, aware that Rose still wasn't used to the ground beneath her feet constantly moving, even if the waves weren't so choppy as they were earlier on.

Caspian came up behind Edmund's shoulder, waiting patiently as Rose edged her way with unnecessary carefulness down the few steps. "You know Edmund my swimming is a little rusty, can I have lessons too – "

"Caspian I swear - !"

"There you are!" Lucy exclaimed from the passageway, cutting across Edmund. Rose stood at Lucy's side as she turned to look questioningly up at Caspian and Edmund.

"Hurry up, or the food will get cold!" Lucy chided lightly as she turned to show Rose down the passageway.

…

The galley of the _Dawn Treader_ was pleasantly warm and filled with all sorts of mouth-watering aromas. The sea air did wonders for even the poorest of appetites. However after the impromptu swimming that morning, there were few poor appetites to be found aboard. Even Rose looked hungrily towards the bowls of something hot that were being ladled out.

Caspian directed them over to one of the long benches and tables that stretched half the length of the galley once they each had their own food in hand.

A buzz of indistinct, pleasant conversation sounded in the background as sailors milled in and out of the galley collecting bowls of food. Most preferred, when the weather was fair, to take their meals to enjoy above deck. There were others who slid along the benches sitting in small groups as they ate and chatted animatedly.

The wood beneath Edmund's palms was worn smooth with age as he moved along the bench to sit. Caspian was laughing at something Lucy had said as he dropped himself casually onto the bench beside Edmund.

The open porthole behind Edmund's shoulder allowed a brisk sea breeze to sweep into the space, ruffling his dark hair. Edmund glanced across the table as Rose, without preamble, began to tuck into her own food hungrily.

Edmund smirked as he dropped his gaze to his own bowl, picking up his spoon.

"I can feel your smugness from here."

Edmund glanced up to see the look Rose was lancing him with. His lips twitched into a grin as Rose smirked, shaking her head softly before returning to her food at a slightly slower pace.

"Where _has _Eustace managed to get off to now?" Lucy turned from the table, her gaze scouring the galley for their wayward cousin.

Caspian gestured with his spoon further up the bench as he swallowed a bite of food. "He seems to have overcome his reservations about the zoo-like conditions of the ship," he remarked with a wry smirk.

Eustace, seated as far away from everyone as physically possible, was busy devouring his food at a speed that was sure to make him sick.

"Lu, please don't make him sit with us," Edmund enforced meaningfully.

Caspian grimaced. "Yes, I'd rather not be put off my meal."

Lucy scoffed as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I was going to do no such thing," she added, exchanging an amused smirk with Rose at the boys' pleading looks. "I just don't want him arguing with Reepicheep again."

"Reep's tongue is as fast as his blade," Rynelf said as he reached them, murmuring greetings as he sat down at the table.

"It's his blade I'm worried about," Lucy said, frowning lightly.

Caspian snorted, looking across the table, "Don't worry. Reep will behave himself."

"Until we reach the Lone Islands at least," Rynelf joked with a grin.

"When will we reach the – _Lone Islands_?"

The hesitant pause and the unsure lilt to her voice as Rose mentioned the unheard of 'Lone Islands' made Edmund look up. Edmund was surprised to hear her voice at all. Her cheeks were already glazed red, but she looked steadily at Caspian and Rynelf expectantly.

Rynelf and Caspian exchanged a silent, communicating glance as they made rough estimations in their heads.

"We _should _reach the Lone Islands an hour or so before nightfall," Rynelf calculated. Edmund frowned at the cautionary edge to Rynelf's voice and the loaded look he shot Caspian. Caspian, lowered his spoon, his expression becoming notably more serious as he considered.

Edmund looked up to catch Lucy's eye to see if his sister had noticed the change, but it was Rose's eye he caught first.

Rose might not have known Rynelf or Caspian that long, but she was not oblivious to the sudden change in their demeanours.

Rose looked to Edmund, her head tilted to the side in silent question. Edmund read the expression on her face in the worried purse of her lips.

Caspian glanced up and immediately noticed that the brief lapse between himself and his First Mate aboard had gone far from unseen.

Caspian grinned brightly, consciously relaxing his features. "Are you all so eager to be off the _Dawn Treader_ with its zoo-like conditions then?" he teased lightly.

Lucy smiled softly, shaking her head. "Don't be silly," she chided. "You know we are seeing this voyage out to the end with you." There was a determined light in her eyes that not even the King of Narnia would argue with.

"So an hour or so before nightfall?" Edmund prompted quietly, looking to Caspian.

Caspian looked back at Edmund, a silent glance being shared between them meaningfully.

"Yes, we'll definitely reach the Lone Islands by nightfall," Caspian confirmed, nodding towards Rose who was wearing the rather candid expression of one not easily waylaid or fooled by over-bright smiles. She knew Caspian was keeping something from her. So it was almost natural then that the next person Rose looked to was the one she trusted to tell her the truth.

Edmund.

"We will delay a landing party until morning though," Caspian announced to them casually.

Edmund saw how Rose visibly deflated at the news, but he was more imminently concerned with the implication of Caspian's words.

Lucy blinked as she fixed Caspian with a questioning look, the unspoken query hanging blatantly unsaid. _Why delay until morning?_

The subject could be given no further time for assessment as another approached, interrupting their conversation with a polite smile.

"I trust all is well. All…_seasickness_ abated," Nausus inquired, his gaze for a brief moment dropping deliberately to Rose. Rose sent the Faun healer a frosty look in return for the insinuating glance. Edmund smiled slightly, as he watched Rose's spine straighten with indignation.

"We're fine now, thank-you Nausus," Lucy replied tactfully. "And so is Eustace – no need to speak to him," she added hurriedly to prevent Nausus from checking on their less appreciative cousin.

Caspian sniggered at Lucy's polite yet unyielding tone. In the background, the first few tremulous notes from a flute sounded and an ensuing lull in conversations around the galley fell.

Their heads turned with curious expressions to the source of the burgeoning music, only to find Kan perched on a barrel with a lithe wooden flute pressed to his lips.

Kan paused, lowering the flute and gestured grandly over to the small huddle of royalty seated along the benches.

He grinned. "To truly welcome the Valiant, the Just and their worthy companions aboard the _Dawn Treader_ I thought a song was in order. What say you my King? Do I have your permission?"

Laughter rippled around the galley as Caspian replied enthusiastically. "Of course Kan! Play on!"

Rynelf chuckled heartily under his breath as he shook his head fondly. "By Aslan's Mane, between that lad and Reep there's never a moment's silence aboard this ship."

And then Kan truly began to play in earnest, a light jaunty tune, his brow furrowed with concentration. As the giddy strains of the sea shanty filled the galley it was impossible not to be caught up in the joyful spirit of it.

Edmund glanced across at Rose who was sitting beside Lucy, who eagerly clapped along in time with the music.

"Do you like it?"

Rose pursed her lips for a moment in consideration. "It's different to what I'm used to," she began. She smiled, "But yes, I do like it," she finished softly.

Edmund smiled just as Kan launched into a rather vigorous part of the tune. "Just hope they don't make you dance," Edmund teased, laughing at the brief look of alarm that flashed across Rose's features.

She shot him a wry smirk once she'd recovered. "I'd rather swim," she muttered before they both laughed.

Rose jolted slightly then when Nausus sat himself on the bench next to her, leaning towards her companionably to tell her something or other about the song. Edmund smiled slightly, warmed by the sight of others making an effort with Rose. And whatever Nausus had said to her, Rose responded comfortably.

Edmund used the distraction to turn to Caspian who was mock-arguing with Rynelf about whether Reepicheep or Kan made the most noise.

"Caspian," Edmund nudged the Narnian King, who turned. The smile on Caspian's face faded fast to a rueful smirk as he took immediate note of Edmund's determined expression.

"Why are we delaying until morning to dock at the Lone Islands?" Edmund cut to the point quickly, his voice lowered.

"To be honest, Ed, we're not going to make port at the Lone Island's docks at all," Caspian replied. Edmund frowned at the new information, opening his mouth to voice his confusion when Caspian spoke on.

"Edmund there's been no communication with the Lone Islands in over a year," Caspian confessed, his eyes dark with worry.

"What do you mean?" Edmund breathed, his brows knitting together in confusion, thrown completely by the sudden, stark statement.

"A year or so past the Lone Islands that we trade with and would have regular commerce with fell unusually silent. We have not had any correspondence or communication in any form with them since. Whether the islands have switched loyalty from Narnia to others or they are being held captive under a tyrannical enemy of Narnia…" Caspian trailed off before shrugging helplessly. "I don't know – but I have to find out," he added determinedly.

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's," Edmund voiced, his frown deepening.

Caspian sighed heavily, "I know," he agreed, "But all the same, _if _the Lone Island's loyalties have changed or they are being held captive then…as King of Narnia and Emperor of the Lone Islands – it's my _duty_ to find out." The irrefutable conviction in Caspian's words was admirable.

Edmund gave his friend a grim smile of understanding. "What's the plan then?"

A boyish smile lit Caspian's face at the prospect, despite the circumstances, of fighting beside someone he considered as close as a brother once more. Edmund reflected the roguish grin.

"I don't like that look."

Lucy was eyeing them both across the table with assessing eyes.

"What look?" Caspian asked innocently.

Lucy snorted. "Caspian you're forgetting I have two brothers," Lucy explained with a grin and a head shake. "It's the look that says; 'we're about to do something dangerous, possibly life-threatening and most definitely involving swords.'"

Caspian laughed outright while Edmund smirked as he rolled his eyes. "I seem to remember you have quite a similar look," Edmund fired back.

Lucy grinned unrepentantly. "What are you two plotting?" she reiterated, eyeing them suspiciously.

Caspian painted on his best innocent expression as the last strains of Kan's lively tune floated over them, providing a welcome escape.

Rowdy applause broke out as Kan, with a splitting grin, hopped lightly off his barrel and swept into a deep bow, directed towards the young monarchs.

Lucy turned to clap enthusiastically and Edmund saw out of the corner of his eye that Rose was wearing a small smile and clapping politely. Edmund grinned. Rose seemed to be more at ease with each passing moment. _Patience,_ Edmund thought. _That's all it's taken…that and a near drowning…and a full-blown argument on a crowded deck…plus a sword-fight…_

Caspian inevitably noticed Edmund's line of vision and smirked as he finished congratulating and thanking Kan.

"We'll discuss our _'plans' _later," Caspian said, nudging Edmund's shoulder before nodding in Rose's direction. Edmund tried to frown at Caspian, but couldn't quite manage it. He felt a slight heat warm the back of his neck when he turned towards Rose.

Edmund was about to open his mouth to speak when he paused, a grin spreading across his lips as he heard the conversation Rose was currently engaged in with Nausus.

"Do you sing Lady Rose?" Nausus addressed Rose kindly.

Rose immediately looked alarmed. Her expression was torn between looking like she wanted to berate Nausus for asking her such a question, and trying to ascertain an escape route while she despairingly remembered she was on a boat.

Edmund hid his snort of laughter by raising his cup to his lips; watching the emotions crash across Rose's expression until she finally resolved on a customary scowl.

"No," Rose answered shortly.

"A pity," Nausus enthused emphatically. "Do you then play perhaps?" the Faun healer continued to press. "The lute maybe?"

Rose's eyes were slowly narrowing to smouldering slits, but Nausus was either extremely oblivious (unlikely given his profession as a healer) or doing a fantastic job at ignoring her less than enthusiastic response to his questioning.

"Definitely not," Rose replied in a tight voice.

Edmund continued to try and smother his laughter.

Just as Edmund was about to save Rose from possibly bolting from the room, Tarius, the other Faun aboard the _Dawn Treader_ stepped in, as the others enthusiastically encouraged Kan to play another tune.

After Nausus had been called away by the eager Tarius, who was demanding that Nausus back him up on some tale or another, Edmund got up to take Nausus' vacated seat.

Rose jumped slightly when his arm brushed hers before ascertaining it was him the tense line of her shoulders eased.

"_Do_ you sing or play?" Edmund asked her, a smile playing about his lips.

Rose's eyes narrowed when she realised that Edmund had been eavesdropping. Then she scoffed, rolling her eyes, but when she cast Edmund a side-long glance laughter was dancing in them.

"No. I _really_ can't sing and…honestly, I've never had the patience to learn any instrument," Rose confessed, leaning towards him confidentially.

Edmund smirked slightly. Y_es, that sounds like Rose alright, _Edmund thought inwardly. _No patience. _

Lucy bit back a smile as she concentrated on Kan's playing. Afterall it wasn't polite to eavesdrop on other's conversations. She couldn't help but consider though that while Rose may have a pronounced lack of any patience, Lucy knew someone who had had years to hone his.

Edmund, it just seemed, would have to have enough for patience for himself and Rose.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all new favourites  & / follows! – And thanks to all those that read!

Replies to reviews;

Bubble-Gum1lol; Thanks for the review and I am so glad to hear that you are enjoying it!

Amber and Ruby; Thanks for the review! – Rose does do a lot of blushing; haha :P

British Girl; Thanks for the review! – and the new idea ;) I may have to tweak the upcoming mermaid scene, but I don't want to give anything away! :P

Calendar; Thanks for the review! – I hope you continue to enjoy their 'bickering' :P

Bex (x2 :P) I really, really hope this was in time for your birthday; if not, will it make things up if I say the next few chapters are already written and all, ready to be posted? I'm always happy to hear you are still enjoying this story! – And I hope you continue to find Rose and Edmund cute and adorable etc. :P Oh, and just something to look forward to – definitely some 'protective Ed' coming up and maybe a little…'protective Rose?' :P – or maybe it's just a 'very jealous but still in denial Rose' :P – I'll let you decide :P She does know their titles and…you've given me an idea for a scene regarding titles etc.! Thank-you! Again sorry for the wait and you are awesome! :D

thenightowl57; Thanks for the review! Sorry for the wait!

Just King (x2); Thanks for the reviews! And I'm glad to hear you are more approving of Rose now; plenty more fluff and 'Caspian folly' to come as well! :P Thank-you so very much for the idea; it was definitely something I was toying around with when imagining future scenes; so look forward to a 'lust-tempting' scene to come :o and yes, I know I'm cruel – apologies! Don't worry, Rose will tell Edmund – in good time :P

SweetSunnyRose; Thanks for the review! It is a change to be writing Rose and Edmund actually being 'nice' to one another :P – Sorry for the wait!

AmeHime1798; Thanks for the review, I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying it and sorry about the wait! Haha; I'm sorry and glad (?) to be the cause of your sister checking you for giggling too loud :P Oops, sorry about the slip-ups in spelling and things; English isn't my first language but I've got a beta now and hopefully it'll stop any further misspells and thanks for pointing them out; otherwise I'd never notice! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Right, well, here it is; on time – for once :P

And of course, huge thanks goes to my beta UnofficialBrideOfPeregrinTook!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-One;<span>

In the end, Kan played a total of five lengthy tunes that very nearly stretched to six, only for Drinian's timely interruption. The Captain had stepped into the galley, a fond smile curling his lips as he, in one fell swoop, found his missing crew and monarch. The captain had threatened to then toss the beloved flute overboard, though they all knew he was jesting as the sailors reluctantly got back to their posts.

Feeling slightly stiff yet contentedly full as they rose from the table, they all filed out of the galley and along the passageways. It seemed almost innate that after their meal, they would head up to the open deck to get some fresh air and to stretch their limbs.

As they passed the girls' cabins, Edmund watched Rose carefully when it became clear where they were heading. Lucy and Caspian were striding ahead, arguing jovially over which of Kan's songs were the best.

And when Rose realised they were steering for above deck, to her credit she didn't speak a word of protest but followed quietly, listening with a distracted half-smile to Lucy and Caspian.

But Edmund noticed the little things even if Rose didn't think anyone did.

Rose's fingers curled tightly into her palms and her features were just that marginally more pinched with tenseness. Also, Edmund noted how Rose almost subconsciously drifted closer to him until his arm kept bumping against hers as they walked. Edmund had the sudden urge to reach out and grasp her hand, to offer her the same comfort he had in the train station when the bombs fell and they were engulfed in darkness.

He almost did it too; his hand moving, fingers itching to smooth across the white ridges of Rose's clenched knuckles. But he stopped himself at the last moment as they neared the now familiar mahogany steps again.

When they reached the deck, the breeze that combed through Edmund's dark hair and washed across his face was slightly cooler. The afternoon had slipped away from them unnoticed and it was well and truly deepening far into evening now.

Fewer sailors moved about the deck now, carrying on with their tasks dutifully. Rynelf and Drinian, along with the healer Nausus, had taken to the charts cabin below deck to make a list of supplies that needed replenishing at the Lone Islands.

Edmund immediately felt Rose at his shoulder as she crossed her arms about herself protectively, her teeth clenched tightly together as her gaze flitted nervously over the waves. He frowned lightly. After laughing and joking with Rose, it didn't seem natural anymore to see the green-eyed nurse so rigid with fear again.

But as Rose's gaze fixed on something she struck out, striding across the deck to the far edge, eyes trained far off.

Edmund followed her over to the side, just able to make out the Lone Islands. They were undoubtedly closer.

"We won't dock at the Lone Islands until tomorrow morning?" Rose asked quietly, her fixated gaze never once leaving the distant horizon.

Edmund sighed heavily as his gaze darkened. He hated not being able to…help. Edmund had reigned as a King for decades, and the altruistic urge to help others as much as he could of his own free violation was engrained in his very bones. It was more than just a desire to help others and do what was right; it was a deeply entrenched sense of duty. Edmund hated to see anyone suffer needlessly, but with Rose, it was more than even that.

Rose was his friend. She trusted him and believed him.

Yet…there was little Edmund could do in the current situation.

He could not make them dock at the Lone Islands any faster. Caspian's words still rang in Edmund's mind with worry that there may possibly be a fight waiting for them. And if there was they would walk into it when they had the daylight to see their enemies rather than the shadowy darkness of night.

He couldn't help Rose with her fear of the water itself because she wouldn't even so much as admit she had such a fear to Edmund to begin with. Edmund was wary of pushing Rose, knowing that as stubborn as the green-eyed nurse was, the more he pushed, the further she would pull back. He wanted her to trust him, and he valued her trust, so he had to respect her wishes or she would never feel comfortable around him if all he did was badger her about her every secret.

Edmund's thoughts were disturbed at the light jovial tone that cut through his musings.

"Rose as a keen sailor myself, I appreciate your enthusiasm," Caspian began lightly. "However…standing here and staring fixedly at the Lone Islands will not make our approach any faster," he finished with a gentle smile.

Rose cast him a side-long glance, her expression one of stony indifference, though the embarrassed blush in her cheeks betrayed her.

"I always find that when you're occupied, time flies by," Lucy remarked as she leaned over to look at the water below. The waves shimmered as the sun sunk lower on the horizon, bathing everything in hazy golden hues.

"Well Ed, you're the expert at providing distractions," Caspian teased as he moved past them to climb up to the tiller, Lucy following.

"I don't understand," Rose huffed in an undignified whine, though she barely seemed to notice that her calm collected demeanour had slipped.

Edmund tried to smother his smile as Rose stretched out an arm, closed one eye and tilted her head slightly as though assessing the distance from afar.

"It's _right there,_" she muttered, frowning as she opened her eye again and dropped her arm despondently. "Why must we spend the night on this ship?"

Edmund snickered slightly, earning him a ready frown from his green-eyed companion. "Distances can be deceptive over sea," he soothed.

"Damn sea," Rose muttered under her breath. Suddenly remembering Edmund was beside her, she looked down, blushing furiously.

Edmund smothered his laugh as he leaned against a nearby crate. He knew it would only compound Rose's embarrassment, which would all inevitably lead to a scorching glare directed at him.

"It's strange to think," Rose remarked thoughtfully after a moment of silence and her embarrassment had abated. "That this morning I was in Cambridge and tonight I'm in…_Narnia_." She chanced a look up at Edmund shyly, shrugging a little, "I half expect to wake up in the morning and find out this has all been a dream. A fantastically vivid one mind," Rose added ruefully and they shared a small laugh.

"I can promise you this isn't a dream," Edmund assured her with a grin.

"I'm glad it isn't," Rose replied honestly.

Edmund arched a surprised brow. He was glad to see that Rose was no longer so averse to Narnia, but he was slightly amused by the complete reversal in her emotions.

Rose, catching his expression blushed, before she hurriedly amended. "I'd be worried for my sanity if I managed to dream up someone like you."

Edmund laughed a little incredulously at that. He didn't know quite what to make of the fact that Rose found him more dream-like than being suddenly thrown into another magical world.

"Speaking of dreams, you should probably get some sleep," Edmund suggested gently. Staying above deck, watching their approach to the Lone Islands would do Rose no good, and there were plans Edmund still had to discuss with Caspian, preferably tonight.

Rose cast a longing glance towards the not far-off Lone Islands, sighing tiredly in resignation. Her eyes then strayed dubiously to the waves that rocked the ship gently, "I'll try," she muttered unconvincingly. Rose stepped away from the edge as she turned to make her way back to her cabin.

"Pleasant dreams," Edmund murmured as she passed him, a teasing glint lighting his eyes.

Rose looked over her shoulder at him, a bold smirk on her lips as she arched a brow. "Then stay out of them," she replied before turning once more.

Lucy was just approaching at that moment and her brows rose in surprise as she caught the ending of Rose and Edmund's exchange.

"What am I missing?" Lucy said, looking from a secretively smiling Edmund to Rose's retreating figure.

"What?" Edmund asked dazed, only noticing his sister's presence. Lucy's only response was to chuckle and shake her head in a hopeless gesture.

"Caspian told me about the Lone Islands," Lucy said meaningfully, her expression more sober as said King descended the stairs that led to the tiller.

"Where's your better half Ed?" Caspian grinned.

Edmund frowned, "I can't imagine who you mean," he replied, "But if by any chance you are talking about Rose…she has gone to her cabin." He coolly shot Caspian a little smirk.

"Is there anything so incriminating as denial?" Caspian asked casually to Lucy.

"What are the plans for tomorrow then?" Edmund spoke quickly, ignoring Caspian's grin.

"Ah, that would be avoidance," Lucy replied to Caspian as they both laughed.

"Are you finished?" Edmund asked patiently, fighting to keep a composed expression.

"For now," Caspian replied with a crafty smirk.

Edmund sighed. He was fast coming to learn that when it came to teasing, his usually sweet sister and loyal friend were the most ruthless tormentors. He, therefore, was steadfastly refusing to rise to their bait. Rose was _just _a _friend; _and a rather recent one at that.

"So you know about the Lone Islands?" Edmund prompted his sister, gratefully changing the subject.

Lucy shot her older brother a knowing grin but answered him anyway.

"Yes, I know now. Do we have a plan for approaching the Lone Islands, then?"

"I think it best to wait and see what greets us tomorrow," Caspian said, his gaze darting for a moment to the distant Lone Islands, a darkening blot on the darkening horizon.

"At least we will have the daylight," Edmund remarked dryly. "Always helpful."

Lucy snorted in amusement. "Yes I was rather relieved to hear you both hadn't planned a secret mission under the cover of darkness to execute," she teased.

"Well…" Caspian drawled as he considered the sky before turning to Edmund. "There's still time for – "

"Caspian!" Lucy cried, swatting at his arm. Caspian relented laughing as he held up his hands.

"Ed can you stop your sister from injuring the King of Narnia!"

"Ha! It never stopped her when Pete and I were kings."

"Your Majesty," Nausus stood at the cabin doors. "Sorry to interrupt, but the Captain asked if you would check over the list of needed supplies."

Caspian excused himself, "I must attend to my duties."

"Lucky escape," Lucy accused with a grin.

Caspian mirrored it, "Get some rest; tomorrow is sure to be…_eventful _one way or another."

The two Pevensies wished their friend goodnight as Caspian disappeared below deck with Nausus.

"Lucy?" Edmund began quietly.

Lucy turned, the last light of day setting off the golden hues in her hair. "Yes?"

"Could you stay with Rose for a while tonight, until she…settles?" Edmund suggested, a tinge of colour to his cheeks.

Lucy arched a brow in contained amusement. "Why don't you?" she queried innocently.

Edmund levelled his sister with a candid stare. "Because half the crew already believe we are married, and if they see me leaving her cabin tonight, they will take it as a confirmation," he answered her dryly.

Lucy laughed at her brother's explanation but nodded all the same. "Oh alright," she agreed before her smile lessened slightly, her gaze suddenly searching. "Not that I mind doing this Edmund, but…_why?_ I mean Rose is…alright, isn't she?"

Edmund frowned slightly; Rose hadn't expressively told him not to divulge her fear of the water to others. In fact, she hadn't even told _him _she had feared the water. Well, not in so many words Edmund considered, but it had been there in every panicked flicker of her eyes and every shudder that ran up her spine.

But all the same Edmund didn't feel right discussing Rose's fears behind her back, even if it was with Lucy, who he knew he could trust implicitly.

"Just to make sure Rose is settling in," Edmund added with a brief quirk of his lips. "It's been a long day afterall."

Lucy shot him an understanding smile back, her eyes bright, "A brilliant day, though," she added.

Edmund grinned. "Undoubtedly," he agreed.

Lucy gave a sound peal of laughter as she suddenly leaned over the side again. "Can you believe it Ed?" she enthused. "We're really back! With no wars this time! And right at the beginning of an adventure!"

Edmund chuckled fondly. "I think Reep's enthusiasm is rubbing off on you," he teased.

Lucy scoffed laughingly. "You can't tell me you're not excited Ed!" she accused.

Edmund relented with another grin. "Of course I am! But tomorrow will most likely be even busier than today arriving at the Lone Islands," Edmund prompted knowingly.

Lucy gave an over-exaggerated sigh though her eyes still sparkled, "I remember Susan had to order you to bed almost every night," Lucy muttered under her breath with a smirk as she passed him for the cabin doors.

Edmund smirked. "Thanks Lu," he called after her dutifully.

* * *

><p>Thanks to new favourites  & / follows!

Replies to reviews;

DoveLuxe; Thanks for the review! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story!

sarahwood; Thanks for the review! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story! – I actually have a 'memory' scene coming up, but it's not really Golden Age; I'll let you decided what you think of it :P I'm really sorry about the delay on Sun and Shadow; I have horrible writer's block for it but I'll try and update asap!

SkepticallyHopeful; Thanks for the review! I'm glad to hear you thought it was realistic Rose refusing Edmund to teach her how to swim and you're definitely right; plenty of romance to come!

Bex; Thanks for the review! Well, I'll post the next chapter for your birthday then! :P And I'm in complete agreement; friendship and all that comes with it, comes before romance so this will definitely be a slow burn romance :P I'm glad you love Caspian! Wow – thanks so much, and I'm glad that I'm making you fall in love with Narnia again! :D

British Girl; No, the mermaid scene isn't in the already written chapters, I have the mermaid scene already written separately but it will be a while yet before I incorporate it into the story. :)

The Two Silent Girls / Amber and Ruby; Thanks for the review! I'm glad to hear you're continuing to enjoy :D


	22. Chapter 22

Once again thanks to my beta UnofficialBrideOfPeregrinTook for all the help!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Two;<span>

Rose opened her cabin door, letting out a small 'oh' of surprise at the sight that greeted her.

Lucy grinned.

"Oh good! You're still awake. Care for a drink of warm milk before bed?"

Rose blinked dumbly for a moment of silent inaction and then numbly stepped aside. She considered she couldn't really turn the younger girl away, especially when Lucy already had the two steaming mugs in her hands.

Lucy came in without need of a further invitation and set the two cups on the table with care.

Rose closed the door of her cabin, a crooked smile finding its way onto her lips. She couldn't remember the last time someone had brought her a mug of warm milk before bed.

Having gathered her wits enough by the time Rose approached the table to sit facing Lucy, she was able to offer the younger girl a small, grateful smile.

"Thanks," Rose murmured as she raised the mug to her lips empathically.

Lucy waved away the thanks as unnecessary as she warned that the milk may still be too hot.

"I usually take honey in mine, but they had none left," Lucy sighed whimsically as she swirled the liquid in her mug.

"I always sneak a spoonful of honey into the children's mugs of hot milk at the hospital when I'm on night shift," Rose confessed with a half-smile, a fond look in her eyes.

Lucy made a cooing sound as she grinned, and Rose blushed, ducking her head.

"Sister Elsie would kill me if she found out," Rose added, looking up again, and the two girls laughed. "But being in hospital is frightening enough for the younger ones, so I think…what's the harm?" Rose said as their laughter trailed off and she gave a little shrug.

Lucy nodded in agreement before she leaned across the table conspiratorially, a twinkle in her blue eyes. Rose arched a brow suspiciously at the younger girl, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips at Lucy's infectious mischief.

"When I was younger, I was in hospital," Lucy began, unable to keep the grin from her face. Rose's brow climbed further, unable to comprehend why such a thing made Lucy apparently so gleeful to remember.

"I forget what it was for now," Lucy continued, undeterred, "It was nothing serious, but I remember I had to stay overnight. And like any child, I was nervous and afraid and couldn't eat anything the nurses gave me. Well by late evening, I was positively starving, and the nurses weren't so sympathetic anymore."

Rose smiled in grim understanding, "I know a few like that," she muttered in agreement.

Lucy nodded. "Well, my family were wishing me goodnight and promising they would be back first thing in the morning," Lucy paused, grinning and Rose leaned forward a little impatiently. "And?"

"There was a box under my pillow after they had left," Lucy said.

Rose's brow furrowed in confusion, "A box?" she repeated.

"A box of Turkish delight," Lucy elaborated. When Rose's forehead only creased further with confusion, Lucy explained.

"Turkish delight used to be Edmund's favourite. He must have slipped it under my pillow before they left, knowing how hungry I was. He's never said anything, not even to this day, and I doubt it if he would have admitted it at the time. He probably would have laughed and said I was being silly, because why would he give his favourite sweets to his annoying little sister. He was forever teasing me and doing things just to get back at Peter."

Lucy laughed at the utterly shocked expression on Rose's face.

"You never expected Edmund to be…" Lucy began.

"A brat," Rose finished bluntly, as she shook her head in the negative.

Lucy laughed outright again and finally a smile broke across Rose's face as a sheepish expression slid into place across her features.

"Yet he still left you the box of Turkish delight," Rose reiterated softly.

Lucy smiled. "Yes he did," she agreed. "And the years have definitely improved him," she added with a grin.

"Definitely," Rose agreed enthusiastically and just a tad too quickly. Rose flamed red at the knowing grin that slowly curved Lucy's lips. She ducked her head, gulping quickly from the milk as a distraction. But the warm milk only succeeded in making her face heat up more. Rose was convinced she must be the colour of a beetroot.

Rose set her mug down on the table with a little too much force, the liquid inside sloshing dangerously near the lip. Rose sighed, grateful for small mercies. She could feel the usual irritation at her own awkwardness rise up in her, but she pushed back the familiar urge to snap out.

Rose didn't know what had made Lucy sit with her tonight but it was a kindness that Lucy was under no obligation to execute. And one Lucy would have willingly carried out, even if Edmund hadn't asked her.

Lucy was kind and thoughtful, and she did not deserve sharp words just so Rose wouldn't feel so embarrassed in a situation. It was unfair. If Lucy had made the effort to make Rose feel more at ease with a mug of warm milk and some inane chatter before bed, then Rose likewise resolved that Lucy deserved not to have her head metaphorically bitten off with caustic words and a haughty exterior.

Rose blew out a long breath, trying to ignore the fact that she knew her face was still glowing. She could feel the tingling heat beneath her skin that always arose at the worst of times.

A fleeting thought wished how she could apply the same calming logic to Lucy's brother. However…Rose took a quick shallow breath. With Edmund, the situation was entirely different in ways Rose barely recognised or just refused to yet.

Rose's thoughts crashed to a halt as she realised she had been quiet for too long. She spoke quickly, saying the first words that came to mind in case Lucy worried that Rose really was annoyed.

"What caused this great change in Edmund then, to transform him from a brat?"

Rose kept her voice consciously light, the teasing edge coming more easily to it now she allowed herself to feel at ease with the younger girl.

_Perhaps whatever caused Edmund's transformation could be re-enacted on Eustace to the same effect,_ Rose thought inwardly as she suppressed a wry smirk. She had observed that Lucy's approach to Eustace was a lot less antagonistic than her brother's. And she didn't want to offend Lucy now after her efforts to do the exact opposite.

Rose's stomach however felt like it had suddenly been filled with ice water; it was cold and heavy like a lead weight as she watched in horror the effect her careless words had on Lucy. An undeniable flicker of hurt, of haunted remembrance had flashed in Lucy's eyes. Rose recognised the look effortlessly. _Haven't I seen it enough times in the mirror?_

Rose felt her facial muscles stiffen and freeze into a mask of cold civility, even her blush had faded away.

But Lucy was far more adept at recovering herself than Rose was. It was because Lucy never tried to conceal her lapse, nor did she feel vulnerable or frightened that Rose had seen it. Where Rose would rush to build haughty defences Lucy simply smiled, albeit a little sadly.

"It was a hard lesson that I know Edmund wouldn't wish on anyone," Lucy replied, not the slightest hint of bitterness in her voice that Rose had brought up such a topic.

Rose irrationally felt suddenly guilty about her thoughts regarding Eustace before she came to her senses.

"I-I'm sorry for asking," Rose blurted out across the table. She felt her cheeks burn as Lucy blinked blankly at her.

Lucy merely smiled in that care-free way she had as she waved away the apology. "Don't be," she assured the older girl. "I'm sure Ed will tell you himself at some stage," she added, the regular mischievous glimmer returning to her eyes. "He does, afterall, only personally explain it to people he considers _extremely important_ to him."

Rose felt her cheeks practically blaze in a traitorous blush. She wasn't deaf nor oblivious; she had caught Edmund being teased by Caspian and his sister a few times. For goodness sake! Most of the crew were still referring to her as Edmund's _wife!_

_However_, Rose thought resolutely; _she wasn't Edmund,_ and she hence didn't have Edmund's seemingly endless patience to calmly ignore the teasing.

Rose sat back stiffly, as she arched an imperious ebony brow; her features effortlessly rearranging themselves into the usual arrogant mask.

"Well as his fiancée, I would hope he would have gotten around to it by now," Rose announced in a clipped tone.

Lucy almost sprayed the entire table in milk as she scooted her chair backwards noisily, launching into a horrendous coughing fit. Rose grimaced as she quickly got to her feet, scooting around the table to give Lucy's back a good few hard pats. It was one nursing duty Rose was actually quite adept at carrying out; seeing as it required none of the infamous 'gentle skill' that Sister Elsie was forever telling Rose she lacked.

Lucy recovered after a few moments and settled herself back in her chair, wiping at the moisture that beaded her eyes.

Rose studied her face as she frowned thoughtfully. "I didn't mean for you to choke," Rose apologised as her hands hovered unsure.

Lucy swallowed as she gazed up at Rose, a dawning look of comprehension alighting her features. "You were joking!" Lucy exclaimed.

Rose's eyes widened with incredulity. "Of course!" she hurriedly agreed, a high colour rising in her cheeks.

Lucy began to laugh, reaching out a hand to grasp one of Rose's before the nurse could faint in shock that Lucy actually believed her.

"Sorry," Lucy said, "It's not that I believed it. It's just…you – erm…" Lucy trailed off uncertainly, a pink blush staining her cheeks as she worried her bottom lip against her teeth.

Rose stared at her blankly for a moment before understanding came. She smirked wryly. "You didn't think I could make a joke?" she suggested shrewdly.

Lucy's blush deepened as she hurried to apologise. "No, it's not that Rose," she began, but it was Rose's turn to quiet her.

Lucy chewed at her bottom lip. "You just seemed so serious," she blurted out apologetically, by way of explanation.

Rose's smirk gentled to a smile. "I've been called worse," she replied, soothing Lucy's worry.

Lucy breathed a whoosh of relief as she looked at Rose anew. Rose had been correct in a way; Lucy did think the nurse awfully serious and extremely defensive. Lucy had seen Rose laugh, but it had been rarely, and usually, only with Edmund. Rose had made the jest to Caspian about the 'twelve-year old Galmian lord' but even then, Lucy had recognised it as Rose responding to Caspian's teasing without thought. Rose had seemed almost shy and surprised when they had laughed in response.

"You are much better at keeping a straight face than me or Caspian," Lucy finally remarked.

Rose chuckled. "I've had better practice," she replied as she retook her seat facing Lucy. "Sister Elsie makes smiling mandatory for nurses. She says hospitals are bleak enough places without those that staff them being grim-faced also. I agree with her about hospitals, but I don't see why I must go around grinning like a maniac until my jaw aches."

Rose couldn't help the smile on her lips; she never would have thought Sister Elsie's sometimes ludicrous practices would come in handy. But the 'mandatory smiling' had made her adept at wearing a false mask to conceal what was truly beneath. Rose resolutely refused to dwell on what darker emotions she had concealed beneath a mask honed by her training.

Lucy chuckled, suitably impressed; "You'll have to teach me that trick sometime."

"You already have more skill than you give yourself credit for," Rose answered, forgetting to hold back. "I don't know anyone who could remain so civil around your cousin as you do."

But Lucy wasn't offended as she laughed outright. "Eustace is challenging, I admit," Lucy conceded.

Rose smiled in agreement before her expression became a little flustered. The colour in her cheeks grew and she cleared her throat. "Lucy…" Rose began hesitantly, her gaze flitting from the table to Lucy's face, "You won't tell Edmund about my…joke?"

Lucy considered teasing Rose for a split second but found that she couldn't. She shook her head almost immediately in the negative and the genuinely worried lines on Rose's face melted away.

"However," Lucy halted and Rose cast the younger girl a dubious glance.

"Do I have your permission to make vague references regarding our conversation to tease Edmund?"

Rose almost choked on a burst of incredulous laughter. She narrowed her eyes for a considering moment, before the same mischief on Lucy's face became reflected on Rose's and the nurse willingly gave her consent.

Lucy clapped her hands together gleefully. "Oh," she suddenly remembered. "And if you ever decide to play a joke on Caspian, please let me know so I can be there to see it!"

Rose grinned as she gave her solemn promise that she would pre-warn Lucy for any future jokes she planned to make.

Lucy stretched and strangled a yawn as she got to her feet. "Well we best get some sleep for tomorrow," Lucy said.

Rose nodded as she walked to the cabin door to open it.

"Thank-you Lucy," Rose said sincerely as Lucy made to pass her at the doorway.

Lucy smiled. "Any time."

As Rose closed the door behind the younger Pevensie she smiled at the sight of the two empty mugs on the small table. She was immeasurably grateful to Lucy for her company tonight. It would help her to get some sleep, at least, before she inevitably woke. Even now, in the empty room, the unrelenting roar of the sea sounded louder.

Rose sighed, pushing back the fear and tamping it as best she could.

Besides, there was something else far more intriguing playing on Rose's thoughts.

Edmund had a past.

There was only one thought that occurred to Rose then as she pulled back the coverlets on the bed, gritting her teeth as the waves rocked the boat.

_That makes two of us._

* * *

><p>Thanks to all new favourites  & / follows!

Replies to reviews;

Feint Illusion; Thanks for the review! It's definitely going to be a 'bit by bit' romance :P

SweetSunnyRose (x2); Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you thought I managed to portray Caspian as knowledgeable, I was worried for a bit that I had limited Caspian too much into a comic relief element, so thanks! :D

littlewarriorgirl; Thanks for the review! Haha; I completely understand, I have a real issue shall we say about dragging things out. It's something I need to keep an eye on, to stop the story becoming tedious, but thanks anyway! :D

SkepticallyHopeful; Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the teasing, and I think you're right; a little bit of flirting going on :P

sarahwood; Thanks for the review! I love writing Lucy and Caspian teasing Edmund haha :P And as regards the next chapter of Sun&Shadow just to let you know its written and my beta is reading over it; so keep an eye out for an update soon! :D

Bex (x4); Let me begin by saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thanks for your kind reviews which are payment enough for me! :D I think you've pretty much summed up what I've been trying to portray; that unsure start of the relationship where you are unknowingly almost attracted to the person but reluctant to show it. I think that is very true for Rose who will find it hard to admit the truth even when it is beyond obvious :P And I completely agree with you about male/female friendships in stories, it always seems to inevitably slip into romance; which is why I am loving writing Lucy and Caspian because I always got the impression that they would have a great friendship. And also why I am incidentally keen to stress Rose and Edmund become friends first even if their relationship is tinged with that edge of something more :P Well, rest assured then, this is set to be a long story :P

Daisy; Thanks for the review!

April; Thanks for the review!


	23. Chapter 23

As always thanks to my beta UnofficialBrideOfPeregrinTook!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Three;<span>

The next morning dawned bright and early as mornings tend to do even in magical lands.

The sky was still pale as stars winked out of sight and grey clouds skittered along the horizon, stacking ominously. Yet behind the clouds, the horizon was stained with hues of rosy pinks as the sun started to rise higher; and the sailors said that was a sure sign that the weather would be fair that day. Sure enough, the breeze that tugged at Edmund's tunic as he climbed to the tiller was pleasantly warm.

"What do you see?" Edmund asked as he approached where Caspian and Drinian were standing.

Caspian lowered the telescope, frowning thoughtfully. "It's more about what I _don't_ see – not a Narnian flag in sight," Caspian replied, motioning for Edmund to take a look for himself.

Edmund's brow furrowed as he peered along the lens. Sure enough, the familiar red and gold banners were conspicuous by their absence; the countless masts and poles where they usually streamed from, barren.

A quick glimpse of the town also showed Edmund that the cobblestone streets were empty. Edmund knew immediately that something was wrong then for sure. The town before him was evidently a fishing town and this early in the morning the docks should be crowded with people. But there was a suspicious lack of any craft, be it fishing ship or a rowboat, at the docks.

"The ports of Narrowhaven," Drinian remarked as the rising light began to catch the tops of the buildings.

Caspian's usual cheerful face was devoid of all humour as he leaned over the rail of his ship, his gaze trained on the eerily empty town.

The waves lapped at the broadsides of the ship, the water still a murky greyish blue as the dawning light struggled to pierce its watery depths.

"What do you think?" Caspian asked.

Drinian inhaled deeply for a considering moment as he studied the far-off port-town. "Seems suspicious," he finally concluded.

"Yes, but do we face the entire Lone Islands if they have changed their loyalties or just a select group that holds them captive?" Caspian mused aloud.

"If the Lone Islands had changed their loyalties, they would have the numbers to take this ship now easily," Edmund replied. "They wouldn't have to wait and clear their towns as a ruse to get us to go ashore."

"So you think it a trap?" Caspian surmised.

Edmund nodded grimly. "One laid by a small group that knows it couldn't take on this ship if it met it in open water. So they have to draw us ashore."

Caspian nodded resolutely. "Captain," he addressed briskly.

"My King?" Drinian immediately responded, the use of their formal titles stressing the seriousness of the situation.

"Have the rowboats ready to bring ashore a landing party within the hour," Caspian ordered.

Drinian immediately obeyed, going to enact his King's commands.

"You're not bringing the _Dawn Treader_ into dock," Edmund noted.

Caspian brought his gaze back to Edmund as he nodded, "I wouldn't want to risk her being boarded by enemies."

"Do you have any idea who these enemies may be?" Edmund asked.

Caspian was silent for a few long moments as thoughts played clearly across his expression. "No," Caspian finally answered.

Edmund frowned lightly. "Are you sure?"

Caspian nodded distractedly. "You might want to go down to the armoury early to have your choice of sword," Caspian advised.

Edmund smiled grimly. It would be more than competitive duels with friends he would be using his sword for this time.

…

The familiar weight of a sword on his hip instilled a new sense of purpose into Edmund's gait. His hand rested lightly on the hilt with a comforting ease as he walked. It seemed an age since the last time he was allowed to be like this, and yet his body effortlessly recalled every movement required.

It was a good thing too that Edmund's feet were naturally carrying him to the intended passageway, as his thoughts were rather occupied.

_I have to tell her she has to stay on the ship._

The thought had been slowly building since his talk with Caspian that morning. There was just no way Edmund could allow Rose to come ashore knowing or suspecting what lay in wait for them.

Edmund didn't like putting anyone he cared for in harm's way, but at least with Lucy and Caspian, he knew they were adeptly trained to defend themselves.

Edmund sighed heavily as he reached Rose's cabin door.

He paused, his fingers flexing against the pommel of his sword as his dark eyes traced a grainy pattern in the wood of her door.

He expected an argument. An arduous conversation of convincing at best.

It wasn't a situation he was looking forward to, and neither did he like carry it out.

Edmund felt strangely guilty as he remembered Rose's face the previous night as she gazed across the waters towards the Lone Islands, the despondency in her voice and how small and frightened she had seemed.

Edmund sucked in a deep breath; if he could only convince her that it was simply a _delay. _She _would_ come ashore, just not at the same time as he and the others.

Raising his arm, Edmund prepared to knock her door when his hand stilled just shy of the wood and he strained his ears listening hard.

But again he was met with…complete silence.

Edmund lowered his arm; if she was sleeping, he would let her sleep a little longer. He didn't think waking Rose to then tell her his news would be the best idea.

Just as Edmund was turning away from Rose's door, the cabin door further up the passageway opened.

Lucy's head peeked out, her eyes inevitably bright. His younger sister always had been a morning person.

"I thought I heard someone loitering around out here," she said with a sly grin.

Edmund pressed a silencing finger to his lips as he approached her. "I think Rose is still sleeping," he explained, his voice notably lower.

"Ah," Lucy nodded, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Caspian and I already had some earlier on before we looked at the Lone Islands."

"And?" Lucy asked. "The Lone Islands. What's been decided?"

"A landing party is to go ashore soon using the rowboats."

Lucy nodded, waiting expectantly as she noted her brother's brooding expression. "What else?" she prompted him knowingly.

"I'm going to have to tell Rose she has to stay on the ship," Edmund said quietly.

Lucy's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Has Caspian ordered she stay?"

"No. It's not that. But Lu…it's likely we'll come under attack and I – I don't want anything happening to her."

Lucy smiled softly; she recognised this was a key opportunity to tease her brother, but she didn't.

"You should get some breakfast," Edmund reminded his sister. "And make sure you go to the armoury to get a proper sword."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You know, you're worse than Susan sometimes."

Edmund smirked, shaking his head, "And you know Susan would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

…

The deck was busy with sailors rushing about to ready the rowboats. Those who would be going ashore were also readying themselves.

Edmund watched the light catch the silver swords and his resolve strengthened. Rose would not be coming ashore until it was deemed completely safe.

Now he just had to tell her.

"What are you brooding about up here?" Caspian's voice disturbed his reverie as the elder King nudged his shoulder.

Edmund tore himself from his musings with a muttered vague, "Nothing."

Caspian was clearly far from convinced, however his eyes flickered to something behind Edmund and his expression changed.

Edmund looked over his shoulder as Caspian grinned to see Lucy approaching them, with a smile so bright it rivalled the sun in its intensity.

"Morning!" Lucy chirped.

"I take it you slept well," Caspian quipped with a smirk.

"Let me see," Lucy pondered aloud. "I didn't have to listen to Uncle Harold's snoring through the floorboards or be wakened by Ed and Eustace fighting in the dead of night –"

"I do not!" he cried petulantly.

"Yes you do!" Lucy rolled her eyes, smirking. "Either Eustace is snoring too loudly or you are mumbling in your sleep. Either way, one of you always wakes up and complains the other is being too noisy," Lucy countered with a widening grin as Caspian snickered.

Edmund huffed slightly, reluctantly conceding his sister's point.

"With all the noise in that house, it's a wonder I ever got any sleep at all," Lucy remarked. "Which is why," she continued, readdressing Caspian, "I had a very restful sleep last night. Rocked slightly by the waves and listening to the sea; it really is the best lullaby."

Edmund frowned slightly at his sister's description; _waves and sea_...

"How did Rose sleep?" Edmund asked as casually as he could.

Lucy's brows drew down in thought. "She doesn't snore," she offered after a moment before shrugging apologetically. "I was dead asleep."

Edmund turned to look towards the cabin doors again for the elusive green-eyed nurse. _Could she still be sleeping?_

"We _did _have an interesting chat last night though," Lucy said with far too much casualness. And sure enough, when Edmund glanced towards his sister, he saw the impish grin stretching her lips, the familiar and foreboding mischief twinkling in her eyes.

Edmund looked at his sister deadpan. "Do I want to know?"

"You mightn't, but I do," Caspian interrupted, grinning infuriatingly.

"So it's true what they say," Lucy said throwing a faux disapproving look at Caspian. "Kings really are the worst gossips."

"Why are you two so cheerful this morning?" Edmund voiced suspiciously.

Caspian and Lucy exchanged wide-eyed innocent looks.

"Why aren't you?" Caspian countered.

Lucy leaned close for a moment dropping her voice to a stage whisper. "Because he has to tell Rose to stay on the ship while we all go ashore."

Caspian barked out a loud laugh as Edmund remained looking unamused.

"I wish you luck my friend – "

"Caspian!"

Lucy laughed brightly before she looked to her brother, rolling her eyes. "Ed, instead of standing there looking like that, why don't you go to Rose's cabin and see if she is awake yourself?"

...

Edmund had barely rapped the door before the wood beneath his knuckles disappeared as the door was yanked open.

Rose was pale. Her eyes were bleary. She looked exhausted.

"Please tell me we are going ashore now," Rose rushed out as she leaned heavily against the threshold.

Edmund winced internally.

"How was your sleep?" Edmund inquired lightly, hoping to delay the inevitable.

Rose's gaze slid to him. "Non-existent," she muttered in reply, her voice a little scratchy with evident fatigue as she scrubbed a weary hand across her throbbing temples.

Edmund inhaled a rallying breath. A _wearied, sleep-deprived _Rose did not seem to be the most promising mix.

Rose's gaze scoured Edmund's face expectantly, her fingers drumming against the wood of the doorframe impatiently. "Are we going ashore yet?" she asked, her voice desperately hopeful.

Edmund took a deep breath to gather himself as he forced every reason why he had decided Rose shouldn't come in the first place to the forefront of his mind.

_It's not safe…! _He thought sternly.

"Rose," Edmund began gently, "Can I come in?"

Rose looked to him perplexed, a faint blush touching her cheeks. It was a slight improvement on her previous waxen complexion.

"Y-Yes," she replied hesitantly in evident confusion, stepping aside for Edmund to enter.

Edmund's gaze fell immediately on the bed, the sheets and coverlets tangled and strewn haphazardly showed a long night of tossing and fitful sleep.

"Is everything…alright?" Rose's voice was hesitant, her brows drawn together in a deep frown but her concern was undeniably genuine.

Edmund looked over his shoulder to see Rose loitering unsure beside the fireplace, her arms folded stiffly. Her gaze was filled with gentle worry as it lingered on Edmund.

Edmund swallowed hard. _Why can't Rose come ashore again? Oh, yes: Danger…_

"Rose, you have to stay on the ship."

As soon as the tactless words left his mouth, Edmund cringed.

Rose froze for a full two seconds before the warmness in her gaze started to leech away. "What?"

The cold snap of her voice assaulted Edmund's ears. He realised fleetingly how different Rose sounded. He had gotten used to the warm tones of her voice, laced with amusement.

"Temporarily," Edmund added quickly.

The cold fury settling over Rose's face faltered slightly as confusion entered her eyes. "Why?"

Edmund sighed. "It's not safe, Rose. I know how much you dislike being on this ship, but right now it is the safest place to be."

"What do you mean _'not safe'_?" Her posture was still defensive, arms crossed acting as a barrier, but the ice in her tone had thawed slightly.

"The Lone Islands," Edmund elaborated, "It is very likely there is a trap there waiting for us and when we go ashore…"

"You still mean to go!" Rose suddenly interrupted as she dropped her arms, taking an unconscious step forward.

"I have to," Edmund replied, his mouth set in an uncompromising line.

Rose scoffed incredulously, "I thought the whole point of knowing about a trap was so you could avoid it, not walk right into it!"

"There could be people there that need our help," Edmund told her resolutely.

_How on earth had the conversation changed that it became about whether or not _I _should go?!_

Rose was blatantly unconvinced as she glared sullenly at Edmund.

"Then I'm going."

Edmund frowned, "Rose…" he began warningly.

Rose arched an imperious brow as she tilted her chin haughtily. "You will have to lock me in this room otherwise," Rose told him.

Edmund narrowed his eyes in thought. _This would be the third time I've considered locking her in here…_

Rose's eyes widened as she flamed scarlet red. "Edmund!" she cried when it looked like Edmund might actually consider it.

Edmund blushed as he averted his gaze, running a hand through his dark hair. "Rose, it's too dangerous. You'll be safer if you stay here, and then, once things are safe, I promise I will come and get you straight away."

Rose ignored his reassurances as she lanced Edmund with a demanding look. "Who else is going ashore?"

Edmund half-rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Does it really matter?"

Rose glared at him silently.

"Half the crew, the Captain Drinian, Rynelf, Reep and obviously Caspian and Lucy."

"You're letting your sister go ashore."

"My sister can fight Rose. You can't."

"How do you know I can't?!"

"Well then. Can you?!"

Silence.

Edmund sighed heavily, "Rose, I am not trying to be cruel or condescending. It is simply too dangerous to take the risk; there are too many unknowns and I…" Edmund took a rallying breath, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Edmund's honest tone caused the flames of ire in Rose to instantly simmer to smouldering embers as her stomach gave a little flip. Edmund watched her jaw work as Rose stared him out defiantly.

"I can take care of myself, you know," Rose muttered as her gaze dropped to glower at her boots.

A laugh caught in Edmund's throat, a grin ghosting across his lips for a second. "I know," he agreed readily. Rose's temper was truly something best left alone. However, as daunting a thing as it was to argue with a riled Rose, her temper would help her none against swords. And that sobering thought caused Edmund's jaw to harden with resolve.

"I hate waiting," Rose muttered darkly.

Edmund smirked slightly, remembering that patience was not one of Rose's strong points, "But you will…?" Edmund ventured cautiously.

Rose blew out a long breath as she shot Edmund a disgruntled look.

"Fine," she agreed stiffly.

Edmund gave a sudden grin. He knew she hated the water and from her overall frazzled appearance, she had needed the respite on dry land perhaps more than anyone aboard. But…she would be safe, and that was his biggest concern.

_I'll make it up to her somehow,_ Edmund resolved.

"Don't grin at me," Rose muttered sending him a half-hearted glare, "I'm still not happy with you."

Edmund unsuccessfully tried to smother his grin. "You can argue with me when I come back if you like," he teased.

A smirk tugged at Rose's lips before her expression sobered and she swallowed painfully. "Just make sure you do come back," Rose told him quietly, her green eyes for a moment misty and lost almost.

But in the next moment she blinked and the look was gone. "And don't do anything stupid," she added in her usual tone.

Edmund gave her a half-smile. "Like what?"

"I wouldn't want to give you any ideas," Rose shot back with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Replies to reviews;<p>

Bex; Thank-you for the review and I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it! And I absolutely agree this 'lot' are perfect for Rose, now it's just trying to convince Rose of that! I'm going to keep trying to do that; you know pre-write about four chapters and send them to my beta (hopefully my beta doesn't mind!) so updates are not so few and far-between.

SweetSunnyRose; Thanks for the review. I think Lucy could become fast friends with practically anyone, she's just that type of girl.

Just King; Thanks for the review! Haha; now that you're so built yp for it, I only hope it doesn't disappoint :P More 'Rosemund' fluff to come for sure! And as for Rose being Irish – interesting suggestion. :D

maiEARTHsong; Thank-you for the review and the compliments. I hope you continue to enjoy

Guest; Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it and well, now…I couldn't possibly say – yet. :P

Xobeautytoyouxo; Aww, thanks for the review, but don't cry! :P


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to my beta UnofficialBrideOfPeregrinTook!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Four;<span>

"There's a slight problem," Lucy grimaced.

Caspian arched a brow, "Oh?"

"I may have unintentionally told Rose that Eustace is coming ashore with us."

Caspian fought the rising grin.

"It's not funny!" Lucy hissed at him. "You can guess what she is now wanting to do."

"I think I have a rough idea," Caspian drawled casually.

Lucy winced again. "Ed was in a better mood too. He had just convinced her to stay behind and now…"

"She is determined to come ashore," Caspian surmised.

Lucy nodded.

Caspian's gaze drifted behind Lucy as his brows rose marginally.

"What is it?" Lucy asked suspiciously, before she whipped around.

Rose had just come on deck.

…

"…Caspian is taking his crossbow with him and…" Edmund trailed off as out of the side of his eye, he caught the familiar figure.

"Rose?" Edmund voiced inquiringly as he approached her, after having politely excused himself. He was genuinely surprised at her appearance. He had thought she would have kept below deck in her cabin while they left and she waited. As such, he had been calculating when he could slip away discreetly without Caspian or Lucy noticing to say goodbye and reassure her again.

Rose's brow was furrowed as her eyes scanned the deck around her. "So many weapons," she murmured.

Edmund shrugged slightly. "Better to be prepared," he said lightly in an attempt to reassure her. He didn't want to see that pained expression on her face again.

Rose took a rallying breath and Edmund caught a brief glimpse of Lucy and Caspian looking towards him with rather eager expressions. They both quickly averted their gazes though, trying unsuccessfully to look otherwise occupied when he glanced at them.

"I'm coming ashore."

Edmund blinked as numerous thoughts raced through his head when Rose's words crashed upon him.

"Rose…we discussed this," Edmund said calmly. He was not about to engage in another spectacular argument above deck for the whole crew to witness.

He knew he would regret it, and more importantly he knew Rose would as well.

However, when he glanced at Rose, the look she gave him wasn't one of icy anger, but rather steely determination. It had the similar effect of being equally as intimidating, yet less confrontational.

Edmund realised then that Rose wasn't looking to fight with him. She genuinely didn't want to argue with him either. And that realisation made whatever annoyance he might have felt at Rose's back-pedalling out of her word, evaporate almost immediately.

"What's changed?" Edmund asked her.

"Eustace is going ashore," Rose said crisply. "And unless you are saying that I am less adept than your cousin at defending myself…" Rose paused, pursing her lips indignantly at the imagined slight, "Then, I'm going too."

Edmund frowned. "I didn't know Eustace was coming ashore with us," Edmund confessed honestly.

Rose's stony look lessened. "Now you do," she murmured, "Which also means, so am I."

Edmund released a heavy sigh. "No."

Rose's brows snapped down. "What?" she demanded in a dangerously level voice.

"You can't come ashore, Rose," Edmund stated resolutely. He hadn't wanted to do it. He would have preferred Rose seeing sense and accepting his suggestion that she stay aboard the ship.

However Edmund had almost lost, and in some cases _actually_ lost, too many people he cared about over the years; friends and family who had been far better skilled to protect themselves than Rose. There was just no way could he justify to himself letting Rose come ashore, especially knowing the potential that she could get hurt.

Rose glared at him then, her resolution to remain calm and diplomatic fast fading. Rose quite simply was someone who would never willingly accept being told she couldn't do…_anything._

"That's funny. You're telling me I can't come ashore as though I actually _asked _your permission," Rose shot at him with icy sarcasm.

"Rose," Edmund said firmly. "Don't do this. The Lone Islands are too dangerous right now, I –"

"Edmund, if there is an opportunity to be back on dry land, no matter how bleak, I am going to avail of it," Rose assured him in no uncertain terms.

Edmund sighed, the sound laden with exasperation and annoyance. He had lost, and he knew it. Actually short of physically imposing his will upon Rose and locking her in her cabin – something he seriously wouldn't do, despite how many times the consideration had arisen in his thoughts – there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Using the crew to prevent her, making Caspian order her to stay, physically restraining her himself; all those things, Edmund knew ruefully, would only strain any semblance of trust between them. Something Edmund most certainly didn't want to do, not when he had worked to gain it so soon.

He could feel the weight of Rose's gaze on him, and despite her trying to look stern she was watching him cautiously, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip nervously.

Edmund looked at her frankly, and Rose averted her gaze quickly to the deck.

"You know if you think about it, all the land in the world is just like boats floating about the sea – afterall, the sea is always below you under the land," Edmund huffed loudly before telling her almost conversationally.

Rose's shoulders stiffened as she raised her head very slowly to look at him, a burning glare already in place.

"Thank-you for that Edmund," she ground out through gritted teeth sarcastically. "But be that as it may, I'm _still going ashore,"_ she added resolutely before she turned sharply on her heel, stalking away to stand further from him, though always as far away from the edge as possible.

"Now what have you done?" Caspian said, descending the flight of stairs from the higher deck, Drinian and Reepicheep in tow.

"Me? – I haven't done anything," Edmund mumbled, looking over his shoulder because he could practically feel Rose's malevolent glaring burning a hole in his back.

"Then what's the problem?" Caspian asked.

"Rose wants to come ashore," Edmund explained quietly as Caspian nodded in understanding as though it were the first time he had heard it.

"I hardly think that wise, Your Majesty," Drinian advised, looking to Caspian, just as Lucy approached them.

Her bright smile lessened slightly, her eyes becoming focused as she took in the grave expressions of the small huddle. "What's happened?" she immediately asked.

"Nothing," Edmund assured her, but Lucy merely sent him a look.

"Rose wants to come ashore with our landing party," Caspian explained to her, exchanging a knowing look with Lucy.

Lucy nodded once as though considering it. "Well, she should then," Lucy said.

Edmund's gaze snapped to her immediately. "She can't," he argued.

Lucy met his gaze. "And why not? Eustace is coming ashore with us, isn't he?" Lucy reasoned.

"Why is that again?" Caspian questioned idly.

"Your crew threatened mutiny if you left the boy on the ship with them or they heard the words _'British consul' _again," Drinian explained casually.

Lucy sniggered while Edmund opened and closed his mouth, finally frowning silently when he realised he had no refute.

Lucy gave him a smile that somehow managed to be victorious yet sympathetic at the same time. "You boys can't have all the adventure," Lucy said with a grin and Caspian gave a slight chuckle.

Lucy suddenly unsheathed a spare dagger from her belt, the golden lion head hilt winking brightly as it caught the light.

Edmund looked to her curious yet already knowing. "For Rose," Lucy clarified, not waiting to hear the protests she could see as clear as day building on Edmund's face.

"Arming her? – Is that really wise? I mean for one unused to a blade she may injure herself," Reepicheep piped up from where he leaned casually against the balustrade of the staircase.

"Going by glaring alone, I would say the person she is most likely to injure is Edmund," Caspian said with a slight grin as they all watched as Lucy presented Rose with the dagger.

As it were, while Edmund was mulling over ways to make Rose stay aboard, the time to actually get into the lowered rowboats came about rather quickly.

Edmund sighed as he once more eyed Rose's tense shoulders as she watched the first few sailors nimbly descend to the waiting rowboats below.

"Well Edmund, have you conjured a reason yet why Rose can't come ashore?" Caspian said lightly as he stood beside Edmund, watching the proceedings carefully.

Edmund made a sound of general disgruntlement.

"I'll take that as a no, then," Caspian murmured, just as Edmund stalked over to Rose.

Rose felt him approaching her, and not just because she had been watching him subtly out of the corner of her eye. She squared her shoulders, almost prepared for Edmund to bodily haul her over his shoulder, before dragging her back to her cabin screaming and kicking. And even though the thought brought a rather heavy blush to her cheeks, Rose discarded it as she chastised herself. _Edmund is too much of a gentleman to do anything like that, _she reminded herself.

"Rose." Edmund addressed her, and despite his general expression being one that was less than enthusiastic about her coming ashore, his voice was surprisingly soft.

Rose swallowed as she arched a brow in silent question, not trusting her own voice.

"When we get ashore – you are not to leave my side," Edmund instructed her.

Rose felt her breath hitch in her throat somewhere. The argumentative and pig-headed stubborn part of her brain gasped indignantly, preparing to fling back something at him to the general effect that 'she could bloody well go where she wanted!' But the rest of Rose found herself rather dazed and speechless by the look in Edmund's eyes.

He was annoyed with her; _yes. _He was frustrated that she wasn't listening – again; _yes. _It was all clear in how stiffly he was standing in front of her. But in his eyes there was something completely different.

He genuinely didn't want her to get hurt. It wasn't pride or petulance that had made him essentially order her to stay at his side, it was an honest attempt to protect her.

And though Rose's pride riled at the notion, a rather larger, more considerable part of her was too busy melting unhelpfully.

Rose swallowed again as she blushed heavily. "Fine," she agreed immediately as she nodded.

Edmund breathed an audible sigh of relief, eased that at least something was going his way.

"Your Majesty – if you would like to board now," Tarius waited by the pulley, holding it steady by one of the ropes.

Edmund looked to Rose once more as he sighed heavily, before he led her over.

The blush was gone from Rose's cheeks as she peeked over the edge as though hoping the sea would have disappeared.

"You know I can't swim," Rose said tersely as she glanced at the water.

Edmund shot her a deadpan look, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Hence the boat," he replied dryly, gesturing to the rowboat bobbing in the waves below.

They were lowered down to where they could get in the rowboat, Rose pale and tense, but her teeth gritted in determination.

Lucy and Caspian followed after. And soon Edmund found he and Rose where sitting side by side in the rowboat as it made for the Lone Islands. Lucy and Caspian evidently thought it a good idea to shove them into as close as proximity as one another as possible to force them to work out their differences.

Rose was tucked tightly against him, the length of her leg pressed closely against his, though she seemed barely aware of their nearness to one another. It was how he was able to feel each tremor coursing through her body. He also could feel, rather less pleasantly, the length of the blade Lucy had given Rose digging into his leg.

"Rose," Edmund muttered as he moved his hand between them to shift the dagger.

Rose looked down, her pale cheeks immediately flushing red as Edmund's fingers brushed her hip before he moved aside the blade deftly. She quickly snatched the thing from the belt to rest on her knees as she tried to subtly cool her burning cheeks.

She kept her gaze down, trained on the golden hilt of the long dagger in her hands before she unsheathed it a little experimentally.

Edmund watched her actions with jaded eyes. Apart from the curiosity on Rose's face as she looked at it, Edmund could easily read from her expression that Rose had never handled a weapon with intent to use it before.

The thought only made Edmund feel a little more on edge. She _really couldn't fight_ and here they were, practically sailing towards an ambush.

"Do you even know how to use it?" Edmund groused. "I mean, which end you stick people with?" he added sarcastically.

Rose cast him a cool, narrowed side-long glance. "Would you like a demonstration?" she asked icily.

As they approached land, Rose's face grew considerably brighter as she edged ever forward, straining eagerly for the shore to near quicker.

When they finally drew up beside the stone docking steps, Edmund had to grasp Rose's upper arm to stop her vaulting from the boat and upsetting the entire balance.

"Slowly and carefully," Edmund told her, standing up with her.

Her legs wobbled though and she fell back slightly with a strangled gasp. Having expected that, Edmund effortlessly caught her. He held her tightly; his fingers curled around her wrist as Rose clutched convulsively at his arm in return, a heavy blush splashed across her cheeks.

"Careful," Edmund reminded her gently.

"Sorry," Rose muttered over her shoulder breathlessly, unable to meet Edmund's gaze. She cautiously climbed out of the boat, landing firmly on the stone steps that the white-foamed surf lapped at.

Despite feeling still annoyed with her, Edmund couldn't help but smirk wryly as he took in Rose's expression. Euphoria didn't seem an adequate word to describe the brightness that claimed Rose's features then. And the way Rose looked lovingly towards the ground Edmund thought she might just bend to kiss it in a moment.

Edmund watched as Rose practically skipped up the few steps; the slight breeze blowing stray strands of her ebony hair across her face.

Rose turned when she had reached the dusty ground above to peer out over the waves. She had a vastly relieved look on her face, but there was also something mildly triumphant as she planted her hands firmly on her hips.

Edmund followed up the steps at a less enthusiastic pace as he glanced about him.

He had just reached his green-eyed nurse friend when Rose swivelled lightly, raising a hand to squint up at the rising town behind her, curiosity bright in her eyes.

Edmund frowned lightly. "Rose," he called warningly as said nurse edged further along the steeped path, her gaze scouring the town searchingly.

Rose looked back at him expectantly and Edmund's gaze flickered to the spot _beside him_ meaningfully. Rose scowled, blushing. Then she trudged obediently back to the spot at Edmund's side.

"Happy?" she muttered sardonically.

"Immensely," Edmund retorted in the same tone of voice as he turned to make sure everything was off the rowboats.

Edmund sighed and winced simultaneously as Eustace, refusing the offer of Reepicheep's paw for help landed squarely on the hard stone with a muffled _Oomphf!_

"And you're sure he's related by blood?" Caspian queried lightly, casting a meaningful glance to Eustace, who was grumbling loudly as he regained his feet.

Edmund made to make a rueful reply when his words halted at the flash of movement he caught out of the periphery of his vision.

"Rose!" Edmund called firmly.

Rose looked over her shoulder at him from where she stood a few metres away.

"You can still see me," she hissed back at him heatedly, cheeks glowing a fiery red at being so evidently treated like a child.

_That was hardly the problem,_ Edmund considered. He had, afterall, been willing and perfectly happy to leave her back on the _Dawn Treader_, well and truly out of sight.

"You can't be more than a sword's length away from me at any time," Edmund ordered her seriously.

Rose's mouth dropped open as her green eyes widened, and she levelled Edmund with a disbelieving scowl. But Edmund remained stubbornly unfazed as he waited patiently and expectantly.

After another moment of silent glaring, Rose marched back towards him. She crossed her arms as she stood at his shoulder, muttering under her breath. "Feel like I'm on a bloody leash," as she glowered at nothing in particular.

Edmund sighed, glancing back to where Caspian was conversing seriously with Drinian. By their sober expressions, Edmund could tell that neither of them was reassured by the eerie quiet of the town or the feeling of being watched.

"I can't see our ship," Rose remarked at his side suddenly, as she stretched on her tip-toes craning her neck.

Edmund looked over his shoulder, perplexed as he saw quite clearly the _Dawn Treader_ against the blue of the dawning sky.

He was about to say genuinely that if Rose couldn't see the _Dawn Treader_ then he had severe concerns over her eyesight when her exclamation cut across him. "Oh, there it is," she muttered, glancing down.

Edmund followed her line of vision, "That's a rowboat," he remarked dryly, smirking. The sailors were just finishing tucking the rowboats close by so as to be better hidden.

Rose cast him a cool side-long glance. "It floats – it's a ship," she replied resolutely with her flawed logic.

Edmund arched a brow, as he rested his hands on his sword belt. He also resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he answered her, "So a piece of driftwood, by your thinking, is also a ship?"

Rose's lips twitched with an effort and her cheeks blazed scarlet, and Edmund tried not to look quite so smug.

"My thinking now is I should have stayed on the damn boat," Rose muttered with a scathing glare.

Edmund did roll his eyes as he folded his arms casually, "Oh, it's a boat now?"

"Are they arguing again so soon?" Reepicheep asked incredulous as he jumped atop the cobbled wall.

"What about this time?" Caspian questioned.

Lucy heaved a sigh, "Does it matter?"

"One would think if they found each other's company so disagreeable they would simply avoid one another – that's the logical thing to do," Eustace informed them imperiously as he brushed at the sleeves of his shirt.

"Perhaps I could make a royal decree that they may only remain in each other's company so long as they promise not to argue?" Caspian teased lightly.

Lucy snorted in amusement, shaking her head softly. "I don't know who would disagree more – Edmund or Rose."

Lucy drifted casually over to her brother as he readjusted his sword on his hip, while simultaneously doing a fantastic job at ignoring the scathing glare he was receiving from the green-eyed nurse next to him.

"Edmund," Lucy called quietly.

Rose's expression softened slightly at Lucy's approach, and a slight colour touched her cheeks as she looked to Lucy, evidently embarrassed by her childish antics. She averted her gaze once more to the town as Edmund looked up expectantly at Lucy.

Lucy gestured further away for a brief second with a nod, and after casting a dubious glance over his shoulder towards Rose, Edmund followed.

"Edmund," Lucy began softly before she pinned her brother down with a meaningful look. "If you and Rose don't stop arguing, we might as well have Kan go ahead and announce our approach through the streets playing his flute."

Edmund immediately frowned at his sister's words while Lucy remained looking unapologetic. However within seconds Lucy's expression had softened as she easily read her brother's posture with little effort.

She could see the tenseness in the tautness of his clenched jaw and straight shoulders.

"It'll be fine Ed," Lucy reassured him confidently. "We're all armed and ready for whatever it is that we face now."

Edmund smirked wryly as he eyed his younger sister, who looked about as fierce as a lioness then.

"I know I don't have to worry about _you,_" Edmund replied meaningfully, and Lucy deduced his meaning instantaneously.

"Rose will be fine, as well," Lucy said before she grinned. "She does, afterall, have the personal protection of a King of Narnia," Lucy teased lightly.

Edmund rolled his eyes hopelessly, but his expression sobered slightly as he saw Caspian and Drinian part.

Caspian's gaze scanned the buildings bathed in early morning golden light; his hands rested ready and sure on his weapon. Edmund glanced over his shoulder then, inwardly relieved as he saw Rose drifting back towards him, having not wandered off as he almost imagined she would. Her curious gaze was still busy sweeping over the empty cobblestone streets, but she had only moved away to give him some privacy to talk to his sister.

"You're probably right Lu," Edmund said then, facing his sister. "It's just I have a bad feeling about – "

Edmund was cut off as the sombre sound of tolling bells rendered the peace. A flock of birds, most likely roosting in the bell tower, were immediately startled, and took to flight with a loud beating of wings. They streaked across the early morning sky like a shadow.

_A warning_, Edmund thought grimly.

Immediately, a flurry of action broke out. Everyone tensed, hands flying to weapons, gazes flitting about for an incoming attack.

Edmund's hand had shot out to pull Rose closer from where she had been dallying an arm's length away. He pushed Rose behind him as his hand instinctively flew to his sword half-unsheathing it as his eyes searched for any sign of attack. Rose's right hand, meanwhile, clasped the dagger Lucy had given her, her eyes wide.

However, after a few moments, when the echoes of the bells had dwindled away, postures were relaxed all around, and tense glances were exchanged.

Caspian nodded once curtly as he turned, already giving out orders.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn…" Caspian paused meaningfully, "Send a party."

"Rose…" Edmund breathed, looking to her.

But Rose looked up at him, green eyes fierce. "I've never ran away from a fight in my life, Edmund," Rose answered uncompromisingly.

Edmund sighed.

"Yes, well maybe let me do the fighting this time," he replied.

* * *

><p>Thanks to new favourites  & / follows!

Replies to reviews;

xxdonnaxx; Thanks for the review! I'm really glad to hear you're enjoying the story; Crystal Reed, I hadn't heard of her until I googled the name, but yea good choice :P

TheTwoSilentGirls; Thanks for the review! Haha; that would have been some answer for Edmund, for sure :P

SweetSunnyRose; Thanks for the review! Well Rose agreeing to stay without much fuss was always destined to end I think? :P

Bex; Thanks for the review! Likewise, I can never thank-you enough for your kind word! And you're completely right, Rose isn't one to be left behind, hence viola! :P And yes; plenty of more adventure to come! :D

Nessie2000; Thanks for the review! I'm glad you got to binge read 5 chapters, with my bad updating, I'm sure that doesn't happen too often!

Peace-n'-Luv-4601; Thanks for the review!

AmeHime1798 (x2); Really glad to hear you're enjoying the story still! Thanks so much!

Coco112299 (x2); Aw, thanks so much! I'm really glad to hear you're enjoying the story!

xxxxxPoodlexxxxx; as requested…:D

easterbunny; Thank-you! Belated wishes to you too! :P

LEA; Thank-you; here's the update later rather than sooner – sorry :P

Just King; Thanks for the review and the suggestion! I completely agree about Lucy/Edmund – I love their relationship, and don't worry there will be plenty more Edmund/Lucy scenes to come! :D

Guest; Rose blushed because she was embarrassed Edmund was considering 'locking her in her room' essentially like a child. Edmund blushed because he basically realised the same thing. :P

Honor; Thank-you! I'm a horrible updater! – Sorry; here's the next update though!

Curious; Viola! :D Sorry about the bad updating pattern!

**P.S: I have the next chapter finished but unbetaed; exams seem to be haunting everyone now, including myself :P However, being aware of my awful updating pattern, I would post the next chapter now essentially, if people didn't mind the fact that it was unbetaed? Reader's Choice :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five;

Edmund's gaze drifted upwards as he took in the silent bell tower that rose high above them. Its ominous shadow cast the derelict town square beneath it in foreboding shade. Shafts of sporadic sunlight would throw into sharp relief the run-down homes that surrounded the town square.

The whole place seemed utterly abandoned and falling apart.

But Edmund knew it wasn't. The feeling of watchful eyes following their every move, as soon as they had begun to transverse the eerily silent cobblestone streets, had been constant. Edmund just wasn't sure if their unseen observers were friend or enemy, yet.

Rose, he had to admit gratefully, was being rather subservient as it were. She had yet to stray from his side as she promised, and she seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. Her eyes were keen as she gazed around her, her footsteps light as she soundlessly followed him.

Their only near mishap was when she had nearly impaled him as she walked into him, Lucy's dagger pointed in her hand.

Edmund had jolted, looking over his shoulder at the sharp jab to his lower back. He frowned silently, directing his gaze downwards to where Rose still held Lucy's dagger tightly.

Rose fired crimson when she realised what she had done. She looked down hurriedly, "Sorry" she muttered under her breath embarrassedly.

"At least we can be definitely sure now you know which end to use," Edmund murmured in reply, a teasing smirk toying at the corners of his lips.

Rose's blush spread to the very tips of her ears as her eyes narrowed but before she could shoot a reply back at him, Eustace's voice picked up.

"Yeah, looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back?" Eustace called to them eagerly as he bounced on his toes hopefully.

Edmund frowned lightly as he cast about him for an idea.

"Do you want to come here and guard…_something_?" Edmund suggested vaguely.

Rose arched a brow in his general direction, "If you even think about telling me to stay with him I will not be responsible for my actions," she muttered under her breath.

Edmund almost smirked as he chanced a glimpse at her. "I already told you – no further than a swords length away from me," he murmured.

Because Edmund knew that when it came to danger he was sure that Eustace and Rose were complete opposites.

While his cousin would have the good sense, or complete cravenness as Reepicheep would call it, to run away from ensuing danger, Edmund imagined Rose would do exactly the opposite.

Namely, Edmund imagined Rose would charge directly at any oncoming disaster with a grim determination and a rising temper. Hence he resolved the safest place to keep Rose, was by his side. And it was only fair to give Eustace a sprinting chance when he made his inevitable dash for safety.

Edmund watched as Eustace deftly ran across the abandoned square towards them, already offering enthusiastic agreements, "Ah, yes! Good idea cousin! Very, uh…logical."

Rose sketched a circumspect brow as she eyed a jittery Eustace dubiously. It was then that Caspian moved past them to reluctantly hand Eustace a dagger from his belt. No one's confidences were particularly fortified by Eustace's subsequent fervent reassurances either.

They approached the arched doorway of the building anyway though. The doors were weathered with age, the bolted braces rusted and Caspian paused looking over his shoulder appraisingly. Three pairs of eager eyes stared back at him in expectance.

"So, do we have a plan of action then?" Lucy queried, her voice low.

Caspian glanced again at the doors that potentially concealed unknown dangers within, his crossbow raised in preparation.

"I was thinking something a little more impromptu," Caspian replied, a slight grin crossing his lips.

Lucy rolled her eyes slightly, "Why did I know you were going to say that?" she mused aloud rhetorically.

"Rose!" Edmund hissed.

Lucy and Caspian turned to catch Rose as she snapped around, already flamed red in chagrin as she cringed slightly.

Edmund was at her side in a second, effectively stopping her from creeping on into the building as she had been trying to do.

"What?" Rose protested, trying to grapple for superiority in the situation while her cheeks were still glowing. "We're not going to know what's there unless we go in," she stated firmly.

Edmund's eyes narrowed minutely; _trust Rose to be impulsive_ he thought wryly.

"We don't know where our enemies are," Edmund warned Rose sternly. Because he could still see how she was trying to edge closer to the door; her eyes alighted with curiousity as she pursed her lips in determination.

It was then that Edmund came to the conclusion that amongst her many other traits, Rose was, rather bluntly – nosy. _Curious_, his thoughts revised, reminding him to be polite.

_But really…impulsive, stubborn, never listens, dangerously curious – _Rose was going to drive him to the edge of his patience trying to protect her. She was as much a danger to herself as any outlying forces.

Edmund was dragged from his musings when Rose eyed him deadpan, an ebony brow arching loftily. "I thought the bell tolling was a pretty explicit indicator of where our enemies may be," Rose muttered sarcastically.

Edmund had no time to retort though as Caspian spoke hurriedly across him.

"I agree with Rose," Caspian said suddenly. Rose blinked in surprise as her gaze snapped to the elder Narnian King.

"Well that's settled then," Lucy said conclusively before any more protests could be voiced. "We stay close together though," she added meaningfully.

Edmund frowned slightly, but made no further objection as they creaked open one of the large wooden doors, weapons poised at the ready.

They stepped into what seemed to be an oblong hall of some sort. It may once have been grand, judging by the great statues that lined the place, but it had long since been allowed to fall into a state of disrepair.

Beams of weak sunlight struggled past the empty slats in the roof and the scent of mustiness hung heavy in the air along with the spiralling dust motes.

Squinting into the surrounding gloom Edmund fished out his torch, sweeping it around him in a wide arc.

They made their way as silently as they could further into the hall. But the eerie and tense silence meant each footfall echoed loudly, and each wavering breath upon one's lips was almost audible.

Even Edmund jumped slightly when Eustace's disembodied voice called to them; the edge of nervousness to it only too clear.

"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are!"

For once though, Edmund couldn't quite fault his cousin for feeling as he did. While Edmund would never run away from whatever fight they faced here, it was a most disconcerting feeling to know you were being watched by those who wished you ill.

When Edmund glanced up he could see the huge bells looming above them; silent now, as though waiting.

By innate agreement almost, they congregated around a stand of some sort that seemed to possess a central position in the grand hall. Piles of books and scribing paraphernalia crowded the top of it and a large book filled with spidery handwriting was propped up, lying open and waiting.

For a second of silence they studied the pages.

Lucy's eyes swept over the list of countless, unfamiliar names, "Who are all these people?" she breathed with a pensive frown.

"And why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked grimly.

"It looks like some kind of fee," Lucy conjectured as she noted the neat lines of numbers beside the names.

Edmund felt a new tenseness tighten in his muscles as his thoughts connected it all, just as Caspian voiced it.

"Slave traders," Caspian said solemnly.

Rose's eyes grew round as her head snapped to them.

"Slavery?" she repeated, her voice resounding loudly, the shock evident in her tone.

They all looked rather grim-faced as Edmund tightened his grip on the unsheathed sword in his hand. Edmund had a particular abhorrence of slavers; having seen the first hand effect of it when he had been to Calormen with Susan during the Golden Ages.

And moreover he had watched in growing horror how the White Witch had enslaved the entire of Narnia within her icy grasps. Something Edmund could only recall with sickening clarity the part he almost played himself in aiding her.

"I suspect they're from Calormen," Caspian surmised as he moved away from the stand, the disgust and anger evident in his voice.

"So now we know why you've had no contact with the Lone – " Edmund began to say, though he never got to finish.

For suddenly the bells tolled; their resonating peals ricocheting through the building as simultaneously there was a loud series of fierce yells.

Adrenaline flooded Edmund's entire body then, as they all whipped around to see armed men descending with alarming speed down ropes that had suddenly dropped from the gloomy rafters above.

"Look out!" Caspian's cry sounded, his gaze flickering over Edmund's shoulder. A man grappling down the nearest rope with a cruel curved dagger clenched between his teeth, had his eyes fixed firmly on the younger Narnian king, readying to pounce.

Edmund felt the whoosh of air ruffle his hair as Caspian's arrow zipped past his cheek. There was an echoing shriek of pain and a loud thump as the first casualty fell heavily to the ground with Caspian's arrow embedded in him.

Edmund pushed Rose back then. He didn't look to see where. His only natural instinct had been _away_ from the charging men wielding swords.

Innately the three monarchs divided to conquer their charging enemies. The sounds of clashing steel echoed resoundingly off the stone walls and floor along with the familiar cries of battle.

Edmund effortlessly caught the sword of the slaver that was arching towards him. He twisted his wrist deftly, allowing the slaver's sword to glance off his own and the man stumbled back slightly, wild panic flaring in his beady eyes.

However Edmund had not the time to consider the beady-eyed man further, as he was quickly engaged by another slaver; a burly man twice Edmund's stature with hard fierce eyes. Edmund launched a successful parry, throwing all his weight into the blow to force the robust man back a pace. Needing both his hands Edmund discarded his torch carelessly to the ground, with a noisy clatter that was lost amongst the sounds of the continuing fight.

"Rose get out to Eustace and down to the boats!" Edmund hollered the order over his shoulder, not able to spare a glance to see if Rose obeyed him or not. He could only fervently hope she would as two more armed assailants charged at him.

Behind Edmund though, despite fervent wishing, Rose was _not_ in the process of obeying him.

At first when the yells had rained down on them and the slavers descended, swords swinging Rose had felt a similar adrenaline fire her blood. She wasn't a trained fighter, but as a human being, the clamour of the conflict around her ignited some innate instinct in her for 'flight or fight'. And Rose had never been one for running.

As such the first slaver that thought to approach the wide-eyed girl in oversized clothing and a pitiful dagger in her hand found himself swiftly regretting it. He had grinned patronisingly – a fatal mistake as Rose narrowed her eyes to smouldering points. He then spread his arms wide genially, promising he 'wouldn't hurt her if she came quietly'. He didn't see Rose's fist snap out to catch his jaw – mostly because he hadn't been expecting it. He staggered back, cursing the air blue and Rose hissed, shaking her hand slightly at her stinging knuckles. Her heart was beating wildly in her ears with the thrill of the fight as the slaver regained his footing, raising his sword with a hateful sneer. He would not be making the same mistake twice. The sword had glinted cruelly, almost warningly – but Rose wasn't one for paying much attention to warnings, not when her pulse raced so quickly.

However it was Lucy who stepped in swiftly, seeing the danger the nurse was in. Their blades clashed with a resounding intensity and seconds later the slaver lay glassy-eyed on the flagstones, the hateful sneer still marring his pock-mocked face.

Rose's eyes had accordingly widened in revered awe as she watched Lucy move with a blade as effortlessly as her brother had. Rose mentally rebuked herself, that if she were ever to think Lucy a sweet-tempered and docile girl again she would kick herself.

However in the next moment, something had changed. Rose's eyes had meant to sweep over the slaver once more dismissively, but it was the slowly spreading crimson stain beneath the man her eyes locked on. It crashed upon her then; the absolute _reality_ of the situation.

Finding herself in magical worlds, talking to knighted mice – it didn't matter how surreal it all seemed. All that mattered here and now was that this _fight_ was real, and unbidden memories assaulted Rose of crimson screams and last-breath pleads.

Rose swiftly ducked another rushing attacker that was quickly engaged by Caspian. She straightened and looked around rapidly, heart racing, breaths short and sharp until her eyes found Edmund.

It was something very different to watch Edmund duel with his friend. She had known then, despite how many times her lurching heart had refused to listen, that when Edmund had duelled with Caspian there was no real risk posed.

But here and now was something else entirely. Edmund still moved with that intrinsic deadly grace. And the heart-stopping intensity of it was multiplied by the fact that each parry now was delivered to _kill. _The look on Edmund's face – Rose was sure it would chill her heart if he were to ever look at her like _that. _There were no boyishly careless grins, only a hard glittering in dark eyes that sent a shiver down Rose's spine.

It was _then_ that Edmund's shouted order for her to flee had reached her. And for an honest second Rose actually considered doing what he said. Rose filed that particular _second_ away to tell Edmund about later, when he inevitably scolded her about what she was going to do next.

Around him Edmund could hear Lucy and Caspian fighting and he desperately resisted the urge to turn and see where Rose was, knowing one moment of distraction could cost him his life.

A familiar cry of angered indignation though almost snapped Edmund's resolve as he ducked the swinging sword of the burly slaver he was still fighting.

Edmund chanced a frantic glimpse out of the corner of his eyes to catch a flash of ebony hair somewhere low near the ground.

His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, muscles rippling with every attack and block.

The split second of distraction however threw Edmund and cost him dearly. He didn't see the beady-eyed slaver he had knocked back first creeping forward again until it was too late. Quarters were too close for Edmund then to use his sword, so Edmund directed a well-aimed kick at the slaver who tumbled backwards with a grunt.

Edmund gritted his teeth as time seemed to slow for a few seconds. He could see that being forced to deal with the first slaver had given the brawny slaver the space and time to gain his balance for a powerful swing of his sword. Edmund could just see the glinting silver out of the periphery of his vision as it arched towards him. Edmund's torso was twisted away though and he knew he wouldn't be able to turn in time to block the blow.

He turned anyway, dark eyes determined, expecting the white-hot lance of pain to slash his torso when the slaver's sword connected with its target.

There was a flash of silver, but no pain came, and the slaver's sword clattered uselessly to the ground from his numb fingers.

Edmund blinked in surprise, immediately leaping back a step.

The slaver fell heavily to his knees on the stone, cursing wildly as he clasped his hands to his face and red gushed between his fingers, Edmund's torch rolling across the flagstones.

It was then that Edmund realised the flash of silver had been his torch, forcibly smacking the slaver in the face.

Edmund whirled and somehow amongst the chaos he found Rose's fierce green eyes.

"Ha!" Rose cried triumphantly as she raised a hand to push back the springing black strands of hair that had fallen across her brow.

Edmund looked to her wide-eyed as he panted heavily. Rose's gaze snapped to him, to ascertain that he was fine. "Well I wasn't going to break my knuckles trying to punch his thick skull!" Rose explained emphatically when she met Edmund's speechless expression.

Edmund almost grinned breathlessly just as he caught the sight of Lucy nimbly disarming one of her opponents.

Edmund darted swiftly across the floor to where Rose was, and grabbing her wrist he pulled her behind him, turning with his sword in hand. He quickly dispatched the slaver that had followed him.

"Sorry about your flashlight," Rose apologised breathlessly.

Edmund blocked another blow from a biting sword. "Don't worry about it. It's endured something similar before and survived," he replied with a fleeting wry grin.

He could have sworn he caught a shadow of a smirk ghost across Rose's lips but it was gone in the next second. "Left!" Rose cried.

Edmund raised his sword and fought back the charging slaver with ease. The man with a shock of copper hair fell to his knees, disarmed. He looked up for a split second only to be swiftly clobbered to the head with the hilt of a dagger, slumping to the stone.

"Rose!" Edmund cried incredulously. "Do you remember we agreed I would do the fighting?!"

Rose scoffed derisively. "Do you really expect me to be some token mascot or worse still – " Rose's words were interrupted as Edmund fought back another opponent. She continued once Edmund had finished. "-A damsel in distress," Rose said disdainfully, flexing her fingers around her dagger in preparation.

Edmund took in her appearance fleetingly. _Damsel __in__ distress, more like damsel __causing__ distress,_ Edmund's thoughts revised wryly.

He looked about him; allowing himself to feel a measure of grim confidence. There were more enemy fighters sprawled on the flagstones now than engaged in combat. Lucy and Caspian were competently holding their own and helping one another when needed. Edmund even imagined he could see the looks of panicked recognition growing on the slavers' faces as they realised, rather belatedly, that they had not just encountered a few lost travellers to the Lone Islands.

It seemed they would actually win this fight!

It was at that moment that a shrill scream rent the air, echoing off the very timber rafters above them.

Edmund spared a glance readying to fight on but found himself frozen instead at the sight that greeted him.

If Eustace had looked pallid being seasick then he was positively green at that moment and visibly trembling like a leaf.

A tense and strained silence fell. Edmund felt frustration singe at his nerves and seen the mirroring infuriation reflected on Lucy and Caspian's faces.

"Damn," Rose cursed under her breath at his side as she glowered at Eustace.

The slaver pushed Eustace forward with an unyielding grasp on one of Eustace's shoulders, and Caspian's dagger pressed firmly and threateningly to the vulnerable flesh of Eustace's throat.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons," the slaver drawled with smug confidence.

Edmund adjusted his grip on his sword, loath to relinquish the security of it and the protection it brought. He could also easily read the reluctance in the tense postures of Lucy, Caspian and even Rose to surrender.

But despite how utterly Eustace could stamp all over his last nerve Edmund truly didn't wish harm on his young cousin, who was essentially just a boy.

Eustace made a short-lived objection to being referenced as a 'girl' before the slaver tugged on him harshly, silencing the younger boy's words into a sharp cry of fear.

"Now!" the slaver enforced, baring his teeth in a snarl for a moment at them.

Lucy's usually docile features were marred by an angry scowl as she threw her sword to the ground, glaring wrathfully at the slavers that were looking rather gleefully smug now.

Caspian bent slowly to place his sword on the flagstones, glaring blackly at their captors.

Edmund glanced once to Rose, feeling his stomach clench painfully as his heart hammered fiercely in his chest. _He had promised to protect her…_

Edmund barely heard as his sword struck stone when he released it. Rose's ebony brows snapped down in a frown as her gaze flickered to the sword at Edmund's feet now.

"Put them down!" the slaver cried again, tugging at Eustace. Eustace gave another fearful yelp and Edmund could see the anger tremble through Rose as her jaw clenched so tightly it seemed likely her teeth would shatter with the pressure.

"Rose," Edmund breathed pleadingly, his gaze flitting to Rose's white-knuckled grip on Lucy's dagger.

_This fight was over for now, nothing more could be won by continuing on…_Edmund unknowingly held his breath as Rose turned her trembling gaze once more to the slaver that held Eustace captive.

The slaver narrowed his dark eyes as he scrutinised Rose shrewdly. "Come on little lady," he drawled in that deceptively careless tone, "Don't do anything stupid, don't try to be brave or else your little friend here will pay the price."

The slaver jostled Eustace again and sudden fear lanced across Eustace's face, his eyes wide with panic as he looked to Rose desperately.

Edmund caught the similarly unnerved gazes of Lucy and Caspian fixed on Rose, waiting for her next move. Even the slave traders that had their weapons pointed at the four of them watched the green-eyed girl silently.

Rose gritted her teeth for a moment longer of silence, before she threw the dagger to the ground so hard it glanced off the stone and skittered across the flagstones to stop before the slaver's boots, gleaming dully.

Edmund felt a relieved breath leave his lips, easing the burning in his chest.

The slaver glanced briefly down at the dagger at his boots before raising his eyes to meet Rose's defiant glare, "And I suppose it makes you brave to use a defenceless boy as bait to force us to surrender!" Rose cried in burning sarcasm, breathing heavily with exertion and anger.

The slaver scoffed sneeringly. He opened his mouth to speak when Rose spoke across him.

And despite the circumstances, despite the fact that Edmund was barely restraining himself from going across and wrestling Rose into silence before she could get herself killed. Despite the fact that his heart was beating so frantically because of the green-eyed nurse, Edmund couldn't help but also feel faintly proud of her.

The slave traders still had them surrounded, weapons pointed threateningly in their faces as they awaited orders and yet Rose still refused to be silent, _actually _ordering their leader. Fearless bravery like that, idiotic as it may be and as destructive as it was to Edmund's peace of mind; he couldn't help but admire it.

"Well we've surrendered now. So there's no need to hold that dagger quite so tightly," Rose snapped commandingly.

Edmund blinked slightly in surprise as Lucy and Caspian both looked immediately immensely more relieved, though a slight degree of shock also registered on their faces.

Edmund knew innately that for Rose to surrender was something that most likely went against every fibre of her being. However, by her words it was evident that Rose's stubborn pride was not the sole reason she had been so recalcitrant. Rose had, despite a very short and not particularly favourable acquaintance, genuinely been worried about Eustace. Everytime fear had claimed Eustace's boyish features; anxious anger had flared in Rose's eyes.

Rose might have appeared cold, distant and haughty to distant observers, but…she cared; in her own guarded and tough way.

The slave traders looked expectantly towards their leader, wondering silently if he would rise to the bait, and obey the commands of an imprisoned slave essentially.

The slaver leader worked his jaw contemplatively for a few stubborn moments. Edmund could see Rose strain with impatience, her knuckles white as she clenched her fists at her sides.

Then he smirked sardonically as he emphatically lowered the dagger from a very relieved Eustace's throat. Eustace swallowed convulsively and some of the tenseness left Rose's shoulders.

"Put them in irons!" the slaver yelled instead as he directed a smug look at Rose.

* * *

><p>Thanks to new favourites  & / follows!

Replies to reviews;

sarahwood; Thanks for the review! Yes, Rose can be a bit slow to truly trust someone, but you're right; she's starting to realise Edmund is a real gentleman. And viola – fierce fighting Lucy!

NarnianFairy; Aww, thanks so much! I'm really glad to hear you're enjoying the story!

Guest; Thanks for the review! I love that movie too; it totally inspired that tiff! :D

SweetSunnyRose; Thanks for the review! Rose definitely gets to see Edmund in action :P

Just King; Thanks so much! I'm really sorry my updating is so awful! Edmund and Lucy are my absolute favourite characters! *winks back at you, while Rose and Edmund begin to look distinctly nervous* mwahaha :P

Guest; Thanks; I've triple-checked, but if there are any errors, sorry!

HPuni101; Thank-you for the review!


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry, sorry, sorry – I'm a horrible updater! Here's a double update that will hopefully go some way to making-up for it!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Six;<span>

A flurry of activity sprang up around them immediately at the order. The slave traders sprang upon them essentially, with less than gentle hands and malevolently gleeful expressions.

Despite surrendering however, their pride would let none of them willingly be clapped in chains so easily. They struggled against their captors' holds, futile though it may have been, protests ringing clear in the air.

"Get your hands off me! – Let go!"

Edmund snapped around at his younger sister's cries, his eyes smouldering darkly in anger. Lucy struggled as valiantly as her namesake, against the two men that grappled with her. But in the end, she was no match for their strength. The irons were slapped upon her slim wrists where she stood.

"Lucy!" Edmund shouted as he struggled hopelessly against his captors, to try and help his sister. "Let her go!"

But the slave traders were deaf to all threats or demands.

"Bring those two," the slaver leader indicated Eustace and Lucy with the dagger, "To be sold at market," he said, as he dragged a whimpering Eustace along by the ear. He shoved Eustace off roughly to be held by one of the other slavers.

"And those – "

"Pug – wait!" a muffled voice cried, interrupting the slave traders' leader – _Pug's_ words.

Pug looked with an expectant frown at the hulking form of one of his injured men clumsily regaining their feet.

"Make it quick Ban," Pug grumbled impatiently.

Edmund swallowed, his jaw clenched tightly as he saw the man, _Ban_ stand and sway slightly. Two hard fierce eyes glared at Edmund over the hand that was still clapped firmly to his gushing nose.

"Before you even think of sending _that one_ anywhere, just wait a moment Pug," Ban spoke vehemently. His voice was muffled behind his hand, yet the venom in it was unmistakable. The sheer hate smouldering in Ban's eyes was almost palpable.

Edmund refused even to cower slightly as he met the fierce glare the burly man was directing at him as he advanced.

"That _one_ ruined my face!" Ban spat angrily. Edmund maintained his look of stony indifference as Ban advanced with calculated steps. Edmund could feel Rose's gaze on him, intent and worried as Ban lowered his hand to reveal the crooked slope of his still bleeding nose.

"Look - she broke my nose!" Ban shouted.

Edmund's expression of deathly composure fell quite spectacularly, as he realised that Ban was talking about _Rose_. Ban's hateful glare switched to Rose, and an instinctive stab of worry assaulted Edmund.

Rose narrowed her eyes into two withering emerald points, chin tilted firmly and haughtily in the air as she looked straight at the looming Ban.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I'd say it's an improvement," Rose shot with burning sarcasm.

The hate in Ban's eyes intensified, flaring at the provocation. Edmund silently willed Rose to remain silent. He could sense that same thread of worried caution in Lucy and Caspian's poses as well. Even Eustace paused his sniffling to glance up.

"Well maybe I'll repay the favour," Ban threatened darkly. The fingers of his other hand curled tightly into a bloodied, iron fist.

Edmund's eyes flickered to Pug thinking the leader would stop the incensed Ban. Afterall, Edmund knew enough about the crude workings of slavery to know that _'damaged goods'_ were bad for business. However Pug just rolled his eyes in irritated exasperation. It seemed he was used to Ban's heavy-handed tactics and volatile temper. And more importantly, he saw no reason to interfere.

Frantic pulse hammering in his ears, Edmund watched with growing dread as Rose's eyes flashed green fire, riled by Ban's words. She stepped forward defiantly, straining against her captor's hold.

_Rose – don't! _Edmund's thoughts pleaded silently, but to no avail.

"I'd like to see you damn well try!" Rose yelled back in growing fury, her eyes wrathfully lancing an equally enraged Ban. Edmund inhaled a far from calming breath. His muscles tensed again, as he saw the anger flood Ban's face.

The slave traders all around were glancing eagerly with malicious smirks at the scene unfolding.

Edmund's mind whirred, thoughts firing through his brain like ricocheting sparks. _He had to think rationally…reason, reason – it would be the only way to get out of the situation when they had no weapons to defend themselves…reason…think of something!_

A snarl of fury sounded from Ban then as the man charged towards Rose, where another was restraining her. Edmund exchanged fleeting panicked glances with his sister and Caspian.

Then Edmund moved.

_Reason be damned. _He had no option, really.

Rose's fearless bravery had passed beyond the realm of his admiration to her own plain idiocy. She was currently being restrained while trying to defiantly face up to a man that towered above her, was three times the breadth of her and had a grudge to settle. Edmund would berate her later about that – but first of he had to make sure they actually _survived _until 'later.'

Edmund barely considered before he acted; faced with Rose's senselessness, his own reason fled completely.

Edmund drove his elbow into the gut of the man who was restraining him, who immediately sucked in a pained gasp as he released his hold. Edmund moved swiftly, reaching Rose just as Ban did.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ban roared.

"Edmund - NO!" Rose cried simultaneously, as she lunged forward only for the man holding her to bodily haul her back.

Edmund had barely a split second. He raised his bound hands in a poor imitation of a defence or attack of some sort. Then he gritted his teeth just as Ban's fist hurtled through the air.

Edmund winced as the pain flared immediately, his teeth knocking jarringly against one another. Vaguely Edmund registered the sharp cries that he immediately knew were Rose and Lucy's. He slowly raised his head, his dark eyes already narrowed in a burning glare.

Ban's bloodied face, with its smugly satisfied grin, floated before Edmund's vision. Ban might not have been able to reach Rose, but the slave trader had seen the distress it caused in the green-eyed girl to witness Edmund being struck, and he considered it was perhaps _crueller_ to punish Edmund.

Edmund stubbornly swallowed back the metallic tang of blood on his tongue and willed the nauseating spinning of his vision to stop. He refused to let the leering face before him have the satisfaction of seeing him even falter.

He was readily restrained once more. His captor, none too pleased by his sudden chivalrous bid for freedom, handled Edmund even more roughly.

"Edmund…?" The timorous whisper of Rose's voice finally broke Edmund's glare from Ban. Edmund's gaze flickered to Rose briefly as he was being towed away.

Rose had paled in a mixture of anger and absolute horror. The lines around her mouth were tight and her eyes with wide with shining worry. Edmund thought he had never seen Rose look so frightened, not even when she had almost drowned first arriving in Narnia.

"You're going to pay for that," Edmund threatened darkly, directing his words to the leader Pug.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay…for all of you."

An unfamiliar voice sounded clearly then. Their gazes all snapped around to watch as a new figure entered into their little scene. The gold chains looped around his neck over his rich clothing, clinked softly as he walked sedately, and his dark eyes swept over them piercingly, before alighting expectantly on Pug.

"We were just sorting out the prisoners," Pug answered the silent prompt quickly. It was clear that the new man with his draping gold chains was their superior.

The slave traders hurriedly began tugging Lucy and Eustace away. Edmund's heart hammered loudly as he clenched his bound hands into white-knuckled fists with frustration.

"Edmund! Edmund!"

Lucy's cries echoed hauntingly in Edmund's ears as his younger sister was wrenched out of sight with his cousin, his own cries sounding as uselessly in this hall that reverberated every tortured plead. Caspian's eyes were suitably murderous as Lucy's lingering shouts tapered off.

Rose's expression was one of pained anguish as she watched Lucy, the girl who had just saved her life, being hauled away with a still wildly frightened Eustace. And the tortured look on Edmund's face, as he could do nothing to stop it, tore at Rose's heart.

"If you harm my sister – " Edmund began to force the dangerous words out when Pug cut across him.

"You'll do what?" he sneered venomously, a cruel light to his eyes.

He knew Edmund was powerless.

"Listen to me, you insolent fools! I am your King!" Caspian yelled, straining forward, his voice echoing loudly.

But Caspian's fierce words were unheeded as his captors shook him harshly to quieten him. Caspian's holders looked very much like they wanted to silence the Narnian King using Ban's methods, but they didn't dare in front of this new man.

The man had watched the proceedings around him with not a trace of sympathy. It was evident he had become so coldly adept at his profession, to not be affected by the desperate cries as loved ones were wrenched apart.

"We'll bring those two to the dungeons," Pug said gesturing towards Caspian and Edmund, flashing Edmund one last gleeful smirk. "But first – what about this one?" Pug gestured over his shoulder to Rose.

Her captor shoved Rose to the forefront, and the nurse's eyes sharpened in anger.

Rose snapped her head around to shout at her holder. "Keep your damn hands to yourself!" she spat violently.

Pug's hand twitched as though he were going to strike her, and Edmund felt his breath hitch in dreaded anticipation. His captors were holding him so tightly, their fingers digging into his arms and shoulders, that he couldn't move an inch this time. But it never came. Pug didn't hit Rose. Instead the slave trader visibly pushed back his anger as he turned to the man.

"_Smart mouths_ don't sell well at market," Pug said ominously. Edmund felt his blood turn cold, like shards of ice were freezing his veins.

_If Rose wasn't going to be put in the dungeons, and she wasn't going to be sold at market, then where exactly were they going to put her?_

The slightest trickle of fear leaked onto Rose's expression then, as a very similar thought occurred to her. Her gaze flitted desperately towards Edmund for a split second.

Ban loitered eagerly at the side-lines, hoping vindictively to finally be able to exact his revenge, and Edmund almost held his breath. Slavers were despicable people who viewed human beings as nothing more than chattel. Disposable. If Rose wouldn't fetch a profit for them, then…_what would they do with her?_

Edmund already had watched his sister be dragged away beyond his protection, with his younger cousin. But at least in that situation he knew Lucy was experienced, a skilled fighter. She would be able to protect Eustace and figure out an escape somehow. It was impossible to think that Aslan would let Lucy, the steadfast of them all in her faith, be harmed.

Rose, in comparison, was defenceless._ How could she defend herself all alone?_

Edmund saw Caspian's grim look and he guessed the elder King was thinking similar thoughts.

The man paused to inspect Rose, grasping her chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger as he scrutinised her face.

"Get your hands off her!" Edmund snarled, casting a fierce glare towards the man. He didn't like the way the man's gaze flitted over Rose; cold and assessing. As though she were nothing.

The man's hand slipped from Rose's face as he spoke directly to Pug, ignoring Edmund. "The eyes are interesting but the hair is dark. The two fair-haired ones you already sent, will sell better. Lock her away with the other two."

Edmund felt relief threaten to overwhelm him for a moment. _Strange to feel relieved considering the dismal circumstances,_ he thought fleetingly. But then he saw Rose's expression, saw the wild flare of brief elation as she met his gaze meaningfully.

She was relieved, too.

Not knowing where Lucy was or what she might be enduring was already shredding Edmund apart from the inside out. He was even worried for Eustace; the cousin he once claimed he would do anything to get rid of!

But the thought that he would have possibly had to endure that same crippling, gnawing worry about Rose as well – was simply, _unbearable._

…

They had been fettered hastily together with a length of fraying rope; Rose leading, Caspian last, Edmund between. The slaver that was 'escorting' them to their cell, taunted them the entire way.

"Your two fair-haired friends will soon be off to Calormen for a pretty price – the girl at least anyway," he sneered.

However, the looks he received from his prisoners were so dark, so burning with loathing, that the slaver swallowed nervously and raised his sword menacingly to reassure himself.

"And you three – they'll sell you at the second market later no doubt," he continued callously.

Edmund walked stiffly, eyes narrowed, feeling anger blistering his mouth as he swallowed back the words he would dearly love to fire back at the slaver. That the crew of the _Dawn Treader_ – Reepicheep, Drinian, Rynelf; they would all have rescued them by then. Lucy and Eustace would never have the chance to be sold off to Calormen slave traders, and neither he, Caspian nor Rose would ever be auctioned off like dumb beasts.

He followed silently, memorising each step through this dank labyrinth of grim cells, most empty. He knew Caspian would be doing the same thing, remembering the way out – for when they escaped.

For that was the one visceral thought Edmund was focused on. _Escape. _

Edmund had been imprisoned in dungeons before; caged behind bars of ice and bound by shackles of frozen steel. _Her_ prison. He had been a boy then; frightened and ashamed. After a few half-hearted tugs at the chain that manacled him to his cell he had given up. Pulled his knees up to his chin and wept bitterly, regretting what he had done and believing that he probably deserved this.

But – _now_, was different. Now he was as good as a man, with skill and determination. People to protect and loved ones to rescue.

He was reminded of his fierce motivation as his gaze fell on the figure before him. Rose glanced over her shoulder, frowning vaguely. She looked paler than usual, sickly almost, in the gloomy grey light that infiltrated the dungeons.

Edmund softened his look of fierce concentration. She was afraid – he could tell. She wouldn't admit it of course, he knew. But she was.

They stopped finally at what was to be their cell. The slaver stepped forth with a jangling ring of rusted keys.

Edmund edged forward slightly, until his breath stirred the wispy strands of ebony hair that rested against the pale of Rose's throat.

"Don't be afraid of him," he murmured, injecting as much reassurance into the words as he could.

Rose jolted slightly, visibly swallowing.

The slaver cursed loudly as he dropped his ring of keys. He bent and swiped them from the floor before they could get any ideas though. And he fired them all a suspicious glare that involved him scrunching up his face ridiculously.

Rose glanced back at Edmund furtively, as the slaver finally slotted the right key into the lock.

"I'm not," she whispered, the barest hint of a smirk teasing one corner of her lips.

"Right – get in there or I'll use this!" the slaver brandished his sword warningly.

"Then how will you sell us at second market?" Caspian quipped as he passed the man into the cell after Rose and Edmund, when their shackles were removed.

The man blinked, scrunching his face in that ridiculous way again as he seriously contemplated Caspian's question.

Caspian smirked grimly, looking to Rose and Edmund as he jerked his head towards the man who was still invested in his earnest consideration.

The slaver scowled darkly when he realised suddenly, by their bemused expressions, that the question was rhetorical.

He slammed the cell door shut with a clanging bang of horrible finality. The key turning in the lock was like the rattle of dead bones.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway!" he sneered. "Because if you don't sell at market – we have something…_special_ for those left behind." He grinned with an unnerving intensity at them and Rose steeled her jaw.

The three of them glared back at the slaver on the other side of the bars, refusing to appear even slightly intimidated by his ominous words. The man appeared a little miffed that his threat hadn't had the chilling effect he planned for.

"The second market is for labour slaves – I can't imagine anyone wanting a scrawny thing like you for labour. You're not strong enough!" He sneered through the bars at a fast reddening Rose.

"Well come into this damn cell now and I'll show you how strong I am!" Rose snarled, her already curled fist readying to lash out through the bars at the man.

Edmund caught her wrist before she could. Sometimes it was wiser to show restraint, even in the face of such deliberate provocation.

Especially when the other person had a sword, and you didn't.

The slaver laughed contemptuously as he took a long step back – incidentally out of range of Rose, Edmund noted with an inward smirk.

He spared them all one last scornful look before he turned to leave.

"I bet even the mist would spit _you_ back out," he directed over his shoulder in parting to Rose.

Rose's cheeks glowed even more hotly. She mightn't have understood the insult, but she was sure it _was_ a damn insult he had said to her! Any flicker of fear was swiftly eradicated from her expression, replaced by fierce indignation.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?! Get back here!" Rose cried after him lividly.

"Rose, calling him back to yell at him isn't going to help," Edmund said sagely, releasing the incensed nurse's wrist he still had clasped.

"He'll get more than my _words_ if he comes back here," Rose seethed as she wrapped her hands around the iron bars.

Caspian blew out a long breath, a smirk ghosting across his lips. "I think Ed can only manage to take one punch a day for you, though," he teased lightly.

Colour flooded Edmund's cheeks then. He was about to warn Caspian discreetly, that ribbing an already riled Rose was a very real health risk when he chanced a glimpse at said nurse.

He expected Rose to be glaring scathingly at Caspian, or perhaps even him. But she wasn't.

Her head was bent low so he couldn't see her face, and her white-knuckled grip on the bars had slackened. But as if feeling the weight of his gaze on her, Rose's head snapped up.

Edmund felt suitably shocked at Rose's expression.

It welled deeply in her eyes, settled heavily on her furrowed brow and rested readily on the worried purse of her lips.

_Guilt._

Edmund realised that Rose felt guilty about the punch he had endured for her.

Rose spoke before Edmund could even think to form words about that.

"I'll check your head," Rose muttered as her gaze flitted about him, avoiding his eyes.

"There's no need…" Edmund began placating. He wanted to brush it away as no huge deal. He didn't want Rose feeling guilty over it. He had acted on instinct. Pure and simple. And he'd do it again – without a second thought.

"Please Edmund?" Rose murmured, shifting uncomfortably and Edmund barely stopped himself from gaping as a heat crept round the back of his neck.

An arguing Rose he could deal with, even when her arguments were irrational and she was accusing him of being a wizard and boring holes into him with withering looks. But…_this. _Her cheeks were glowing red as she sucked in her bottom lip guiltily, eyes round with silent imploring. Coupled with her recent soft words it had the entire effect of making Edmund feel unexpectedly…_strange_. It also made the prospect of refusing Rose whatever it was she was asking a lot more difficult.

He could still feel the tender spot where Ban had struck him, when his facial muscles moved. He imagined he would have quite the blooming bruise to show for it as well by the end of the day.

"It's really nothing," Edmund tried again before his words were silenced by Rose's withering glare. _And there's the Rose I know so well back again, _Edmund thought.

"This seems _very familiar_," she conjectured, looking to Edmund meaningfully, with narrowed eyes and folded arms. "Nurse Kingsley, I'm afraid however is back in Cambridge – so you're stuck. With me."

Caspian made a strange noise then that sounded very much like someone trying not to laugh. Edmund glanced at him with a deadpan expression.

"I think it would be wise to let Rose check your head – to be on the safe side," Caspian said innocently.

Edmund narrowed his eyes marginally, but Rose was already smirking triumphantly.

She glanced about her, frowning lightly with a resigned sigh as she spotted a slab-like rock a metre or so away.

"Well come on – sit down," Rose chirped briskly, gesturing to the sloped rock as she strode across the cell. Edmund would have to sit down for her to check his latest hit, given that Rose stood a good few inches smaller than him.

Edmund resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He turned his withering look on a grinning Caspian instead. "Thank-you for your concern" he muttered insincerely, while Caspian remained unfazed and grinning.

"Do you think you could do something useful now – like try and find a way for us to escape?" Edmund added with a teasing smirk, before he turned to go to Rose.

Edmund knew what Caspian was doing and he was grateful. Immensely so.

Being captured and imprisoned by slavers was a distinctly fearful experience, for even the most seasoned of soldiers. For Rose, the situation was therefore triply frightening.

Both Edmund and Caspian had been able to see it as Rose had turned away from the cell bars, more rattled by the slave trader's cryptic threats than she let on.

It was important to keep morale up – especially from the beginning.

Edmund didn't want to see Rose frightened. Not after all she endured the past while with her fears of the water. She had done everything to get to the Lone Islands, needing the relief of dry land, only to find more terror waited for her.

Edmund sat himself down on the low slab of hard rock. Their cell was a grim place, damp and dark with one barred window high in the wall letting in the only light to their prison.

Caspian started to vainly kick at the door to their cell, the resonating bangs sounding loudly.

Rose arched a brow imperiously, as she paused and turned to Caspian. "What on earth are you doing?" she called over the noise.

Caspian stopped, looking to Rose.

"Trying to ascertain a means of escaping," he called back grandly.

Rose's other brow drifted to her hairline. "How? – By drawing every guard to our cell with all the racket you're making?" she intoned loftily.

Edmund sent Caspian a wry grin from behind Rose's back.

"Have you a better idea then?" Caspian proposed lightly, looking to Rose expectantly.

Rose's superior expression faltered as her cheeks burned brightly. She pursed her lips, turning back to Edmund who quickly wiped the grin from his face before Rose could see it, looking up at her innocently.

"When you break something, don't expect me to fix it," Rose muttered at Caspian over her shoulder, as she approached Edmund.

"Hopefully the only thing I will be breaking is the door," he replied with a grin.

"Your foot seems more likely," she fired back, pausing Caspian mid-kick.

Caspian grinned almost appreciatively before he continued to kick at their cell door. A fond smirk was threatening on Rose's lips even as she stood directly in front of Edmund.

Edmund had barely taken a quick breath when his head was yanked back as Rose tilted his chin up.

"Rose," Edmund muttered, frowning, fighting the need to tipple backwards.

Rose lessened her grip slightly, her eyes narrowed in clinical assessment before she plunked herself down stubbornly on Edmund's right side to get a closer look.

She gingerly prodded his bruising cheekbone – slightly too hard, and Edmund fought the need to wince. He had no idea why she was doing this. It didn't seem very medical and rather more to do with her own curiosity.

Edmund sucked in a hiss through his teeth as Rose's fingers alighted on a rather tender spot…again.

Rose blushed slightly, but her face remained determined. Edmund glanced at her, hoping Rose's jabbing examination would be over soon.

He noticed, rather unexpectedly instead, the look of almost adorable, intense concentration Rose wore on her face when she was carrying out her nursing duties. And Edmund couldn't quite find it in himself to want Rose to stop just then.

Rose eyed the slightly swollen swell of Edmund's cheekbone. Frowning guiltily she could already envision the colourful bruise that would bloom across the tender skin there like a corrupt blush. She had lightly grazed her fingertips over the reddening welt, to discern any irregularities that she might have missed.

Deep down she knew it was nothing more serious that a bruise – _but it didn't hurt to be sure! _

Rose summoned up her best look of concentration, willing away the blazing blush in her cheeks. It just felt so undeniably…_intimate_ to be brushing her fingertips across Edmund's cheek. To be so close that she could count the light freckles dusting his nose and have the sea breeze scent that clung to him invading her senses. She also saw something she had come to recognise as an unconscious habit in Edmund; whenever he was tensed, a slight crinkle would appear between his brows.

Rose hummed in a distracted sort of way as her fingers seemed to take on a mind of their own for a moment, moving of their own accord. Rose gently brushed the dark hair falling across Edmund's eyes aside a little. It wasn't strictly _necessary, _but Rose just thought distractedly, how it must be annoying Edmund to have it falling in front of his eyes like that.

Edmund tensed slightly, unsure what to do. He was sure, however, that Rose couldn't possibly be checking his injury anymore, but that wasn't his main concern. That prickling heat was creeping up Edmund's neck again as he cleared his throat and his eyes darted about quickly, looking for a distraction other than the feathery feel of Rose's fingertips brushing aside his hair.

If he wasn't careful, he would soon find himself suffering a serious injury _just_ to satisfy Rose with something to actually do.

"Rose what _are_ you doing?" Edmund said suddenly.

Rose ripped her hand away so suddenly Edmund couldn't be convinced it had actually happened. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks red and Edmund was sure he had heard her actually…_squeak._

"Checking that you still have brains left," Rose barked at him in a flustered voice in the next moment though as she smoothed her hands self-consciously over her knees. "There's going to be a very nasty bruise there," Rose told Edmund matter-of-factly as she stood abruptly.

Rose tried her best to quash down any more rising tides of embarrassment. She was sure if her face reddened anymore, she would begin to glow like a hot furnace.

Rose looked stonily at Edmund, grappling for superior ground. "Maybe that will teach you a lesson," she warned him sternly.

Edmund frowned lightly. "I don't deliberately go out to get injured," he protested incredulously.

Rose eyed him coolly. "I never said you did," she refuted.

Edmund arched a brow. "Then what 'lesson' were you implying?"

"Stop getting hit in the head. Try for something a little less vital next time," Rose said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes Ed, it's basic fighting knowledge – avoid getting hit in the torso and head," Caspian called over to them suddenly, with a rather too cheerful smile, as he stopped kicking.

Edmund rolled his eyes slightly in Caspian's direction, just as the elder King sighed in resignation and stepped away from the door.

"I don't think we're going to escape that way," Caspian murmured, eyeing the steel wrought cell door ruefully.

"I could've told you that," Rose called superiorly.

"Always so pessimistic," Caspian murmured, his gaze flickering impishly for a moment to Rose.

Rose shot him a deadpan look in return. "I prefer realistic," she countered dryly.

Caspian smirked slightly. "How's our patient?"

Edmund resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"He'll live," Rose replied, a gentle fond smile threatening her lips as she looked to Edmund, "With nothing more serious than a bruise."

"Ah, the price of chivalry," Caspian said with a grin.

Rose snorted derisively. "The price of idiocy," she corrected sternly, as she directed a sudden frosty look towards Edmund.

"What were _you _thinking?!" Rose demanded incredulously as she looked down at Edmund. "Ban could've killed you!"

Edmund scoffed disbelieving, "I was about to ask _you_ the same thing," he replied.

Caspian meanwhile positioned himself silently by the door, a knowing grin playing on his lips.

Rose's spine straightened subconsciously. "I can handle myself," she answered stiffly.

Edmund let out an incredulous breath. "Rose you do understand the concept of a _fair fight_, don't you?" Edmund asked a little sardonically.

Rose rolled her eyes, looking at Edmund aloofly. "Do you think those slave traders were going to be worrying about what was a _fair fight _or not?"

Edmund frowned. "Why did you stay and hit Ban in the first place after I told you to go down to the boats?!"

"You were about to be cut in two and you actually expected me to stand back and do _nothing?!_" Rose snapped incredulous, her green eyes round and trembling, the barest trace of hurt audible in her voice.

Edmund felt guilty for a moment as he swallowed. "I am grateful," he finally said, a little sheepishly. He looked up to see Rose was glaring stonily at him. Edmund winced internally. "You saved my life," he added sincerely.

Rose's cheeks pinked as her glare softened. "Well, someone had to," she mumbled and Edmund tried not to smirk as he averted his gaze down.

Rose shifted where she stood before him. "I can get a little…_carried away_ sometimes in the heat of things," she muttered uncomfortably, chancing a glance at Edmund, eyes apologetic.

"Does it hurt very much?" Rose asked unexpectedly, softly.

Edmund looked up at her, could see her chewing on her bottom lip and the tightness in her expression.

"This wasn't your fault," Edmund murmured.

"I could almost punch you for doing what you did," Rose muttered in reply, her voice a little choked. She was trying to scowl at him but failing miserably.

"That would rather defeat the purpose, don't you think?" he quipped with a wry grin in peace offering.

Rose smiled in exasperated fondness, heaving a large sigh of surrender.

Edmund chuckled wryly then and Rose arched a brow in silent question.

"I'm always injured around you," Edmund explained and to his surprise Rose gave a rueful smirk in reply.

"Are you blaming me Mr Pevensie?" Rose teased lightly.

Edmund's grin widened. "No not blaming – thankful I think, that there is always a nurse on hand," he replied tactfully.

Rose made a sardonic sound, her lips twitching into a reciprocating grin.

"Edmund," Rose breathed softly and when Edmund looked up Rose's eyes were round as her teeth tugged at her bottom lip in a nervous gesture.

Edmund raised his brows expectantly in silent question and Rose sucked in a deep breath. Colour seeped into her cheeks as she frowned determinately.

"I-I'm sorry…about earlier," Rose said quietly, her gaze trained on her entwining hands. "I understand now why you said that I had to stay on the ship. You warned me it was dangerous, I didn't listen…I'm sorry – you…you were right."

"What?" Edmund said immediately.

Rose's gaze snapped up, her blush scarlet, her eyes narrowed. "There's no way you're getting me to repeat that."

Edmund shook his head, even as a chuckle escaped him.

A shy half-smile grew helplessly on Rose's lips as she looked at Edmund. "I am sorry," she enforced quietly, the sincerity in her eyes evident.

Edmund looked as though he were considering it. "Will you listen to me in future?" he wheedled.

Rose's eyes narrowed marginally as she inhaled deeply before releasing a measured breath. "Fine," she agreed. "I will listen to you in future – "

"Not just listen, but actually _hear _what I'm telling you," Edmund interrupted.

"There's no difference," Rose snapped out of habit.

Edmund arched a brow calmly and collected and the lines on Rose's brow smoothed.

It was frustratingly difficult to remain stern with Edmund when he looked at her like _that. _

"When I warn you something is dangerous, I want you to actually _hear_ me, instead of just listening and then dismissing it," Edmund explained patiently.

Rose's eyes narrowed a fraction further. "I am never going to just do what someone tells me to do, Edmund," Rose told him frankly.

Edmund chuckled lightly. "No," he agreed. "I think that would be impossible."

Rose's features softened when Edmund smiled, and she laughed slightly before she fixed him with as genuine a look as Edmund had ever seen her wear.

Rose took a rallying breath, and Edmund looked to her expectantly.

"I promise in future I will…_hear _you," Rose said clearly, and Edmund smiled brilliantly in response.

A mirrored smile – she couldn't stop even if she wanted to – claimed Rose's lips. For a moment, she felt as light as air with not a single dark thought or heavy burden to weigh her down. _An utterly ridiculous thing to feel given the circumstances,_ Rose thought.

However, although she would never admit it, the sole cause was Edmund's brilliant smile.

"I'm very – _relieved _to hear that," Edmund teased lightly, grin still firmly etched on his face.

Rose snorted as she dropped her head, a burning blush on her cheeks. But Edmund could still see the upwards curve of her lips as she ran an embarrassed hand across her brow.


	27. Chapter 27

Double update!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Seven;<span>

"Twist it to the left more," Rose instructed.

"If I do, it will break," Caspian replied.

Rose frowned, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously, as she leaned over Caspian's shoulder, watching intently. She pointedly ignored all of Caspian's subtle hints to give him some space to try and pick the lock to their cell door.

She also looked to be barely resisting the urge to knock Caspian aside and take over the task herself.

Rose heaved a frustrated sigh as she irritably tucked her ebony hair behind her ears. They had had to break her hair clasp in half to make a suitable instrument to pick the lock. But Rose had given it up without a second thought, at the time.

"If I had known you were so useless at picking locks, I wouldn't have let you break my favourite hair pin," Rose mumbled as she finally stepped back, pushing her ebony hair back over her shoulders.

Edmund unsuccessfully tried to smother a smirk as Caspian looked over his shoulder at the unimpressed green-eyed nurse.

However, in the next seconds the broken pin had fallen forgotten from Caspian's hand as another voice called out.

"It's hopeless – you'll never get out…"

Rose yelped so loudly, Edmund physically cringed as he clapped a hand to his ear.

"Who's there?" Caspian demanded as they all scoured the direction the disembodied voice had come from.

"Nobody…just a voice in my head," the warbling words floated out from the gloomy back of the cell.

"A little indication that someone else was here earlier would have been appreciated," Rose hissed to no one in particular.

Edmund shushed her, as Caspian cautiously approached the hunched figure that was emerging out of the shadowed alcove.

Rose's expression softened then as she saw their fellow prisoner finally lean into the light. Watery blue eyes swept over them hopelessly from a haggard face framed with lank hair.

Caspian approached the elder man, a look of concentration building on his face.

"Lord Bern?" Caspian suddenly breathed in a mixture of horrified and awed recognition.

The man's head dipped minutely. "Perhaps once, but I'm no longer deserving of that title," he replied solemnly.

Vague recognition touched Edmund's thoughts then as he recalled the familiar name. "Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked.

The life-like sketches in the cabin on the _Dawn Treader_ had been of men in their prime, with proud visages and strong features. The man before them now had been brought low by his captivity, and it was difficult to liken the pale, line-worn face with any of the sketches of the missing Lords. But Caspian nodded in affirmation once.

"One of the seven what?" Rose asked immediately turning to Edmund with a puzzled look.

"Er…" Edmund glanced to her distractedly, "I'll explain later," he said quietly, just as Caspian crouched down to be level with the elder man who was looking at Caspian intently.

"Well, he's evidently been in here a while," Rose whispered to Edmund as she swallowed tightly.

"You remind me of a king I once loved well," Lord Bern mused as he looked at Caspian wistfully.

Caspian smiled sadly. "That man was my father," he replied quietly.

Lord Bern immediately began struggling to a kneeling position of respect, his words filled with heartfelt sincerity, "Oh, my Lord. Please forgive me!"

"No, please – Please," Caspian begged as he captured the man's hands, beseeching him to stand.

Edmund discreetly tapped Rose's elbow, motioning for her to step away with him and give Caspian a moment.

Edmund knew how important and personal Caspian's quest to find his father's closest friends and supporters was. He had seen the look on Caspian's face in the cabin on the _Dawn Treader_ when he had first told him and Lucy off his voyage's purpose. Caspian considered finding the Seven Lords of Telmar something he almost owed his father.

They all jerked at the sudden shouts and screams that could be heard from outside. Edmund crossed swiftly to the one barred window in their cell, Rose following. He nimbly climbed up to a jutting edge of rock, grasping the thick rusted bars as he surveyed the scene far below.

Rose frowned briefly as she eyed Edmund standing above her. _Damn his long legs,_ she thought fleetingly. But almost as soon as she had thought it Edmund had reached back, hand outstretched wordlessly.

He was still watching the events unfolding outside. The screams and cries had gotten worse, and Rose paled as she heard the young shrill cries of what seemed to be a child screaming for her mother. Rose grasped Edmund's hand tightly, and Edmund had effortlessly hauled her up in the next second onto the ledge beside him.

She clutched at Edmund fiercely, having to stretch still to be able to see what he was.

Any fiery blush that may have been blazing in Rose's cheeks at her proximity to Edmund, swiftly bled away in the ensuing seconds, as her sights landed on the source of all the commotion.

Another family was being wrenched apart by the slave traders, just like Edmund and Lucy and even Eustace had been that morning.

Rose barely noticed Caspian was on the other side of her, grasping the bars until he spoke.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked.

"Keep watching," Lord Bern replied gravely.

Rose watched in horror as the figures below her were forced from the cart at sword-point and into a smaller rowboat than the one she had come to the Lone Islands in.

"What are they doing?" she breathed.

The boat was set adrift on the open seas, and the three of them watched grimly as the small craft with its prisoners inched further away from the docks.

At first, Rose was sure she had imagined it. She blinked, screwed up her eyes. She felt Edmund tense beside her as black thunderous clouds rumbled ominously across the sky. This…_storm, _if that's what it was, had come on as spontaneously as the one in Cambridge that had forced her to shelter in Edmund's aunt's house.

The water grew murky under the brow of the dark sky, and then Rose gasped sharply as she saw…_it._

Swirling masses were conjuring on the blue waves, like the hungry arms of some great sea creature.

But then, the sea creature began to move, and Rose realised the shapes were insubstantial. And only one word came to her mind then as she watched.

_Mist._

A…_mist_ was starting to crawl over the water – purposefully and rapidly towards the small rowboat.

Rose's breath caught in her throat as the mist seemed to swallow the rowboat, and even in their cell, the screams carried clearly across the sea.

The slaver's earlier taunting words about _"the mist"_ came to the forefront of Rose's mind then – and she was terrified.

"What happened?" Caspian asked, keen eyes scouring the once more calm waters. But it was no use; the _mist_ had dissipated and with it the rowboat and its unfortunate occupants had vanished.

"It's a sacrifice," Lord Bern answered grimly, with the grave expression of one who had witnessed such a scene countless times before.

"Where did they go?" Caspian demanded, as he lightly climbed down from the cell window, to approach Lord Bern.

"No one knows," Lord Bern answered and Rose felt a cold stab of fear.

_To be set adrift on the sea like that to suffer an unknown fate…? _The thought almost had Rose shuddering, but she steeled herself. The chill cape of fear that had enshrouded her lessened considerably, as she felt Edmund's warm hand clasp hers more tightly.

Rose looked to Edmund; saw the burning anger smouldering in his eyes as he looked out over the sea. She readily believed in those moments that Edmund could ward off the mist with that look alone.

Rose moved to climb back down. She couldn't bear to look at the water another moment. Her footing was shaky as she tried to reach for the footholds that Caspian and Edmund could make with ease. But she never feared falling as Edmund held tightly to her hand easing her down gently until she touched the cell floor.

Edmund climbed down swiftly after her, with effortless nimbleness, as Lord Bern continued to divulge all he knew about the ominous danger that lurked on the sea.

"The mist was first seen in the East," Lord Bern told them and Rose barely resisted crying out.

_East?! – Isn't that the direction in which we're sailing?! _Rose's panicked thoughts recalled.

Warm fingers encased hers again though, dispelling her sudden fear. Rose didn't care in that moment how weak it made her seem, as she squeezed Edmund's hand in return gratefully.

"It began with reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea," Lord Bern continued, eyes growing shadowed with dark memories. "We Lords made a pact – to find the source of the mist, and destroy it." Pride suffused Lord Bern's voice for a brief moment but swift desolation followed with his next words. "They each set sail, but none came back…"

Lord Bern eyed them all significantly.

"You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders, you're likely to be fed to the mist," he warned.

Silence followed Lord Bern's words during which Rose held her breath and squeezed Edmund's hand tighter. She was sure she must be hurting him by now, but he gave no indication nor move to lessen her hold.

Rose wasn't one to frighten easily. Her temper was too hot, that by the time she realised she should be feeling afraid she was already too riled up to care. But the sea, _the mist_…those were things she couldn't swing a good punch at, and see them sprawled on the floor before her.

Those were things she couldn't fight.

And just like during the fight with the slave traders she felt the reality of this dream-like situation crash upon her. They were in a really bad position; imprisoned and defenceless, separated from their friends and at the mercy of their cruel captors…

Rose hauled in a wavering breath, gathering her resolve and frowning at her moment of wild fear. She found it was easier pretending to be brave with Edmund holding her hand.

"I think I'd rather be sold than be…_fed to the mist_," Rose muttered, scowling, breaking the tense silence.

Edmund looked up, expression dark. Rose could easily read Edmund's thoughts from his features alone. She knew, or was learning, how fiercely protective Edmund became over people he cared about and considered his responsibility.

"We have to find Lucy – before it's too late," Edmund stressed, exchanging a meaningful look with Caspian. And in his words alone was the promise, that if those slaver dogs so much as harmed a hair on his sister's head there would be blood to pay.

Rose could practically feel the tenseness radiating off Edmund in palpable waves; his jaw clenched with frustration. She imagined if she were to smooth her hands across the hard line of Edmund's shoulders as he stood beside her, she would feel the muscles that coiled there tightly wound.

Caspian's immediate response was to stride across the cell to the familiar iron wrought door. The need to escape was more necessary now than ever.

Rose's own self was jittery with nervy energy. She would have taken to kicking at the door herself right then. Lord Bern's chilling words were still ringing in her head…_fed to the mist_ –

Edmund's hand slipped from hers as he made to cross the cell and help Caspian. However he whirled lightly to face Rose at the last second, and Rose found herself staring mutely up at him in breathless expectance.

Edmund's expression had softened slightly, his voice sincere as he spoke.

"Rose," Edmund said, catching her eyes. "I wouldn't let them give you to the mist," he promised unexpectedly. Then he turned and went to the cell door, expression once more steely and determined, as he and Caspian combined their efforts to break them out of that prison.

Rose gawped after him dumbstruck, feeling her cheeks glowing hotly. And despite telling Caspian she was a realist, she sincerely believed that Edmund was telling the truth. Cell bars, slave traders, swords…despite it all, Edmund wouldn't let her be fed to the mist.

…

"Ssssh!" Edmund hissed, exchanging a look with Caspian. The faint echoes grew louder until the grumbling complaints and clanging of keys was clear, approaching.

A few moments later and the quartet of guards was visible, the foremost holding the grim shackles in one hand and the ring of keys in the other.

Edmund tensed once more, squaring his shoulders defiantly as Ban also stepped up to the cell bars. The brawny man had evidently messily mopped up the bloodied mess of his face, but his nose was swollen very badly, bruising already showing where the flashlight had smacked him.

Innately Edmund reached behind him and a split second later he felt slightly calmed as a familiar smaller hand slipped into his. He knew that holding his hand made Rose feel less frightened, even if she would never admit it. He had known that since the train station in Cambridge with the bombs raining death above them.

What he _hadn't_ known, and he greatly doubted Rose did either, was that it gave Edmund a little added courage as well. It reminded him of all he had promised to protect as he would feel Rose's smaller fingers slot securely between his.

"Well, isn't this just precious," Ban leered as he glared hatefully at Rose and Edmund through the bars. Edmund didn't rise to the taunt and he squeezed Rose's hand in silent warning to do likewise. Rose's eyes were narrowed to murderous points as she glared stonily back at Ban, but she kept her lips pressed into a thin line of silence.

Rose knew irrefutably that she wouldn't utter a single word; not if it meant that Edmund would possibly have to endure another hit. She would keep her silence, no matter how hard it grated against her nature, to stop Edmund from being hurt by Ban.

The other guard unlocked the cell door, swinging it open wide.

"Come on then – you too old man," he ordered gruffly, "One at a time and no funny business or else...!" The guard gestured impatiently and Caspian stepped forth first.

The familiar shackles were slapped on his wrists and he was tugged forward.

"Come on – you two," the guard eyed Rose and Edmund meaningfully.

Edmund released Rose's hand as he moved to the cell door and held his hands out for the shackles to be secured.

"Seems awful unfair that I have a _broken_ nose, yet I didn't get to _break_ anything today," Ban mused aloud, as he glared viciously at Rose.

"Lay a hand on her and you'll regret it," Edmund threatened as he stepped up quickly. Ban's eyes flashed angrily as he immediately started to square up to Edmund.

"Edmund!" Rose hissed in reproach as her hand grasped his arm, tugging him back.

"STOP!" the slaver with the shackles and keys shouted, "We haven't the time for this!" The slaver glared meaningfully at Ban. "Pug wants this lot down for second market without any further _damage_."

Ban glared blackly but stepped back, and the other slaver shoved Edmund over beside Caspian.

"And you - " the slaver pointed menacingly towards Edmund, "Behave yourself or else your little wife here will pay the price."

And with that said, the slaver shackled Rose and pushed her over towards Edmund and Caspian, followed by Lord Bern.

…

Edmund squinted slightly as they climbed the stone steps from the gloomy, dank dungeons to the bright sunshine of high noon above.

As he absent-mindedly ascended the steps, Edmund's thoughts were racing faster still than his measured pace.

The guard at the front that led them was swapping griping complaints once more with another guard, barely paying attention to the prisoners he considered safely shackled behind him. Caspian was ahead of Edmund, Rose, then Lord Bern behind with the other guard bringing up the rear of their little procession.

Out in the open as they were, Edmund knew would be the best situation to launch an escape plan. If they were being brought to market and auctioned that risked separation, and that was the last thing Edmund wanted again. But the main kink in any sort of escape came in the form of the hulking figure with two hard fierce eyes, that was keeping stride between Edmund and Rose.

Ban would be the problem.

They were being led along a path that overlooked the open square below. Edmund glanced about him taking quick stock of their surroundings. Narrowhaven was the type of port town that was a labyrinth of cobblestone streets, hidden doorways and backstreet alleys.

Edmund's heart stuttered in a mixture of relief and anger, as he quite clearly saw a shackled Lucy standing below and Eustace on a plinth. _At least he could see with his own two eyes now what had become of them_. Edmund even almost smirked in familiarity, as he heard Eustace's voice rise in an affronted objection. It was evident the selling was still taking place as the small richly-dressed crowd gathered before the auctioning stand.

"There's your little friends on their way to Calormen…" Ban chuckled darkly but Edmund gritted his teeth, convincing himself not to turn around. And that's when he heard it.

In his excitement he barely discerned the actual words being said, but _that voice. _That distinguished, wry voice was unmistakable.

_Reepicheep._

Edmund briefly saw Caspian's head turn sharply with recognition to look at the square below. There was barely a brief second for preparation before the fierce cry went up.

"FOR NARNIA!"

Shrouded figures below threw off their cloaks and disguises with flourishes to reveal the crew of the _Dawn Treader_, brandishing their swords and ready to fight for their Kings and Queen.

One of the slavers in front of them rushed to the sidewall, wide-eyed, right as Pug could be heard screaming for more guards.

Caspian and Edmund sprang to action immediately, just as the orderly town square below them descended into an almighty melee of shrieks and clashing steel.

…

One minute Rose had been trudging sullenly along with her bound hands in front, ignoring Ban's dark glares; and the next chaos had erupted. She had recognised Reepicheep's voice only dimly, and it wasn't until the mouse had leapt from Captain Drinian's shoulder that she realised what was happening.

In the blink of an eye it seemed Edmund and Caspian had already disposed of two of their guards.

Edmund threw his weight behind his shoulders, using the momentum to roughly knock the nearest guard to the ground, before the man even had a chance to reach for his sword. Caspian swiftly took care of the other guard, sending him screeching over the edge to the town square below.

Ban roared loudly in feral anger, cursing blackly when he realised what was happening and ripped his sword from its scabbard.

"RUN!" Lord Bern shouted behind her, and Rose sprang out of the way before Ban's sword stroke could cut her in two, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"ROSE!"

The raw panic in Edmund's voice was unmistakable, but he could barely contain it. After fending off the swipe of a sword from a nearby guard, he had glanced to almost see Rose being slain where she stood by a powerful stroke of Ban's sword through the air.

At the last moment she had ducked out of the way, Ban's sword managing to catch the tail end of her ebony hair as it trailed behind her.

More guards were rushing out of doorways now, hastily unsheathing swords before lunging into the fray.

Edmund dodged around another guard, using his shackles to deflect the arc of the sword aimed at him, before lashing out in return.

Edmund reached Rose just as Ban was raising his sword, and Edmund instinctively positioned himself in front of her.

Ban gave a malicious grin of yellowed teeth. "I must say I prefer it this way," he sneered at Edmund, "A good, clean fight."

Adrenaline pumped through Edmund's limbs and he itched for the feel of his sword in his hand rather than the steel bite of the shackles on his wrists. Rose was clutching his arm with both of her hands, refusing to allow Edmund to use his body as a shield for hers.

"Good, clean fight?" Rose echoed disdainfully, slightly breathless. "Don't you know the concepts of a fair fight?" she barked sarcastically.

Ban's expression immediately darkened. "I've had just about of your smart mouth," Ban seethed at Rose, while Edmund tried to nudge Rose behind him using his body alone.

_Shackled hands during a fight was a really bad disadvantage,_ Edmund thought drolly.

Edmund had stature and height over Rose, but despite it Rose valiantly held her ground, refusing to step back.

Ban lunged. Edmund knocked Rose aside. Rose cried out in half-indignation, half-fright. Edmund's knees locked as he once more caught Ban's sword on his shackles. It was the only defence available to him.

Ban made to pull back and that's when Edmund made his move. He shot forward, driving the hard angle of his shoulder against Ban's torso. Ban staggered back with the unexpectedness of the hit, cursing darkly as he crashed back through some stacked crates.

"ED!"

Edmund turned for a second's glimpse to see Caspian battling with another slave trader further down. Caspian gestured at something quickly but the brief glance wasn't enough for Edmund to be able to decipher it.

"The keys!" Rose cried, reading Caspian's signal, and suddenly she was tugging fiercely on Edmund's arm as Ban struggled to get a standing position once more.

Edmund wasted not another second; grasping her meaning he darted forward.

The slave trader, with the ring of coveted keys on his belt was much smaller and slighter in stature than Edmund. Edmund effortlessly knocked aside the sword stroke threw at him, before overpowering the man. He drove his knee into the man's back forcing him down. Edmund wrapped his shackles around the man's throat, pulling tight and barely noticing as the man scratched savagely at his hands.

"The keys – Rose; get the keys!" Edmund shouted. He saw Ban gain his feet and come fast barrelling towards them. His nose was bleeding again, red rivulets running down his chin.

"Rose! Hurry!"

Rose quickly snatched the keys from the belt of the man who Edmund was restraining, and without a second thought Edmund hurtled the man towards the charging Ban.

Edmund desperately grasped a handful of Rose's red shirt, half-dragging her down the walkway, closer to where Caspian and Lord Bern where engaged in their own fights.

As Rose ran, her pulse slamming against her skin and her heart like a wild animal thrashing about in her rib cage, she miraculously managed to slot the key into her chains and cast off her irksome shackles.

"Edmund," she called, key ready, but was interrupted by the slave trader that appeared from the nearest doorway. Edmund released her as he raised his hands and dealt the man a resounding blow. The man bowed cursing and Rose directed a well-aimed kick to a certain sensitive juncture that had even Edmund wincing.

An almost animalistic roar let them know that Ban wasn't about to let them get away that easily.

Edmund glanced over his shoulder, cursing under his breath, dark hair falling across his eyes as he glared at Ban once more fast approaching.

Rose didn't spare the idiotic man a second glance, as she hastily scrambled with fitting the key to Edmund's chains.

"Keys!" Caspian's impatient shout sounded from behind her. The resounding din of the fight was building all around them as hordes of the town's people spilled onto the streets to mix with the clamouring chaos of fighters.

Edmund's shackles fell to the stone forgotten and Rose whirled quickly to hurl the keys to Caspian, who caught them with ease.

The next thing Rose knew was the singing of metal ringing in her ears loud enough to make her head spin. She whipped her head to the side to see Edmund had procured a sword from one of the slavers sprawled on the stone, and was currently fending off Ban.

Ban swung his sword in a wild slicing sweep and Edmund jumped backwards, arching sharply to avoid being eviscerated.

"Rose – GO!"

Rose visibly scoured about her desperately, utterly ignoring Edmund's shouted order as he exchanged another few parries with Ban. There were no flashlights this time though, nor anything she could use a weapon. And despite how dearly Rose wanted to whack Ban again, she wasn't completely stupid to go charging at the man bare-handed while he was swinging a sword.

Ban had brute strength over Edmund, that much was clear, by the man's looming frame. But Edmund was swift and agile. He moved quicker than Rose thought possible at times, twisting to avoid a blade with barely a split second to spare.

Ban give a sudden startled yelp, that sounded too high-pitched for a man his size. His eyes bulged as he looked at his torso; at the crimson stain flowering around the clean slash in his filthy tunic. But in the next moment the familiar snarl had curdled his features as he glared darkly at Edmund.

"Wrong move boy," Ban spat vituperatively, eyes like striking flint. "I'm going to cut you in half and then when I'm done, I'm going to repay your smart mouth wife for breaking my – "

"DUCK!"

Years of honed instinct made Edmund swiftly drop to the ground, yanking Rose down with him. Ban, however, was not so lucky.

A resounding crash and Ban's unmanly scream could be heard, followed by a shower of wood splinters over Rose and Edmund's bowed heads. Edmund chanced a glance just as Caspian let go off the rope, landing deftly on level ground beside them, having just sent Ban hurtling backwards through some wood panelling with a powerful kick.

Rose and Edmund got quickly to their feet, their hair littered with wood shavings.

"Nice of you to swing by," Edmund smirked, looking once at the supine figure of Ban, lying dazed and groaning on the ground below them.

Caspian gave an incredulous scoff as Ban started to struggle vainly to his knees. Edmund responded immediately, leaping down lightly beside the man.

"Just repaying the favour," Edmund said grimly with a fleeting dangerous smile, as he squarely punched Ban in the face with his already broken nose, rendering the man unconscious immediately.

Edmund looked up, and saw the impressed and flushed look on Rose's face just as Lord Bern appeared beside Caspian.

Then their attentions were swiftly otherwise reclaimed by the rising tumult.

The square below them had become a boiling centre point with the sun blazing high above on the maelstrom of combatants beneath it. Swords clashed, metal sang as shouts of triumph and cries of defeat filled the air.

The song of battle was a guttural, primitive thing but it sang in one and all's blood with the visceral need to fight and defend.

The people of Narrowhaven, emboldened by the brave Narnians, had broken free of the shackles of fear the slave traders had forced them into. They had taken up arms with their fellow Narnians, using whatever they could get their hands on to fight with.

"Lucy!" Edmund expelled in sudden recognition, as amongst the fray his eyes caught the familiar head of burnished hair. It didn't matter how many times he saw Lucy effortlessly handle herself with a blade, it still raised a tide of fierce brotherly protectiveness when he saw someone pointing a sword at his little sister.

Eustace was nowhere in sight, but Edmund was sure his cousin had no doubt found a convenient place to hide himself away safely.

"We better get down there," Caspian said grimly at his side, eyes narrowed in determination to go and aid his crew and friends.

Wasting not a further second, they raced towards the flight of worn stone steps that would lead them directly to the melee below.

Most of the slave traders were fleeing now in all directions. But a considerable number were still concentrated in the centre of the square, most notably around the bidding stand, trying to salvage the gold profited from their despicable business.

Caspian skipped the last few steps; landing on the hard-packed earth he dashed towards the centre where the most serious fighting was still transpiring. Even Lord Bern leapt without hesitation into the fray, eyes afire as he picked up an abandoned sword to wield.

Edmund reached the bottom step and turned sharply. Rose, who had been swift on his heels almost collided into him as she teetered on the step above him. She was dishevelled, flushed and alive with jittery energy, her black hair falling about her shoulders unchecked.

Absently, Edmund considered it was probably the most untamed he had ever seen her.

"Rose – Stay here and stay hidden. Don't move." Edmund commanded. It wasn't a request or plead he had given her. It was an order from a King.

Rose's breath was short and sharp on her parted lips as she looked down into Edmund's burning eyes, feeling her already racing heart-rate double.

Edmund was just so undeniably _dangerous_ then. She wasn't afraid of him, she doubted she ever could be afraid of Edmund; she trusted him too much. But seeing Edmund stand before her; breathing heavily and deeply, sword clasped surely in his hand and raring to fight, did render Rose a little awestruck and breathless.

The utterly errant thought assaulted Rose just then as she remembered condescending Edmund in the train station in another world, about him knowing how to fight. _Damn, was I wrong!_ Rose thought fleetingly.

She couldn't make herself formulate a response to Edmund's order, though whether to angrily protest or meekly agree she barely knew herself. And besides, now with the fight raging still all around them, it was hardly the time for an argument.

She somehow managed a minute nod, and then Edmund was gone; racing across the square with long strides and making anyone who tried to bar his path swiftly regret their grievous error.

Rose watched after him dumbly a few moments, heart lurching and entire body tensing with quivering fright every time Edmund dodged a sword parry.

She was completely unaware how out of place she looked: a lone girl in oversized men's clothing poised tensely with a dazed look on her face as a skirmish continued all around her.

Rose was broken from her stupor by the heavy body that was suddenly flung at her feet. She leapt back, saw the charging slaver and picked up the sword from the ground.

A heavy blush splashed across her cheeks as she gritted her teeth. _Bloody _King_ Edmund the Just thinking he can tell _me _what to do! _Rose thought, as she raised the sword in her hand the way she had watched Edmund do countless times before.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all new follows  & / favourites!

Replies to reviews;

HPuni101; Thank-you and thanks for the review!

Bex; Thanks for the review and for being so understanding! I'm happy to hear you liked the action scenes as well. I hope you liked this action scene as well as the last. Of course, you're right, Rose isn't a trained fighter, but the girl isn't one for sitting back and waiting :P And I couldn't right an action scene without Lucy showing off some awesome skill for the girls! :P

DD; Thank-you and thanks for the review!

MyMustacheIsMystical; Sorry about the updating 'soon', but thanks for the review!

sarahwood; Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked fierce, fighting Lucy! Weapons training, you say? Hmm, I make no promises :P

SweetSunnyRose; Haha; thank-you so much!

Just King; Thanks for the review! Viola – the part you requested where Edmund gets punched; with a _little twist_. :P I hope you enjoyed. And wow, I loved your descriptions of Edmund's fighting!

Nessie2000; Aw, I am very flattered that you read and took the time to review even though you were exhausted. Big thank-you! And thank-you so much for the compliments, shucks – I was red as Rose was reading them! :P

banshee-hime; Well, I'm glad the story picked up for you. To say I have a problem with 'drawing things out' is an understatement, believe me! I'm really glad to read that you think Rose a real, solid character – thank-you!

Echo Haleth; Haha; thank-you so much!

Bigfanaticreader; Sorry my updating is so abysmally awfully terrible…:( but thanks for the review! :D

Coco112299; Aw, thanks so much!

Bailey; Thanks for the review!

Rina; Sorry! Here's a double update – very late I know, very sorry!

Guest; Aw, thank-you so much!


End file.
